JueGos Del DesTino
by kateloverByB
Summary: Desde cuando su vida se habia vuelto un infierno?...tendria todo aquello una luz al final del tunel?... Cuanto deseaba que asì fuera. Bueno,esta es una historia con todo el drama que me encanta! jejejeje a ver si te gusta!
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, esta es una historia que se me bino a la mente y ps tenia q escribirla jejejeje espero que os guste. =)**

**.**

**.**

**Washinton 2:00am, 623 Buckingham Drive **

_"Ya deberias estar dormida" _Se dijo asì misma mientras leìa, por tercera vez, sus apuntes de la clase de ciencia bajo la luz de su tenue lampara. "_Si te descubre la vas a pasar muy mal" _Con su pensamiento, sus ojos se detuvieron a mitad de la lectura, recordando a la odiosa mujer que se beneficiaba del dinero que el gobierno le daba, simplemente por aguantarsela a ella, a Dina y Carly. Al recordar a sus "hermanas" Temperance dirige su mirada al otro lado de la habitaciòn, y sonrie al ver a la pequeña Carly dormir tras una cortina de cabellos rubios que estaban sobre su cara, tapando aquellas mejillas rosadas y pecosas que a ella tanto le gustaban. Y depronto, su sonrisa se desvaneciò al recordar que tendria que dejar a la pequeña de siete años sola, pues dentro de seis meses cumpliria dieciocho y seria capaz de irse de aquel infierno que era el sistema de adopciones. Pero da un largo suspiro al pensar que seria de la pequeña, sabiendo que le quedaban sus buenos años en aquel infierno.

Sin poder evitarlo, sale de su cama para irse a la de su pequeña "hermana", corriendo las sabanas y acostandose a su lado.

-Tempe?- le pregunta la pequeña al sentirla en su cama, mirandola con sus pequeños ojos verdes, que estaban màs dormidos que despiertos.

-Shhh tranquila, sigue durmiendo- le dice, acariciando sus cabellos; la niña sonrie y se abraza a la chica que cada dìa consideaba màs su hermana.

.

.

-¡Dejame!- aquel alarido tan conocido, desperto de un respingo a Temperance y Carly, quien mira a los ojos azules de ella, sabiendo que vendria despuès. -Tu solo duerme Carly- le dice mientras amolda su pequeña cabeza su pecho, mirando hacia la puerta, esperando la inminente llegada.

-Eres una maldita loca!...- una carcajada sinica, producto del alcohol, se escucho cerca de la puerta- que creias? que no me iba a ir a festejar sabiendo que mañana... no perdona, hoy!- corrige aquella chica al ver su reloj- me libro de ti! al fin! ya no tendre que verte la cara vieja perr...- tanto Temperance como la pequeña Carly se estremecieron al escuchar el sonoro ruido de la cachetada puesta en la cara de Dina.

-Eres una malagradecida! yo que te e tenido bajo mi techo...

-Si hubiera sabido que terminaria en estè hueco, me habria quedado bajo el primer puente que viera!- y hay estaba la abrupta entrada de todas las noches o madrugadas, entrada que le dejaba la puerta abierta a Nadia, la mujer que venia detras de Dina, la joven de pelo negro y cuerpo esbelto que tenia detras a la mujer màs inhumana que Temperance hubiera conocido- pero se acabo! ya tengo dieciocho y me largo con Bobby...- le gritaba mientras empacaba sus pocas cosas en la raida maleta que antes contenia los libros de la escuela, y fue hay cuando vio como Temperance la miraba, con la niña en sus brazos, y le sonrio distraidamente- no sabes la suerte que tienen Carly y tu Bren al haber caido en este hueco despuès de que el cerdo de su marido se largara.

-Callate mocosa! èl no me dejo!- le grito la fofa mujer, que empujo a Dina a la cama, apretando sus puños- èl va a volver!- pero Dina solo rio descaradamente y le dijo desde la cama:

-Tras de idiota ilusa!... a ese desgraciado no le producias ni un mal pensamiento! por eso era que ese cerdo se metia a mi cama todos estos putos cuatro años!

_"No" _ Penso con miedo al ver como aquella mujer se le fue encima a Dina. Temperance cerro los ojos y aferro a Carly con màs fuerza, pero la niña logro ver como Nadia le propinaba una golpiza a la joven, y Temperance sintio las lagrimas de la niña en su pecho, y las propias correr por sus mejillas.

-Eres_Una_Perra_Maldita!- le decia con cada golpe, y depronto, los gemidos de Dina se callaron.

_"NO" _

Dina estaba inmovil, con su rostro lleno de sangre. Nadia la habia matado a golpes y no parecia nada arrepentida.

-¡Di!- Carly habia logrado liberarse de los brazos de Temperance que calleron a sus lados a ver que Dina esta irrefutablemente muerta- Di, levantate... Di!- Carly movia el hombro de Dina en un intento inocente por despertarla de algo que ya era inevitable, un sueño del que no volveria.

-Dejala tarada!- Nadia empujo a la pequeña, tirandola al pizo; ante esto, Temperance corrio hacia ella y la cargo en sus brazos mientras la niña lloraba y ella solo veia a la despreciable mujer con la peor de sus miradas- y tu que?- le espeto a Temperance que solo se quedo mirando a Dina- se lo tenia merecido, por decir lo que no debia.

-Tenia merecido que la mataras?- le dijo atònita Temperance mientras Carly lloraba en su hombro, aferrada a su cuello, y ella, trataba de no hacer lo mismo que la pequeña- y ahora...

-Y ahora tù y la mocosa se van a callar- le decia mientras envolvia el cuerpo sin vida de la joven con las sabanas de la cama- si alguien pregunta, se a escapado- ahora enfrentaba a Temperance con sus gèlidos ojos negros- a ver "Tempe"- le dijo como si aquella palabra le supiera asquerosa- que es lo que a pasado con Dina?- Temperance se quedo mirandola y termino bajando la mirada.

-Se... se a escapado- le dijo entre dientes mientras sus manos iban de arriba a bajo por la espalda de la niña que no dejaba de llorar.

-Bien... y haz que la mocosa lo diga tambièn, de lo contrario...- los negros ojos se quedaron sobre loa azules que retrocedieron, abrazando a la niña màs fuerte- no quiero problemas Temperance... asì que haz que no diga nada- y sin màs, como si de un perro muerto se tratara, Nadia se llevo el cuerpo de Dina, arrastrandolo por los pies sin quitar su mirada de Temperance que se movio para que Carly no viera aquello- que duerman niñas...- les dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Solo vasto aquello para que Temperance se desplomara en el borde de su cama, todavia con Carly en brazos, solo que esta vez, ambas lloraban...

¿En que momento su vida se habia convertido en un infierno?

-Shhhh ya Carly... todo, todo esta bien- le decia, tratando de creèrse lo que decia- escuchame Carly...- Temperance alejo a la niña para tomar su rostro entre sus temblorosas manos- cariño, tenemos que callar lo que paso con Dina ok?- pero la niña negaba con la cabeza- si... nos toca hacerlo ni amor, nos... nos toca decir, a quien quiera que nos pregunte que ella escapo y no sabemos a donde...

-no...Nadia la...la...- pero la niña no era capaz de decirlo por las convulsiones a causa del llanto.

-no Carly...Dina se fue, mi amor, escuchame, no podemos decir la verdad o sino algo podria pasarnos- Temperance no queria decirle aquello, pero no tenia de otra, no permitiria que la pequeña terminara igual que Dina- y... y nos van a separar- ante esto, la niña abrio los ojos como platos y nego efusivamente con la cabeza- que diras si alguien, en especial los funcionarios del sistema te preguntan que a pasado con Dina?- Brennan se estaba odiando en ese momento, pero... que màs podria hacer? La niña trato de calmarse y le dijo:

- s...si me pre...preguntan...Di...Di...se, se fue- y de nuevo, la niña se abrazo a Temperance que se sintio fatal al saber que no podria hacer nada por ella cuando cumpliera dieciocho; dentro de seis meses tendria que dejarla... a no ser que algo pasara, algo que le iluminara el camino...

...pero entre tanta oscuridad, Temperance veia aquello imposible...

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara...?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Solo si les a gustado jejejeje**

**BeSoS...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, muchas gracias x sus comentarios =) de verdad que es muy lindo saber que les gusta lo que escribo...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era un dìa hermoso. El sol resplandecìa con los primeros rayos de la mañana mientras el cielo se tornaba cada vez màs azul; pero aque hermoso dìa no se reflejaba en los ojos de aquellas chicas que caminaban por la acera, tomadas de la mano mientras la màs grande hacia todo lo posible para que la niña a su lado se viera màs feliz... aunque sabia que eso seria imposible. Llegaron frente a una edificaciòn en donde los niños entraban corriendo, despidiendose de sus madres o padres con sus manitas. Temperance suspiro y se agacho a la altura de la niña.

-Estaras bien Carly?- le pregunto sabiendo la respuesta; no estaria bien despues de haber visto como mataban a golpes a Dinna, la que habia sido su hermana un mes màs que ella- Vamonos, venga no entres hoy a clase...- Temperance al igual que Carly, no podian creer las palabras que habian salido de sus labios.

-Que?- fue lo unico que atino a decir la pequeña mientras su hermana la tomaba de nuevo de la mano y seguian caminando por la acera- Tempe... tu siempre dices que hay que ir a clase, llueve o relampagee, hay que ir a clase...- le dijo con su voz cantarna la pequeña, que hizo sonreir a Temperance al escuchar sus palabras en ella.

-Lo se linda pero... creo que ambas no estamos de animo para clases... verdad?- le dijo, parando su caminar.

-No... lo que pasa es que no quieres que...- la niña dudo- que diga que Di no escapo... no quieres que me vaya de bocona- Temperance suspiro. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderle lo lista que era la pequeña, siempre parecia tener màs años de los que tenia, aunque sabia que aquello se debia a estar metida en el sistema toda s vida, nunca habia tenido ni sabia quienes eran sus padres. Temperance la sento en una banca se quedaron en silencio.

-Tengo miedo que la bocona sea yo Carly...- le solto, teniendo toda al atencion de la niña- no hice nada para impedir que... que Nadia mata... lastimara a Dinna...- la niña tomo su mano entre las suyas, tan chiquitas al lado de las de Temperance- perdoname Carly, perdoname por hacerte metir pero... no quiero que te baya a pasar algo...- Temperance puso un pequeño mechon rubio detras de la oreja de la niña mientras trataba dejar sus lagrimas a dentro- esa mujer es capaz de todo... no vamos a provocarla- la niña asintiò y abrazo a Temperance, quien la acuno en regazo.

-Pero... Tempe quien va a castigar a Nadia por lo que le hizo a Di?- pregunto la niña.

-No lo sè cariño... pero te prometo una cosa- Temperance levanto el rostro de la niña- esto no se va a quedar asì... por el momento, no le digas nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Maya Ok?- le dijo, mensionando a la mejor amigita de Carly; la niña asintiò pero la tristeza seguia en sus ojos.

-No te vayas- le dijo sin màs la pequeña.

-Carly... no me voy a ningun lado... aqui estoy- le dijo, pero al ver en sus ojitos, supo de que estaba hablandole la niña, y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran nuevamente de làgrimas- hey... no te voy a dejar...cuando cumpla años... yo... yo me ire, pero no te voy a dejar, are todo lo que pueda, escuchame bien, todo, por que te vayas a vivir conmigo, vale?- le dijo, pero la niña solo bajo de su regazo y se puso de pie en el suelo, frente a ella.

-No me prometas eso Tempe...- le decia mientras volvia a ponerce su maleta- tu tambièn te iras...- fue lo ultimo que le dijo antes de darce la vuelta y caminar los la acera que la llevaria a la escuela. Temperance la vio irse, ya a unos diez metros de ella, sin saber por que no podia moverse. Queria a esa niña como su hermana, como aquella pequeña hermana que nunca tuvo... y se sintio miserable al saber que le aria lo que Russ le habia hecho a ella... abandonarla. Temperance sacudio su cabeza y fue tras Carly. No, ella no era Russ, ella no seria capaz, no tenia el corazòn de dejar a la niña en aquel infierno, aria lo que fuera para tenerla con ella.

-Hey escuchame bien Crly- le dijo a la altura de sus ojos- cuando salga de todo esto, are lo que sea para llevarte conmigo, te lo juro, no te voy a dejar- Carly lloraba al saber que tal vez, si habia alguien que la queria- te lo juro, tu no te quedas en toda esta mierda hermosa... te lo juro- Carly se lanzo a los brazos de Temperance, quien al sentirla, sonrio, sabiendo que no seria capaz de dejarla... y no pudo evitar que su corazòn se estrujara al pensar que Russ si fue capaz de hacerlo... no podia comprender como ella, sin ser la hermana de la pequeña en sus brazos, no seria capaz de dejarla... y ella habia sido esa pequeña, y Russ habia sido ella en un momento asì, con ella en sus brazos, y èl la habia dejado sin mirar atras... no, no le aria lo mismo a Carly. La niña sonrio y le beso la mejilla.

-De... de verdad lo prometes?- le preguntò. Temperance le devolviò la sonrisa mientras despeinaba su pelo.

-Claro que si hermosa, te prometo que are todo lo humanamente posible por que estemos juntas... tal vez demore un poco, pero no me dare por vencida- la nila volvio a sonreir y miro hacia loa escula- creo que es mejor que si vayas...anda que se te ven las ganas- Carly la abrazo una vez màs- y yo a ti- le dijo, respondiendo el "te quiero" que la niña le dijo en su oìdo. Temperance sonrio al ver como la niña corria los pocos metros que la separaban de la escuela, antes de decirle adiòs con su manita, siendo la ultima en entrar al edificio.

**.**

**.**

Mientras caminaba por el parque que habia enfrete a su escula, Temperance supo que por primera vez en su vida, no queria ver clase... la verdad era que no tenia cabeza para ello. En su lugar, saco un libro que le habia prestado de la biblioteca del colegio y se sento al amparo de la sombra de un un gran àrbol, mientras las fantasticas historias donde todo tenia un final feliz, donde habian principes azules y una soluciòn a todo, la hacian olvidar por un momento de su trizte realidad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Woww, pero que buen _sprin _Mathew!

-Que va... no es ni la mitad de bueno que el tuyo.

-Bueno eso es verdad, me quedas en pañales Matty.

-A sì? a ver si esto te queda en pañales!- las risas atronadoras de seis chicos se escuchaban en el parque, mientras dos de ellos peleaban en el suelo para ver quien se quedaba con la pelota de futboll americano- aushhh! no seas animal Seel!

-y tu no seas tan niña- le dijo aquel chico guapo de ojos cafe oscuro que se puso en pie vistorioso, pasando el balon a otro de los chico, pero un pequeño reflejo llamo su atenciòn. Era el reflejo del sol sobre la parte metalica de un lapicero que sostenia una chica a unos diez metros de ellos, una chica que lucia hermosa bajo la sombra del àrbol que la cuidaba de los rayos de sol.

-Y esa quien es?- dijo el chico que ya se habia parado, viendo en la direcciòn en la que su atacante miraba absorto- vaya... es linda- agregò- hey Zack... tu que conoces a todas las chicas de la escuela, quien es esa?- le pregunto al chico rubio que tambièn, al igual que todo el equipo, miraba a la chica de vestido blanco.

-No lo sè... pero me muero por saberlo.

-Es nueva, creo que se llama...mmmm... bueno, empieza con Tem... pero no se màs- el resto de los chicos lo miraron, esperando màs informaciòn de la hermosa chica- hey chicos, solo la e visto una vez en la biblioteca... cuando el señor Bing me a hecho recuperar mate.

-Venga Rod, haz tenido esa chica cerca y no le haz hablado?- le dijo Zack.

-Lo hice... pero, bueno, estaba ocupada y...

-jajajajaja te a mandado a la mierda!- le espetò entre carcajadas- no te a dado tiempo de decir ni mu- todos reian, esepto el capitan del equipo que no parecia tener cabeza para otra cosa que no fuera aquella chica- bueno... yo si que no me quedo con las ganas he- agregò, empezando a caminar, pero Seeley lo paro.

-No, deja que yo la vi primero- le dijo, y un sonoro "WWWW" se escucho por parte de los otros chicos, mientras ellos se miraban divertidos- dos de tres?- le preguntò, mostrandole su puño cerrado, invitandolo a salir de aquello con el juego mas democratico; el otro sonrio y ambos vatieron sus puños...

...La piedra le gano a la tijera y el papel le gano a la piedra... dos de tres...

...sin saber por que, su corazòn latia màs rapido mientras sus pasos lo llevaban en linea recta hacia aquella chica que le causaba un interes peculiar... se sentia un pequellos tornillo y mientras la sentia como un iman...

-Hola, soy Seeley Booth...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara...**_

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, le dejo hasta hay por que ya es muy tarde! son las... 2:37 AM jajajaja no puedo domir... ojala les haya gustado, por que la verdad no se que pensar del capi... ya me lo diran ustedes...**

**BeSoS...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, antes que nada MILLL Gracias x sus comentarios, de verdad que inspiran a seguir escribiendo =)**

**Sin màs preambulos, el chapter 3... **

**Espero que os guste...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Hola, soy Seeley Booth...- pero aquello fue lo unico que atino a decir, pues todas sus palabras galantes se borraron de su mente al ver aquellos ojos azules que lo miraron al escucharlo.

-No entiendo por que crees que eso a mi me a de importar- le contesto Temperance para la sorpresa de Booth que se recriminaba por no saber que màs decir mientras ella volvia su mirada de nuevo a su libro.

-Bueno... lo que pasa es que mi amigo Rod te a visto en la biblioteca y nos hemos dado cuenta de que eres nueva... me estas escuchando?- le dijo al ver que ella lo ignoraba olimpicamente. Temperance suspiro y cerro su libro _Cien Fàbulas maravillosas _y por primera vez detallo al chico que le hablaba. Sin ninguna duda no podia negar que era la clase de chico que traia muerta a todas en la escuela, y aquel pensamiento y las palabras de èl la hicieron meter su libro en su maleta y pararse con agilidad, cosa que le permitio ver los ojos marrones de èl que la dejaron por un momento sin saber su propio nombre; pero ella no seria "la chica nueva" que tenia que entrar desesperadamente a su lista, si algo habia aprendido en su pequeño infierno era como mandar al carajo a esa clase de chicos que tenian la palabra "sexo" en su cabeza.

-Dejame simplificartelo de una forma que lo puedas entender; no estoy interesada en tener sexo contigo ni con ninguno de tus amiguitos...- le dijo mirando a los otros chicos por encima del hombro de Booth- y si tu plan B es ahora decirme que solo venias a darme la bienvenida y ser solo "amigos"- remarco la palabra con sus dedos- por que sencillamente ya se lo que quieres... no, no estoy interesada en ninguna- y sin màs, dio media vuelta.

"_Pero que carajos...?" _pensaba Booth, plantado hay donde las palabras de ella las sintio como cachetadas. Pero al repasar sus palabras sonrio con ironia y le grito:

-¡Hey Engreida...!- y sus palabras pararon a Temperance que ya estaba a tres metros de èl que se borraron cuando Booth fue hacia ella- de que vas?... te crees la cosa màs linda y sexy...y - Booth pretendia hacer un desinteresado escaneo de su cuerpo, pero no pudo evitar dejar su mirada màs de lo apropiado si pretendia ser "desinteresado" en las curvas de Temperance, pero no era su cuerpo lo que màs le gustaba; eran sus ojos azules, aquellos dos trocitos de cielo que lo hacian perder la cabeza- tienes unos ojos hermosos...- se le salio y Temperance escucho de sus labios el mismo pensamiento que se cruzaba por su mente respecto a los ojos marrones de èl, solo que èl si habia dejado salir sus palabras; Booth sacudio su cabeza y e hizo como si nada- eres una tonta...- _"¡Por que haz dicho eso! _se regaño, pero no pudo evitar su egocèntrico comentario, un acto reflejo por cubrir su pequeño comentario sobre sus ojos. Y Termerance fruncio el seño, pensando en que si era una tonta por haber pensado por una milesima de segundo que habia algo que valia la pena en aquel chico.

-Aqui el unico tonto... no, perdona, ¡IDIOTA!...- le grito tan fuerte que los otros chicos escucharon, reprimiendo la risa- ...sos vos!... imbesil...- le dijo, siguiendo su camino a grandes zancadas.

-¡PRESUMIDA!

-¡ESTUPIDO!- le grito por encima del hombro.

-Pero quien se cree...- dijo entre dientas Booth, viendo como la chica de vestido blanco se aleja; y rodando los ojos al escuchar como sus amigos venian, riendo por lo alto.

-Vaya... pero quien lo diria Rod...- venia diciendo Zack al otro- la primera chica que rechasa al capitan del equipo...que se siente Seel?- le pregunto entre risas, poniendo su mano en su hombro.

-Ni al caso con ella Zack... si creia que YO venia a tratar de acostarme con ella...- ahora era Booth quien le daba palmadas en su hombro- no hay forma de que tengas una oportunidad con ella.

-JA! y eso por que?- pregunto con sorna èl.

-Por que si vio el letrero inexistente de "sexo" en mi frente, no hay forma de que no vea el que tienes tu con letras mayùsculas Zacky... lo siento.

-Vaya... que es de esas chicas protectoras de su virginidad o que?- pregunto intrigado.

-Y aun asi no se como logras que las chicas se acuesten contigo Zack... eres TAN basico- le dijo Mathew detras de èl, a lo que todos rieron; era bien sabido en toda la escuela que Zack Dooson habia sido el chico de tan solo una noche de la gran mayoria de las chicas lindas en toda la escuela, tan solo una màs, pero eso no parecia importarles.

-Mathy, Mathy... lo que no sabes amigo es que las chicas lo desean igual o hasta màs que los hombres...- le decia palmenndo su hombro- pero claro... sigue con esa idea cursi que te a metido Seel en la cabeza y NUNCA perderas la gran V amigo... apestas a virgen por donde hayas pasado.

-ZACK!- le reprendio Seeley- deja en paz al chico y tu Mathew, no le hagas caso a este papanatas hormonal... no hay nada màs vacio que una noche de sexo con una chica que no amas- le dijo al mas joven del equipo.

-Y por pensar asì es que nuestro capitan no se a tirado un buen polvo desde Tessa... eres tan blando Seel- pero aquel comentario no causo risa entre ellos al ver la cara de Booth, a la cual Zack no prestaba atenciòn- pero bueno... yo si me le apunto a la muñequita esa... que si te a rechasado Seel es por que a olido lo cursi que eres... a lo mejor es de esas con un largo prontuario... creo que no le das la talla Seel...

-Zack... callate- le sugirio Thomas, el màs callado y maduro del equipo que veia como Booth habia dejado las bromas hacia un buen rato.

-Dejala en paz Zack... esa chica no se merese que la uses- le dijo en un tono que a quien no lo conociera, le sonaria a que ella era algo màs para èl. Zack tan solo sonrio con su comentario y les dejo saber a todos los demas que la bien conocida ribalidad entre ellos ya estaba en el aire. Si bien eran algo amigos, Zack y Booth tenian sus diferensias bien marcadas, tanto, que en ocasiones las cosas podian salir mal, muy mal.

-Hasta donde recuerdo... te llamo idiota, estupido e imbesil, no le haz caido en gracia, asi que ya me toca a mi Seeley, vamos a ver si lo que quiere es una buena noche en mi auto, ya que por lo visto, el papel de mariquita cursi y de haz el amor y no solo sexo que despides no le callo nada bien- los demas podian ver como los ojos de Booth dejaban de tener una apariensia tranquila a medida que Zack hablaba- admitelo Seeley, Tessa se vino a revolcar conmigo por que sencillamente no le dabas lo que ella queria...

_"HO...HO..."_

_"Mierda...!"_

_"Zack y su ego"_

_"Bye Bye Zack... estas muerto"_

Pensaron algunos del equipo, preparados para interferir si era necesario; pero Booth fue màs rapido que todos, y estampillo a Zack en la corteza del àrbol màs cercano.

-Que haz dicho?- le pregunto con ira Booth- te acostabas con Tessa?... eras vos?...¡RESPONDE!

-SEELEY...! venga, dejalo... dejalo!- le decia Thomas, pero los demas lo detuvieron a èl; si con algo no devias meterte, era con la chica de uno del equipo.

-Fue despues de que terminaron...!- trato de enmendar las cosas Zack, pero Booth no lo soltaba.

-MENTIROSO! eras VOS con quien Tessa me engañaba! por eso termine con ella...! por que tenia chupados y cosas que yo no le habia hecho!...nunca me dijo quien era pero eras vos... siempre fuiste VOS!- y un puño sertero se quedo en la cara Zack, y luego, otro, y otro, y otro, hasta que los demas pensaron que ya habia sido suficiente, retuvieron a Booth, dejando a Zack en la grama mientras escupia sangre, pero aun asì, reia por lo bajo.

-pues si... era yo! y que!- le grito Zack cuendo se puso de pie- me revolcaba con tu novia cada puta noche que podiamos! y siempre terminabamos riendonos de las estupidas escusas que te creias cuando ella te decia donde se habia hecho las cosas que YO le hacia cada vez que me la comia!- Rod, Mathew, Thomas y otros del equipo, hacian su mejor esfuerso por retener a Seeley, considerando por todo lo que decia Zack, si no estarias siendo malos amigos de Seeley al no dejar que lo moliera a golpes- "que fue en la ducha, es que me cai... Ho no, las chicas de la piramide me dejaron caer...mi madre y sus cremas raras, eso es lo que me irrita la piel..."- decia Zack con una voz màs chilloña, diciendole solo unas pocas escusas de las que Tessa alguna vez le habia dicho- todas era yo tarado.

-OK, sueltenlo chicos...- les dijo Thomas, quitando sus manos de Seeley- este hijo de puta se lo merece- y como despues de Seeley todos respetaban a Thomas, las manos que habian en Booth lo soltaron, liberando a un enfuresido Seeley Booth que se fue encima de Zack en tres segundos...

.

.

.

_**Continuara...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bueno, la verdad es que siempre he creido que si estos dos se hubieran encontrado cuando fueran màs jovenes, no se la llevarian nada bien en un comienzo... **_

_**Ojala les haya gustado, recuerden que voy desarrollando la historia de estos dos cada vez màs...**_

_**BeSoS...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hayyy Gracias x sus comentarios =) de verdad que me agrada saber que les gusta el Fic...**

**Bueno, sin màs bla bla bla... aqui ta el capi jejejejeje**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Caminaba a grandes zancadas por el parque, pensado por que rayos, SIEMPRE, se terminaba encontrando con lo peor de la escuela a que empezaba a asistir, si no eran los abusivos, eran los depravados que solo querian meterla a la cama. Temperance se detuvo y suspiro, reteniendo sus lagrimas. "por que siempre la gente era tan mala, por que tenia tan mala suerte en encontrarse con los peores? Seco la lagrima que se escapo de su ojo izquierdo, no podia ser debil, no, tenia que ser fuerte o todo su infierno terminaria tragandosela, y lo ultimo que podia hacer era ser debil frente a la unica persona que le importaba.

Pensar en su pequeña hermana le hacia sonreir, pero su sonrisa se convirtio en una mueca al ver que a penas eran las doce y media del dìa, todavia no podria ir por ella y regresar a la casa de Nadia. La casa de Nadia, Temperance nunca llamaba ni llamaria a esa su casa, hacia dos años que no tenia un hogar. Temperance busco en su bolsillo la unica cosa que tenia de su padre.

-Ho... no, no...NO!- Temperance busco en el suelo a su alrededor y no vio el lapicero de su padre, aquel que habia logrado sacar hacia dos años antes de que se la llevaran los del sistema- mierda...- maldijo por lo bajo al saber que tendria que volver a donde estaba aquel chico.

**.**

**.**

-¡No...haaa!- Temperance estaba recostada en el mismo àrbol, donde habia buscado una y mil veces el costoso lapicero, pensando en que fijo, alguno de aquellos odiosos chicos la abria empeñado a la primera oportunidad al darse cuenta de que era de plata; y al perder lo unico que le quedaba de su padre, aferro con fuerza el delfin de plata de su madre, que colgaba hermoso en su pecho.

**.**

**.**

_**9:00 AM/ Al otro dìa...**_

_**.**_

-Muy bien clase, el dìa de hoy terminaremos con los problemas de la clase pasada...

-Vamos Seel, tranquilisate amigo- le dijo Mathew, ahogando la voz del profesor Bing mientras Booth no dejaba de mirar la espalda de Zack, a tres puestos delante de ellos, y para colmo, con Tessa- no entiendo por que estas a si Seel...- pero èl se callo al ver la mirada de èl.

-Que por que estoy asì?- repitio con sarcasmo Booth.

-Lo que quiero decir es que... bueno Seeley, tu no la amabas...- pero no recibiò respuesta- la querias?- pregunto sin creerselo.

-Claro que la queria tarado...- le contesto- yo no estoy con una chica si no siento nada por ella.

-Vale... eso lo sè, pero tu terminaste con ella y de eso ya va un mes...

-dos- le corrigio- Mathew, que parte de que un compañero de equipo tuyo se estaba tirando a MI novia... no entiendes? te parece poco?- Mathew nego- no estoy asì por Tessa... es solo que me da rabia que todo este tiempo se han burlado de mi, es eso lo que...

-FLEMANTH Y BOOTH- les grito el profesor Bing- sera que pueden cerrar la boca o contarnos el chisme a toda la clase?... a ver "Roqui"- le dijo a Booth a causa de los moretones en su cara, pero sin duda no habia quedado peor que Zack- sera que nos cuenta el chiste?

-La verdad es que no lo entenderia señor, pero igual se lo cuento...- "Seel" lo llamo Mathew por lo bajo, pero el lo ignoro- vera... le contaba

Mathew como su clase es muy buena...- tanto el profesor como la clase lo miraron sin creerselo- pero lamento decirle que me tendre que retirar por que el olor a traidor...- Booth ya se habia parado y estaba al lado de Tessa que tenia su mirada puesta en su libro, mientras Zack estaba del otro lado de la mesa, entre Tessa y la pared, sin mirarlo-... y a cualquiera apesta el salon- agrego con una nota de despresio hacia la chica. Sin màs, Booth salio del salon, dejando al profesor Bing callando un sonoro "www..." por parte de los estudiantes.

**.**

-Vaya Seel... no crees que te haz paso un poco?- le decia Thomas mientras ambos esperaban su almuerzo- Mathew me a contado lo que paso en clase del señor Bing...

-Mathy y su boca...- le dijo con una nota de risa en su voz- y no Thomas, no me e pasado, no me arrepiento de nada vale?- su amigo asintio y ambos fueron a sentarse con los otros chicos del equipo, excepto Zack que no estaba en ningun lado.

-Por sierto, e visto a la chica del àrbol...- dijo Rod y cuando Booth puso su mirada en èl, su amigo rio con Mathew- ves... te lo dije, esa chica le hizo algo, no es màs que la mensione y Seel para la oreja.

-JA, JA, JA- se rio èl finjidamente- a ver niños, ya dejense de jueguitos quieren? no ando de humor...- les espeto a sus amigos que se callaron.

-Vale... pero es que si la e visto- esta vez, Booth lo miro de aquella forma que le helo la sanbre a Rod- hey, es en serio, esta en mi clase de Español...!- se apresuro a decir- llegue tarde y no pude saber como se llama, igual ni se precento, por que le pregunte al nert este de Leroyd y me dijo que no habia dicho su nombre- Seeley asintio y penso en que podria tener esta chica que lo traia loco por saber, aunque fuera, su nombre- pero eso si te digo algo, no eres el unico que ya le puso el ojo encima a la nueva.

-por que lo dices?- le pregunto Seeley que deseo que sus amigos no notaran la nota de... celos? en su voz.

-Pues por que la chica no pasa desapercibida Seel, es MUY bonita y Tayler y Benjamin le detallaron hasta el ultimo pelo.

-Tay y Ben?- dijo Mathew- vaya Seel, creo tienes competencia he- le dijo palmeando su hombro.

-Pobre chica...-agregò para la sopresa de todos Thomas.

-Por que lo dices?- se apresuro a preguntar Booth. Thomas suspiro y dejo su plato a un lado.

-Se acuerdan de Susane? Susane Choe?- algunos del equipo asintieron, pero Booth, Rod y Mathew no.

-Si...nunca supe por que se fue, un dìa no regreso màs, supuestamente se lio con uno de los profesores y por eso la expulsaron no?- aquel habia sido Conor, uno de los defensas del equipo- eso fue lo que escuche.

-Por que eso fue lo que dijeron para tapar la verdad los padres de Benjamin y Tayler- dijo con una nota de despresio Thomas- a Susane no la expulsaron Conor, a ella le toco irse por que la amenazaron.

-Como que la amenazaron?- pregunto Booth- no entiendo a que va todo esto Thomas? que pasa con esos dos?- Thomas suspiro y paso su mirada por todos los de la mesa.

-Que esto no salga de aqui chicos, por que mi padre me lo conto solo para que tuviera cuidado con Seleste- ahora si que entendian menos...que tenia que ver la novia de Thomas y su papà, el oficial de policia?- Susane denuncio a estos dos imbesiles por que le habian dado algo en una fiesta; y cuando se desperto al otro dìa...- Thomas se callo, dejandoles a la imaginaciòn lo que habia pasado, y cuando vio que sus compañeros lo entendieron, siguio- mi padre tomo su denuncia cuando ella y su madre precentaron hasta las pruebas medicas...mi padre las vio chicos, y ustedes conocen a mi viejo, èl no se inventaria nada de esto...esos dos ya estaban en el sistema por estar manejando borrachos, asi que al comparar su ADN con... lo que habian hecho, no habia duda de que habian sido ellos los que... lastimaron a Susane.

-Pero...que?- dijo atonitò Rod- como es que le hacen eso, hay pruebas y ellos siguen aqui?

-Sus padres Rod, sus padres son unos riquillos de mierda que amenazaron a Susane y su madre para que quitaran la denuncia por que llegaron con sus abogados a quitarle toda las pruevas a mi padre y a practicamente amenazarlo a èl tambien de que seria mejor que se olvidara de todo ese "asuntito", que hay no habia pasado nada, y al otro dìa, Susane y su madre se habia ido, dejando las llaves de su casa a la vecina para que dejara entrar a los tipos de la mudanza que vinieron por todo- cuando termino, todos se quedaron atonitos ante la realidad de la corrupciònde la cual habian escuchado.

-Infelices...-murmuro Booth por lo bajo- y ahora creen que podran hacerle lo mismo a està chica y salirse con la suya?

-Ahora que sè todo esto, chicos... de verdad que Tayler y Benjamin la miraban mucho...

-Ho no... eso si que no...- dijo Booth a nadie en especial- no voy a dejar que le hagan daño...se ve, por la forma en que me trato que es una chica fuerte por que asì le a tocado, tal vez me equivoque, pero sea como sea, no voy a dejar que le hagan algo si puedo evitarlo- decia Booth màs que todo a su fuero interno que ardia con ira, sin saber muy bien por que- Que?...que me miran? - les dijo a sus compañeros que no le quitaban el ojo de encima.

-Vale Seeley, que apenas si la haz visto y ya te convertiste en su caballero de brillante armadura- todos los chicos rieron ante el comentario de Conor- pero resulta que tu cuento de hadas tiene un error amigo... por que la princesa en este caso...¡te detesta amigo, y MUCHO...!- ninguno pudo evitar reir ante el comentario y el recuerdo del otro dìa, cuando Booth habia sido tratado de estupido, idiota e imbesil por su "princesa"

-Vale, vale, rianse lo que quieran, pero yo no dejare que le hagan algo he... de verdad que seria una putada con ella y cualquier chica, obvio, pero ella es nueva y...- y hay se habia quedado con sus argumentos para justificar su comportamiento.

-...y te tiene de un ala Seel...!- sentencio Rod- ¡admitelo!... la chica nueva te movio el tapete...!

-Yo no diria solo el tapete...le movio todo el piso màs bien...!- agrego Conor que reia a sus anchas en la mesa.

-A ver chicos, ya paren...- les decia Thomas, tratando de disilumar la risa, y cuando vio a Booth, su mirada le decia "tu tambièn?"- vale Seel, aunque sea admite que a tenido sierto efecto en ti...eso no es un crimen- le dijo. Booth se quedo pensando un momento y no pudo entender como, despues de todo lo que ella le habia dicho, èl siguiera pensando en ella, sin desprecio alguno.

-Creo que soy un completo masoquista... por que me a dicho hasta M y no logro sacarmela de la cabeza...contentos?- todos se miraron y sus risas sonaron por todo el lugar, hasta que volvieron a calmarse- vaya...casi que no se callan- les dijo, comiendo un bocado de su plato.

-Ok, y tu plan cual va a ser?

-Plan?- repitio èl.

-Pues si, no quieres evira que algo le pase?- le decia Mathew a lo cual Booth asintio, mientras su boca estaba llena- pues bien, necesitas un plan para acercarte a ella, por que no podras evitar nada si no eres su amigo o algo- agrego, sabiendo que tal vez Seeley no podria llegar a ser solo amigo de aquella chica por la forma en que se le habia quedado viendo-...es obvio que necesitas hacer algo para mejorar las cosas, no creo que idiota, imbesil y estupido sea una buena forma de empezar algo- y cuando termino de hablar, la campana de entrada sono- mierda... me toca geografìa y no estudie nada...

-y hoy la señora Sprawth hace examen- le dijo Conor.

-¡Y a ti, GENIO, solo se te ocurre decirmelo ahora!

-¡aunque te lo hubiera dicho ayer, no abrias estudiado!... por que estas màs ocupado en meterle mano a Ashley que en otra cosa...!- iban diciendo los dos amigos mientras se iban por la cafeteria.

-Venga Seel... como vas a hacer para que esa chica te hable? te a dejado bastante claro que... y eso que es?

-Esto mi queridìsimo Thomas, es de ella- le decia a su amigo mientras el reluciente lapicero estaba en su mano- cuando regresamos, lo vi y recorde que era suyo...- le decia con una sonrisa en su cara- se ve que no solo es cara, sino que tambièn significa mucho para ella- le decia sin dejar de mirar la pluma, hasta que sintio la mano de Thomas en su hombro.

-Como quieras Seel... me cuentas si algo pasa va? yo te ayudo en lo que quieras para que no le vaya a pasar nada...- le dijo mientras estaban en frente de las puertas del gimnasio donde tenia clase- recuerda que tenemos practica despues de clases- le dijo, antes de entrar por la puerta doble.

-Vale...gracias!- le grito antes de que las puertas se cerraràn.

Booth suspiro y se guardo el lapicero, pensando en como rayos le iba a hacer para que aquella chica lo aceptara un poco y asì poder estar màs cerca de ella y asegurarse de que nada malo le pasara.

- Mierda...!- maldijo por lo bajo al ver su reloj y darse cuenta que llegaria tarde a su clase de quimica- lo siento, lo siento...! llegue a tiempo?- le pregunto al profesor Lothon que miro su reloj mientras èl recuperaba el aliento.

-Un minuto màs y abria tenido falta señor Booth, ahora vaya y se sienta con su compañero...- pero el profesor Lothon miro a los alumnos que estaban sentados de a dos, en cada una de las cuatro mesas de lado y lado del salon, a esepciòn de una- perdon...compañera- agrego al ver a la chica que solo miraba por la ventana, dejando a su lado, el puesto del pasillo- se va a sentar o no señor Booth? por que yo tengo una clase que empezar.

-Lo...lo siento profesor, ya me siento- y con una media sonrisa, Booth iba caminando hacia ella...

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Bueno, ojala les haya gustado =) de verdad que lo hago con mucho cariño... =)**

**BeSoS...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hayyy Gracias x sus comentarios =) de verdad que me agrada saber que les gusta el Fic...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

...Y asì, paso a paso, Booth tomo asiento al lado derecho de la que creia la chica màs enigmatica en todo el mundo.

-Vaya... no pense que tuviera tan mala suerte de volverte a ver...- Temperance habia dejado de ver por la ventana y ahora, para deleite de Booth, tenia sus ojos puestos en èl- y para colmo... seras mi compañero de trabajo... definitivamente la mala suerte existe- y hay estaba de nuevo aquella actitud que Booth no entendia...y tal vez, jamas lo haria.

-A ver... serias tan amable de decirme cual es tu problema conmigo?- le dijo Booth, girando su cuerpo para mirarla de frente- que yo recuerde no te e hecho nada para que...

-El problema es que existes...-le espeto ella para su sorpresa- tu y todos los gandallas que solo piensan con lo que les cuelga entre las piernas...-Temperance tambien se habia girado para mirarlo bien- eres "esa" clase de chicos- y ella abrio los ojos de par en par al ver y oir como èl se le reia en la cara.

-Ho no linda... de verdad que eres nueva por que ya me calificaste como el tipico capitan de equipo: todo un don juan...

-Yo los llamo oportunista- lo interrumpio ella- y no me vuelvas a llamar "linda" o eso sera lo ultimo que aras en tu vida- le espeto, antes de girarse y ver de nuevo por la ventana. Booth bufo mientras sentia como el mal humor le subia a la cbeza.

-Mira niñita...

-Muy bien, y a quienes tenemos por aqui...?- decia el profesor Lothon al llegar a su lado- Ho... al señor Booth y a...- èl se quedo viendo a Temperace al igual que Booth, ansiosos por conocer el nombre de aquella hermosa chica.

-Temperance...- le respondio al notar como la veia el profesor, esperando su respuesta- Temperance Brennan- le dijo ella y sin saber, su nombre hacia eco en la cabeza de Booth...

-Muy bien señorita Brennan... he leido que sus notas en quimica y en las otras areas son fenomenales...- le decia el prefesor con una sonrisa- y por eso me parace una muy buena treta del destino que el señor Booth sea su compañero...-pero al mirar a Booth, su sonrisa se transformo en una mueca- no puedo decir lo mismo de usted Seeley, sus notas son pesimas, y asì, no podra tener el promedio minimo para seguir en el equipo...- le esperto- tendra que aprevechar a su compañera al màximo...- les dijo, dejandolos a ambos para ir con la siguiente pareja. Cuando Booth la miro, ella estaba dibujando algo en su cuaderno mientras tenia una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y que te parece tan gracioso Tempored?- le dijo Booth con sarcasmo.

-Temperance idiota...- le dijo ella- T-E-M-P-E-R-A-N-C-E- le deletreo sin quitar los ojos del pequeño delfin que dibujaba. Booth suspiro, tratando de calmarse- a demas...- empezo a hablar ella- creo que me necesitas...

- JA!, yo no necesito ni quiero tu ayuda por que tu me la daras asì no quieras- Temperance giro su cabeza lentamente hasta verlo de nuevo.

-Disculpa?- le dijo.

-Lo que oyes... linda...- le dijo para provocarla, sonriendo con suficiensia- si me ayudas a las buenas, y tratas de ser menos...tu,

te dare algo que sè que estas buscando- le dijo sin quitar su sonrisa.

-¡Devuelvemela!- le grito ella...- lo siento prefesor...- agrego al ver como el señor Lothon y gran parte de la clase los volvio a mirar- quiero que me des mi...

-No, no, no, no...- la interrumpio èl- mira... Temperance- le dijo, disfrutando el sabor de su nombre entre sus labios- creo que empezamos mal...- le decia, pero ella no quitaba aquella cara de querer matarlo- vale... muy mal...pero creo que podemos ser amigos...- temperance ahora si que lo miro màs sorprendida. ¿amigos? ¿ellos? - vale, que lo de la pluma era un juego...- le dijo, metiendo su mano en el bolsillo, sacando de estè el lapicero de plata- creo que esto es tuyo...- le dijo, poniendolo cerca de sus manos, donde ella lo cogio, dudando. .

-No entiendo...- le dijo ella para su sorpresa- primero eres un completo...de todo- le dijo, para ahorrarse la cantidad de palabars que contra èl habia usado- y ahora eres...amable- agrego un poco insegura- que pretendes en realidad?- le dijo, sin poder evitar que su lado de cuidarse la espalda predominara.

-Por que eres tan desconfiada?- empezo Booth- mira...creo que hemos empezado mal y eso no es justo por que tu eres nueva y yo soy el capitan del equipo, asi que es mi dever hacer que te sientas como en casa...- ante la mension de aquella palabra, Temperance se sintio fatal al saber que no tendria eso al salir de clase- mira Temperance, hagamos un acuerdo- le dijo y ella penso cada una de sus palabras.

-No pienso tener ninguna clase de contacto fisico contigo.

-Q...que?- dijo Booth.

-Lo que oiste, no quiero ningun acuerdo contigo si eso...

-Para, para, para...- la interrumpio èl moviendo sus manos en frente de ella- mira, a diferensia de otros chicos...- empezo Booth, recordando la mayor razon por la cual queria estar cerca de ella- yo no busco eso de ti... creeme- le dijo, viendo como la mirada de ella redusia su duresa- no soy "esa" clase de chico, de verdad Temperance que mi acuerdo esta fuera de esas intensiones...- Temperance quito su mirada de sus ojos marrones para fijarse en el profesor Lothon que habia empezado a escribir algo en el tablero- quieres escuchar mi acuerdo?- le pregunto. Temperance suspiro sin mirarlo.

-A ver... dime que acuerdo- le dijo ella, todavia sin mirarlo.

-Bien...-empezo Booth- tu me ayudas con mis estudios, en todos...- Temperance lo miro.

-En todos?- repitio ella- yo solo soy tu compañera en quimica y no planeo verte mas que solo en esta clase- le dijo, siendo tan... ella; ante esto, Booth suspiro y dejo su cabeza en su mano, apoyada en la mesa.

-Quieres explicarme una cosita asì...- Booth dejo un pequeño espacio entre sus dedos indice y pulgar- de pequeña?

-Que?- respondio ella despasio.

-Por que eres tan prevenida Temperance?- ella se quedo mirandolo, sintiendo como su corazòn daba un brinco al escuchar su nombre en sus labios- por que piensas que todo el mundo va a lastimarte?- Booth le hablaba en un tono suave para que solo ellos pudieran escuchar. Temperance vio en esos ojos marrones algo que nunca penso que volveria a ver; era verdad, compreciòn y un toque de algo que ella misma y sin saber èl mismo, no sabia que era.

-No terminaste de decirme en que me beneficia a mi tu acuerdo- le recordo ella, desviando su pregunta, cosa que èl supo, pero ante esto, le quedo claro que lo mejor seria no presionarla.

-Bueno... tu me ayudas con mis estudios para que me pueda quedar en el equipo, y yo te doy lo que tu quieras- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Lo que... yo quiera?- repitio ella.

-Si, lo que tu quieras- Temperance se quedo pensado, pero no encontraba nada que pudiera querer, al menos algo que èl pudiera darle, asi que solo le quedo decir:

-No lo sè... no se que pedir- ante sus palabras, Booth le sonrio.

-Bueno... puedes pensar en que quieres mientras me ayudas- ella lo miro y por un largo minuto, el azul de sus ojos no pudo seararse del marron hermoso de sus ojos.

-Esta bien...- dijo ella y èl sintio la alegria en su interior- pero eso si... no se te ocurra ser...

-Uno de "esos" chicos...- la interrumpio èl- tranquila, no soy ni sere asì contigo- el profesor empezo su clase y ellos se callaron, cada uno con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Por sierto...- agrego ella- gracias...- le dijo, moviendo su lapicero en su mano.

-No hay de que- le respondio, y empezaron a poner cuidado.

**.**

**.**

-Muy bien clase, eso a sido todo por hoy...- les decia el señor Lothon- no olviden su tarea- todos empezaron a recoger sus cosas.

-Que dias puedes?- le pregunto èl mientras ella recogia sus libros.

-Que dias puedo que?

-Darme clase- le dijo, mientras ambos empazan a caminar hacia la salida.

-No lo sè...puedo todos los dias.

-Despues de clase en tu casa?

-NO!- ante su palabra casi gritada, Booth y ella se quedaron en medio del pasillo- no...en mi...casa no- le dijo y èl sintio la nota de desiluciòn en su voz- puedo aqui en los resesos o en tu casa pero eso si, mi hermanita viene conmigo si es a tu casa.

-Vaya, tienes una hermana?- le pregunto èl mientras volvian a caminar.

-Si...es mi hermana menor- le dijo y en ese momento supo que queria- ya se que puedes darme a cambio de que te ayude- le dijo, y ambos volvieron a pararse en medio del pasillo.

-Que?- dijo èl.

-Tienes auto?

-He... si por que?

-Bueno... te ayudo si los dias que tengamos clase, me pagas recogiendo a mi hermana,y llevandola a comer helado- Booth se quedo pensando y no pudo entender como ella, que se veia tan fria, podia solo pensar en su pequeña hermana- te parece o pienso en otra...

-No, no, no, no...- la interrumpio- estare dichoso de conocer a...

-Carly- le ayudo ella.

-A Carly y llevarla a comer helado los dias que tengamos clase... pero eso si, en mi casa tampoco vamos a ver clase...- le dijo al recordar a su padre; e inevitablemente, le dolieron algunos huesos- es que mi hermano molesta mucho- le mintio.

-Tienes un hermano?- le pregunto.

-Si, menor, esta en primer año, se llama Jared- le dijo mientras ambos empezaban a caminar- bueno, volviendo al tema de las claes, en tonces como hacemos?

-Bueno... estan los resesos.

-Estudiar a la hora del almuerzo?- dijo èl y una sonrisa se hizo en sus labios al escucharla reir por un momento.

-La idea tampoco me hace muy feliz pero no hay de otra- dijo, callando la risa que a ella misma le habia sorprendido.

-Bueno, si no hay de otra...- dijo èl, sonriendo al pensar que no le molestaria del todo sacrificar su reseso por estar con ella, asi fuera estudiando.

-Bueno podemops empezar con...

-Y quien te crees tarada para venir a llamarme asi!

-Soy màs que tu estupida! la lider del equipo de poristas campesina!

-Ho... ya te la ganaste rubia oxigenada!

Aquellas palabras habian apagado las de Temperance que veia con Booth como un circulo de chicos decian al unisono "pelea, pelea..." mientras lo que creian dos chicas se peleaban de los pelos.

-Vaya... y quienes son esas?- decia Booth mientras èl y Temperance se acercaban- Tessa?- dijo al reconocer a la rubia que estaba sometida por la la chica de pelo negro, que estaba encima de ella- dios... quitense!- Booth aparto a unos chicos del circulo y se metio en la pelea, quitando a la chica de encima de su ex, la cual no dejaba de tratar de pegarle a la chica en los brazos de Booth, que tambien hacia lo que podia para pegarle a Tessa- ¡vale ya calmense chicas...he! ¡eso me dolio!- dijo Booth cuando una de las cachetadas de Tessa le dio a èl...- ayudame Thomas!- le dijo a su amigo al ver su cara aparecer en el circulo, el cual, al ver a su amigo en semejante lio, retuvo èl a Tessa.

-¡NO TE METAS CONMIGO OTRA VEZ TARADA!...- gritaba la chica en los brazos de Booth-... ¡NO TE VOLVAS A METER CONMIGO QUE NO SABES QUIEN ES ÀNGELA MONTENEGRO!...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Bueno, ojala les haya gustado =) de verdad que lo hago con mucho cariño... =)**

**BeSoS...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno, que les digo antes de que empiezen a leer? Mmmm Oh siii! que MiLLL Gracias x sus comentarios =D x que la verdad es lo unico que pido a cambio. Muchas Gracias.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Llevatela Booth o terminara matando a Tessa!- le grito Thomas mientras trataba de mantener a la rubia controlada.

Booth rodo los ojos y tenso sus musculos- OK linda, nos vamos de aqui pequeña peleona!

-Hey... pero que te pasa!- le decia la chica de pelo negro mientras golpeaba la espalda de Booth, que la habia cargado en su hombro y empezaba a caminar en la otra direcciòn, lejos de Thomas y Tassa- sueltame!... dejame!

-No lo hare, primero te calmas vale?- le dijo con una sonrisa- Temperance y yo te llevaremos a tomar algo para que te calmes vale?... vienes?- le dijo a Temperance que asintio y lo siguio.

**.**

-Bueno, o es que te gusto que ya no me vas a soltar?- le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa la chica mientras los tres caminaban por las afueras del campus- por que dejame decirte algo... si voy a tener esta vista tan buena... por mi dejame aqui todo el dìa- le dijo, y pellisco una de sus nalgas.

-OK, creo que aqui esta bien- dijo mientras bajaba a la chica a la grama- ya estas controlada? no saldras detras de Tessa?- le pregunto con una media sonrisa.

-Tessa... hasta nombre de zorra tiene...- dijo con sus brazos enlazados entre sì sobre su pecho- no guapo, no ire detras de ella- agrego cuando èl levanto una ceja por su respuesta anterior.

-Booth, me llamo Seeley Booth- agrego èl- y se puede saber como se llama la luchadora olimpica?- le pregunto mientras retenia la risa, y ella sonrio ante la pregunta.

-Angela, Angela Montenegro, estudiante de intercambio por artes desde Texas- el tomo su mano y la estrecho- lamento que me conocieras... de esa forma- agrego y ambos rieron.

-Bueno... tal vez la primera impreciòn no es muy buena, pero sin duda la segunda si lo es- ambos rieron y Temperance se removio en su lugar, a un metro de ellos- Oh y ella es Temperance...- ella se acerco y tomo la mano de Angela que le sonrio abiertamente, y ella, por una extraña razòn, hizo lo mismo; nunca solia sonreir de aquella manera cuando conocia a alguien.

-Bueno, y ahora nos diras que paso haya dentro?- le pregunto Booth y Angela sonrio levemente, metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su vaquero.

-Bueno, lo que paso es que llegue hoy y cuando me precentaba a la clase y dije que era de Texas, la muy tarada empezo a mujir con sus amigas, y asì fue toda la clase... y al fina, al salir, pues no pude màs y... bueno, ya sabes el resultado.

-Si, la verdad es que Tessa es algo pesada- le dijo Booth.

-Oh por dios, no me digas que es tu novia!- agrego Angela con sorpresa- por que la verdad es que tu me haz caido muy bien y yo...

-No, no, no, tranquila...- la interrumpio Booth- es mi ex, pero no me molesta en absoluto lo que le pase... hasta bien merecido se lo tiene- tanto Angela como Temperance notaron la nota de disgusto en su voz, pero en eso sono un pitido y Booth vio su movil- oh... olvidaba la practica...

-Practica?- dijo Angela- dejame ver... no es sin duda del clud de matemàticas...- decia mientras lo miraba de arriba a bajo- futbool tal vez?- y èl rio ampliamente- lo sabia! esas pompas eran de futbolista!- dijo triunfante la joven y Booth no pudo evitar sentirse algo incomodo con el comentario, estando Temperance hay.

-He... si, como sea, tengo que irme- dijo èl y Angela rio a sus anchas hasta que noto que Booth se sentia incomodo.

-Tranquila, no le tiro los perros a tu novio querida- le dijo a Temperance que dio un brinco con sus palabras.

-Novio?- dijeron los dos al unisono- no, no, èl no es mi novio, somos...que somos?- dijo una Temperance confundida.

-No lo sè, que quieres que seamos?- dijo èl sin saber que màs decir, pero luego sacudio su cabeza- es decir... somos amigos no?- Temperance penso un momento sus palabras. "Amigos" una que nunca habia tenido sentido en su vida, por que nunca habia tenido uno que valiera la pena recordar- vaya... creo que me duele que lo pienses tanto he...- agregò èl tras el silencio de ella.

-Lo siento es solo que... si amigos, y tutora y alumno, que no se te olvide- le dijo y ambos se dieron una sonrisa.

-Si... estara bien ser tu alumno siempre y cuando no seas muy mala he?- le dijo y ella rio levemente, con aquella risa cantarina que empezaba a quedarse en la mente de Booth.

-No lo sè, tal vez lo sea, tal vez no...- dijo ella y por un momento ambos se quedaron mirando en la profundida de sus ojos, en los que cada uno pudo sentirse comprendido por un momento.

Y Angela carraspeo, rompiendo el hechizo.

-Lamento sacarlos de donde quiera que estaban...- les dijo con una sonrisa y ambos se miraron a otro lado; "_que par..."_ penso ella- pero tu tienes que ir a una practica, y tu me ayudaras a encontrar la clase de gimnasia.

-Bueno, eso sera facil por que es la clase que me toca...- dijo con una mueca- y sin duda la unica clase en la que me va mal- dijo para sì misma.

-En serio?- le dijo Booth con una media sonrisa.

-No, no seras mi tutor de deportes si eso estas pensando...- le dijo mientras èl le sonreia.

-No pensaba en eso, aunque si lo necesitas no sera problema, pero eso si, tu tendras que gastarle helado a Jared esa vez- ambos rieron un poco y Angela sonrio ante la esa.

-Y de verdad no son nada ustedes dos?- dijo señalandolos mientras reian- perecen un par de...- pero sus palabras se interrumpieron cuano el timbre sono.

-No somo un par de nada... y ya vayan a sudar un rato ustedes tambien, a lo mejor asì se te quitan esas ideas raras de la cabeza señorita- les dijo Booth y se acerco a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla- nos vemos Angela...- pero se paro en frente de Temperance, sin saber si un beso en la mejilla estaria bien- no me pegaras si me despido de ti?- le pregunto con una leve sonrisa y ella rio.

-Mmmm no, creo que no- le dijo y èl beso aquella mejilla tan suave, sin saber que tanto èl como ella retenian el contacto en sus mentes.

-Adiòs- les dijo y se fue por el campus. Temperance se quedo mirandolo y solo fue el carraspeo de Angela que la hizo desviar la mirada.

-_Oh l'amour l'amour ...- _dijo Angela en Francès mientras cogia el brazo de Temperance, sacandola de sus pensamientos- y de verdad no son nada...?- dijo entre risas mientras caminaban- por que la verdad ambos se les nota...

-No se nos nota nada por que no somos nada...eee?

-Angela- la ayudo ella-

-Angela, no somos nada, de verdad, amobos somos muy distintos llegados a estas cuentas- le dijo mientras pensaba en que aquello era sierto- no podria pasar nada.

-Veras, te creeria si no supiera los giros que puede dar la vida, sobre todo en torno al amor...

-Y cuantos años se supone que tienes para que hables asì?- le devatio ella. Angela sonrio ante su tono tan... cientifico.

- 17 y medio, y a mucho honor he- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Que te parece si nos dedicamos solo a caminar y hablar de trivilialidades?- le dijo, saliendose por la tangente. Cosa que no paso por alto Angela, pero ante esto sonrio y supo que era mejor no presionarla.

-Bueno, veras, yo vengo de Texas y...

**.**

**.**

-Quiero parejas, un chico y una chica, un balon por pareja y nada de "no puedo" en mi clase...- les decia la entrenadora a todos los alumnos, alineados en una larga ilera a lo largo de la cancha de baloncesto de techo cubierto- las chicas tomen los balones... ¡pero para hoy!- grito al ver los lentos pasos de todas.

-Vaya, pero que gruñona...- le decia Angela a Temperance mientras cada una tomaban un balon de baloncesto- siempre es asi?

-Creo que si, menos mal que solo me toca esta tortura una vez por semana- le dijo y Angela rio.

-Y con quien te haras?- le pregunto. Temperance se encogio de hombros.

-No lo sè, pero usualmente suelo quedarme con el ultimo que no tenga pareja en todas las actividades.

-Pero este no tiene por que ser el caso...- habia dicho una voz a sus espaldas. Ambas se giraron y vieron a dos chicos que les sonreian- te molestaria hacerte conmigo?- dijo el màs alto y guapo de los dos. Angela codeo a Temperance que no habia dicho nada. No por que estubiera deslimbrada como Angela por la belleza de los chicos, no; era por que Temperance los habia visto desde hacia un buen rato como no le quitaban la mirada de encima a ella y Angela, y era esa mirada que ella conocia muy bien.

La mirada de "esos" chicos que no tenian reparos en dejar bien claro lo que querian de una chica, y que no se rendian con un primer "No" por mas rotundo que este fuera.

-Yo la verdad...- pero el sonido de un silvato la callo.

-Ya terminaron de hablar o les apetese algo para acompañar la charla...?- les dijo con sorna la entrenadora y volvio a hacer sonar el silvato-muevanse!

-Creo que si nos toca juntos despues de todo- le dijo Tayler, quitandole el balon de las manos a Temperance que rodo los ojos y no le quedo de otra que seguirlo.

**.**

Media hora despues, Temperance Brennan salio corriendo del gimnasio, sin importarle que la entrenadora le gritara que tendria mala nota...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Que le paso a Temperance? **_

_**creo que les tocara esperar para saberlo y perdon x la tardansa he? de verdad que he tenido un millon de cosas en la cebeza.**_

_**Ojala les haya gustado... =D**_

_**BeSoS...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Temperance!- la llamo Angela cuando la vio correr, pero esta siguio su camino- pero que le a pasado?- en eso, vio la sonrisa que tenia Tayler en su cara- hey tu!- lo llamo- que le haz hecho imbesil?

-Nada... solo le e dicho lo buena que estaba y pooff...!- decia èl con una sonrisa que asqueo a Angela- salio a correr.

-Mentiroso... algo le haz hecho...como le hayas puesto un dedo encima...

-Sera que se van a callar o tambièn quieren una I?- Angela le hizo mala cara a Tayler y se dio la vuelta, sin ver como Benjamin le guiñaba un ojo a su amigo.

**:**

**:**

-Y por que le a pegado a Tessa?

-Por lo mismo de siempre Thomas... por ser tan ella, a sido muy pesada y Angela no se va con cuentos, pero tiene suerte de que no la haya visto un profesor y que Tessa no se haya ido de bocona- le decia Seeley a Thomas mientras ambos corrian por la cancha.

-Angela? que te gusta esta tambièn o que?- bromeo èl.

-Primero que todo, no, no me gusta Angela, es genial y todo pero nada que ver, y segundo...-ambos se pararon al escuchar el silbato del entrenador- no se quien crees que me gusta tambièn- ambos rieron mientras cruzaban el campo para reunirse con el resto del equipo, en el cual estaba Zack, pero a raiz de todo lo que habia pasado, el equipo lo habia rechazado, despues de todo, Booth era el capitan del equipo.

-No te da pesar Seel?- le decia Thomas a Booth mientras ambos se acercaban- vale que a sido un bastardo, que meterse con Tessa mientras ella era tu novia...

-Que estas tratando de decirme Thomas?- le pregunto èl, parandolo a unos metros antes de llegar con los otros. Thomas suspiro y lo miro a los ojos.

-Trato de decirte que eso no ayudara al equipo Booth, Zack es muy buena defensa, pero el todo el equipo lo rechaza por lo que te hizo.

-Yo no les e pedido que hagan...

-Lo sè Seel, lo sè, pero eres el capitan hombre... y ellos no quieren problemas contigo.

-Vale, y segun tu, que deberia hacer?... y no me digas que perdonarlo, por que ni de coña lo voy a hacer.

-No te pido que lo perdones Seel, tan solo hasle saber a èl y a todos que sus problemas, son suyos, y que se quedan fuera de la cancha.

-Y que? ser los mejor amigos aqui? es eso lo que me pides?

-No los mejores amigos Seel, solo lo suficiente para que este equipo funcione...- le dijo èl y se puso su casco- hazlo por todos Seel... despues de todo eres el capitan...

Thomas corrio hacia los otros, dejando a Booth atras.

ÈL suspiro y se puso su casco, sabiendo que Thomas tenia razòn; por màs que Zack se lo tuviera bien ganado, esto no seria bueno para la funcionalidad del equipo.

**.**

-Muy bien muchachos, el dìa de hoy...

-Entrenador...- lo interrumpio Booth- podria decir algo antes de empezar?- le pidio.

-Hagalo Booth, pero no se demore- Seeley asintio y tomo aire.

_"Todo sea por el equipo..." _penso.

-Como todos saben, Zack y yo hemos tenido siertos... problemas- empezo èl y el aludido levanto la mirada- pero, por el bien del equipo, dejare nuestro problemas en el momento en que pise la cancha y este en ella, asì que les pido a todos que para que esto funcione, dejen sus prejuicios de lado, asì como lo voy a hacer yo- cuando termino, unos leves aplausos se escucharon.

-See...Booth- lo llamo Zack, y èl se dio la vuelta para escucharlo- se que no me lo meresco... pero gracias.

-Vamos a jugar muchachos...- fue su unica respuesta, antes de ir junto a Thomas que le dio unas palmadas en el hombro.

-Eso es un buen capitan Seel, bien hecho.

-Te refieres a tragarme mi ego?- bromeo èl.

-Si eso ayuda a tu equipo... si- le respondio, y ambos rieron por lo bajo.

**:**

**:**

-Vamo, que no te e dado tan dura Mathew!- le decia Thomas mientras èl, Booth, Mathew y Conor, iban caminando por el pasillo tras la practica.

-Si no fuera asì no me estaria quejando cabezon...!

-Va... que solo fue un toquesito Mathy...- le decia Conor- a demas, Thomas no lo a hecho a proposito... verdad Tom?

-Pues...

-LO SABIA!- grito Matrhew- lo haz hecho a proposito!- los cuatro rieron.

-La verdad es que...

-¡Booth!- pero se callaron al escuchar a Angela que al verlo aparecer por el pasillo, fue hacia ellos.

-¡Hola!- saludo el resto del equipo cuando ella estuvo en frente de ellos.

-Tu...- dijo Booth, señalando a Thomas- tienes novia... el resto, se calman ok?- les dijo a los demas que contestaron al unisono un "_si papà"_ - que pasa Angela?...¡Angela!- la llamo mientras movia su mano frente a su cara, pues tanto ella como Conor se sonreian.

-Dame un minuto guapo...- le dijo a Conor, para despues mirar a Booth, que rodo sus ojos ante su forma de ser- haz visto a Temperance?

-Heee no...- respondio èl, algo confuso- pero por que me preguntas por ella?

-Como no lo va a hacer si...¡Auusshhh!- se quejo Mathew cuando Booth le pego un codazo.

-Decias Angela?- pregunto èl como si nada.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que a salido corriendo de la clase de gimnasia... y no la e visto desde entonces.

-Como asì?... y por que salio corriendo?

-No lo sè, la ultima vez que la vi, estaba bien, haciendo los ejercicios con este chico... Tayler y despues...

-¡Tayler!- la interrumpio èl y todos los del equipo se miraron.

-Si... pero, que pasa?- le pregunto ella.

-Thomas, dejame esto en mi auto vale?- le pido èl, pasandole su maleta.

-Seeley, ya faltan cinco minutos para salir... y si estaba en gimnasia, no le toca otra clase, ya debio irse- le dijo èl, y le devolviò la maleta.

-Que pasa con este tio de Tayler?- pregunto Angela.

-Solo ten cuidado con esa cucaracha Angela, con èl y su amigo Benjamin- le pidio Booth.

-Pero que pasa con ellos?

-Solo... ten cuidado vale?- ella asintio- nos vemos luego ok?

-Vale... adiòs- les dijo.

-Heee quieres tomar algo?, cerca de aqui hay una heladeria muy buena- le dijo Conor con una sonrisa.

-Bueno... no veo por que no- le dijo ella y ambos se fueron en la otra direcciòn.

-En que piensas Seel?- le pregunto Thomas.

-Sabes muy bien en que pienso...- le dijo respondio èl- que le hizo para que saliera de esa manera?

-No lo sè, pero no te queda de otra que esperar hasta mañana y preguntarle si todo esta bien...- en eso, se escucho la campana final, era hora de ir a casa- por lo pronto...

-Hay esta...- lo interrumpio Booth- ¡Hey Tayler...!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sorry el retraso! pero he estado con millll cosas en la cabeza... =S**_

_**Pero bueno, solo me queda decirles que muchas gracias por sus comentarios, son las ganas que me ponen deytras de la ps =D**_

_**deseo que les haya gustado... dejame saberlo va? no seas malit...jejejeje**_

_**BeSoS...**_

_**Ebby**_


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Que te pasa Tempe?... por que estas tan...

-Estoy bien Carly... solo, vamonos en silencio si?

-Pero...

-Por favor linda... no quiero hablar- ambas iban caminando de la mano por la acera que las llevaria a la casa de Nadia- pero estoy bien, te lo prometo- Temperance le dio una leve sonrisa a la pequeña que tan solo asintio.

-No te creo sabes?... pero bueno, si dices que estas bien... supongo que lo estas- Temperace sonrio levemete al escucharla; nunca dejaba de sorprenderla lo brillante que era la niña.

-Sabes que te quiero verdad?

-A que viene eso Tempe?

-Solo queria estar segura de que lo sabias, es todo.

-Bueno, en ese caso, tienes que saber que yo tambien te quiero- y esta vez., ambas sonrieron ampliamente.

-A si? que tanto me quieres?

-Mucho, mucho... hasta las estrellas!... y tu? hasta donde me quieres?

-Bueno, si quieres saber cuanto te quiero...- Temperance se agacho frente a ella para quedar a su nivel- cuenta las estrellas del cielo.

-Pero eso es... Buuufff tanto?- le pregunto la nena con una sonrisa enorme.

-Si... asì y màs te quiero preciosa...- le dijo, tocando su nariz nevemente con su dedo indice- anda, tenemos que llegar, o si no, sierta bruja se va a molestar- ambas rieron y siguieron su camino.

**:**

**:**

-¡Hey Tayler...!

-Que pasa Booth?

-Pasa que quiero saber que le haz echo a Temperance- la discuciòn entre ambos, habia parado el caminar de otros.

-Temperance?

-Si imbesil...- ahora Booth se habia acercado a èl tanto que lo habia dejado contra los casilleros- se que salio corriendo de la clase y que tu...

-Oh... la bonita de ojos azules, la que esta podridamente buena...- pero Tayler no termino sus palabras, ya que rapidamente Booth lo estrello contra los casilleros- ¡Hey... cual es tu problema...!

-Mi problema es que...- Seeley acerco su cara tanto a èl que lo que dijo solo quedo entre ellos dos- no creas que le haras lo mismo que a Susane Choe...- los ojos de Tayler se abrieron desmesuradamente por unos segundos...¿como sabia èl eso?- alejate, de, ella- le dijo, haciendo ènfasis en cada palabra, antes de soltarlo- que te parece tan gracioso?- le pregunto, al ver como èl sonreia.

-Nada, es solo que... no entiendo cual es tu papel... te pidio ella que la cuidaras?- le pregunto con sorna, y sonrio màs al no tener respuesta de Booth- ya... no lo hizo... mira, Seeley, la unica razòn por la que ella salio corriendo... fue por que yo se su verdad, lo patetica que es su vida...- Thomas cogio el brazo de Booth, antes de que este pudiera saltar encima de Tayler- y se molesto por querer solo un poco de lo que ella, de seguro, le a dado a otros.

-De que estas hablando imbesil?- le pregunto con ira Booth.

-Por que no le preguntas a tu protegida... igual, diga lo que diga, nadie!... le va a creer...- Tayler se acomo la maleta en su hombro- y me tiene sin cuidado si te lo dice, despues de todo... que me puedes hacer tu?

-Estas jugando con fuego Tay... vete- le dijo Thomas, quien estaba seguro que no seria capaz de contener a Booth por màs tiempo.

-Como digas Tom... yo ya me iba- le dijo con una sonrisa- adiòs Booth... me saludas a Temperance.

-Tranquilo hombre...- le dijo Thomas a Seeley, que por un momento se iba a lanzar contra èl- por màs que quiera incluso ayudarte a callar a ese hijo de puta... sabes que èl...

-Tiene a sus papitos...- Booth se sacudio la mano de Thomas- lo sè... pero a la proxima, me va a importar un pepino...- Booth miro a su alrededor, y los curiosos siguieron su camino- que quiso decir... que sabe èl de ella?

-No lo sè Seel... pero vamonos ya si?- Booth asintio, deseoso de que la noche pasara rapidamente, y poder encontrarla para saber si todo estaba bien.

-Vamonos... te dejo en tu casa Mathy?

-Claro Seel... gracias.

**:**

**:**

Nunca antes habia tenido tanta prisa en llegar al instituto, pero sin duda se sorprendio al ver que su auto era el primero en estar hay.

-Se puede saber por que la prisa Seeley?- le pregunto Jared, quien habia dormido todo el camino- me haz levantado media hora antes...

-Ya deja de quejarde Jared... no te cae mal madrugar- le decia mientras bajaban del auto- por sierto... dame tu pase de la biblioteca.

-Y por que te voy a dar el mio?... usa el tuyo!- se quejo èl mientras iban caminando hacia la entrada.

-Si lo tuviera, no te estaria pidiendo el tuyo hermanito.

-Y donde lo haz dejado?...todos los estudiantes tienen uno, incluso tu que no vas nunca hay.

-Lo perdi, por la misma razòn que tu haz dicho... nunca iba, asi que no se donde rayos esta... en fin, damelo si- Jared rodo sus ojos y saco de su billetera la tarjetica azul.

-No lo pierdas si? la biblioteca es la unica forma...

-Si, si, hermanito... te dare tu tarjetica sana y salva... cuidate!- le dijo, antes de seguir su camino.

**.**

-Vaya... nunca crei verte aqui Seel!

-Lo sè Rod, es solo que...- Booth penso que seria mejor no decirle mucho a su amigo- tengo que estudiar... y bueno, nunca es tarde para...

-Dejate de bobadas Seel...- lo interrumpio èl- esta en la secciòn de cuentos, por este pasillo a la derecha.

-A quien te refieres...?- trato de hacerce el desentendido.

-Oh...! no lo sè... podria ser... no sè, quiza una chica bonita de ojos azules que te mando alguna vez a la mierda?- jugo èl- si te hace sentir mejor... yo no e visto nada...- le dijo con una sonisa, antes de seguir su camino.

-Secciòn de cuentos...? ella?- penso para sì, despues de todo, Temperance no parecia de esas chicas.

**.**

-El principito...- leyo Booth y Temperance se sobresalto al escucharlo detras de ella- no pense que te gustara leer eso- Booth se sento a su lado en aquel sofa.

-Ni yo... es solo que me dan una cosa absurdamente bonita en que pensar.

-Y que hay en tu cabeza, que sea tan feo que necesites sumergirte en un mundo de fantasia para no pensar en ello?- Temperance se quedo viendolo... como sabia èl, sus razònes para leer esa clase de cosas?

-Nada... solo, es un respiro- le dijo sin màs, volviendo su mirada al libro.

-Un respiro tal vez de... Tayler?- aventuro èl, y en ese momento, pudo notar como sus ojos se quedaron quietos... ya no leia el libro... no podia- mira no sè que...

-Y pensar que te crei cuando me dijiste que no eras uno de "esos" chicos!- le grito sin màs ella, parandose frente a èl- que te a dicho he? por que esta vez no saldre corriendo y hare que...!

-Calmate... yo solo quiero ayudarte...

-Ayudarme? asi como queria "ayudarme" èl?- le dijo, haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

-Escuchame... yo no se que a pasado con èl, o que te a dicho o... hecho, pero te juro que yo solo quiero ayudarte... de verdad, no quiero que te haga daño- con sus palabras, Temperance se relajo tan solo un poco.

-Tienes la rara habilidad de que... te crea- le dijo levemente- pero no quiero hablar de ello, ni contigo, ni con nadie- esas palabras le sentaron como agua fria a Booth, pero haun asì, no se rindio.

-Tus ojos me dicen otra cosa...- le solto suabemente- yo sè bien que Tayler es una porqueria, y sè que algo te a dicho y hecho... y se que no soportas no poder decirle a nadie...- Seeley se acerco a ella, quedando tan cerca para ver sus ojos, los que vio brillar por las lagrimas- pero yo soy tu amigo Temperance... y te juro que no soy uno de "esos" chicos... no soy como Tayler... mirame y dime que soy como èl- le pidio para que ella alsara la mirada.

-N... no, no eres como èl... pero igual, no quiero que... que nadie lo sepa- le dijo, sin que sus propias palabras la convencieran.

-Puedes confiar en mi...- le dijo èl- que paso ayer?- Temperance desvio la mirada y luego la puso en sus ojos marrones.

-Prometeme que... que no le diras a nadie...- le pido, mientras hacia lo imposible por no dejar salir sus lagrimas.

-Te lo juro, puedes confiar en mi... profe- le dijo, y logro sacarle una pequeña sonrisa- ya en serio... que paso?- Temperance se grio y èl la siguio, para sentarse en el sofa de nuevo.

-No, no... no se como lo supo... pero lo sabe...

-Que sabe Temperance...?- la animo a seguir. Temperance suspiro y lo miro a los ojos.

-El muy idiota cree que por haber estado en el sistema desde los quince años... me hace una ramera.

-Q...que?- fue lo unico que pudo responder, sintiendo como su corazòn se agitaba al verla secar sus lagrimas.

-No es la primera vez que me pasa sabes?- le dijo y èl no pudo evitar estrechar su mano, en la cual ella dejo su mirada- cuando "esos" chicos saben que soy del sistema... dan por echo que... que pueden...tocarme sin que yo diga o haga nada...despues de todos, si e ido de lugar en lugar... por que no pensar que de mano en mano?- Temperance suspiro y miro a lo lejos- y lo peor es que si...- un escalofrio recorrio la espalda de Booth al pensar en todas las cosas que le podria haber paso- no es lo que estas pensando Seeley...- le dijo para su tranquilidad- muchas chicas no tienen mi suerte; nunca paso de toques "accidentales"- le dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos mientras la mandìbula de Booth se apretaba- por parte de los esposos o hermanos de los que me cuidaban, por eso, cuando me encontraba con "esa" clase de tipos... hacia lo que fuera para que me devolvieran al sistema...- pero no pudo seguir, pues su llanto fue màs grande que ella, y en un segundo, Booth la tuvo entre sus brazos.

-Shhhh ya.. todo... todo esta bien ok?- le decia sin saber que màs hacer; por una extraña razòn, se sentia culpable por no haber echo nada para que ella no sufriera...que le pasaba? que le pasaba con ella?- y Tayler sabe que eres del sistema verdad?- ella asintio, todabia en su pecho- y... trato de sobre pasarse contigo verdad?- como le hubiera gustado que su asentimiento fuera negativo- hijo de puta...- dijo entre dientes, estrechandola màs cerca de èl- no te hara nada... te lo premeto- Temperance se alejo de èl para verlo a los ojos.

-Por que te preocupas tanto por mi?- le solto sin màs, dejandolo a èl, por un momento, sin saber que decir.

-Bueno... soy tu amigo no?- le decia mientras ella secaba sus lagrimas- eso hacen los amigos Temperance, se cuidad entre si...- ella se quedo mirandola y le sonrio levemente.

-Y somos amigos...- repitio ella, haciendo que el sonriera tambièn.

-Y a los amigos no nos gusta ver llorar a los amigos...- le dijo, sin poder contener que su mano secara las lagrimas que quedaban de su mejilla izquierda- ven, vamos a tomar algo si?

-Seria genial pero... tenemos clase- le recordo ella.

-Mmmmm verdad...

-Seeley...

-No, espera, llamame Seel, como todos.

-Seel...?... Mmmm no, no me gusta, mejor te llamo Booth... esta bien?

-Claro... Booth esta bien...- le dijo con una sonrisa- y yo como te llamo yo a ti? Temperance... no, es muy largo...que tal Tempe?

-No...Tempe no- lo ultimo que queria ella era escuchar el diminutivo de su hermano.

-En tonses...Brennan tambièn es muy largo, pero Bren... esta bonito no?

-Bren... si creo que si, puedes llamarme Bren- le dijo, y ambos no pudieron evitar sonreir.

-Algun dìa me diras por que no quieres que te llama Tempe?- la pregunta y la dejo fuera de base por un momento, pero luego suspiro y asintio.

-Tal vez algun dìa lo haga... por el momento, gracias.

-Gracias...por que?

-Por escucharme y ser mi amigo...gracias Booth- èl asintio y tomo su mano, un gesto que a ambos les gusto.

-Estoy aqui para lo que necesites ok? cuentas conmigo.

-Por que somos amigos.

-Si... por que somos amigos- ambos sonrieron y se dieron un abrazo- amigos...- repitio èl, sin saber por que esa palabra no encajaba con lo que su corazòn queria... pero igual, ser su amigo le gustaba, y no iba a echar eso a perder.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Muchas gracias x sus comentarios, si tu haz dejado uno y estas leyendo esto, ten por seguro que me haz puesto una sonrisa en la cara en algun momento... =D **

**BeSoS...**

**Ebby**


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Pense que no vendrias.

-Lo siento, pero es que las practicas estan muy pesadas, ya que se acerca la temporada.

-Y los examenes tambièn, y sin buenas calificaciones, no hay temporada de fùtboll para ti.

-Detesto que seas tan pesimista Bren.

-Y yo detesto que no te hayas puesto a estudiar- Temperance tomo un libro de matemàticas y lo dejo caer en sus piernas.

-Hey..! eso dolio!

-No seas chillon- le dijo sin quitar los ojos del libro que leia- a ver, la hipotenusa es igual a que Booth?

-La hipote... que?

-Y asì pretendes tener el promedio para jugar esta temporada no?- Booth suspiro y se tiro a la grama, poniendo el libro de matemàticas como almohada.

-Me vas a enseñar, o me vas a regañar Bren?

-Puedo hacer ambas- le dijo, antes de quitar el libro de matemàticas de su cabeza.

-Estaba comodo sabes?- le recrimino èl.

-Pagina 39 señor Booth, para hoy!- le dijo en su mejor tono de profesora. Booth se sento de un brinco, y con el libro en su regazo, busco la pagina.

-Si señora!- dijo en broma, con un saludo militar, buscando la pagina.

-Eres un payaso...- dijo entre dientes ella, rodando los ojos, pero sin evitar una sonrisa en su cara.

Habia pasado una semana desde aquel dìa en la bibliote en el que ella le habia habierto un poco su corazòn a èl.

Una semana en la que ambos habian forjado una amistad que resultaba extraña para todo el instituto, pues a fin de cuentas, era el capitan del equipo y la chica rara, pero afortunada. Màs de una vez, una que otra porrista, en especial Tessa, la miraban muy mal, pero eso, a ella, le venia y le iba, auque, en la mayoria de los casos, Àngela respondia a las miradas que le dedicaban a su amiga con una peor o un "que ves estupida?" o "se te perdio una igual o que" cosas como esa, la hacian reir cuando veia como las chicas simplemente daban la buelta y se iban, despues de todo, Àngela se habia ganado el respeto de todos... a su forma.

Ambos habian acordado estudiar en algun otro lugar que no fuera la biblioteca, y Temperance, a regaña dientes, acepto, por que al parecer, a Booth le inspiraba màs estudias debajo de un àrbol, a la luz del dìa, y no encerrado en la biblioteca.

-Solo dime una cosa...- empezo èl, cerrando el libro, pero dejando su dedo en la pagina- de que sirve en la vida saber esto?

-Perdon?

-Si, es decir, esto no me dara de comer sabes? no le veo la utilidad en lavida poder saber esto del teorema de pitagora.

-Pitagoras, Booth- lo corrigio ella- y si sirve, sirve para que tu cerebro no se quede bobo y por supuesto, sirve para que ganes el examen y puedas jugar... te parece poco?

-Siempre me desanimas y te sales por la tangente.

-Y que es una tangente Booth?

-Vale, hay mucho que estidiar, contenta?

-Bastante- le respondio ella.

-Dime la verdad Bren- Booth tomo el lapiz y la señalo- crees que podras meterme algo en la cabeza, ya sabes, todo este cuento de pitagoras e hipotecosas?

-Bueno, no hay nada imposible Booth...complicado, pero no imposible- agrego, abriendo el libro que èl tenia en su regazo- y podriamos empezar por llamar las cosas como son, es hipotenusa, no hipote... eso- Booth asintio y le sonrio.

-Gracias Bren, gracias por tenerme paciencia.

-No es para tanto, a demas, esto quiere decir que Carly comera helado hoy- respondio, encogiendose de hombros.

-Eso es cierto... a ver, a estudiar la hipotenunsa!

-Hipotenusa.

-Eso dije.

-No, dijistes otra cosa... pero ya deja de perder el tiempo!- le recrimino con una sonrisa- lee lo que dice si?- Booth asintio y con una sonrisa empezo a leer.

-La hipotenusa es el lado...

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Y como esta mi pareja favorita?- pregunto Àngela que llegaba a ellos con una sonrisa- y a este que le pasa?- le pregunto a Temperance señalano a Booth, que estaba acostado en la grama, mirando hacia arriba las hojas del àrbol. Brennan cerro el libro que leìa y con una sonrisa le respondio.

-Pasa que esta saturado, pero se pondra bien- respondio ella, reteniendo la risa, mientras Booth seguia hay, de una forma dramaticamente ausente.

-Saturado?- repitio Àngela, sentandoce a su lado.

-Mira...- le dijo a su amiga y se aclaro la voz- Booth, que es una hipotenusa?

-Es el lado de mayor longitud de un triàngulo rectangulo, es decir, el lado opuesto al angulo, que puede ser encontrado por medio del teorema de pitagoras si se conoce el valor de los catetos.

-Y que es el teorema de pitagoras?- le pregunto con una media sonrisa Temperance.

-La suma de los catetos al cuadrado es igual a la hipotenusa al cuadrado, o viceversa.

-Y una tangente?

-En geometría, una recta tangente es aquella que solo tiene un punto en común con una curva, es decir la toca en un solo punto, que se llama punto de tangencia. La recta tangente indica la pendiente de la curva en el punto de tangencia; en trigonometría, la tangente de un ángulo es la relación entre los catetos de un triángulo rectángulo: es el valor numérico resultante de dividir la longitud del cateto opuesto entre la del cateto adyacente a dicho ángulo- termino con un leve suspiro.

Àngela estaba con la boca abierta mientras Temperance le sonreia.

-Pero... que le haz echo Bren?... lo dejaste como un lorito!

-A poco no lo he echo bien?- Àngela no supo que decirle, y simplemente se inclino hacia Booth.

-Cariño... dime que sigues siendo tu en algun lugar.

-Pero que dramaticos...- dijo entre dientes Temperance mintras Àngela reia.

-No sè si pueda volver a ser el mismo Ange... creo que ya soy uno de ellos.

-No Booth, un nerd no!... tu no!- Temperance rodo los ojos mientras ambos reian, y Booth se sentaba.

-Dime que terminamos por hoy Bren!- le decia èl con sus manos enlazadas- por favor!

-Si Bren! a demas, venia a invitarlos a una fiesta que hara Conor en su casa hoy... anda Bren, vamos!

-Vale, terminamos por hoy...- Àngela y Booth sonrieron, chocando sus palmas- pero no ire a la fiesta- dijo sin màs, abriendo de nuevo su libro, pero Àngela lo cerro y se lo quito- Hey! lo estoy leyendo!

-No te hagas Bren, como que no vas a la fiesta?... cariño, esto va a ser una bomba y tu no te lo vas a perder!

-Ange, no pienso dejar a Carly sola- le dijo, quitando el libro de sus manos.

-Vamos Bren, no sera lo mismo sin ti, anda, Carly estara bien- le dijo Booth, sin saber del todo como seria el lugar donde ella vivia, ya que siempre que tocaba el tema, ella le decia que lo unico que tenia que saber, era que le gustaria estar en cualquier otro lugar, menos hay.

-Eso no lo puedes saber Booth- le dijo sin màs, mientras el recuerdo de Dinna la asustaba al pensar que podria llegar a ser su hermanita.

-Y si llegas a casa temprano? vamos Bren- le insistia Àngela. Pero Booth y ella no dejaban de mirarse.

-No quiero dejarla Booth... y si me necesita?- Booth lo penso por un momento, y luego le sonrio.

-Ya vamos a salir no?- ella asintio, viendo su reloj- bueno, iremos con Carly a comer helado y le preguntaremos si ve algun problema, y le damos el celular de Jared para que nos llame por si necesita algo; vamos Bren, ven con nosotros si?- ella lo penso por un momento y asintio.

-Esta bien... pero me dejas en casa temprano?

-Solo si tu quieres.

Y de nuevo, Àngela no parecia existir cuando se sumergian en los ojos del otro, y ella sabia que podria desatarse una guerra y ellos ni la verian.

-Hey!... no me quedo claro si iremos o no!- les grito, sacandolos de aquel transe.

-Bueno no lo sè... iremos Bren?- le pregunto Booth. Ella lo miro por un momento y asintio.

-Iremos, pero estas seguro de que Jared no tendra ningun problema en darte su celular?- Booth rio por lo bajo y con un ademan le quito importancia al asunto.

-Que va, el peque no tendra problema- pero èl sabia que tendria que pagarle algo a su hermano a cambio- pero bueno, iremos primero por Carly; esperame en mi auto mientras voy por su celular y le pido a Thomas que lo lleve a casa- Temperance asintio y èl e fue, mientras ella recogia los libros.

-Vaya que no es lindo?- le dijo Àngela, maquinando algo en su traviesa mente.

-Que? pero no se pudone que andas con Conor?

-Si, pero no estoy siega cariño, y Booth... bueno es MUY sexy, no?

-No que?- pregunto Temperance y Àngela rodo los ojos.

-No te parece que Booth es sexy cariño?- le pregunto con una media sonrisa.

-Bueno...- empezo ella, sin saber que decir- es lindo, supongo- dijo sin màs.

-Es un echo cariño...- le dijo Àngela, dandole la mano para ayudarla a parar- no eres una chica normal.

-Claro que lo soy Ange, no tengo ninguna anomalia en mi...

-No, no, no eso cariño...- le dijo mientras caminaban- eres una chica... peculiar, y eso es lo que creo que a èl le gusta sabes?

-A quien de que?- Àngela rodo sus ojos y suspiro.

-Sigue caminando cariño, no sea que tropieses con otra piedra que es tan obvia para todos menos para ti- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Que piedra Ange? de que hablas?- le dijo confundida, mirando al suelo.

-Solo... camina Bren- le dijo con una media sonrisa; sabiendo que no era solo ella la que no se daba cuenta de una cosa TAN obvia que empezaba a surgir entre ellos dos.

-Dime Ange.

-Oh no, no lo hare, algun dìa te daras cuenta tu solita.

-Dime.

-No.

-Dime.

-Nop...!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bueno, ojala les guste =D **_

_**Gracias x sus comentarios. Lamento el retraso, pero es que estoy haciendo un fic, uno que es un poco màs... adulto, por asi decirlo, que espero subir pronto, con las respectivas recomendaciones de mayoria de edad, para que no me digan nada despues he! ya que yo cumplo con ponerlas, si las acatan... pues ya es otra cosa... en fin... os quiero =)**_

_**BeSoS...**_


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Pero estas loco o que!

-Lo tomas o lo dejas?

-Eres un pequeño...

-Creo que lo dejas...

-No!... esta bien, te dare el dinero de mi almuerzo dos dias seguidos...contento?

-Mucho...- le dijo Jared, sacando su celular del bolsillo, dandoselo a Booth- pero no lo dañes si?

-No te lo puedo prometer...- le dijo con una media sonrisa.

-¡Seeley!

Pero èl ya habia salido corriendo por el pasillo en direcciòn al parqueadero del campus.

**.**

**.**

-Un helado para tu hermana... yo de ti le hubiera pedido un beso.

-Ange!... cuantas veces te tengo que decir que Booth y yo solo somos...

-¡Amigos!... lo sè, lo sè... no se cuanto tiempo màs voy a tener que escuchar eso hasta que...

-Por que no se quitan de hay babosas... ensucian el auto de Seeley- aquella voz chillona venia desde atras de ellas, al otro lado del auto de Booth.

-Por que no te largas Tessa a... no sè, tal vez a meterte en la cama con el primero que se te pase?- le dijo Àngela, destilando veneno en sus palabras mientras la rubia reia con sus otras nueve amigas.

-A lo mejor lo haga... y me aseguro de que sea Conor- le dijo, enredando un mecho de su pelo en su indice- sabes que èl es tan hot para ti bonita, no le das la talla- pero Àngela rio, mientras Temperance solo podia ver la discusiòn.

-Veras Tessa, usa la cabeza para algo que no sea solo peinarte si tarada?... por que Conor, bueno èl sale con chicas que tienen algo de contenido y no aire en el cerebro... lo siento, pierdes tu tiempo.

-Ange... no pelees, no vale la pena que...- trato de decirle Temperance.

-Si Àngela... hasle caso a Morticia...- las otras porristas corearon su burla con sus risas- no pelees conmigo que te puede salir caro el chistecito.

-Mira estupida, con Temperance no te metas si?... por que ella no esta sola me oyes?... nos tiene a Booth y a...

-Ja!... y tu te crees que Seeley es tu amigo babosa?- le dijo, mirando a Bren- èl solo te esta usando, no seas tonta... que no se supone que eres inteligente?... de verdad crees que el capitan del equipo y una rata de lavoratorio como tu pueden ser amigos?... èl solo esta cerca de ti por que necesita que le pases los examenes...- Tessa miro por encima del hombro de Àngela, y vio como Booth salia para ir a su auto- piensalo tarada... solo te usa- y con un chasquido, todas las porristas salieron caminando, casi bailando con sus pasos de bailarinas.

-No le hagas caso Bren... esta celosa, nada màs...- pero Àngela vio que su amiga no le decia nada, y en su lugar, se veia los pies- Bren?- la llamo pero ella no contesto- cariño... no me digas que crees esa babosada que a dicho la imbesil de Tessa...

-Pero tienes que admitir que en algo tiene... razòn- dijo sin màs- Booth y yo somos muy diferentes y èl no seria mi amigo si no me necesitara...

-Callate Bren...- la interrumpio Ange, mientras ponia su mano en su hombro- y yo en que te estoy usando, a ver dime.

-Que?

-Somos muy distintas no?... y haun asì somos amigas...- Àngela se giro y vio venir a Booth con una sonrisa al verlas- yo se lo que te digo cariño, si Booth te estuviera usando, yo lo sabria...- le dijo con una sonrisa- no seas tontica que ese brillo en su mirada tiene de todo menos hacerte daño- agrego, antes de que èl llegara a su lado.

-Algun problema con Tessa?- pregunto, al ver como las porristas se habian ido- Ange...?- le pregunto.

-Tranquilo que no a pasado nada... verdad Bren?- le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Cierto... solo han dicho tonterias- le respondio, devolviendole la sonrisa.

-Bueno, en ese caso... nos vamos?- les pregunto, mientras abria el asiento del copiloto.

-Bueno, que se la pasen bien.

-No vienes?- le pregunto Bren.

-Oh no... tengo que ir con Conor a comprar unas cosas para la fiesta de hoy...- les dijo, y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Bren- cuidala vaquero- le dijo, despidiendose de èl del mismo modo.

-Lo hare... no te preocupes- le respondio èl con una pequeña risa y ella se alejo de ellos- nos vamos Bren?- ella asintio y entro en el auto, mientras èl le detenia la puerta.

El camino en un principio habia sido silencioso, pero eso habia cambiado cuando ambos empezaron a cantar, corear la canciòn "Hot bloored" a todo pulgon que se escuchaba en la emisora, y esta dio su ultima estrofa justo en frente de la escuela primaria de Carly, mientras ellos reian por su pequeño concierto.

-Vaya... cantas muy bonito- le dijo timido y ella se sonrojo.

-Bueno... tu no estas nada mal tampoco Booth- le dijo y el doble sentido de sus palabras fue incomodo- es decir que...

-Te entiendo Bren... te refieres a mi canto magistras.

-Bueno... le faltan algunos retoques, pero no esta mal... tu voz- agrego y desvìo la mirada- hay esta... ya vengo- le dijo, y Booth sonrio al verla tan alegre por la niña que la buscaba en la a acera, y èl tambien se bajo.

-Tempe!- Carly se acerco a ella y Bren la abrazo- hoy me saque un diez en el examen de lectura! estoy leyendo muy bien!

-Si..? uuyy te felicito!

-Y mira!... me han dado una carita feliz!- le dijo, mostrandole la carita amarilla que tenia pegada en la camisa.

-Pues te la mereces bonita- le djo, revolviendo su cabello rubio, y en eso, vio como ella se quedaba mirando a sus espaldas.

-Shuuuu! ella no quiere nada contigo!- le grito al chico detras de Temperance, pensando que seria uno màs que vendria a molestar a su hermana cuando caminaban por la calle. Ante sus palabras Bren miro a Booth y le sonrio a Carly que lo miraba muy mal, sin quitar sus ojos verdes de èl.

-Tranquila amor, èl es un amigo, yo lo conosco- le dijo con una sonrisa, pero ella no dejaba de verlo mal.

-Es cierto Carly... soy amigo de tu hermana, me llamo Seeley- Booth le estendio la mano pero ella se quedo viendola- no la vas a tomar.

-Que quieres con Tempe?- le pregunto sin rodeos, tomando su mano.

-Carly...

-No, esta bien...- le dijo a Bren- somos amigos, y si ella quiere, podemos ser los mejores amigos, aunque sabes que no le gusta eso?

-Solo te dije que los calificativos son tontos Booth.

-Eso es cierto, uno puede tener muchos amigos y no es necesario darles màs importancia a unos màs que a otros- agrego Carly- y que hace èl aqui?- le pregunto a su hermana.

-Bueno, las llevare a comer helado!- le dijo Booth y por un momento la niña sonrio ampliamente, pero luego, sus ojos lo miraron detalladamente y Booth se sintio como un pequeño virus en un microscopio de ojos verdes.

-Ya se cual es tu plan...- empezo la niña- quieres ganarte a la hermanita de la chica primero para poder hacer bebes!

Y ambos no pudieron evitar que sus mandibulas calleran ante las palabras de la niña.

-Carly... de donde sacas eso?- pregunto con una voz baja Bren mientras Booth se removia ante la mirada de Carly.

-Bueno...hoy tuve clase de biologia y me di cuenta de como se hacen los bebes... y es asqueroso si me preguntas- agrego la niña mientras ellos no eran capases de mirarse- pero la maestra me dijo que creceria y al igual que todos los mayores no lo encontraria asqueroso... y le pregunte si sentian algo, y me dijo que le preguntara a... mis padres, pero le dije que no tenia, que estaban en el cielo, y se puso nerviosa, pero no le quedo màs que decirme que si, que se sentia algo y que los mayores lo hacian, y luego le pregunte que tan grande se necesitaba ser para hacer bebes y me dijo que eso no solo se hacia para hacer bebes, y que por eso era un problema en los intitutos, ya que los chicos solo pensaban en eso... aunque creo que no me lo decia a mi si no a ella misma- cavilo por un momento- y luego me dijo que mejor me fuera a jugar y... ya- termino.

-Vaya... eso es...oh...es...- decia Bren mientras èl solo miraba a la pequeña que habia hablado tan rapido y tan segura de si.

-Es eso lo que pasa con èl?- le pregunto a su hermana, señalando a Booth- hacen sexo sin bebes?- Bren sacudio la cabeza y se aclaro la voz, mientras Booth encontraba muy interesante el cielo.

-No cariño, Booth y yo solo somos amigos... en serio, cierto Booth?

-Si es cierto... nosotros no...solo somos amigos Carly- Booth se encogio de hombros y le sonrio a la niña.

-Osea que... no son novios ni nada de eso verdad?... solo amigos que no hacen sexo?

-¡SOLO AMIGOS!- ambos se miraron ante su respuesta conjunta.

-Bueno, en ese caso... un gusto conocerte Seeley- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Lo mismo digo Carly- dijo Booth con un hilo de voz.

-Es tu auto?- le pregunto, señalando el coche enfrente.

-Si... si quieres te subes y nos...- Booth le mostro las llaves y en un segundo, ella las cogio y salio corriendo- vamos...- le dijo Booth a nadie pero luego miro a Bren- todo un personaje tu hermanita no?

-Si... ella es muy inteligente sabes? y algo desconfiada por que a estado toda su vida en el sistema... pero es adorable cuando te ganas su confianza- le dijo mientars ambos veian a la niña abrir la puerta de atras.

-Y es eso dificil?- le pregunto mientras ambos iban hacia el auto.

-Bueno... algo- agrego con una sonrisa antes de subirse. Booth rodeo el auto y se subio.

-Toma, creo que no vamos a ningun lado sin esto- le dijo la niña, dandole las llaves.

-Gracias- le dijo y ella se encogio de hombros mientras se ponia el cinturon se seguridad. Ante esto, Booth penso que tenia a una pequeña Bren en su asiento trasero.

-Chocolate- dijo la niña sin màs- la tonta de Hanna dice que es muy rico- le dijo mientras miraba por la ventana.

-Bueno... y cual sueles comer para que decidas canviarlo por chocolate?

-Por ninguno- dijo la niña mientras sacaba su cuaderno de dibujo- nunca e comido un helado y por eso la tonta de Hanna se rie de mi- le dijo tranquila y Booth miro a Bren, entendiendo por que ella le habia pedido eso.

-Bueno, siendo asì... compraremos el helado màs grande y rico de chocolate que ni Hanna a comido!- dijo èl y vio como la niña levantaba la mirada de su dibujo para sonreirle- y cada dìa comeremos uno diferente!... JA! ni Hanna hace eso!

-En serio...?- le pregunto la niña con un hilo de voz- vendras con Tempe y me llevaran a comer helado todos los dias?- pregunto la niña casi en un grito.

-Bueno Carly no sera todos los dias...

-Si, todos los dias!- la interrumpio ella para su sorpresa- si hay un dìa que no tengas tu helado, al otro me lo cobras doble!... te parece?- la niña asintio euforica.

-Y solo podemos comer helado?- pregunto Carly.

-Carly no hay que abusar de Booth...- le recordo Bren- èl solo...

-Bueno que otras cosas no haz comido Carly?- pero tanto la niña como Booth, parecian estar solo ellos dos.

-Bueno... no e comido pizza, ni hamburguesa ni perro caliente...- le decia mientras los iba sumando en sus dedos.

-Que! pero eso es mucho... vaya tendremos que ponernos al dìa!- Bren se quedo viendolos. Ambos tenian una sonrisa en la cara mientras hablaban de comida mientras Booth le comentaba de los lugares a donde la llevaria a comer un poco de cosas; y ella no pudo evir que una sonrisa le iluminara el rostro.

-Vaya... pero donde los deje comer asì tendre que llevarlos rodando si quiero salir con ustedes- y los tres rieron.

Desde el asiento trasero, Carly se quedo callada para verlos a ambos.

Carly podia estar segura de que se habian olvidado de ella mientras Booth le decia que èl no estaba gordo, que era musculo y su hermana se reia cuando le cogia un rollito del brazo y èl se defendia diciendole que era por que tenia los brazos flexionados.

Y fue hay cuando Carly reparo en algo. Nunca habia escuchado a Tempe decir un chiste y sobre todo, reir como lo hacia en ese momento. Tal ves los romanticismos de su amiga Maddy se le estaban pegando, pero ella sentia que su hermana nunca habia vuelto a ser tan feliz y eso solo podia ser por algo que habia cambiado en su vida... o llegado, y eso podria ser el chico que en ese momento la hacia reir con bobadas, pero eso queria decir que tal vez su hermana sintiera algo por èl y que a jusgar por lo que veia, ni ella misma lo sabia.

-A ver... Carly, a ti te parece que estoy gordo?

-No e dicho que estes gordo, solo que...

-A ti que te parece Carly?- la interrumpio èl- estoy un poquito gordo?- la niña lo miro.

-No, creo que eres lindo asi como estas...- le dijo la niña y luego miro a su hermana; y en ese momento se parecio màs a una pequeña Àngela- cierto que es lindo Tempe?- le pregunto a su hermana que no supo que hacer.

-Bueno pues...

-Vamos Bren, que soy tan feo que no sabes como decirmelo?- le dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Si Tempe, no tiene nada de malo que le digas que es lindo... verdad Seeley?- le pregunto con una sonrisa complise- asì como èl te puede decir que eres muy bonita... cierto Booth?- aquello no era lo que èl esperaba y miro a Temperance que le sonrio de medio lado, vengativa.

-Te paresco bonita Booth?... si no es asì puedes decirlo.

-No... tu eres muy bonita Bren- le dijo, mirando unicamente a la via. ¿Desde cuando ÈL se ponia nervioso por decirle a una chica que era linda?

-Y... que es lo que màs te gusta de mi hermana?- le pregunto la niña, que estaba disfrutando de lo lindo en el asiento de atras.

-Bueno pues... tiene unos ojos muy lindos...- le dijo y no pudo evir verla y sonrio al ver sus mejillas, que estaban algo rojas- hermosos...- solto y desvio la mirada, al igual que ella, mientras la niña aguantaba las ganas de reir.

-Pero entonces Seeley no te parece lindo Teme?- pico la niña.

-No... èl es muy... atractivo Carly... eres lindo Booth- agrego, y tuvo la loca idea de que su hermana los estaba poniendo en aquello aproposito.

-Gracias... tu tambien Bren... y gracias a dios llegamos ya...- les dijo mientras entraban al parqueadero del centro comercial.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bueno, le dejo hasta aqui por que ya quedaria muyyyy largo jejejejeje **_

_**=D Gracias x todas sus lindas palabras =D **_


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Entonces... te puedo llamar si te necesito?

-Si Carly, si algo pasa o me necesitas, yo ire de inmediato, aunque tampoco me quedare mucho tiempo en la fiesta- la niña asintio, mientras veia a Booth hacer la fila para traerles el helado.

-Èl... Seeley sabe lo de Di?- Temperance suspiro y miro a Booth.

-No cariño, te dije que nadie podia saberlo todabia... asi que cuida lo que dices frente a èl ok?- ella ladeo su cabeza y asintio, sin dejar de ver a Booth.

-Te quiere- le dijo sin màs.

-Que?

-Que Seeley te quiere Tempe- le repitio, esta vez mirando a su hermana que ahora, era ella quien no dejava de ver a Booth- y se ve que tu tambièn lo quieres- Temperance quito rapidamente su mirada de Booth y la clavo en su hermana.

-Bueno... somos amigos Carly... y los amigos se quieren- le espeto, sin saber por que sus palabras le dolian un poco.

-No- le dijo la niña para su sorpresa- es como esa novela estupida que ve Nadia... ustedes se parecen a los protagonistas que no dejan de decir que solo son amigos cuando en verdad se quieren...

-Tu lo haz dicho Carly- la interrumpio Bren- es una novela estupida que no es màs que ficciòn, y ya deja de decir eso que hay viene Booth.

Y en efecto, el chico venia con un ball grande de helado de chocolate y vainilla.

-Vaya!- exclamo Carly cuando èl lo puso en medio de la mesa y se sento en midad de las dos- es... es...!

-Es solo para nosotros- completo Booth y le paso una cucharita- haces los honores?

Carly tomo sin vacilar la cucharita y la hundio en la crema.

-Carly?- la llamo Bren, y la niña se quedo con la cuchara llena de helado muy cerca de la boca.

-Oh... ¡gracias Seeley!- le dijo, antes de meter la cuchara en su boca. Booth sonrio al ver la carita de la niña, que abrio los ojos de golpe al saborear la crema.

-Y bien?- le pregunto Booth. Carly trago rapitamente y le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Oh...! ¡Es... es como sacarse mil diezes!... ¡Como... como delicioso!- dijo atropelladamente, mientras apuraba otra cucharada- ¡TE AMO SEELEY!- le dijo en un grito ahogado, mientras seguia comiendo, y ambos, solo reian.

-Vaya... a dicho que me ama?- le pregunto a Temperance que solo tenia ojos para la niña.

-Si... eso a dicho, aunque no se como alguien no podria- y cuando se dio cuenta de sus palabras, se metio rapidamente una cucharada a la boca, y Booth, solo sonrio ante el rubor de sus mejillas, haciendo como si no habia escuchado nada, comiendo tambièn del helado.

**.**

**.**

-Puedes dejarnos aqui Booth- sin replicar, èl se paro en una esquina.

-Por que no me dejas llevarlas hasta la puerta?

-Por que es mejor que la bruja no te vea- le dijo Carly, antes de bajar de auto.

-Se refiera a...

-A la tutora...- completo Bren- no quiero que piense lo que no es.

-Y que puede pensar Bren?- ella suspiro y miro a la niña que la esperaba a fuera de la puerta.

-Los que estamos en el sistema no podemos tener relaciones de caracter... intimo con otros chicos Booth a menos que sea con permiso del tutor, y no quiero que piense eso por que podria devolverme...- le dijo, recordando que con todo lo de Dinna, Nadia le habia recordado aquella regla màs de una vez- y no voy a dejar a Carly sola...

-Vale, comprendo- la interrumpio Booth- todo sea por que esten bien, no quiero pensar que no te volvere a ver- por un momento se quedaron viendo a los ojos sin saber en que momento aquello se habia convertido en una de sus cosas favoritas.

-Y yo tampoco Booth... no quiero pensar que no te voy a vover a ver... a ti y a Ange- completo, rapidamente.

-Cierto...- dijo Booth- asi que te recojo aqui mismo a las siete?- ella asintio.

-Si no tengo ningun problema, si, aqui esta bien- le dijo, abriendo la puerta.

-Bren...- Booth tomo su mano antes de que ella bajara, y aquel escalofrio los hizo estremeser- he... cuidate si?- le pidio, soltando su mano. Ella asintio y bajo del carro.

-Gracias por todo Seeley- le dijo Carly, asomandose por la ventana abierta del copiloto- ¡el helado a estado deli!

-Me alegra saber que te la haz pasado bien hermosa- le dijo- nos vemos màs tarde Bren.

-Vale- ella se quedo hay parada, con la mano de Carly en la suya y Booth comprendio que estaba esperando a que se fuera para que no pudiera saber cual era la casa. Asi que le sonrio, antes de irse calle a bajo.

-Confias en èl verdad?- le dijo Carly mientras ambas caminaban.

-Si Carly, la verdad es que siento que puedo confiar en èl, solo espero que no este equivocada por que eso... la verdad me doleria mucho- le respondio, pensando que la amistad de èl se habia convertido en algo muy importante sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-No lo hara- le dijo la niña.

-No hara que Carly?

-Traicionarte- le dijo, mientras evitaba pisar las lineas del anden- se ve que te quiere mucho- Bren sonrio ante las palabras de su hermanita.

-Y la verdad es que yo tambièn lo quiero- le dijo y meneo su cabeza- es decir... que nos queremos como muy buenos amigos...

Pero las risas de la niña la callaron.

-Si, como no, solo como amigos- canturreo la niña- no parece que fuera asì...

-Oh no... ya te pareces a Àngela?- le espeto Temperance en un dramatico suspiro.

-Àngela?... quien es Àngela?

-Solo tienes que saber que te llevarias de maravilla con ella... ambas parecen tener la misma loca idea...- le dijo, rodando sus ojos.

-Cual idea?... la de que tu y Seeley se verian muy bonitos juntos?- Bren rio ante la igualdad de su pensamiento rosa con su amiga.

-Es un hecho, tu y Àngela no pueden conocerse- le dijo, y ambas rieron.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Bueno, le dejo hasta aqui por que quedaria muyyy largo jejejejeje **_

_**Quiero decirles que estare fuera unos dias, desde el 25, estare en la playa 5 dias asi que no se cuando pueda volver a poner cap, pero tratare de no demorarme mucho vale? ;) **_

_**¡Oh...! y aqui les dejo mi sitio en fotolog para que se den una pasadita jejejje**_

_**.com/kateloverbyb**_

_**jejejej bueno, sin ser màs, Gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad que es muy bueno saber que piensan de la historias.**_

_**Os quiero. **_

_**BeSoS...**_


	12. Chapter 12

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Y?

-Sabes que no le importa, para ella es mejor no tenerme aqui, asi sea por unas horas.

-Es verdad, pero bueno, vas a ir de fiesta Tempe... alegrate un poco- le animo Carly, mientras Temperance se acostaba a lo largo de la cama de la niña.

-Lo sè... pero no creas que me ire sin antes ver que haz echo la tarea- la niña rodo los ojos y saco su libro.

-Mira por ti misma, la hize en el recreo... estaba muy facil- Temperance abrio los ojos como platos, mientras se sentaba de golpe, con el libro de matemàticas en su regazo, mientras Carly reia, jugando con el celular de Jared.

-Vaya... esto es muy bueno... lo haz hecho tu sola?- le pregunto a la niña que tan solo asintio, maravillada con el aparato en sus manos.

-Ya que viste que hize mi tarea...- le decia, mientras movia el celular, con la lengua casi afuera- pruebate lo que te vas a poner... ¡oh, me mate!

Temperance rodo los ojos y se puso en pie, buscando el vestido corto que alguna vez, Dina le habia regalado.

**.**

-Wow Tempe!... en verdad eres tu?- Carly la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, dejando el celular a un lado.

-No crees que es muy...no sè- Brennan se miraba una y otra vez el vestido azul marino que le llegaba mas arriba de las rodillas, con un lindo escote nada atrevido, mensionando tambièn que se pegaba muy bien a sus curvas- no sè, mejor me pongo...

-Oh no!- la interrumpio Carly- iras con eso!... estas hermosa Tempe!- Bren se sonrojo.

-Tu crees?- la niña asintio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Me imagino la carita de Seeley cuando te vea...

-Por que?- la niña suspiro y rodo los ojos, volviendo a tomar el celular.

-Por nada Tempe... por nada- le dijo, meneando la cabeza.

**.**

**.**

_"¿Que tan mal me veo?"_

Se pregunto Temperance, mientras, parada en la misma esquina, la gente que pasaba por hay, en especial los chicos, no pasaban sin antes darle una mirada. Pero aquel pensamiento salio de su mente al recordar la imagen que el espejo le habia dado cuando habia terminado de peinarse y maquillarse.

-Si te dejaron plantada, puedes quedarte conmigo.

Temperance se dio la vuelta, para ver a un chico que le sonreia. No podia negar que era lindo; tenia el cabello negro, con unos ojos iguales, pero sin duda con un brillo muy bonito, y en su pecho, en la chaqueta que llevaba, Bren reconocio el escudo del instituto cercano al suyo, lo recordo, por que Booth le habia hablado de el, ya que siempre habian sido los eternos enemigos en fùtbol.

-No... o eso creo- agrego, al ver que ya eran las siete y diez.

-Pues dejamen decirte que tu novio es un idiota al dejarte aquie sola.

-No veo por que tendria que preocuparse... a demas, no es mi novio- agrego, mientras el chico le sonreia.

-Oh... asi que no tienes novio?- Bren nego con la cabeza, sin entender la sonrisa del chico- tu no vas en mi instituto... te recordaria si te hubiera visto- agrego, señalandola con su dedo.

-No, yo voy a Housto High, y por lo que veo, tu vas River High- le dijo, señalando el logo de su chaqueta.

-Sip... capitan del equipo de Fùtbol- Bren sonrio por lo bajo, viendo que Booth no era el unico capitan de fùtbol que tendria que toparse- te parece gracioso?- pregunto èl sin entender su risa.

-No... es solo que mi amigo, a quien espero, tambièn es el capitan del equipo, se llama...

-Booth, Seeley Booth- la interrumpio para su sorpresa, y a Temperance no le paso desapersivida la mueca que hizo ante la mension de Booth.

-Tienes algun problema con èl?- no evito preguntar.

-Oh no...- dijo el chico con un ademan de mano- solo es cosa de capitanes... la ultima temporada no terminamos muy bien.

-Que tanto?- pregunto al ver aquel brillo en los ojos de èl.

-Peleamos- dijo sin màs- èl y yo... y a la larga, todo el equipo, y por ello, no le dieron el titulo a ninguno... jugàbamos la final, y ambos perdimos sin siquiera haber jugado- Bren asintio, mientras èl recordaba.

-Y por que pelearon?- èl le sonrio de medio lado, dandose cuenta de sus hermosos ojos.

-Por nada... cosas de chicos- le respondio, quitandole importancia.

-No creo que haya sido nada... si no les dieron el titulo, debio haber estado muy feo- cavilo ella; èl metio sus manos a los bolsillos de sus baqueros y suspiro- que tan mal estuvo?

-Bueno... desperte en el hospital- Bren abrio los ojos como platos- a la larga fue tambièn mi culpa, pero igual, èl no debio hacerlo- Temperance meneo la cabeza, sin saber como Booth podria mandar a alguien al hospital... ¿por que? si se veia tan tranquilo, aunque ella sabia que era capaz de mucha fuerza, no le cabia en la cabeza que lastimara a alguien, no sin una razòn... pero haun asì... que podria ser tan fuerte para mandar a alguien al hospital.

-Pero... que le dijiste?... Booth no haria eso si...

-Hey, no intento ponerlo en tu contra- la interrumpio el chico, meneando sus manos frente a ella- tu preguntaste y yo solo respondo- e hizo una mueca al ver por encima del hombro de Temperance- creo que despues de todo Booth no es un tonto.

-Que?... de que hablas?

-No es un tonto por que no te a dejado plantada- Bren se dio la vuelta, y vio a Booth estacionar en la acera de enfrente, bajando del coche-aunque no creo que ningun chico te dejara planta.

-No me respondiste por que Booth termino mandante al hospital- le recordo, ignorando su comentario galante.

-Preguntale tu misma... cual es tu nombre?- le pregunto al darce cuenta que no lo sabia; y cuando ella iba a responderle, sintio la mano de Booth en su cintura, lo que la dejo sin palabras.

Ambos chicos se miraron duramente, y Bren sintio que podria cortar la tensiòn entre ellos hasta con un cuchillo.

-Bueno, fue un gusto conocerte- le dijo a Temperance, sin detenerse a saludar a Booth, y se lo penso dos veces antes de darle la mano.

-Sullyvan.

-Temperance- le respondio. Èl asintio y se dio vuelta, antes de irse, calle abajo; con el nombre de ella dando vueltas por su cabeza.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**¡Hola!**

**Sorry la tardansa, pero bueno, ya estoy otra vez por aqui =D **

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap **

**BeSoS...**


	13. Chapter 13

**.**

**.**

**.**

Por un momento ambos se quedaron viendo como Sullyvan desaparecia a lo lejos, mientras Booth se preguntaba por que habia sentido una punzada de... celos? era eso acaso lo que habia sentido al verlo cerca de Temperance?

-Nos vamos?- lo saco ella de sus pensamientos.

-Claro, vamo...- pero hasta ese momento, Booth habia estado tan concentrado en la precensia de Sullyvan que no habia reparado en lo hermosa que estaba Temperance esa noche- vaya Bren... estas.. estas muy linda- agrego, sin poder evitar preguntarse desde cuando decirle a una chica que estaba linda le hacia tremer la voz; ella se sonrojo y le sonrio.

-Gracias Booth... tu tambièn estas muy... guapo- y era cierto, llevaba una camisa de manga larga, negra y bien aderida a sus musculos, aquellos que no se perdian en la camisa, con unos vaqueros muy a la moda.

-Gracias Bren... mejor vamonos que Ange debe estar como loca por que no aparecemos- ella rio mientras ambos iban a su coche.

**.**

El camino en el coche era silencioso, ninguno sabia como romper aquel silencio.

-Y... de que hablas con Sullyvan?- no pudo evitar preguntar- lamento haber llegado tarde, espero que no te haya aburrido con su charla- aquel tono en la voz de Booth, le hizo ver que la molestia entre ellos no solo era cosa de Sullyvan.

-No estuvo aburrida- Booth hizo una leve mueca al escuchar que no se la habia pasado nada mal con èl- a decir verdad... me dijo que la temporada pasada no habian podido ganar ni su equipo ni el tuyo...- Booth miraba fijo al semaforo en rojo frente a ellos, preguntandose que màs le habria dicho- por que lo mandaste al hospital Booth?

El semaforo ya estaba en verde, pero Booth no arrancaba el coche, hasta que alguien pito detras de ellos.

-Y no te dijo por que lo hize?- pregunto, mientras Bren negaba con la cabeza, al ver sus manos apretadas en el bolante.

-Pero... no tienes que decirmelo si no quieres- agrego, con la sensaciòn de que a Booth no le gustaria hablar del tema.

Èl suspiro y detuvo el auto a un lado de la via.

-Tu me confiaste parte de tu vida...- empezo èl tras un silencio sepulcral- creo que es justo que yo tambièn confie en ti.

-No tienes que contarme nada si no quieres Booth... de verdad que...-

-Si le preguntas a cualquiera en River High, te diran que le peque por que me "quito" a la chica que me gustaba- la interrumpio èl, haciendo comillas con sus dedos- y a decir verdad, en Housto tambièn creen lo mismo, menos Thomas, claro.

-Y... que es lo que sabe Thomas?

-Ese dìa le pegue a Sullyvan por que me dijo algo que me saco de casillas, no me culparon a mi solamente por que todos habian visto que èl empezo a provocarme, asi que nos suspendieron a ambos y claro, no nos dejaron jugar la final.

Brennan lo dejaba hablar, sin presionarlo para que le dijera aquello que lo habia hecho mandar a alguien al hospital.

Con el hay, a su lado, no podia entender como podria ser capaz de tal acto. Para ella Booth era un hombre muy tranquilo, dulce y gracioso aunque no se lo dijera en voz alta.

-Antes del juego discutimos, y todos pensaron que habia sido por ella, por que al principio èl me restrego que era su novia y... bueno, a mi la verdad ya no me importava; pero cuando me di la vuelta para dejarlo, justo antes de decirle "quedate tu con ella que yo me quedo con el trofeo", cosa que le dolio, pues todos sabian que ganariamos, eramos mejor que ese grupo de nenes, me dijo algo al oido que... que me hizo ponerle un puño en la cara, uno tras otro, y otro, y otro...- Booth suspiro, y por primera vez vio los ojos atentos de Temperance- si no hubiera sido por Thomas, no se si hubieras tenido con quien hablar esta noche mientras llegaba.

Temperance paso saliva por su seca garganta, viendo como los ojos de Booth tenian un brillo de ira con algo de... tristeza? era eso lo que veia en sus ojos? Temperance tomo su mano, en un intento por hacerle ver que ella estaba hay para èl. Booth vio sus manos unidas y puso sus ojos marrones en ese azul que empezaba a amar sin darce cuenta.

-Me dijo al oido... "por que mejor no te vas a serbirle de bolsa de box a tu papito"- Temperance se estremesio al saber lo que aquello queria decir; Booth solto sus manos y se paso las suyas por su pelo- yo... yo no puedo màs con esto Bren... yo... he llegado a pensar incluso en terminar con todo esto... largarme para siempre de esta vida... solo... solo Jared y el equipo me han mantenido aqui, respirando... pero... pero ya no puedo màs Bren... ya no...- Booth salio atropelladamente del coche, secando sus lagrimas en el camino mientras entraba al pequeño parque, al lado de la acera donde habian estacionado, con sus manos en sus bolsillo; lo ultimo que queria era que ella lo viera asì.

Temperance se quedo en el auto, viendo como se sentaba en la pequeña rueda del parque; y en aquel momento Temperance supo que en aquella vida tan injusta ella no era la unica que sufria. Bajo del auto, y a paso lento se acerco a èl.

Booth cerro los ojos al sentir su delicada mano en su hombro mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Se lo que se siente acostarse a dormir y desear no levantarte jamas...- a Booth le paresio que su dulce voz, en la pequeña oscuridad del parque y de èl mismo, era iluminada solo con su presencia- desde que mis padres y mi hermano me dejaron... yo, yo quise termirar con todo esto, dìa tras dìa pensaba que la muerte no podria ser peor que todo lo que tenia que vivir cada dìa; pensaba en la oscuridad de aquel maleteron en el que me metieron una vez...- con aquello, Booth no pudo evitar mirarla; Bren estaba a su lado, pero paresia que sostenia un monologo con la oscuridad frente a sus ojos que hablandole a èl- queria morirme ese dìa Booth... por que saber que al salir de ese maletero no... no abria nadie que le alegrara verme... solo un par de viejos que me harian lavar una y otra vez los mismos platos hasta que sus caras se vieran en ellos... te entiendo Booth, se lo que se siente querer morirse...- los ojos de ambos brillaban con las lagrimas contenidas en sus ojos, lagrimas que ambos, poco a poco en aquel silencio iban dejando salir sin pena alguna; ya no tenia un estupido prejuicio de hombre que no le dejaba llorar y ella habia vuelto a ser la pequeña perdida en un mundo de mayores que decidian por ella- pero... pero encontre a Carly...- le dijo con una media sonrisa, limpiando una de las lagrimas que resbalaban por las mejillas de Booth- con el tiempo me di cuenta de algo... y es que solo necesitas a alguien que te muestre que todo saldra bien... alguien por que luchar y desear levantarte cada mañana...

Y hay, con aquellas palabras que salieron de sus labios, y con su rostro en sus delicadas manos, Booth encontro su razòn de levantarse cada dìa...

-No todo esta perdido Booth... mientras sigamos con vida, no todo esta perdido...- Booth tomo sus manos entre las suyas, queriendo en un intento desesperado estar màs y màs cerca de aquellos ojos azules que le hacian sentir paz...

.

.

-Booth...?

Dejo salir su nombre en un leve suspiro al sentir su calido aliento en su rostro...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Jum... cha cha cha channn **_

_**Que dicen, que la besa o no la besa...?**_

_**jajajaja **_

_**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad que son el impulso que me pone detras de la pc ;) **_

_**BeSoS...**_

_**Ebby**_


	14. Chapter 14

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al escuchar su nombre con aquella nota de duda en su voz, Booth desvìo la intenciòn que tenian sus labios, depositando un tierno y casto beso en la mejilla de Bren, que no dejo de estar cerca de su boca por la proximidad anterior.

-Gracias...- le susurro èl, sin saber que habia dejado el corazòn de ella, latiendo a mil por hora con aquel rose de sus labios- creo que eres incluso muy buena para estar cerca de mi.

-No... no digas eso Booth...- solto ella, tratando de calmar el nerviosismo de su voz, ante su inminente cercania- a veces creo que es todo lo contrarios... que tu eres demaciado bueno para estar cerca de una persona como yo que...

-Hey... mirame..- le pidio él, tomando delicadamente su mano entre la suya- de cualquier forma que sea, me alegro que la vida te haya puesto es mi camino...- Booth estrecho su delicada mano, mientras le daba la más linda de sus sonrisas- gracias por eso Bren.

Temperance le sonrio, mientras era ella, ahora, la que estremesia el corazón de Booth al posar sus labios sobre su mejilla.

-Gracias a ti Booth...- le respondio ella- yo... yo nunca e creido en el destino sabes?...- cavio ella, mientras miraba la luna, justo detras de él- pero de alguna forma que no me logro explicar, tu... tu haces que crea en muchas cosas que son simplemente imposibles... pero cuando tu me las dices... es como si, de alguna manera, pudiera verlo de la forma que tu lo haces...- Bren volvio de nuevo sus ojos azules a los suyos, de aquel marron oscuro tan bello- y si el destino existe... me a dado un regalo muy lindo al ponerme a tu lado.

Sin duda, aquello era lo más lindo que habia salido para él de sus labios.

Esta vez no habia sido un regaño por no aprenderse una ecuación o algo de historia; no, esta vez, Temperance, su amiga Bren, le decia muy a su manera algo que él no podia.

Lo queria.

Sin duda aquello era un "te quiero" en un poema de cortos versos, pero que dichos de sus labios, eran la cosa más linda que alguien le hubiera dicho jamas, dejandolo así, sin poder dejar salir una palabra coerente de su boca.

-Así que si el destino existe...- volvio a a hablar ella tras un silencio que se les hizo de horas- prometeme que no me quitaras mi regalo... - acompañadas con esas palabras, Booth noto aquel brillo de suplica en los ojos de ella- prometeme que no me dejaras sola Booth... prometeme que no haras nada estupido... por favor.

Booth miro aquellas estrellas que estaban sobre ellos, aquellos pequeños puntos de luz, de tan hermoso brillo, pero apenas comparable con el azul de sus ojos.

-Si... si tu me prometes que no volveras a desear no levantarte al otro día... yo te prometo eso...- Bren le dio una media sonrisa, poniendo su mano sobre la suya, aquella en la que él tenia su mano.

-Te lo prometo.

Por un largo minuto estuvieron compartiendo de lo lindo que se via su reflejo en los ojos del otro.

Bren, nunca en su vida, habia pensado que una persona estuviera destinada a conocer a otra. Pero hay, en aquel pequeño y oscuro parque, donde los ojos de Booth brillaban sin saberlo solo para ella, supo que era posible la idea hermosa de que la vida, aquella que parece tan cruel e injusta con unos y tan grata y honesta para otros, siendo lo primero lo unico con lo que podria definir su vida, pudiera ponerle en su camino escarpado a Booth, su ángel de ojos almendrados, aquel que parecia feiz de ilunimar su camino.

Y él, perdido en la pureza de sus ojos, de aquel azul timido que no creia en las cosas más lindas de la vida, lo habian atrapado sin que él supiera en que momento su unica razón en el día fuera sacarle una sonrisa o mejor haun, deleitarse con el sonido armonico de su risa.

Así que en la infinidad de su mente, lo unico que pudo preguntarse Seeley Booth, aquella alma anclada de nuevo a la vida por un ángel de piel tersa y risa milagrosa, fue:

¿En que momento empece a amarte?

-Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos... Ange debe estar preocupada...

-Eh... si, mejor vamonos- le respondio con una media sonrisa, deseando que aquella pregunta no estuviera delatada en sus ojos.

**.**

**.**

-Vaya... esto es...

-Lo sé... creo que sera mejor que a la mamá de Conor no se le ocurra venir un día antes...

Booth aparco el auto en el unico lugar que quedaba libre en la acera de enfrente de la gran casa, aquella en la que todas las luces estaban encendidas, con chicos y chicas en los alrededores de la casa, con basos rojos en las manos, mientras reian o bromeaban al sonido ruidoso de la musica que salia de la casa, aquella con las puertas abiertas de par en par.

-No te separes de mi Bren...

-Por que?- pregunto ella inocente, sin ver las miradas que estaban en ella- no creo que me vaya a perder...

-Solo... no lo hagas si?- le dijo con una media sonrisa, para disimular aquel calor que sentia en su fuero interno ante las miradas de los otros sobre ella.

¿Eran a caso... celos?

Booth saco aquella idea de su cabeza, mientras la tomaba de la cintura, sin sentir aquel estremesimiento por parte de ella.

Entraron a la casa, con las escaleras anchas de una madera bien pulida frente a ellos al entrar; no habia lugar que no estuviera copado de gente; unos bailando, otros riendo hasta más no poder y no faltaban aquellos que hacian bromas a otros más pequeños.

-Esto es una locura...- dijo Bren, viendo todo aquello que estaba frente a sus ojos.

-Si... donde esta Ángela?- Booth miro a todas partes, mientras la buscaba con la mirada- ya... creo que es esa- le dijo, apuntando a una chica de pelo negro que besaba apasionadamente a alguien, en un rincon- si, es ella...

-Como lo sabes?- le pregunto Bren.

-Por que solo Ange le coge el culo a alguien así...- Bren lo lo miro sorprendida, mientras se hacercaban- es broma... lo digo por que esa es su pulcera- aclaro él al ver su mirada- a ver pichones... les importaria hablarnos por un momento?- carraspeo Booth.

-¡Booth!¡Bren!- grito Ángela, abrazandolos a ambos- pense que estarian haciendo su fiesta propia... aquella que es solo para dos- les dijo, levantando sus cejas.

-Vale... cuanto a tomado ya?- le preguno Booth a Conor.

-Perdi la cuenta.

-Genial.

-Lo que importa aqui... aqui es que los quiero mucho a todos!- les grito, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Si esto es una treta para llevartela a la cama, te juro que te va mal Conor.

-¡Seel!- grito él, ante el comentario amenazante de él- como crees que yo haria eso?... que va, ella se me a perdido una vez y ya estaba asi... no te preocupes, la llevare derechito a su casa...

-Sin hacer tour en su habitación...- le aclaro él, con una mirada seria, mientras el otro asentia rapidamente, pero luego Booth le sonrio- confio en ti Conor... no es necesario que te amenaze... ¿verdad?- y los cuatro rieron a sus anchas, haciendo bromas...

-Bueno... quieres algo Bren?- le pregunto Booth, tras callar su risa.

-Una soda estaria bien- le respondio ella con una sonrisa.

-Vale... y despues la loca de que estos dos estan enamorados es cosa mia...- comento Ángela, haciendo que ambos miraran a otra parte, mientras ella se terminaba lo que tenia en su baso.

-Vale... ese a sido el ultimo- le dijo Conor, quitando de su mano el baso- las sodas estan en el refri Seel- él asintio, buscando el camino a la cocina entre aquel mar de gente.

-¡Hey!¡dejen eso!- grito Conor, que salio corriendo al rescate del florero favorito de su madre.

-Tiene un culo de lo lindo...- comento Ángela a Bren, mordiendose el labio inferior, mientras lo veia irse; Bren rodo los ojos ante su comentario.

-Estas muy tomada Ange... es un echo.

-No lo estoy, a demas... ¿que hacen esas aqui?

Ante su comentario, Brennan se da la vuelta, para ver a dos chicas, con la misma falda de color rojo, ambas esbeltas, delgadas sin duda muy bonitas, o como Bren sabia que las llamarian los chicos, "buenas, estaban buenicimas".

-Son porristas de River...- le dijo Ángela en el oido a Bren- por una de esas Booth se metio en un problema el año pasado... o eso me han dicho...- dijo sin más ella, sin saber que sus palabras le retumbaron en la cabeza a Bren.

-¿Que?

-Eso e escuchado de esta niña en matemáticas... ¡Nicky Psicotica!

-Es Pisilova Ange.

-Que no la haz visto cariño? esa niña esta mal de la cabeza! por eso le dicen así, hay quienes juran que...

-¡Ange!- la interrumpio Bren- no me interesa... termina lo que estabas diciendo- le pido, viendo como la chica rubia recibia con una blanca y perfecta sonrisa un baso de las manos de un chico.

-Oh si... "Psicotica" me a dicho que Booth le a pegado al capitan del equipo de River High por que le habia quitado a la chica que le gustaba, que era la lider de las porristas...zorras, se les ve que son unas zorras- dijo con desprecio, mientras la chica, de tes más morena que la primera, reia ante el comentario del chico que tenia enfrente- esa debe ser ella.

-¿que? ¿cual?- pregunto Bren, con más interes del que queria escuchar en su voz.

-No te preocupes cariño, tu eres más linda que esa tonta, ¡que ambas juntas!

-No se por que lo dices...-comento sin importacia- cual es?

-Es esa... la rubia- le dijo, señalando con la cabeza a la chica- increible, Booth no sale de las oxigenadas...

-Y como se llama?

-No lo sé... pero espera, no habra un solo chico aqui que no lo sepa...¡hey tu, ven aqui guapo!- dijo Angela, justo antes de tomar rapidamente a un chico que pasaba cerca- como se llaman las zorras de falda roja? las de River High.

-Vaya... no pense que esos fueran tus gustos muñeca.

-No seas tarado... sabes o no sabes?

-Quien no?- pregunto con sarcasmo, mientras dejaba su mirada en las dos chicas- la rubia, es Rebbeca Kessenton...- dijo, señalando a la chica con su cabeza, mientras una sonrisa se le hacia en la cara- y la otra es Camy, Camille Saroyan.

-Algun problema?- dijo Booth al volver a su lado.

-No que va, esté ya se iba...gracias lindo- dijo Ángela, justo antes de empujar al chico.

Brennan se quedo mirando a Rebecca por un momento, y al volver su mirada a Booth, se dio cuenta que este le tenia el baso en frente, pero, no la estaba mirando a ella, si no A ELLA.

Y lo peor de todo, sin saber por que se sentia así, era que la sonrisa de Rebecca se hizo más grande al ver a Booth...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Juuuu llego Cam baby! jejejeje y quiero decir que no me se el verdadero apellido de Rebecca asi que... hay perdonaran las que si ;)**

**Bueno, sorry la tradansa, pero espero que les haya gustado el cap XD **

**Gracias x sus comentarios :D **

**BeSoS...**


	15. Chapter 15

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Y que hacen ellas aqui?

Pregunto Booth, al reconocer a Rebecca, quien no le quitaba el ojo de encima a pesar de estar hablando con otro chico, uno que reclamaba como podia un poco de su atenciòn.

-No lo sè guapo... pero eso si hay que decirlo...- empezo Àngela, quien le quito el baso con licor a Booth, y cuando lo tenia a milimetros de sus labios, estè se lo volvio a quitar- esas faldas estan asquerosas...! no tienen gusto ni para vestir a un mono...- respondio, haciendole mala cara a Booth- venga... dame solo un poco!- le rogo.

-No seas mala Àngela, ellas no escogen el uniforme...- le respondio Booth, dandole una sonrisa a Bren que, por alguna extraña razòn, se sintio mucho mejor al saber que ya no miraba a Rebecca- y tu Àngela, ni una gota màs.

-Hola Seel.

Tanto Bren como Booth, se giraron al escuchar la voz cantarina de una chica. Era la morena, Camille o "Camy" como les habia dicho ese chico, les saludaba con una amplia sonrisa.

-Hola Cam...- la saludo Booth, dandole un beso en la mejilla- oh, disculpa, esta es Temperance y ella es Àngela- les dijo, precentandole a las chicas; Bren le sonrio con cordialidad, pero Àngela tan solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

-Bueno... Reby y yo vinimos por que su padre vive cerca, y pues... escuchamos la musica y "buala"- dijo ella con una sonrisa encantadora- la musica nos llama- Booth rio amable con su comentario, pero Àngela y Bren tan solo compartieron una sonrisa sarcartica.

-Y ella... es tu novia?- le pregunto a Booth señalando a Bren.

-Solo somos amigos- dijeron los dos al unisono.

-Si, Como, No...

-¡Àngela!- la callaron, de nuevo, ambos al mismo tiempo, cosa que no le paso desapercibida a Camille.

-Y todos van a Housto High?

-A si es...- le respondio Booth, quien miro por encima del hombro como Rebecca venia hacia ellos.

-Pero que hermosa y agradable sorpresa...- dijo con una sonrisa blanca detras de Camille- si es Seeley Booth...- Rebecca le dio una rapida mirada a Àngela y Bren, que se miraron al mismo tiemo para confirmar si la otra pensaba lo mismo...

¿Las habia mirado mal o era tan solo su imaginaciòn?

-Como haz estado Rebecca?- pregunto con cordialidad Booth, notando aquella mirada que le habia lanzado a sus amigas.

-Pues bien... aunque sabes que podria estar mejor...- sus palabras fueron acompañadas tal vez por la sonrisa màs loba que Àngela hubiera visto en toda su vida.

-Ya...- respondio un nervioso Booth quien no pudo evirta mirar a Bren, quien tenia sus ojos fijos en los de Rebecca- y como va el instituto?

-Vamos Seel... no hablaremos del insti...- le dijo, saliendo de detras de Camille- cuando podemos hablar de cosas màs... interesantes.

_"Es un hecho... esta vieja es una zorra..." _

Penso Àngela.

-Pues la verdad es que estoy con mis amigas y los chicos del equipo...- le respondio, dando un paso hacia atras tras su inminente sercania.

_"Que no tiene descaro?... si por ella fuera se quitaria la ropa y se le ofreceria en un lindo plato de buffet y..."_

Pero aquella linea de pensamiento se corto rapidamente al no entender por que sentia aquello tras ver como Rebecca se le insinuava a Booth... ¿y a ella que?

-Oh... es una pena...- repuso ella, sin no antes mirar de arriba a bajo a Bren- y tu eres...?

-Somos...- la corto Àngela, haciendose notar- las amigas de Booth- le respondio con un petulante sonrisa.

-Vale... ellas son Bren y Àngela...- se metio Booth.

-Bren?... vaya... ese si que es un nombre feito no?

-No es mi nombre, Booth me dice asi por mi apellido que es Brennan, mi nombre es...

-Vale, vale, como sea, igual ni me interesa...- la interrumpio Rebecca, moviendo su mano en un ademan rapido.

-¡Hey! pero que grosera eres...- le espeto Àngela, enfrentando duramente la mirada de Rebecca- y deveria importarte su nombre ¿sabes? pues lo vas a escuchar mucho querida...

-¡OK! basta de precentaciones..!- las interrumpio Booth, metiendose entre ambas- creo que mejor te vas a otro lado Rebecca...

Los ojos de Bren se iluminaron al saber que èl las preferia a ellas; y a Àngela, la sonrisa se le iba a salir de la cara de la dicha.

-Vamos Seel... solo estaba siendo agradable...

-¡Enserio!- le espeto Àngela, sarcastica- si asì eres de agradable no me imagino como seras cuando no lo eres.

-No tienes idea...

-¡Y como estan las damas!

Thomas abrazo por los hombros a Camille que le sonrio, mientras èl, veia la cara de "gracias" que le dava Booth.

-Pues que te puedo decir...- respondio Cam sarcastica, levantando sus cejas y moviendo la cabeza hacia Rebecca y Àngela- ¡de lo lindo!

-Ya veo... ¿quieren tomar algo? ¿tu Reby?

Rebecca le quito la mirada de encima a Àngela.

-No estaria mal... a demas, como que ya me aburri aqui...- respondio, mirando de arriba a bajo a Ange- no es por ti Boothy... eso sobra decirlo ¿no?

-Venga Rebecca... mejor vete con Thomas y Camille ¿si?

-Wwwwww...!- coreo Àngela tras ver la cara de espasmo de Rebecca.

-Vamos Cam...- Rebecca la tomo de la mano, quien se despidio de ellos con un ademan.

-De nada...- solto Thomas, justo antes de irse detras de Camille.

-Vale... solo tengo dos cosa que decir...- empezo Àngela- que vieja tan Zorra y antipatica...

-Venga Ange... deja eso ya vale- le espeto Bren.

-Yo... lo siento, de verdad que mi intenciòn no era causarles un mal rato... en especial a ti Bren

-Tu no tines por que disculparte Booth...- le respondio ella, con una media sonrisa- esas cosas pasan... ¿no?

-Si...- le respondio èl, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros- es solo que no me gusta que te la pases mal...

-Vaya... pero que les toco?- se metio Ange, simulando que tocaba un violin- "oh... el amor...!"

-¡Àngela!- dijeron al unisono, mientras ella reia freneticamente- venga... que ya estas muy borracha...-continuo Booth, mientras ambos la llevaban a un sofa.

-No tiene Conor algo que podamos darle?... si no, mañana no se va a despertar- le dijo Bren, viendo como el alcohol empezaba a tener un efecto sedante en ella.

-Pues un cafe no estaria mal- le respondio, mientrs ambos veian como Àngela caia dormida al sofa- uno bien cargado...

Ambos rieron, y el sonido de la risa del otro los hizo mirarse.

-Te habia dicho que luces hermosa...?- Bren abrio los ojos como platos ante su inesperado comentario, mientras èl bajaba la mirada, sin saber por que demonios sus labios siempre decian lo que estaban pensando...¡Sin consultarle a su cerebro!

-Pues si... lo habias dicho antes... - le respondio ella, sintiendo sus mejillas arder- pero me gusta que lo digas...- respondio ella con una timida sonrisa, y ambos se miraron incomodos un momento, sintiendo el latir de sus corazònes freneticos, hasta que un ronquido de Angela les hizo volver su mirada a ella.

.

-¡Con una pareja chicos! ¡a ver quien se queda solo!-grito Mathew desde una esquina, en la cual estaba el sonoro equipo de sonido.

-¡Ya escucharon!

Thomas los giro a ambos y los acerco, mucho màs de lo que sus latidos podrian soportar, mientras el sonido de una balada, lenta pero animada salia de los parlantes.

-¡Venga chicos... desde cuando tan timidos!- Thomas tomo la mano de Booth por la muñeca, dejandola en la cintura de Bren- ya me diras gracias despues...- le susurro antes de irse junto a su novia Celeste.

.

-Es linda...

-¡Oh, por favor!- callo Rebecca a Cam, mientras ambas, desde una esquina, veian como ambos de movian al ridmo de la mùsica, mas cerca y compenetrados de lo que a ella le hubiera gustado; parecian dos fichas de rompecabezas; perfectos juntos.

-Venga Reby... solo es un baile, a demas...

-No es solo el baile...- le respondio ella, apurando un sorbo de lo que bebia- es todo.

-Todo?

-La forma en que la mira Camy...- dijo con recelo Rebecca.

-Oh... ya entiendo...- respondio Cam, con su vista fija en ambos- Seeley tiene "la mirada"

-Si... y cuando yo le gustaba no me mirava asì... eso te lo aseguro.

-Venga Reby...- la interrumpio Cam, haciendo que ella la mirara- tu sabias que le gustabas, pero lo mandaste a la mierda y te quedaste con Sullyvan... ¿ahora que con Seeley?

-Lo de Sully ya termino Camy... a demas- Rebecca se mordio el labio inferior, y ladeo la cabeza, mirando a Booth- Seeley esta MUCHO mejor que Sullyvan...

-¡Oh, vamos Reby...!.-Cam rodo los ojos- se lo que esta pasando aqui, te conozco.

-¿A sì? y que esta pasando?- le pregunto con una media sonrisa.

-Pasa que solo estas encaprichada con èl por que ya no le mueves un pelo...¡y no me mires asì por que es verdad!- reclamo ella, enfrantando la fria mirada de su amiga- ahora que lo viste con ella, te entro el chapricho...te reto a que me digas que no asì.

Rebecca le quito la mirada a su amiga, dejandola una vez màs, en la pareja que bailaba entre risas a unos metros de ellas.

-Capricho o no...- Rebecca se enredo un mechon de su rubio cabello en su dedo- siempre tengo lo que quiero...ahora te reto yo a que me digas que eso no es verdad- le respondio, con la màs grande de sus sonrisas mientras le daba el baso a Cam y tomaba a un chico por el brazo, entrando a bailar...

-dios... ojala que esto no termine feo...por favor!- pidio Camille, mirando hacia arriba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bufff ¡sorry la tardansa! XD **_

_**Pero es que he estado echa un lio con un resto de cosas...**_

_**ojala les haya gustado el cap, y prometo subir lo màs reapido posible...**_

_**BeSoS...**_


	16. Chapter 16

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Bueno, y cual es tu veredicto?

-Mi veredicto?

Al ritmo de la música, Booth le sonrió.

-Si, tu veredicto de su valió la pena venir o no.

-Oh…- Bren agacho la mirada, para luego volverla a levantar y toparse con los ojos marrones de su amigo- creo que el veredicto es bastante positivo.

-Y eso por que?

-Pues por que estoy contigo.

Tras sus palabras, ambos se miraron como si a su alrededor, no hubieran otras parejas; en su lugar, todo su mundo eran los ojos del otro.

-Yo pienso lo mismo, me la estoy pasando de maravilla solo por que tu estas aquí-y sus palabras hicieron que las mejillas de Bren tomaran un color carmesí.

-Y… y eso por que Booth?

-Bueno pues….- inconscientemente, Booth acaricio la mano de Bren que tenia entre la suya- no lo sé…. Todavía lo estoy descubriendo.

-Y que es eso?

-No lo sé…. Si es lo que pienso quiero estar seguro- admitió él, esperando cualquier reacción por su parte.

-Puedes darme una pista?

-Bueno, pues es algo que siento, algo que creo que siento por…..

Pero sus palabras se quedaron cortadas por el sonido de los acordes de una guitarra eléctrica.

-Así suena cuando llama Jared- dijo Booth, sacando su celular.

-Pero Jared no tiene su celular…. Lo tiene Carly- dijo Bren, con una nota de miedo en su voz.

-Hola Carly- dijo Booth al contestar el celular- ¿todo bien?

-_Seeley… ¿Dónde esta Tempe?_

_-_Ella esta conmigo bonita…- Booth tomo la mano de Bren, llevándola a un lado de la sala, notando la nota de desesperación en la voz de la niña- ¿pasa algo Carly?

-_Es Nadia… tengo miedo de que me haga algo… no deja de gritar y…. quiero a Tempe, tengo miedo…- _le dijo la niña entre sollozos, en un intento por calmarse-…_no quiero que me pase lo mismo que Di…._

-¿Di, Quien es Di Carly?

Al escuchar ese diminutivo, Bren le quito rápidamente el celular a Booth, llevándoselo a su oído.

-¿Qué es lo que esta pasando Carly?- le pregunto Bren a su hermanita.

-_Nadia esta borracha Tempe…. Ya me pego en la cara y esta gritándome por que no la dejo entrar al cuarto….. ayúdame…_.- le pidió la niña, sin ser capaz de contener más sus lagrimas.

-Voy para haya Carly, y por nada del mundo la dejes entrar ¿vale?

_-Va… vale. _

_-_Que es lo que pasa Bren?- le pregunto un angustiado Booth.

-Yo… ¿puedes llevarme a casa?

-Claro, pero que esta pasando con….?

-¿Solo llévame Booth! ¡No quiero que le pase lo mismo que a Dina!- grito ella inconscientemente.

**.**

**.**

A pesar de que siempre le había intrigado conocer cual era la casa de Bren, Booth sabia que aquella circunstancia en la que la conocería no le gustaría nada.

-¿Quien es Di Bren? ¿Por qué Carly teme terminar como ella? – le pregunto, mientras se estacionaba frente a una casa de fachada gastada de un color blanco que en sus mejores momentos debió ser de un color perlado.

Con la mano en palanquita de abrir la puerta, Bren lo miro.

-Solo…. entre menos sepas mejor- fue su única respuesta, justo antes de bajar del auto.

-Y por que es así Bren?- le pregunto él, yendo detrás de ella.

-Mejor vete Booth… no quiero que…

-No me importa lo que quieras en este momento Bren….- aquellas palabras hicieron que Temperance se detuviera súbitamente, mirándolo a los ojos- sea lo que sea que este asustando a Carly de ese modo, no voy a dejarlas solas con ello, y mucho menos me iré hasta estar seguro de que estarán bien- Booth le quito las llaves de la mano, reanudando el camino hacia la casa. Al acercarse y quedar en frente de la puerta, ambos pudieron escuchar los golpes que dentro de la casa se le daban a una puerta, repetidamente de una forma sonora.

-¡SAL DE HAY GUSANA!

-Bienvenido a mi infierno…..- le dijo Temperance a Booth, quien noto la tristeza en sus ojos, justo antes que él girara la llave en la chapa….

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Bueno, ojala les haya gustado el cap, y sorry si es muy corto =S **

**Pero es que en este momento tengo que ir a hacer algo que es YA ó YA **

**BeSoS…**


	17. Chapter 17

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al abrir la puerta, los ojos de Booth se abrieron como platos.

Era una sala pequeña con un sofá de un rojo gastado en frente de una mesita de café, abarrotada con latas vacías de cerveza y una botella de algún licor bebido hasta el fondo. La habitación estaba apenas iluminada por la poca luz que entraba de las cortinas cerradas y la televisión todavía encendía.

-Parece que se la paso en grande- dijo Bren con recelo, pateando levemente una de las latas en el suelo.

-Bren…

Pero los gritos y el sonido de la puerta siendo aporreada una y otra vez al final del pasillo en frente de ellos llegaron a sus oídos.

-Lo bueno es que esta borracha, y con suerte no te recuerde- le soltó Bren, claramente avergonzada por que Booth tuviera que ver su triste realidad.

Ambos caminaron por el pasillo, hasta ver como la mujer regordeta, con el pelo rizado echo un desastre pateaba la puerta una y otra vez.

-¡Sal enana asquerosa o te juro que….!

-¡Nadia!- la llamo Temperance a sus espaldas. La mujer se giro tambaleándose y con dificultad enfoco sus ojos en ella, haciendo caso omiso de Booth, detrás de Temperance- cálmate… por favor- le pido.

-Eres una huérfana desvergonzada….- le soltó con asco la mujer- ya no se que hacer para que te quedes quieta… un día de estos me vas a llegar con la puta noticia de que estas embarazada o peor! Que tenes una enfermedad de esas que solo les da a las putas!

-¿De… de que estas hablando?- pero la mujer tan solo se le rió descaradamente.

-¡Que sos una puta Dina! ¡Eso es lo que digo! ¡Y cuando venga la trabajadora social te mando con esa perra!

Temperance agacho la mirada, y negando con la cabeza le respondió:

-Soy Temperance, Nadia…. No Dina- le aclaro, y en un rápido movimiento se seco las lagrimas de ira ante el recuerdo de su hermana adoptiva- pero claro… estas tan borracha que ni de eso te das cuenta…- le soltó con asco, para sorpresa de Booth quien vio como los ojos de la mujer empezaban a hervir- ahora quítate y déjame ir con Carly….

Pero las risotadas de la fofa mujer le callaron.

-Claro… pero como te fui a confundir….- Bren retrocedió los dos pasos que la mujer dio con dificultad hacia ella-… si tu eres el dolor mas grande que tengo en el culo…. Y ¡Claro! La otra esta mue…

-¡NADIA!- la callo Bren, sabiendo que Booth, detrás de ella le pediría una explicación después.

-¡A mi no me callas…..!- pero entonces, por primera vez Nadia percato en la presencia de Booth- ¿y vos quien sos?

-Yo….- balbuceo Booth, pero Temperance lo corto.

-Eso no importa…- dijo ella, para sorpresa de Booth- por que mejor no te vas a tu cuarto y duermes la perra que tenes…. ¡Déjanos a Carly y a mi en paz! ¡Haz lo que siempre haces, ignóranos, siéntate a engordar más frente a la televisión y….!

-Bren…. Ya- Temperance paro sus palabras, que salían con odio de su boca, libres al fin de poder expresar a voz alta todo lo que sentía- déjala….- le pidió Booth, estrechando sus manos en sus hombros.

-Dentro de un mes viene la perra esa de la trabajadora social….- Nadia se agacho, tomando la pantufla de peluche gris que se le había caído-… y cuando lo haga…. Me asegurare de que tú y esa mocosa se vayan con ella, me harte de ti y esa enana que no sirve para hacer nada…..- y dándose una que otra vez con las paredes, Nadia paso a su lado- ya veo que algo se te tenía que pegar de esa ramera de Dina….- agrego, viéndolos a ambos. Lo siguiente que escucharon fue un fuerte portazo.

-Ven acá…- le dijo Booth, al sentir los fuertes sollozos de Temperance en sus hombros- tranquila, todo esta bien, Carly esta bien….- le dijo, mientras ella lloraba en su pecho, con una mezcla de ira, impotencia y rabia en cada una de sus lagrimas que mojaban su camisa- todo esta bien….- Booth acariciaba su cabello y movía su mano en su espalda, en un intento por calmarla; en eso, vio como Carly, tímidamente asomaba su carita por el umbral de la puerta- "Ven"- le dijo, moviendo sus labios sin emitir sonido alguno. La niña salio del cuarto, y a paso lento se acerco a ellos. Booth, con la mano que tenia en la espalda de Bren, abrazo a la niña quien enredo sus brazos en las caderas de Temperance- todo esta bien... sshhh… todo esta bien….- les decía, mientras Temperance, al notar la presencia de la niña, la envolvía también con su brazo izquierdo.

.

.

-¿Te hizo algo?

Le pregunto Temperance a Carly, cuando Booth, detrás de ellas, cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

-No… cuando empezó a tomar y a gritarme, me encerré- le dijo la niña, mientras ella y Temperance se sentaban en el borde de la cama- siento haber interrumpido tu fiesta, de verdad que no quería pero tenia mucho miedo y ella no dejaba de….

-Shhh…- la callo Bren, acariciando la mejilla de la pequeña- hiciste bien Carly, no te preocupes por eso, ¿vale?- la niña asintió, y miro a Booth.

-Hola Seel…- lo saludo, con una media sonrisa.

-Hola Carly…- Booth, en su lugar, le dio una amplia sonrisa, mientras se sentaba al otro lado de la niña- de verdad que me alegra mucho ver que estas bien- agrego, acariciando su pelo por detrás.

-Gracias por no dejar sola a Tempe- y para sorpresa de Booth, la niña le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla- te voy a extrañar.

Tanto Booth como Temperance se quedaron consternados con sus palabras.

-¿Y se puede saber para donde te vas?- le pregunto Temperance a Carly. La niña agacho la mirada.

-Tu la escuchaste Tempe…. Nos va a devolver y no voy a ver a Seel otra vez.

Ante sus palabras, Tempe la abrazo, recordando lo que había dicho Nadia.

-Lo sé…- le respondió, dejando su mirada en Booth, quien abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que atino a decir, sintiendo como la idea de no volverla a ver empezaba a carcomerle el corazón.

-Dentro de un mes la señora Winni vendrá a vernos, y si Nadia quiere, le puede decir que ya no más…. Y volveríamos al sistema…

-Y no te volvería a ver…. ¿verdad Tempe?- la interrumpió la niña, dándose cuenta de lo que significaba eso- ¿verdad?- insistió, viendo como los ojos de Temperance empezaban a llenarse de lagrimas, al igual que los de la pequeña.

-Es… es una posibilidad Carly….- le decía, mientras secaba una de sus pequeñas lagrimas de su mejilla, sin ser capaz de darle un rotundo "No… no nos volveremos a ver…". La niña se tiro a sus brazos, llorando en su pecho.

-No… no quiero….no quiero Tempe…- decía la pequeña entre sollozos mientras Temperance cerraba los ojos con fuerza en un intento por no echarse a llorar como Carly.

-Ta… tal vez puedan dejarnos juntas… no lo sé….- le decía, mientras besaba su pelo-… la señora Winni es muy buena… tal vez… tal vez nos deje…- le decía. Y con aquel dolor, sus ojos azules volvieron a los marrones de Booth, quien seco una lágrima que salio de su ojo derecho.

-No quiero que te vayas Bren….- le dijo entre dientes, mientras acariciaba su rostro, haciendo que Temperance ladeara mas su cabeza hacia su mano- ya veras que encontraremos la forma de mantenernos juntos…. ¿escuchaste Carly?- con lentitud, la niña despego el rostro del pecho de Bren, para mirar a Booth con sus ojos anegados en lágrimas- encontraremos la forma Carly…. Ya veras que si princesa….- y a pesar de todo, la niña asintió.

-¿Lo… lo prometes Seel?- dijo la pequeña.

-Ya veras que abra algo que podamos hacer Carly….- respondió Bren, y Booth supo por que: no quería que él ilusionara a la niña con algo que ella veía imposible- ahora ve y lávate la cara para ir a dormir- la niña asintió, saliendo de sus brazos para ir al baño.

-¿Por qué no me dejaste responderle?- le pregunto, sabiendo la respuesta de todas formas.

-No quiero ilusionarla Booth… Nadia lo ara, estoy segura….- Temperance se puso de pie, dándole la espalda y abrazándose a si misma-…. No quiero perderla…- le dijo. Booth se puso de pie también; y con sus manos en sus hombros la hizo girarse para que lo viera a los ojos.

-Debiste dejar que le respondiera…. ¿y sabes por que?- le dijo, mientras ponía un mecho de su pelo detrás de su oreja.

-No… ¿Por qué?- le pregunto, sintiendo como sus ojos llegaban a lo profundo de su ser, con sus ojos marrones penetrantes sobre los suyos, y sobre todo, su corazón dando tumbos por su suave tacto.

Con dificultad, Booth paso saliva por su garganta, sin saber, que su corazón no era el único que latía frenético en aquel cuarto. Sin saber si tendría otra oportunidad, sin poder siquiera considerar la idea de nunca mas volverla a ver, Booth acerco sus labios a su oído, haciendo que ella tremiera ante sus palabras.

-….por eso se que voy a hacer lo que sea para que no se las lleven- le dijo, dándole por ultimo un beso en la mejilla a una atónita Temperance-… nos vemos mañana Bren- le dijo yendo a la salida, pero se encontró con que la niña estaba plantada, inmóvil en el umbral de la puerta.

-Y tu Carly…- le dijo, poniéndose a su altura- te prometo que nadie, escúchame bien, nadie te va a alejar de tu hermana…- y tras darle un beso en la frente y ver por ultima vez a Temperance, quien le miro absorta, salio de la habitación.

Carly siguió a Booth con la mirada, hasta que este se fue del todo, cerrando la puerta tras de si. No fue hasta que él encendió su auto para que Carly le preguntara a su hermana:

-Puedo leer los labios Tempe….- le dijo sin más la pequeña a su atónita hermana- o vi mal o…. ¿Seel te dijo "Te Amo" al oido?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bueno… ¿que les pareció?**_

_**De verdad que espero que les haya gustado. =) **_

_**Muchas Gracias! Por sus comentarios anteriores, de verdad que son la fuente de mi inspiración para ponerme detrás de la pc. **_

_**BeSoS…**_

_**(solo para MSG) **_


	18. Chapter 18

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Te Amo"

Es increíble, casi inverosímil como dos pequeñas palabras pueden acelerar el corazón y hacerte sentir que el piso debajo de tus pies es tan solo un retazo de nueve. Así se sentía Bren mientras el sonido de aquella voz masculina resonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez.

-Tempe…..¡Tempe!

-¿Ah?- responde vagamente al llamado de su hermana, todavía debajo del umbral de la puerta.

-Seel…. ¿el dijo que te amaba?

Como si su hermana le hubiera hablado en cualquier otro idioma que no fuera el suyo, su mirada se quedo atónita en la pequeña, comprobando que no ha sido alguna treta de su mente.

-Tempe…- insiste Carly, caminando hacia ella.

-Yo…. No lo sé- responde, sin ser capaz de decir algo mas coherente.

-Pero como que no lo sabes…- cuestiona la pequeña mirando a su hermana con grandes ojos- claro que lo hizo, lo e visto, a dicho…."por que TE AM…"- pero la mano de su hermana mayor tapo sus pequeños y rosados labios.

-No lo vuelvas a decir Carly, él…. él lo dijo tal vez en plan de amigos….

-No,- refuto la niña, quitándose la mano de su hermana en un rápido movimiento- lo a dicho por que es verdad, te ama, te ama…- canturreo la niña subiéndose a la cama- ¡y tu también le quieres…!

-¡Carly!- y como su hermana, en todo el tiempo que la conocía, jamás le había gritado, la niña dejo de cantar en el acto- ya basta.

Por un momento, la habitación se sumió en un silencio sepulcral, en el que los ojos azules veían como los pequeños, verdes y de largas pestañas, la miraban desconcertada.

-Por que no crees que Seel te ama Tempe?- pregunto la niña en un todo de voz casi imperceptible e inocente- ¿esta mal…. que la gente te quiera?

Con sus palabras, Temperance suspiro, dándose cuenta que había hecho mal en haberla gritado.

-Claro que no Carly, es solo que…- por un momento deja su mirada en el extenso manto de estrellas que ve a trabes de la ventana- no quiero perderlo…..- dijo, mas para sí misma que para su pequeña interlocutora- y mucho menos ahora que ya se lo que tengo que hacer.

-¿Qué?- fue la única pregunta de Carly.

Temperance le sonrío levemente, mientras sus ojos brillan a causa de las lágrimas. Carly, al ver que los brazos de su hermana se extienden hacia ella, la abrazo, mientras Temperance la tomaba entrem sus brazos- ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer Tempe?- le susurra la niña al oído, mientras Bren iba junto a la ventana.

-Sé que Nadia ara lo que dijo Carly, la conozco y se que lo ara…- le dice, mientras la niña veía como ella solo tenia ojos para las estrellas- y cuando vengan por nosotras, estoy segura que seria la ultima vez que… que nos veríamos- la niña da un leve respingo ante el significado de sus palabras- me queda poco tiempo en el sistema, me mandarían a un lugar de paso, o tal vez a rotar entre muchos mientras cumplo dieciocho y se libran de mi; pero tu, tu entrarías a otro hogar, a otra lista en la que seria posible tu adopción…

-¡No!- la interrumpe, haciendo que Bren viera como negaba eufórica con la cabeza- ¡no quiero! ¡no quiero estar lejos de ti! ¡No quiero que…!

-Shhhh… tranquila princesa…..- la calma Bren, con su mano en la mejilla de la niña- no voy a dejar que eso pase, no después de ver en que clase de manos puedes caer….- le dice, posando sus ojos en la bacía cama de la habitación- de ninguna manera.

-Pero… ¿que vamos a hacer?- le pregunta desesperada.

Temperance vuelve sus ojos al estrellado cielo; y hay, entre las estrellas, sonríe al reconocer una constelación.

-Hacemos lo que sea por la familia….- dijo para si, recordando la frase que su madre le había dicho tres días antes de partir con su padre, para mas nunca volver.

-¿Qué dijiste?

Y con su voz, Bren vuelve sus ojos a ella y entiende, más que nunca, el significado de esa frase; pues entre sus brazos, se encontraba la única familia que creía tener, y si en sus manos estaba, a esta no la dejaría ir y mucho menos, se la dejaría arrebatar.

-Vamos a huir- le dijo, sin que la voz le temblara y sin que la niña dijera nada ante sus palabras- nos vamos a ir lejos, tan lejos que ningún sistema pueda encontrarnos.

-En… en serio?- pregunta Carly, antes de que una media sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios.

-Si, no voy a dejar que te separen de mi, promesa es promesa- y con un abrazo estrecho, la niña enreda sus brazos en el cuello de Bren. Así se quedaron por un momento, mientras Temperance, a cada segundo pensaba que cometería la más bonita y correcta locura de su vida; pero Carly desenredo sus brazos para volver a verla, esta vez, con la cara completamente distinta.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Y Seel?- pregunta sin rodeos la niña- ¿lo vas a abandonar a él?

Ante sus palabras, lo único que puede hacer es buscar refugio en la inmensidad de las estrellas. Cierra los ojos y deja que la leve brisa le mueva los cabellos; y hay, en medio del torbellino que eran los pensamientos en su cabeza, sus labios, su sonrisa, su risa y su presencia se cruzaron por su mente.

-Tú también le amas Tempe... ¿verdad?

Y a pesar de escuchar claramente la pregunta, se niega a abril los ojos.

Con sus ojos sobre ella, Carly acaricia su mejilla delicadamente de arriba a bajo, haciendo que al fin su hermana le devuelva la mirada con sus ojos lleno en lagrimas.

-Yo se que si, así que no lo niegues.- Le dice tan segura y seria de sí, que logra sacarle una media sonrisa a Temperance.

-No planeaba hacerlo…. más- añade al ver la suspicacia en la mirada de su hermanita.

-¿Desde cuando?- pregunta con una sonrisa infantil, dejando clara su curiosidad.

-No lo se- le confiesa, retornando su mirada a lo astros- desde el primer día que lo vi, confieso que lo encontré guapo, pero mi instinto de cubrirme la espalda salto primero que cualquier cosa…- al recordarlo, sonríe ante el primer trato que llegaron a tener, continuando su confesión mas para sí misma que para Carly- luego, por mas que me costo creerle lo hice…por que había y hay algo en sus ojos que me hace creer de alguna forma irracional que puedo confiar en él sin temor a esperar una puñalada por la espalda….- y cerrando sus ojos, el par de ojos marrones enmarca su mente- todo él tiene algo que dice, que me grita algo así como "salta, arriésgate, corre y brinca que en todas estaré hay para cuidarte"…- y una sonrisa hermosa aparece en sus labios, una igual a la de su hermana que escucha atenta cada una de sus palabras- ¿y como se que esto es amor? La verdad es que no lo sé…- se pregunta y concluye, volviendo a ver a su hermana- solo se que un día no es del todo perfecto sin verle; que su risa me párese la mas hermosa que haya escuchado en un chico; que con tenerlo a mi lado, la sensación de que todo saldrá bien solo esta con él; que con cada sutil y accidental toque que hemos tenido sencillamente hace saltar mi corazón….- y con un suspiro, detiene la confesión que sin duda podría cambiar su vida para siempre. Vuelve su mirada a su hermana, que con una media sonrisa seca las pocas lagrimas que silenciosas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-¿Y bien?- le pregunta a Carly- ¿Cuál crees que sea el diagnostico?

-¿La verdad?- pregunta elocuente la niña- pues bien… creo que estas completa e "irrofutablemente" enamorada de Seel- le anuncia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Es irrefutable, cariño.

-Oh… eso.

-Y sobre lo otro… si, creo que tienes razón.

-Y por eso no podemos irnos Tempe- y ante sus palabras, la sonrisa de Bren se endureció.

-¿Qué?

-Él te quiere y tu a él, así que no podemos irnos.

-Eso no cambia nada cariño…- le dijo, posando un delgado mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja- a demás….lo mejor será que Booth no se de cuenta de nuestro plan ¿Ok?

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno por que… no soportaría una despedida- le confeso, al no tener otra opción- y menos ahora…- dijo levemente.

-Eso o… ¿tienes miedo a que no nos quiera dejar ir?

-Ambas mi amor, ambas, pero sobre todo miedo a….- no continuo, dejando todos sus sentidos únicamente en las pequeñas luces en el cielo.

-¿A que?- insistió la pequeña.

-Miedo a ser yo la que no quiera irme, miedo a aferrarme a él por completo y que al final, como todo, termine- confeso, sabiendo que su mayor temor era perder su amistad y su afecto por algún error suyo o, que al final, fueran las circunstancias del medio que terminara separándolos, tal vez, para siempre.

-Prométeme algo Carly- le dice suabe pero firmemente.

-¿Qué?

-No le dirás nada de lo que hemos hablado a Booth o a cualquier otra persona.

-Pero Seel…

-Carly, escúchame..- la interrumpe, mirándola atentamente- veo inevitable que no tengamos que huir, y lo ultimo que quiero es herir a Booth…

-Pero si le dices tal vez no tengamos que irnos, a demás él dijo que….!

-Vamos a agotar todos los recursos, pero mi plan sigue en marcha- la atajo Temperance- y quiera saber si cuento contigo.

La niña se quedo mirándola, sabiendo que lo que mas quería en el mundo la tenia entre sus brazos pidiéndole que….

-Esta bien…- concedió al final de un minuto de completo silencio- no diré nada a Seel…

-O a otras personas- añadió Bren, mientras Carly asentía afirmativa.

-Yo también le quiero…- confeso la niña y Bren sonrió ante sus palabras- si nos vamos, le voy a extrañar mucho.

-Lo se mi amor….- y hay, en el oscuro y titilante firmamento, sus ojos brillaban de tristeza ante la sola idea de no verlo mas- yo también lo are.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Bueno, se que me quieren matar! Pero ¡Hey! La verdad es que he estado TAN ocupada en mi vida que no había tenido tiempo de sentarme a escribir. Lamento mucho la espera, de verdad que no tengo perdón… =( **

**Pero apelo a su lado amable, prometiendo que, al menos, hasta el 4 de Enero me tendrán por aquí con mas frecuencia. **

**BeSoS…**

**Ebby**

**n_n**

.


	19. Chapter 19

Bueno, se que cada uno tiene el derecho de poner sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y apretar muy fuerte por la demora. Pero la verdad es que en estos momentos de mi vida, he tenido que dejar algunas cosas que me gustan como escribir, para poner prioridades.

**Sin más, un muy corto recuento de cómo quedo esta historia:**

Tras lo que parecía una linda noche de fiesta para nuestros jóvenes, Booth y Brennan llegan a la casa de acogida de ella donde su horrible custodia Nadia esta torturando psicológicamente a la pobre Carly. Tras un mal rato, la noche termina con Booth confesando su amor por Brennan. Sin embargo, Temperance tiene entre manos una fuga con su pequeña hermana adoptiva para evitar que sean separadas. Nada seguro, pero aun así… toca ver como sigue esta historia…

.

.

.

Los ojos de Booth iban y venían entre todos los rostros soñolientos que cruzaban por la gran entrada de la secundaria. Pero en ninguno de ellos veía los ojos azules que tanto buscaba.

_-¿La abras espantado con lo de anoche? ¿Abra sido mucho entrometerme tanto en su vida? ¿Lo abra tomado mal?_- pensaba una y otra vez, mientras sus manos entonaban un ritmo inexistente sobre sus rodillas, sentado en un pequeño muro a un costado de la entrada.

Pero de pronto, unas manos que solo podían ser de una chica taparon sus ojos. Sin pensarlo, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

-Vaya… ni en mis más locos sueños me imagine un saludo de estos de ti.

-Pues me encanta que te guste.

Booth pego un brinco sin más ante la vos femenina. Cuando dio la vuelta, en vez de encontrar a la hermosa chica de ojos azules, en su lugar estaba una rubia escultural de risos grandes dentro de un apretado vestido de animadora. Sin importar el frio de la mañana.

-Lo siento, pensé que eras otra persona- exclamo Booth, llevándose la mano al pelo y lamentando sus palabras. Al menos a quien se las había dicho.

-Oh, ya veo...- la sonrisa de desilusión cruzo el rostro de Rebecca por unos segundos- bueno, pero eso no importa… ¿Cómo has estado Seeley?

-Ah… pues bien he estado bien… disculpa que te pregunte pero ¿Qué haces aquí Rebecca? Este no es tu instituto…

-Tranquilo no me he perdido, tan solo he venido algo más temprano por una reunión que hay con la líder de las porristas de aquí… ya sabes, toda esa basura de la competencias justa y los buenos modales...

-A mi no me parecen basura Rebecca- la interrumpió él.

-Bueno es solo una forma de hablar Seeley- se apresuro a aclarar al percibir la nota de inconformidad en sus palabras- pero bueno ¿me acompañas al salón 207D? no sé donde esta- le pregunto tras miran un papelito.

-te puedo dar indicaciones, pero la verdad no puedo acompañarte.

-Ya… de verdad pensé que las cosas entre tú y yo estaban bien Seeley.

-no se trata de eso Rebecca, es que espero a alguien- dijo, dando un vistazo hacia la puerta donde el portero dejaba entrar al último grupo de estudiantes.

-pues no sé como sean las cosas en tu instituto Seeley, pero me parece que no va a venir nadie más.

-si… eso parece- respondió, con una sonrisa triste sin quitar la mirada de la entrada, y sin notar la media sonrisa que Rebecca quito de sus labios cuando el volvió la mirada.

-¿Qué salón es el que buscas?

.

.

-235 dólares es lo único que te daré por él.

-pero es de plata… ¿Qué no está viendo?

Los pequeños ojos del comprador, detrás de las gafas de media luna se aferraron a la mirada azul de la joven.

-claro que veo jovencita. Y esa es mi única oferta. Piénselo y luego me llama- exclamo ofuscado el comprador, yendo hacia el otro extremo del mostrador de la tienda de compra y venta donde se asomaba otro cliente.

Los delicados dedos de Brennan rosaron con cariño la pluma de su padre. Sin poder evitarlo, recordó como escribía con ella, y sobre todo, aquel cumpleaños número trece donde él se la obsequio. Y sin que ya su mente la sorprendiera, la sonrisa de Booth sosteniendo su pluma como ofrenda de paz la primera vez que le conoció se unió a los recuerdos que tenia de aquella pluma.

-¿y bien?

La áspera vos del comprador le saco de sus pensamientos.

-vale… tomo también lo del valor de la pluma.

- en ese caso, mas el anillo que me diste y los dos collares, sería un total de 410 dólares.

.

.

-…y la cabeza esta que me da vueltas chicas, asi que alejen esa comida de mi.

Tres chicas rieron ante el comentario de Ángela, que dejo caer su cabeza en sus brazos cruzados, justo encima de la mesa del comedor de la cafetería.

-pero bebiste mucho Ange, no deberías.

-ya madre, esta será la última vez- respondió Ángela a una chica rubia de pelo corto.

-chicas hay viene Seeley Booth…- canturreo una de pelo largo y negro.

-a lo mejor y se ha encontrado con Rebecca y ha habido movida de tapetes.

-¿Pero qué has dicho?- exclamo Ángela, levantando su cabeza rápidamente y lamentándolo al instante cuando un mareo y dolor cruzo por esta- dios…

-Rebecca esta en el instituto por algo de las animadoras ¿Qué no la han visto? ¡Si se ha pavoneado toda la mañana por los pasillos!

-Hey Ange te he estado buscando…

-¿has estado con la zorra de Rebecca este día Booth?

-¿Qué?- pregunto desconcertado Booth, quedándose con sus palabras en la boca ante la sorpresiva pregunta, mientras las otras tres chicas le miraban idiotizadas- ¿a qué va eso Ange?

-porque me entero de que esta aquí, de eso voy.

-ok…- exclamo Booth, organizando sus ideas mientras en el fondo de su cabeza se sentía como un niño dando explicaciones a su madre- esta mañana le e acompañado a un salón… ¡pero nada más!- agrego al ver la cara que empezaba a poner Ángela.

-te voy a creer, porque lo último que quiero es que esa zorra de medio pelo arruine lo que estoy segura que será genial entre ustedes dos si se animan- dijo, con una medio sonrisa y una mirada cómplice a Booth, sin decir más detalles a causa de la compañía.

-ok…-respondió él, tomando a Ángela del brazo y llevándola un poco lejos de la mesa- pero yo venía a preguntarte por Temperance, ¿la has visto?

- ¿A Tempe? No, creo que no ha venido hoy porque la espere fuera del salón de literatura y nunca salió.

-¿y por qué no has entrado?

-cariño, lo último que necesito hoy es que a esta cabecita la pongan a leer.

-ya, en tal caso yo la espere a la entrada esta mañana y nunca la vi. Tampoco está en la biblioteca o en las zonas verdes del instituto donde suele leer.

-a lo mejor se le ha presentado algo.

-es eso lo que me preocupa Ange, pues las cosas en su casa no salieron tan bien.

-me olvidaba de eso… ¿Qué ha pasado?

-bueno… es algo que ella debe contarte, no me corresponde.

-vale, en tal caso si la veo le diré que la buscas.

-gracias Ange, eres la mejor- le dijo, dándole una sonrisa.

-lo sé, lo sé, ahora vete a hacer algo útil por ahí… ¡que no incluya rubias!

-iré a entreno…- le respondió riendo- ¡mamá!

.

.

Por la tarde, Brennan se encontraba en frente de la escuela de su hermana, impaciente por el tiempo y por el dinero que llevaba en sus bolsillos. Su padre siempre le había dicho que no llevara en ellos cantidades tan altas… Pero el timbre de la salida le saco de sus pensamientos de una vida que para ella había sido hace mucho tiempo. Una sonrisa salió de sus labios al ver como Carly corría hacia ella, bajando de una en una las escaleras de la entrada.

-¿y tu mochila?-pregunto la niña, tras un abrazo de su hermana grande.

-que observadora. Es que es que no he ido a clase hoy.

-¿Por qué? Si es algo que te encanta hacer….

-he tenido cosas muy importantes que hacer Carly- la interrumpió Temperance, haciendo reparo en la estrellita dorada que la niña tenía sobre su camisa.

-me la ha dado la señora Fitcher en clase de mate- respondió la niña orgullosa de su pegantina y viendo como su hermana la veía- ¿eso qué tenias que hacer tiene que ver con el plan secreto Tempe?- pregunto sin más.

-casi cariño…- dijo, aferrando la mano de la niña y empezando a caminar- pero no te he preguntado a donde te gustaría vivir, ya sabes, frio, caliente….

-¡la playa!

-¿la playa? Pero como sabes si nunca has estado hay…

-si lo he estado Tempe…- respondió Carly, con una muy lejana nota de tristeza en su vos- los del sistema me dijeron que soy de California y la única foto que tengo de mis papas es en una playa, y muy lejos se ve una casita blanca… creo que vivíamos hay.

-yo también creo que así era…- le dijo, estrechando más fuerte la manito de la niña, mientras recordaba la foto que Carly veía todas las noches antes de dormir, en donde una mujer muy parecida a la niña, estaba siendo abrazada por un apuesto hombre mientras sostenía en sus brazos un hermoso bulto.

-Si me preguntas donde quiero vivir, eso porque si tienes planeado que nos vayamos… ¿verdad?- le pregunto la niña, después de un largo silencio mientras caminaban.

Pero Temperance no respondió. En su lugar, apretó mas el paso y aferro con más fuerza la mano de su Carly.

Tantos años en el sistema le habían otorgado la habilidad de saber cuando la estaban siguiendo.

-Tempe…- pregunto la niña con una nota de miedo en su voz mientras miraba una y otra vez el rostro de su hermana, buscando no caerse a causa de sus pequeños pasos que casi corrían para estar a la par de los de ella.

Doblaron la esquina y el reflejo de los dos hombres que apareció en una de las vitrinas le confirmo a Temperance lo que ya sabía.

-¡Tempe!

-¡No te detengas!

A ese punto, ya ambas se encontraban corriendo. Los pequeños gemidos de Carly se hicieron audibles cuando supo el por qué de su carrera. Con el afán de escapar, la desesperación de Temperance se hizo más grande al descubrir que no sabía dónde estaba. En algún punto de su huida, abría tomado mal el camino tal vez un par de veces.

-¡Temperance Brennan detente!

¿Acaso uno de sus perseguidores había gritado su nombre?

_-"Trajes Tempe… llevan trajes…de esa clase de trajes"_

Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sus pensamientos pararon y reparo en la situación que tanto ella como Carly se encontraban en el suelo.

Un hombre grande y corpulento había salido en su camino, y justo detrás de él, una pequeña van pego un frenazo.

-No, no, no…

Dijo una y otra vez Carly, apretando con fuerza la mano de su hermana.

Todo, absolutamente todo paso por su mente en un segundo. La sonrisa hipócrita de de sus padres aquel ultimo día que les vio partir; el dolor desgarrador que le surco el alma cuando supo que Russ se había ido también; todas y cada una de las lagrimas que derramo cada veces que empaco sus cosas en bolsas de basura; la sonrisa de Carly el primer día que le vio; el rostro de Seeley diciéndole que le ama….

Pero todo pareció derrumbarse y desvanecerse de nuevo para formar parte de otro capítulo de su vida ante las palabras grabadas en aquella van: _Servicio social. _


	20. Chapter 20

**"Los tres"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Agente especial, Seeley Josep Booth ¿suena genial no lo crees?

-Definitivamente hay cosas que no han cambiado desde la secundaria…

-Claro que si, sino mírate.

Camille Saroyan rodo los ojos y dejo de lado el cerebro que rebanaba.

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir?

Una sonrisa encantadora apareció en los labios de Booth.

-Ya sabes… en la secundaria nadie abría dado un centavo por la apuesta de que serías una gran patóloga forense. Lo digo por todo eso de "¡Dame la A, dame la E!"

-Que gracioso eres…- Camille volvió su mirada al cerebro- decía que nada ha cambiado porque sigues siendo un engreído y un completo egocéntrico.

-Y aun así, me amas…

-¿Quién es engreído y egocéntrico? -Por la puerta había aparecido una distraída Ángela, con los ojos puestos en el bosquejo de su dibujo, y al alzar la mirada le sonrió a Booth -Ah, ya veo de quien hablabas- comento con fingida sorpresa.

-Si Ange, a mí también me alegra verte…- le dijo sarcástico mientras ella le daba un beso en la mejilla y reía por lo bajo- ¡ese dibujo esta hermoso!

-Tan solo lo dices porque apareces en él, ¿Qué te parece Cam?

Con una sonrisa, Ángela le dio la vuelta a su dibujo y lo puso al lado de su rostro. Era un dibujo de los tres en el jardín del instituto, en el cual Booth estaba en medio de las dos abrazándolas.

-Te recuerdo que cuando me cambie a su instituto deje de ser porrista Ange. El uniforme sobra.

-Ya… pero es que no puedo imaginarte y mucho menos dibujarte sin él, ¡que te favorece! ¡No más mira que piernas!

-Tiene razón Camille…- dijo Booth, acercando su mirada al dibujo- te ha hecho un favor al eliminar tus huesudas piernas.

-¡Booth!- chillo Ángela, dándole un golpe en el hombro mientras él reía al ver cómo le había borrado la sonrisa a Cam.

-Déjalo Ange, que él bien sabe que estaba coladito por mí.

-ja, ja, ja…- rio sarcástico Booth- eso era al contrario, ¡tú! Eras la que estaba coladita por mí, porque bien sabias que no podías tenerme por Rebecca.

-¿Es esta la parte en la que volvemos a discutir lo mismo?- pregunto Ángela, señalándoles con el lápiz y sin que ninguno le prestara mayor atención.

-Me dijiste en el baile de final de año que si no hubiera sucumbido a los encantos de Rebecca por lo que bien sabemos los tres, y si ella no hubiera estado tan encaprichada conmigo, me habrías caído… ¡Di que miento!

-Sí…volvemos a discutir lo mismo… - comento por lo bajo Ángela, volviendo la mirada a su dibujo.

-¡No puedo creer que saques eso! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte lo mismo? ¡Estaba ebria Seeley! ¿Entiendes el significado de esa palabra?E-B-R-I-A!

-Ya sabes lo que dicen, un niño un borracho siempre dicen la verdad…- comento él mientras veía como Camille rodaba los ojos irritada y Ángela reía por lo bajo.

-Ya dejen eso… Booth, Cam estaba borracha, yo misma le cuide la resaca de esa noche, y si Booth, todos sabemos por qué terminaste con la zorra de Rebecca.

-Hey, recuerda que es la madre de mi hijo ¿quieres?

-Tienes razón, lo siento. Parker es lo único bueno que te ha dejado que provenga de ella. No sabes cuánto me encanto ver esa prueba de ADN.

-Hablando de Rebby, ¿sigue saliendo con el plomero? ¿Ese que andabas investigando?

-No lo sé, se supone que tú eres la amiga ¿no?

-Rebecca y yo no somos tan amigas Seeley, muchas cosas cambiaron entre las dos después de lo que te hizo. Ya te lo he dicho durante todos estos años, estoy de tu lado G-man.

-Lo sé…- con una sonrisa, Booth apretó los cachetes de Cam que no pudo hacer nada a causa de sus manos llenas de materia gris- por eso eres la madrina de mi hijo.

-Y por eso te pegue una cachetada esa noche en pub ¿recuerdas?- interrumpió Ángela- ¡por no haberme escogido a mí!

-¡Aush! ¿Y por que fue eso?- pregunto Booth, sobándose el hombro.

-Por no haber pagado mi parte de la cuenta esa noche.

Mientras reían, el sonido del celular de Booth les interrumpió.

-Por favor… no traigas contigo más cadáveres. ¡Estoy harta! ¡Y esta noche tengo una cita!

-Booth…- contesto él, mientras sonreía al ver como Ángela le veía, esperanzada en que no fuera una de esas llamadas- si jefe, en este momento me encuentro en el Jeffersonian…- Booth dio unos pasos, alejándose de ellas- pero es una menor, ¿Por qué interrogarla yo?... en ese cado voy para allá.

-¿Más muertos?

-No Ange, tan solo me han pedido que interrogue a una chica. Al parecer tiene información sobre el caso que llevamos.

-Ah, en ese caso vete.

-¿Saldremos esta noche?- pregunto Cam, parando a Booth que ya estaba en el umbral de la puerta.

-Lo siento, tengo una cita con el sexy curador de la galería central. ¡Está que arde!

-En ese caso seremos tu y yo Cam… tienes que contarme cómo es eso de salir con tu ginecólogo- comento Booth, antes de sacar las llaves de la SUV y salir por los pasillos del laboratorio.

-Es una pena…

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Cam, ante la distraída pregunta de Ángela, que seguía cada uno de los pasos de Booth hasta que este desapareció de su vista.

-¿Ange?- le llamo Cam, reparando en su rostro.

-Ya sabes a que me refiero. Booth y Temperance.

-¿La chica de ojos bonitos del instituto?

-Sí, ella… había apostado a que serian muy felices Cam, si tan solo hubieras visto la mirada de Seeley en esos días… nunca más la he vuelto a ver. Y bien sabemos las dos que ha tenido mujeres en su vida.

-Las pocas veces que ha salido el tema, Booth insiste en cambiar de conversación….

-Cam, Booth le confesó que la quería, ¡Que la amaba! ¡Y la muy ingrata se largo sin decir nada!- Ángela dejo salir un bufido al final de su oración- y después de todo estos años, sigo sin entender por qué, ¡Ella también le quería!, y que Dios me perdone, pero si se hubiera quedado con él, Booth no hubiera termina en brazos de Rebecca, con un niño que por más que amemos todos, y de verdad siento decir esto, frustro el sueño de Booth de ser un jugador de baloncesto profesional.

-Ange, Parker no tiene la culpa de nada. Si Booth termino en la cama de Rebecca fue porque ella se aprovecho de la situación. Pero eso ya no importa, Booth no concibe una vida sin Parker y un día me dijo que tal vez por eso Temperance se tenía que ir de su vida, para que él pudiera tener a Parker.

-En eso tienes razón… tal vez es el destino. Pero eso no quita que Rebecca me caiga al hígado por aprovecharse de él. No digo que lo haya violado o algo así, pero nunca me la he tragado.

-Pero eso no le quita a esa Temperance que sea una ingrata. Booth le abrió su corazón y ella lo destrozo en mil pedazos. ¿Cuántas noches en vela pasaste consolándolo?

-Ya no lo recuerdo… aunque fue de gran ayuda que aparecieras tú.

Cam le sonrió, recordando los días de secundaria en los cuales formaron tan linda amistad. En todo el esfuerzo que hicieron para lograr que sus trabajos se acoplaran al deseo de seguir juntos.

-Sabes… yo ya termine con este cerebro. ¿Por qué no vamos a ver que te vas a poner esta noche?

Los ojos de Ángela le miraron con un brillo que hizo sonreír a Camille.

-¡Amiga, más vale que estés lista cuando regrese de mi oficina!- canturrio Ángela, que salió corriendo del laboratorio de su amiga.

Cam sonrió al verla salir de aquella forma y empezó a quitarse los guantes. Mientras se arreglaba, la fotografía que tenia de los tres en el baile de graduación le saco una sonrisa. Todavía recordaba como Ángela había hecho mil maromas para que Rebecca no saliera en la fotografía.

-¡CAM!

-¡YA VOY!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara… **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. De verdad desde aquí empieza una nueva trama sin dejar cosas del pasado. Tengo grandes ideas para este fic que espero les guste. **

**Un abrazon, Ebby. **


	21. Chapter 21

Booth llego al edificio del FBI, directo a las salas de interrogación. En el camino, llevaba consigo dos ardientes tazas de café.

-Pensé que nunca llegarías. Ya iba a entrar por mi cuenta.

A la entrada de la sala de interrogación, una mujer alta y esbelta, con un cabello corto y negro a la altura de los hombros, y dentro de un traje negro, miraba con resentimiento a Booth.

-Kate, eres la compañera más irritante que se pueda tener.

-Y tú el idiota más grande jamás ascendido. Felicitaciones "Cocky".

Booth dejo entrever una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Amas mi hebilla no es así?

-Dame eso…- respondió Katherine, haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras y tomando una de las tazas de café- la han encontrado sola en la estación de buses de D.C y se niega a decir una palabra.

Al terminar de decir aquello, ambos se encontraron dentro de la sala de interrogación, solo que detrás del gran espejo que dejaba ver a los sospechosos.

-Un oficial la ha traído porque…

- ¿Y se puede saber que tiene que ver esta chica con nuestro asesino en serie?- pregunto Booth, adoptando un tono "serio" con el único objetivo de molestar a su compañera.

-Si te callas, tal vez te lo diga, ¿me dejas seguir?

-Tiene toda la razón agente Pratt, continúe por favor.

-Hace dos días una madre a denunciado a la chica a las autoridades, porque aseguro que ella le conto a su hija sobre un asesinato muy similar con las causas y el lugar de uno de los cuerpos encontrados en D.C. Cuando fueron a interrogarla, la niña simplemente huyo, y el día de hoy la han encontrado en la estación de buses de D.C y su foto corresponde con la de la niña.

Al termina, le dejo ver a Booth el expediente.

-¿FBI, California?

-Así es. Su nombre es Anni Dosson y el expediente dice que tiene dieciséis años.

-Entonces, será mejor que entremos hay y hablemos con Anni antes de que llegue servicios infantiles y lo estropeen todo.

-Una cosa más. La policía que la detuvo y la trajo nos ha dado un pequeño consejito.

-Esto será bueno. Venga, que han dicho los polis de D.C.

-Que es lista. Con el policía que he hablado me ha dicho que es una verdadera molestia. Tal vez te lleve bien con ella, después de todo tu eres igual.

-Pues bien, vamos a ver que tiene para nosotros la señorita Dosson.

Al entrar en la sala Booth miro con detenimiento a la joven. Era una chica de facciones bonitas, de cabello negro y de ojos claros. La chica les miro a ellos igual de interesada, casi como si también les estuviera estudiando.

-Hola, Anni, ¿Cómo has estado?- le pregunto Katherine.

-No me quejo. E tenido días peores, pero que vas a saber tu.- la insolencia con la que le respondió a su compañera, hizo que Booth riera en sus adentros.

-No es necesario que seas hostil Anni. Tan solo queremos…

-Ayudarte- completo la sentencia la chica- por favor, se que puede hacerlo mejor que eso.

-Vaya, la niña tiene carácter.

-La "niña" tiene nombre y es Anni. Es corto, no veo que le resulte difícil recordarlo, a menos de que tenga usted problemas bastante serios señor agente.

Katherine hizo una mueca, al mismo tiempo que le daba un golpe por debajo de la mesa a Booth. Le había encantado como la chica le había callado.

-Vale Anni, ¿Se puede saber por qué estas tan enfadada?

-Disculpe, ¿pero a caso no estaría usted enfadado si le encierran como un animal para hacerle estúpidas preguntas? Quiero irme a casa. No he hecho nada malo.

-Eso es verdad. Tan solo le has comentado a una compañera tuya en California detalles sobre la muerte de un cuerpo encontrado aquí. Simplemente queremos hablar contigo de eso.

-Eso es una tontería. Jamás he hecho tal cosa.

-¿Entonces por qué huiste Anni?- le pregunto Booth, inclinándose un poco sobre la mesa- a menos de que en verdad si tuvieras información sobre el homicidio…

-Sunny es una estúpida chiquilla arrogante hija de mami y papi. Simplemente estábamos en el mismo lugar cuando pasaron en el telediario el descubrimiento del cadáver. Creo que no sería la única persona sobre la faz de la tierra que hace hipótesis mientras ve la tele, ¿no es así? Y Sunny no será la última niña estúpida que crea lo que se le dice y aproveche tal acto banal para fastidiarle la vida a otra chica que le cae mal.

-Vaya, pero que educación…- comento Booth, reparando en la forma de hablar de la chica- ¿Te enseñan a hablar así en la escuela o en tu casa?

-No veo por qué mi buena educación es relevante aquí. Pero vaya con cuidado agente, a diferencia suya si hay gente con cerebro en las calles, no todo está perdido para esta sociedad.

-Bueno, ya está bien de insolencias señorita,- le cayó Katherine- muestra algo de respeto y copera. No te estamos pidiendo nada difícil.

La chica miro con detenimiento a Katherine, hasta que finalmente se volvió a Booth y exclamo:

-Ahora usted me agrada más que ella.

-Si, a esa misma conclusión llega todo el mundo- le respondió Booth, sonriendo- ¿Qué hacen tus padres?

-Mi madre, más bien.

-Bueno, en ese caso, tu madre.

-Mi madre…- cavilo la chica por un instante, cosa que hizo que ambos agentes se miraran entre sí- eso me recuerda a que debe estar preocupada por mi ya me imagino el despliegue de palabras que me dirá cuando me vea.

-Anni, ¿Por qué dijiste todo eso sobre el homicidio?- interrumpió Katherine- en base al testimonio de Sunny O'connel y a lo que sabemos, las cosas que dijiste sobre el cadáver, las podría saber el autor del crimen o un testigo. Así que ayúdanos Anni, creemos que el cuerpo de esta muchacha podría sumarse a los crímenes de un asesino en serie.

-Volviendo a hablar de mi madre,- comento la chica, mirando a Booth e ignorando descaradamente a la agente Pratt- are gala de su decorosa enseñanza sobre nuestro patriótico sistema legal: en vista de que me siento presionada, quiero un abogado.

-Eres menor pequeña, así que…

-Esperare a servicios infantiles y su benévola protección que me resguarda a mí de decir una palabra. No soy tonta agente, sé que soy menor.

-Anni, tan solo queremos hablar…

-Pero también sé que como menor, tengo derecho a llamar a mi madre y hacerle saber de mí por mi cuenta. Y ustedes están en la obligación de facilitarme la llamada.

-¡Ya está bien!- exclamo Katherine, poniéndose de pie, pero recobrando la compostura ante la mirada de Booth y la chica- encárgate tu de esto, me canse de esta chiquilla.

Y con sendas zancadas, dejo la sala, azotando la puerta detrás de ella.

-Has logrado en quince minutos sacarle la rabia a esta mujer de lo que yo he podido en unos diez meses.

La chica levanto los hombros y bebió un trago del vaso con agua que tenia intacto a su lado. Booth la observaba, definitivamente era una chica bastante lista, de esas que ya no se ven.

-Dime algo…- empezó Booth, captando la atención de la chica- ¿dirás algo o simplemente mejor dejo de perder mí tiempo contigo?

-Si con "algo" se refiere a darle los datos de mi madre para que pueda hablar con ella, en ese caso, si.

Booth rio por lo bajo.

-Está bien, toma, escribe el número de teléfono y el nombre de tu mamá- acto seguido, le entrego su libreta y un bolígrafo.

-Creo que es usted un buen agente, de esos que ya no se ven- comento, mientras escribía.

-¿Asi, y porque lo dices?

-Porque sabe dejar de hacer preguntas estúpidas y simplemente retirarse cuando es claro que no conseguirá nada- respondió, dejando en medio de la mesa la hoja.

-De verdad que los agentes de policía tenía razón. Eres molesta niña- le respondió Booth, tomando con desde el papel y parándose de la silla.

-Es…

-¡Si ya sé que es Anni y no "niña"!- se apresuro a decir Booth, abriendo la puerta.

-Por cierto, no me dijiste tu nombre.

-Es Booth…- respondió él, casi afuera de la sala, desdoblando el papel que ella le había dado- Seeley, Booth…

Y hay, con un pie a dentro y otro afuera, Booth se quedo inmóvil ante la caligrafía de la chica. Se dio la vuelta y la impresionada mirada que tenía ella le helo la sangre e hizo que se le callera el papel que tenía en la mano, el cual tenía escrito en una pulcra letra cursiva:

_Temperance Brennan_

_5371933389_


	22. Chapter 22

.

Los pasos de Booth se acercaron ligeros, aproximándose a la chica.

Ahora más que nunca la veía. ¿Cómo no la había reconocido antes?

-¿Carly?

Los ojos de la niña centellearon ante ese nombre, pero en un mismo segundo, adopto una postura relajada y soberbia, desviando la mirada una milésima hacia las cámaras de seguridad.

-¿Perdón agente Booth? Mi nombre es Anni, Anni Dosson…. ¿Por qué me llama Carly?

Booth negó ante las palabras de la chica. Claro que era ella, hay estaba frente a frente con la pequeña que había visto por última vez cuando ella tenía ocho años…

Booth poso su mirada en los verdes ojos de la chica, y se inclino sobre la mesa.

-No lo vi antes, pero esos ojos solo pueden ser….

-Le ruego por favor se retire inmediatamente de la señorita Dosson, agente Booth.

Booth se dio la vuelta y en el umbral de la puerta estaba una mujer de tés blanca, alta y rubia con unos penetrantes ojos negros.

La mujer se adentro en la sala de interrogación, llevando consigo un elegante maletín de cuero y una mochila en el otro brazo.

-Nos vamos Anni…- le espeto a la chica, pasándole la mochila- tu abuelo nos está esperando, ya sabes que no hay que hacerle perder el tiempo.

-Perdone, pero ¿Quién es usted?

La mujer se giro hacia Booth, respondiéndole con un simple ademan de mano en el cual solo le entrego una tarjeta, y siguió ayudando a la chica a ponerse la mochila, mientras ella no era capaz de dejar de mirar a Booth.

-Camina Anni, o perderemos el vuelo.

-Clementinne Rose Kennan, abogada….- leyó Booth, carraspeando ante la última palabra, tirando la tarjeta en la mesa- perdone pero estamos esperando a comunicarnos con la mamá de la niña...

-Mi sobrina Temperance no se encuentra por el momento en el país, a decir verdad, solo llegara hasta esta noche por que se ha enterado de todo el alboroto que has hecho señorita…

-¿Su sobrina?- pregunto Booth, reparando en que aquella mujer no tendría más de treinta y cinco años.

-Agente Booth, no tengo por qué comentar mi vida familiar con usted. Ahora, su compañera, la agente Pratt, tiene todo el papeleo correspondiente sobre el… mal entendido de Anni. Un placer conocerlo. Andando Anni.

La mujer tomo a la joven por los hombros, abrazándola de una forma muy familiar y conocida para la chica, que al instante se recostó un poco más sobre ella. Cuando paso al lado de Booth, tan solo le dio una última mirada antes de que ambas desaparecieran por la puerta. Booth se quedo mirando el marco vacio de la puerta, antes de que apareciera Kate.

-¿Quién rayos es esta chiquilla?

-¿Ah?- respondió Booth distraídamente.

-Ven, tienes que ver esto…

Kate condujo a un distraído Booth por el piso del FBI, hasta que llegaron a una amplia ventana que daba a la calle, justo por encima de la salida principal. Tras estar parados frente al cristal por un largo minuto, el dedo de la agente Pratt le señalo a Booth lo que ella quería que viera. Del edificio salieron al fin la mujer rubia con la joven pelinegra a su lado, tomadas de la mano. A pesar de la distancia que les daba el tercer piso, era más que obvio que la mujer iba regañando a la chica. Ambas se pararon en la acera, esperando a que un bus pasara y cruzaron la calle, en dirección a un sedan negro que estaba parqueado al otro lado. Y justo antes de que la chica entrara en el carro detrás de la rubia, el corazón de Booth dio un vuelco cuando ella se dio la vuelta y le miro. A pesar de la distancia y del corto tiempo, Booth supo que le miraba a él, y sobre todo, que era la pequeña niña rubia de hacia ocho años.

-Estaba detrás del vidrio de la sala Booth….- empezó a hablar Pratt, mientras ambos veían como el auto doblaba la esquina- no dijiste nada, te quedaste paralizado ante este nombre y la presencia de esa chica.

Kate no le miraba, tan solo le extendía el papel que Anni había escrito y él había olvidado en el piso de la sala.

-Dejaste ir muy fácil a la chica Booth. Viste ese nombre y a esa chica y perdiste completamente tu postura de agente del FBI. ¿Por qué la llamaste Carly?- pregunto finalmente, casi dudando.

Pero Booth no respondió, en su lugar le espeto un suave "Gracias" a Kate por devolverle el papel y empezó a caminar hacia su oficina. Pero justo cuando ella pensaba que él se iba a encerrar, Booth se quedo enfrente de la puerta de su oficina, con el pomo de la puerta entre su mano, y en lugar de entrar, siguió su camino, sacando las llaves de la SUV de su bolsillo.

Kate dio un suspiro largo y siguió mirando a través de la ventana.

-Temperance Brennan….- susurro Pratt entre sus labios. Intrigada.

.

.

_**Los Angeles, California. Aeropuerto LAX**_

_**.**_

Sus dedos rodeaban una caliente y humeante taza de chocolate, mientras miraba la superficie de la mesa plateada en la cual estaban sentadas. Sus ojos verdes miraron a la rubia que daba un sorbo de su taza de café, sin despegar los ojos de lo que leía.

-Rose…. ¿Qué tan enojado esta?

Clementinne dejo a un lado la revista que leía y miro en dirección a donde tenía puestos los ojos Anni. Ambas se quedaron mirando a un hombre anciano, de cabello blanco y de largo abrigo café que compraba un periódico y miraba atentamente unas gafas de sol.

-No sé si el enojo de mi padre es el que más te tenga que asustar señorita…- con ello, miro una vez más su reloj- tienes media hora antes de que Tempe te saque los ojos.

La chica hizo una mueca y puso un mechon negro detrás de su oreja.

-No sé porque la tenían que llamar…

-Por favor Anni…- la interrumpió Clementinne, con un ademan de mano- Temperance llama todos los días a preguntar como estas desde que está en Londres, ¿Qué querías que hiciéramos? A demás, ¿En qué mierda pensabas?

-Rose… tan solo me altere al ver que habían encontrado…

-Ya cállate por favor- la interrumpió de nuevo, mirando hacia todos los lados- este no es el momento ni el lugar. No sé qué te costaba portarte bien mientras estabas a nuestro cuidado Anni… ¡A mi papá casi le da un infarto cuando supimos todo! ¡A tu abuelo! ¡Y encima de todo, Temperance casi se muere al otro lado de la línea cuando pensó que por esto te iba a perder! Dime algo Anni… ¿quieres echarlo todo a perder?

La chica bajo la mirada ante los furiosos susurros de la rubia, que tras terminar de descargar todo lo que tenía que decir, dejo salir un suspiro y miro a su padre al otro lado del pasillo, que al fin se había decidido por un par de las gafas y hacía fila para pagar, detrás de dos mujeres.

-Lo siento. No sé qué tan difícil abra sido para ti Anni, pero por favor, aprecia lo que tienes… por un descuido nos podemos ver todos seriamente implicados… sobre todo papá, él a echo mucho por ustedes.

-Lo sé… lo siento tanto Rose.

-Esperemos que ese agente no se ensañe con nosotros. No sé que pueda pasar si indaga mas en sus vidas… nos has puesto en la mira y ahora solo queda rezar para que sea un incompetente mas.

Anni desvió la mirada de los ojos negros y coléricos de su tía. Ahora más que nunca era mejor que se callara y no dijera nada.

-Clementinne tiene razón, has sido muy irresponsable Anni.

Ambas se giraron al escuchar la gruesa voz del hombre. Frente a ellas, Abraham Kennan les miraba detrás de unas densas gafas de sol.

-Mis retinas son más sensibles de lo que solían ser Rose…- le dijo a su hija, mientras se sentaba a su lado y percibía la mirada de ella- por eso las gafas. Incluso dentro del aeropuerto me molesta la luz.

-Pero eso es porque no has querido ir al doctor papá.

-Odio los hospitales. Odios los doctores.

Clementinne Rose Kennan rodo los ojos ante el comportamiento infantil de su padre.

-¿Cuándo llega mi nieta? Si sigo esperando, moriré de viejo….- dijo el anciano, robando un sorbo del chocolate de Anni.

-En este momento debe estar en el puente de desembarque. Es un vuelo internacional papá, por eso la demora.

-En mis tiempos no había tantas demoras.

-Papá, en tus tiempos no había tantos terroristas.

Abraham Kennan hizo caso omiso del comentario de su hija y siguió bebiendo del chocolate de Anni, que ya lo había dado por perdido y se levanto a pedir otro al mostrador.

-Cree que estas muy enojada con ella.

-Y lo estoy. Lo que ha hecho es estúpido hija. A arriesgado a Tempe de una forma que me entristece.

-Papá…

Pero las palabras de Clementinne se callaron cuando todos vieron como un nuevo grupo de personas empezaba a salir por las puertas del muelle internacional. La mirada de los tres se fijo en cada una de las personas que salían hasta que por fin, los tres sonrieron al verla llegar.

Temperance Brennan venía arrastrando una gran maleta, buscándolos con la mirada. Fue su abuelo el primo en ponerse en su campo de visión, y con ello, ella empezó a avanzar hacia ellos.

-Abuelo….- dijo en un susurro Temperance mientras abrazaba a Abraham- te extrañe tanto…

-Tempe… ha pasado un largo año- le dijo Clementinne, que al fin pudo abrazar a Temperance.

-Hola tía…- le decía ella con una sonrisa- ya es el último doctorado, lo prometo.

Y al fin, Anni se acerco tímidamente a ellos, dejando la taza de chocolate en la mesa. Por un instante se quedaron mirando, hasta que Temperance le abrió los brazos, y ella salió casi corriendo a abrazarla.

-Por favor, no me mates Tempe…. por favor.

Decía Anni en el pecho de ella, mientras Temperance solo le acariciaba el cabello.

-Ya hablaremos tú y yo señorita. Por el momento, vámonos a casa, ¿sí?

Todos asintieron, sobre todo Anni que secaba sus las lágrimas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara… **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Gracias por sus comentarios. ¡Ya pronto seguirá la historia! :D**

**por favor, comenten para saber que piensan…. **

**Ebby**


	23. Chapter 23

.

Su mano se enredo rápidamente sobre la cerveza fría a nomas está estuvo en frente de él. Y en un instante, su contenido se vació un poco más de la mitad tras el primer sorbo.

-Sera mejor que le traiga otra amigo. Esa no le va a durar mucho.

Comento el hombre detrás de la barra mientras veía a Booth, el cual no puso objeción alguna cuando él le puso otra cerveza enfrente.

Booth miro la nueva cerveza y apuro a terminar la que había empezado.

-Falta un cuarto para las cinco de la tarde Seeley.

-No me llames Seeley, Camille.

La mujer sonrió ante el sarcasmo de la voz de su amigo y le hizo un gesto al posadero para que le sirviera una cerveza mientras se sentaba.

-Bueno, más vale que tengas una buena razón para hacerme tomar a esta hora y haber dejado a Ángela plantada con la decisión de escoger entre el vestido azul o el negro para su cita.

-Brennan apareció.

-¡Wow!…. ok, eso es… eso es lo que llamo ir al grano- comento su amiga, apurando un largo sorbo de su cerveza- ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?

-No ella exactamente Cam…- le respondió, tomando un trago de su cerveza ante los ojos expectantes de su amiga- pero si su hermanita, o su hija…. ya ni se.

-Booth, me estas dejando confundida…- le comento ella, haciendo una ademan cerca de su rostro- ¿Qué paso?

-Es la llamada que recibí en la tarde. Tenían a una chica que tenía información sobre uno de los cadáveres que encontramos y que estamos tratando de adjudicar al asesino del manglar. El caso es que es ella Cam, es la hermanita de Brennan pero me dio esto cuando le pedí la información de su madre.

Al terminar, deslizo sobre la barra la pequeña hoja de papel que le había dado Anni. Cam la tomo entre sus dedos.

-Temperance Brennan…- leyó suavemente Cam- vaya… después de tanto tiempo.

-Lo sé…- comento Booth, bebiendo un pequeño trago de su cerveza y dejando la boquilla de esta a centímetros de sus labios- no entiendo porque Carly tiene un nombre distinto y hasta el cabello negro, y claro, el hecho de que Brennan dice ser su madre…pero sobre todo ¿Por qué rayos me ignoro de esa forma? ¿Por qué se hizo la que no me conocía?

Cam sopeso las palabras de su amigo sin saber que responderle.

-Booth, no sabría responderte nada de eso, y no creo que tú puedas hacerlo ahora…- comento, dejando su cerveza a un lado y mirándolo a él, que tenía su vista fija hacia el frente- pero si sé algo, y es que jamás te había visto tan conmocionado desde hace mucho tiempo. Y mira que eso es difícil con nuestro trabajo…

-Sabes que me frustro al no poder darle una respuesta a algo que me concierne, es todo.- la interrumpió él.

-Y más si es de ese tema….- agrego Cam, mirando a Booth que le observo cuestionante- ya sabes, todo el asunto de Temperance y lo que paso en la secundaria.

-Eso fue hace ocho años Cam. Cuando dije algo que me concierne, me refería al caso.

-Ya….- comento Cam con una sonrisa, bebiendo un trago y acomodándose en su asiento- como diría Ángela, eso no te lo crees ni tú mismo cariño.

Booth bufo ante su comentario y dejo en la barra la botella vacía.

-Cam, eso ya fue ¿vale? No sé por qué rayos Brennan se largo sin decirme nada, y más cuando… El punto aquí, es que de alguna forma, Carly o sea como sea que se llame, sabe algo.

-Y claro, si con el caso consigues ver a Brennan y matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro, bueno… ¡No será más que coincidencia!- exclamo Cam, rindo al final.

Booth tan solo rodo los ojos y le quito la cerveza cuando ella la volvió a dejar en la barra tras otro trago.

-Booth, por favor. Soy yo, dime ya en serio que planeas y que te tiene así.

Por un momento ambos amigos se miraron hasta que fue él quien desvió la mirada. Cam, en cambio, no despego sus ojos de él. Lo conocía, y podía ver como su rostro ocultaba algo en sus aparentes relajas facciones.

-Quiero que me digas que no está mal poner nuestro trabajo y sobre todo mis medios, para resolver cosas estúpidas del pasado. Ya, lo dije.

-Ves, no era tan difícil, hubieras empezado por ahí.

-Cam, por favor…

-Vale, vale…- exclamo ella con una sonrisa y adoptando una postura seria- solo bromeaba. A ver, déjame pensarlo…- Cam sopeso seriamente las palabras de su amigo, y pasados cuatro largos minutos en los que Booth estuvo a punto de apresurarla, al fin hablo:

-No está mal.

Booth la miro por un instante, consternado.

-"No está mal"…. ¿Eso será lo único que me vas a decir?

-Venga Seeley, ¡Somos jóvenes! ¿Qué esperabas, una respuesta al mejor estilo de Gandhi? ¡Claro que está bien! Y si alguien pregunta, bueno, es por el caso ¿no?

-El hecho de que seamos jóvenes no quiere decir que tus concejos sean tan… sueltos. Somos adultos, si… tengo veintisiete y bueno, tu veintinueve…

-¡Calla, por favor, calla!- lo interrumpió, poniendo de forma dramática las palmas de sus manos sobre sus oídos.

-…pero esperaba una respuesta más profunda…-continuo él, ignorando sus gestos con una media sonrisa- ya sabes, ¡Como si de verdad lo hubieras pensado!

-Booth… ¡De verdad que lo pensé bien!- respondió Cam sonriendo y riendo a la vez por el dramatismo de su amigo, recuperando su cerveza en un rápido movimiento y apurando un trago- mira, no está mal por el simple hecho de que mereces saber la verdad de lo que paso, y eso lo sabes bien. No es justo vivir pensando dentro de unos años más, ¡porque rayos Brennan se largo de esa forma y no tener la respuesta!

Booth pensó largamente en las palabras de Cam, mientras ella lo miraba y terminaba la cerveza. Booth estaba ahí, bajo la mirada de su amiga sin decir nada mientras sus dedos iban y venían sobre el trozo de papel que le había dado Anni.

-Booth…- empezó Cam, poniendo la palma de su mano sobre su hombro- eres el mejor y más joven agente del FBI ascendido a agente especial. Tienes un hijo maravilloso y un trabajo genial con tus mejores amigas, que por más gay que eso te haga parecer en ocasiones, los tres somos estupendos.

-¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso con el asunto de Brennan?

-Que no quiero sumar a esa maravillosa lista, que eres un fracasado de mierda que dejo ir la oportunidad de saber que paso con el muy posible amor de su vida cuando pudo, ¡No me mires así que sabes que es verdad!- exclamo rápidamente ante la mirada de él- ¡Hazlo! ¡No pierdes nada! Solo ganas saber realmente la verdad de ella y bueno, darte cuenta realmente si valía la pena, uno nunca sabe. Mira que en ese tiempo sí que éramos jóvenes e idiotas… quien sabe, a lo mejor resulte siendo tan solo un amor de secundaria más para olvidar.

-Tienes razón Cam, no pierdo nada.

-¡Así me gusta! ¡Ese es mi Booth!

Ambos amigos se sonrieron y compartieron una carcajada. Booth se removió en su asiento y saco su billetera, dejado en la barra tres billetes mientras se paraban de sus asientos.

-¿De verdad parezco gay en ocasiones?- le pregunto a Cam, camino a la puerta.

Ella sonrió y rio por lo bajo.

-Seeley, cuando la gente ve a un hombre con dos mujeres tomando cocteles y a ninguna de las dos la besa, bueno, ¡eso es raro!

-Jumm… ¿Entonces qué sugieres? ¡Oh! ¡Espera! ¿Estás ligando conmigo Camille? ¿Eso es una forma de decirme que quieres que te bese de verdad?

Cam se paró en seco e hizo que Booth se estrellara en su espalda, justo a la salida del bar. La mujer se giro y lo observo seriamente mientras él sonreía petulante, hasta que ella le apunto con un dedo y dijo:

-Eres lindo y muy guapo. Eso no se lo negaría a nadie. Pero no, ¡Claramente eso tendría que ser alguna clase de incesto porque tú eres como mi hermano! ¡La idea es simplemente enfermiza!

-Vale… ¿y si es para que la gente no piense que soy gay lo arias?- le pregunto sarcástico, a lo que Cam respondió sin necesidad de pensar y levantando los hombros.

-Si es así…. muérete lentamente sabiendo que es lo que está en sus cabezas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Los Angeles, California **

**.**

**.**

La calle Reenaway nunca había estado más tranquila. O al menos eso recordaba. Brennan poso la mirada en el almendro que estaba en la esquina de la casa de su abuelo. Como amaba ese árbol, y más en la época en la que se aproximaba el otoño y sus hojas se tornaban de un color azabache profundo. Brennan dejo la vista en el vaivén de las hojas del majestuoso árbol mientras el auto se detenía enfrente de la gran casa, la más grande de toda la cuadra. Con un gesto cariñoso despertó a Anni que dormía en su regazo. La joven se restregó los ojos con el costado de su mano y le dio una sonrisa, que fue retirada de sus labios rápidamente cuando desde el asiento del conductor, su tía le pidió que bajara rápido a ayudar al abuelo.

-No seas tan dura con ella Rose…- le comento Brennan, mientras la niña le daba la vuelta al carro y se ponía enfrente de Abraham, ayudándole a bajar del asiento del copiloto.

Clementinne hizo caso omiso del comentario de su sobrina y apuro a bajarse del auto ella también. Cuando estuvieron reunidas de nuevo, enfrente del maletero del auto, se aseguro de que estuvieran solas de nuevo mientras veía a Anni y a su padre camino a la casa.

-No estoy enojada, tan solo molesta Tempe. Se me quitara mañana. Ha estado a punto de echarlo todo a perder. Sera mejor que le pongas limites.

Brennan asintió ante el comentario de su tía, prefiriendo mejor dejar las cosas así. Clementinne se apuro a tomar su bolsa de mano y la mochila de Anni con rudeza, dejando detrás a Temperance cuando supo que esta no quería echarle más leña al fuego.

-Hogar, dulce hogar…- susurro Brennan entre una sarcástica sonrisa.

Habían cosas que nunca cambiaban, y mucho menos su joven tía.

.

.

-Conni… que alegría verte.

-Señorita Brennan, que gusto tenerla de nuevo por acá.

Brennan se separo del abrazo de la ama de llaves con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, pero tendrás que decirme que te haces. ¡Estas igual!

Conni sonrió ante el comentario de Brennan. Era una mujer encantadora de facciones cansadas y rudas pero lisas, con una tersa piel mulata que revelaba unos hermosos ojos verdes, profundos y sinceros.

-Tempe tiene razón Conni…- comento Anni, llegando al lado de Brennan con un hermoso labrador detrás de ella- estas hermosa.

-Bueno, las dos dejen de adularme. Mejor aún, coman lo que he preparado. La cena ya esta servida.

-Gracias Conni…- comento distraídamente Brennan mientras veía al perro- Anni… ¿y este quién es?

-¡Oh!, bueno él se llama Peter, ¿a que es lindo Tempe?- comento, agarrando cariñosamente al perro de las orejas- Mira, lo pone en su placa también.

-Ya… ¿y qué hablamos de mascotas?- pregunto Brennan, con sus brazos en jarra. Anni dejo de hacerle mimos al perro.

-Bueno…. la tía Rose me lo regalo de cumpleaños. No tenía por que saber que no querías un perro en casa…. bueno, técnicamente no tenía por qué contarle lo que pensabas puesto que solo hablamos una vez de ello y ella no pregunto….

-¡Anni!

-¡Ok! ¡Ok! ¡Lo siento!- se apresuro a decir ella ante la exclamación de Brennan- ¡Fue un regalo mamá! ¡Lo que se regala no se quita!

Mamá. Aquella palabra seguía descolocando a Brennan cada vez que ella la llamaba así. Todo había empezado hacia dos años y ella aun no dejaba de sentir como su corazón daba un vuelco ante esa palabra, a pesar de que no se le notara externamente.

-¡Pues lo estoy pensando considerablemente señorita!

Anni rodo los ojos ante la exclamación de Clementinne, que venía bajando las amplias escaleras desde el segundo piso, envuelta en una relajada bata blanca.

-Hey, dejen la gritería ¿quieren?- Abraham venia saliendo de su estudio, por uno de los pasillos del primer piso, llegando hasta ellas que estaban en medio de la amplia sala- discutan lo que discutan, Peter se queda. El cachorro es lindo Tempe, ya verás cómo le coges cariño, y si no… bueno, siempre te puedes ir a tu cuarto. Ven costal de pulgas…

Brennan suspiro cansada, viendo por ultimo como la dorada cola del perro se perdía detrás del comedor, con el sonoro arrastre de las pantuflas de su abuelo.

-Me voy a Londres un año y terminas en el FBI y trayendo un perro a casa. Ya me da miedo saber que puedes hacer en dos…- le soltó Brennan, caminando hacia la sala donde estaba el gran comedor de doce puestos.

Anni se quedo mirándola mientras caminaba, y dejo escapar una sonrisa forzada.

-…Y termine encontrando a Seeley… ¿Cómo te lo voy a decir?

Susurro, mientras caminaba hacia el comedor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara**_**…**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado :D **

**Solo me queda por decir que ya pronto, poco a poso iremos sabiendo que ha pasado en la vida de Brennan y Carly o… ¿Anni?**

**Y sobre todo, ¿Que pasara con Brennan y Booth?**

**¡COMENTEN, AMO SABER QUE PIENSAN!**

**Ebby**


	24. Chapter 24

.

**Los Angeles, California**

**.**

**.**

9:46 PM

.

-Dos de las rojas, una de las blancas y dos de las amarillas….

Abraham separo delicadamente las pastillas que estaban sobre su mesa de noche mientras él estaba sentado en el borde de su cama, ya con el pijama listo. Apuro una tras otra las pastillas con un largo trago de agua.

Al rato, su mirada se desvió hacia la puerta cuando escucho que alguien llamaba.

-Adelante.

Clementinne cruzo la puerta envuelta en una bata blanca, que debajo ver tan solo una parte de su pijama azul, mientras su rubio cabello caía como cascadas a cada lado de su cara. Su padre le sonrió y le invito a sentarse a su lado.

-Como podrás ver hija mía, ya me tome mi diverso coctel de píldoras. No te preocupes, seguiré dándoles lata un buen rato.

Pero aquella sentencia se vio trucada por los largos tosidos que salieron de la boca del anciano. Ante ello, Clementinne le miro preocupada mientras rodaba su mano por la espalda de su padre.

-Papá… de verdad que quiero una segunda opinión, no puedes seguir así...

-Rose, por favor…- le cayó su padre, con una mano en su pecho después de haber terminado de toser- ya soy viejo, eso es todo; a demás, de algo tendré que morir ¿no?

-Sí, pero se puede postergar. Ya hemos detenido tu cáncer muchas veces papá, solo es cuestión de unas sesiones mas de quimio y…

-No, no, no…- con un ademan cansado, Abraham le hizo callar una vez más- mi vida, ya está bien, durare lo que tenga que durar… no te preocupes mi Rose.

Clementinne torció una pequeña sonrisa, asintiendo a las palabras de su padre mientras él le acariciaba una mano entre las suyas.

-Ya estoy cansado mi amor….- comenzó a hablar él, arrastrando las palabras- no quiero sufrir más, ya estaré con ustedes lo que tenga que estar.

Clementinne miro los profundos ojos de su padre y le deposito un beso en la mejilla.

-Por ahora, sigamos con lo mismo. Ni una palabra de ello a Tempe o a la niña. Me despediré cuando sepa que ya es hora.

-No hablemos de eso papá… al menos no ahora, por favor.

Su padre asintió y esa vez fue él quien le dio un beso en la mejilla. Clementinne dejo caer su cabeza suavemente en el hombro de su padre.

-Me alegra mucho haberte encontrado papá. Sé que fue tarde pero al menos tuve la fortuna de hacerlo.

-Mi Rose, tu mamá y yo… bueno, ya hemos pasado por esa historia muchas veces pero sabes bien que no fue por mí. Me moriré feliz al saber que no me odiaste nunca a pesar de que no estuve hay desde un principio.

Clementinne levanto la cabeza del hombro de su padre y le miro a los ojos.

-Papá, lo hiciste de maravilla siempre. Desde los diez años estuvo bien… créeme, bastante bien.

-Ya… ¿Y las pataletas que fueron entonces?

Clementinne rio por lo bajo y le sonrió.

-Bueno, tal vez unos…. tres años antes hubiera sido mejor. Tal vez, solo tal vez si hubiera empezado a vivir contigo desde los siete años, a lo mejor no sería tan malgeniada.

Su padre rio levente, lo que le causo una leve tos.

-Es mentira papá. Todo lo que soy, sea como sea, te lo debo a ti… Has sido el mejor padre que alguien pueda tener…. bueno, el mejor padre y abuelo. Corrijo.

Abraham Kennan sonrió a su hija, tomando el porta retratos de su mesita de noche. Ambos se quedaron viendo la foto. En medio de ella estaba él, con una pequeña Anni de aproximadamente diez años sentada en una de sus piernas. Detrás de él y a su izquierda, estaba Temperance, que estaba abrazada a su tía en el lado derecho. Todos sonreían abiertamente.

Clementinne toco levemente la foto con su índice, casi acariciando el recuerdo.

-Tenías razón: después de todos logramos ser una familia.

Abraham sonrió levente ante las palabras de su hija, sin quitar la mirada de la foto.

-Me llena el corazón de gozo saber que fui capaz de hacerles feliz a todas. Tal vez no de formas correctamente legales, pero bueno, eso ya no importa. De alguna forma, siento que repare algo del daño que Max y tu madre hicieron…

Ella asintió, palmeando la mano de su padre.

-Claro que así fue papá. Y sobre todo, por más fraudulenta que haya sido la forma, le diste a Anni un hogar.

-No mi vida… le di a Tempe la oportunidad de darle un hogar a la niña y de recuperar lo que ella tuvo en algún momento, y sobre todo, que ese precioso ángel no sufriera lo que ella sufrió en ese horrible sistema.

-¿Y lo de Ray?

-De Ray no hay nada que hablar Clementinne- dijo firmemente Abraham, mientras ella reconocía en ese llamado de su primer nombre la dureza de las palabras de su padre- Ray era un buen hombre, hasta que se le ocurrió ponerle un dedo encima a mi nieta y amenazarnos con ir de bocón… esa noche no murió de otra cosa que no fuera su cáncer, imprevisto, pero bien recibido.

-Lo sé… la noche de ese recuerdo me asusta todavía… fue horrible.

-Esa noche en la que tu madre te dejo en mi puerta…- agrego él, y Clementinne supo que era un intento para desviar la conversación de recuerdos más amargos- estabas mojada por la lluvia y una de las colitas se te escurría… y tu solo refunfuñabas "¡Puedes dejarme donde se te dé la gana Rose!" "¡Incluso con este señor!" "¡No me importa, lárgate de una buena vez!"

-Papá….

-Mi Rose, tranquila…. te entendí esa noche y lo sigo haciendo todavía… y si, te perdone hace mucho tiempo por los ratos amargos que me hiciste pasar mientras te crie… pero bueno, ¡Al final logre domar a la bestia!

Y a pesar de los recuerdos, ambos fueron capaces de reír.

-Papá….- empezó a hablar Clementinne, con una voz que hizo suspirar a Abraham al reconocer en sus notas el sabor amargo del pasado- ¿De verdad todo fue así como me lo conto mi madre? De verdad… ¿Te fuiste y la dejaste?

Abraham suspiro quedadamente y volvió a dejar la fotografía en su lugar.

-En parte sí, pero no por las razones que ella te dijo alguna vez. Rose, ya hemos hablado de esto mi niña…

-No, lo hemos mencionado por encima papá, pero jamás me lo has contado de forma personal… tan solo me has confirmado cosas.

Abraham sopeso las palabras de su hija y asintió. Ella tenía razón, jamás había hecho otra cosa que no fuera asentir a sus preguntas mientras crecía; y había estado feliz cuando ella dejo de preguntar.

-Tu madre y yo nos conocimos mientras ella trabajaba de mucama en esta misma casa. Yo estaba casado con la que fue mi esposa hasta el último día de su vida…

-Clementinne Kennan…- interrumpió ella con la cabeza gacha- mi madre la menciono cuando le pregunte el por qué de mi primer nombre.

-Si… para mí fue una gran sorpresa cuando descubrí que así te llamabas. ¿Te dijo porque te puso así?

-Recuerdo que tenía ocho años cuando eso. Tan solo me dijo que había sido una buena mujer, y que a pesar de las cosas que hubiera hecho en el pasado, esperaba pagar algo de la culpa que sentía horrando su nombre al ponérmelo a mí….

Clementinne cortó sus palabras, sin dar crédito a la forma de pensar de su madre.

-De las pocas conversaciones que tuve con ella mientras estaba sobria.

Su padre le miro atento, posando su tersa mano sobre la de su hija.

-Siempre nos sentimos mal por dejar que las cosas se nos fueran de las manos. Clementinne creció con tu madre. Rose era la hija de la que fue la nana de mi mujer cuando vivían en Dakota del Sur. Por eso no me sorprendió que cuando nos casamos y nos venimos a vivir a Los Angeles a causa de mi trabajo, se trajera consigo a tu madre.

-No sabía que era de Dakota del Sur…

-Oh mi niña, de las pocas cosas que tu madre compartía.

Abraham miro por la amplia ventana que tenían enfrente, aquella que daba a su balcón y dejaba ver las centellantes luces de la ciudad, con su emblemático gran letrero de letras blancas, no muy lejos.

-Haber traído a tu madre fue el error. No lo digo porque desde Dakota pasaran cosas entre nosotros. No, esta ciudad de tanta opulencia e hipocresía le amargo el corazón. Tu madre era una joven noble y de buen corazón, pero pronto, tres años después de que nos mudáramos aqui, la envidia hizo mella en ella. El trabajo nuca puede ser merito de deshonra, y tu madre empezó a sentirse menos que las estiradas mujeres de este mismo vecindario. Quería lo que ellas tenían: quería lujos y dinero que despilfarrar. La relación de ambas empezó a cambiar y pronto, Rose se arto de intentar buscar un hombre rico y que ninguno no la tomara enserio… así que intento conmigo y lo logro.

Abraham dejo las palabras en el aire, mientras veía la mirada perdida de su hija.

-Cariño, no pienses mal de tu madre. Ella no siempre fue así, y si lo vemos más de cerca, tal vez todo fue mi culpa después de todo…

-¿La quisiste alguna vez en serio papá?

Las palabras que interrumpieron las suyas dejo a Abraham mudo.

Para ese entonces, los ojos de su hija, una mujer madura, hecha y derecha, le miraban llenos de lágrimas.

-La quise hija, no mas o igual que a mi esposa, pero si la quise mucho, tal vez llegue a amarla.

-¿Entonces qué paso?

-Te olvidas de Max… mi hijo y tu hermano- le respondió, con una voz y una mirada tan serena y calma que hizo que ella le mirara atenta- Sabíamos que lo que estábamos haciendo estaba mal, muy mal desde todos los aspectos: Yo estaba faltando a mi compromiso matrimonial y a mi amor con Clementinne, y tu madre estaba dándole una puñalada por la espalda a su casi hermana. Y todo aquello nos callo con mayor peso cuando ella nos compartió feliz que esperaba la llegada de nuestro primer hijo. Dejamos las cosas como estaban y tu madre decidió que no arruinaría nuestro matrimonio. Sé que fue muy difícil para ella tener que cuidar de Max y seguir con nosotros bajo el mismo techo; las cosas nunca volvieron a ser como antes y hasta el día de hoy me persigue la culpa de haber faltado a mi matrimonio… y haber roto el corazón de tu madre.

Aquellas últimas palabras hicieron que ella le mirara con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Después de todo, tu madre me quiso más de lo que yo llegue a hacerlo. Todavía me digo a mi mismo que tal vez si estábamos destinados a estar juntos, pero no en esta vida. Muchas veces estuve a punto de dejar todo por ella, sin que me importara lo que diría mi familia… pero tu padre siempre cumple sus compromisos y escucha su corazón, y el mío, por mas confundido que estuviera, le pertenecía a mi esposa. Pero aun así, falte a mi promesa de dejar las cosas como estaban, y busque a tu madre unas veces más, once años después de que naciera Max. Solo diré que no fueron muchas, pero aquello basto para que estés aquí hoy en día. Y sobre todo, aquello fue lo último que necesito tu madre para decir ya no mas… Se marcho en medio de la noche, y yo la vi. Tenía una maleta de cuero cuyo olor a un recuerdo, mientras tenía en su mano el pomo de la puerta principal, abierta de par en par. Sus ojos me miraron y vi como le corrían las lágrimas mientras la brisa que entraba por la puerta de esa noche lluviosa le revolvía el cabello. Me quede parado al final de las escaleras, mientras ella se me acercaba. Nos miramos fijamente y lo único que me dijo es que se iría, que sabía que no podríamos estar juntos sin que la culpa nos matara día a día… y me lo dijo, me dijo que esperaba un hijo mío. Y ahí me quede hija, me quede hay parado sin ser capaz de hacerle frente a mi responsabilidad como hombre. Y tu madre lo supo. Me quede parado, congelado en las escaleras sin ser capaz de decirle algo, sin ser capaz de detenerla, deje que se marchara bajo la lluvia. Esa hija, esa fue la última vez que vi a la Rose de la que me enamore alguna vez, porque aquella que te dejo en la puerta de mi casa esa noche sin decirme una sola palabra hace veintiocho años cuando tenias diez, no fue la jovencita que cuido de tu hermano con ternura, que fue la hermana de mi Clementinne con tanta dulzura y de la cual mi corazón guarda un recuerdo bonito… no, esa no era ella.

Clementinne Rose Kennan asintió, casi de forma mecánica a las palabras de su padre. Al fin tenía un relato diferente de la mujer que la había criado por diez años. En el fondo, ella sabía que detrás de esos ojos sin una gota de alcohol y la frustración del dinero, había una mujer que había sido buena alguna vez, que había sido capaz de amar y que en el fondo si era amor lo que creía ver cuando ella le miraba.

Clementinne miro a su padre y se seco las lágrimas. Él le sonrió con una sonrisa cansada y le susurro un suave "Te quiero" y la mímica de sus labios le devolvieron uno igual.

Súbitamente, su padre le desvió la mirada y rebusco algo entre un cajón. Se quedo ahí encorvado un rato hasta que saco de una vieja libreta un papel. La miro un rato, contemplándola, hasta que por fin se la tendió a su hija.

-Se que es difícil pedirte que remplaces el recuerdo que tienes de tu madre por uno que nunca viviste jamás. Pero esa es la Rose que quiero que tengas en tu corazón. Una mujer que jugaba con la que siempre considero su hermana a las charadas y le gustaba cosechar las uvas. Una mujer de risa fácil y de ojos tiernos que regalaba abrazos a quien los necesitara. Una mujer capaz de amar, una que yo se que a pesar de los malos rato te amo.

Su hija asintió, y guardo consigo la foto de su madre, que sonreía abiertamente mientras abrazaba con uno de sus brazos a su padre y una mujer hermosa debajo de su otro brazo, en medio de un pequeño viñedo en Dakota del sur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara**_**…**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, ya vamos sabiendo poco a poco algo más de la familia de Temperance. **

**¡Comentar por favor! **

**Ebby **


	25. Chapter 25

**Los Ángeles, 8:45 AM**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S**us ojos se entornaron con desdén a causa de la luz que empezaba a entrar por la ventana de su cuarto. Perezosamente, Temperance puso la cobija sobre su cabeza y se dio la vuelta.

-Solo cinco minutos más…. – se susurro a si misma mientras empezaba a cerrar los ojos nuevamente, animada por seguir con el sueño que tenia, pues esa noche habían llegado la imagen de su rostro a sus sueños y no pensaba dejarle ir.

Su mente se había remontado a los buenos tiempos. De nuevo, ahí estaban ella y el simpático muchacho que había conocido en la secundaria; los dos tendidos en el césped mientras ella le ayudaba a estudia. Seeley Booth. Aquel que le había dicho que la amaba por primera vez en su vida. Pero entonces, fue ahí cuando el recuerdo se torno amargo y Booth desapareció, dejándola sola en aquella horrible casa mientras ella veía impotente como la desgraciada mujer golpeaba a Dina…

Temperance dio un salto y quedo sentada en su cama. Su mirada se torno ausente por un instante y se llevo las manos al rostro en un intento de controlar su respiración y los enloquecidos latidos de su corazón. Estuvo en aquella posición hasta que por fin, fue capaz de dejar caer sus manos sobre el colchón y recostarse pesadamente de nuevo sobre la cama. Se quedo mirando la fría y blanca textura del techo, hasta que sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse.

-Ya es hora de que dejes a tras el pasado Brennan… no te trae nada bueno.

Se dijo melancólica, sin dejar de sentir como su corazón se encogía ante esa mentira. Claro que no todo lo que había dejado atrás era malo.

-Booth… ¿Qué será de tu vida Seeley?

Pero entonces, el crujir de la madera en dirección a la puerta de su habitación le hizo saber que no estaba sola.

Rápidamente, se sentó sobre la cama y vio como Anni estaba de pie sobre la puerta, completamente quieta, con sus ojos verdes fijos en los azules.

-Ha pasado tiempo desde que te oí decir ese nombre mamá.

Brennan le sonrió y desvió la mirada, tal vez por la absoluta razón de las palabras de Anni, o por el hecho de que le llamara mamá. Ya iba siendo hora de que se acostumbrara a ello.

Con un ademan, Brennan la invito a sentarse a su lado.

-Bueno, como sabes, hay pocas cosas de mi pasado a las que le tenga cariño. Él hace parte de esas pocas cosas.

Con algo de remordimiento, la joven desvió la mirada de Temperance, recordando el día en el FBI.

-Hoy te levantaste algo melancólica ¿verdad?- comento sin interés Anni, pensando en cómo le diría que ella había logrado lo que a Temperance le daba tanto miedo: volver a ver a Booth.

-No es eso mi amor… solo he tenido malos sueños, ninguno en el que no hayas estado.

Con las palabras de ella, los ojos de Anni volvieron con miedo a los de Brennan, olvidando por completo aquel propósito de contarle sobre Seeley, mientras los recuerdos volvían a su mente. Pero sin que alguna de las dos dijera nada, los años juntas dieron sus frutos: ambas sabían que estaban pensando lo mismo.

-¿Estás segura que era ella?

Ante las palabras de Temperance, Anni asintió tristemente.

-Estoy segura Tempe… es ella, es Dina la que encontraron.

Entre ambas, se escucho el suspiro ahogado de Brennan, mientras el recuerdo de aquella noche le embargaba el alma. ¿Cómo no había sido capaz de hacer algo por Dina cuando ella estaba ahí? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de dejarla morir en manos de Nadia?

-¿Tempe? ¿Me escucharte?

Temperance volvió su mirada de nuevo a los ojos de Anni, sin darse cuenta de que no la había escuchado, y mucho menos, sin percatarse de que las lagrimas ya corrían libres por su rostro.

-Te dije, que no fue nuestra culpa… no fue TU culpa Tempe, no podías hacer nada por detener a Nadia esa noche…

-Claro que si pude hacer algo,- la interrumpió bruscamente- pude haberla golpeado… puede darle tiempo a Dina de escapar… pude, pude hacer tantas cosas y no hice nada…. ni siquiera lo intente….- Temperance seco rápidamente sus lagrimas mientras veía absorta la superficie de las sabanas que le cubrían las piernas- y eso me pesara toda la vida, no haber intentado algo para salvarla… ¡No haber hecho nada!

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, sin moverse después del grito frustrado que emitió Temperance. Anni cerró los ojos con fuerza y con dolor dijo lo que pensaba:

-Si hubieras hecho otra cosa esa noche, si te hubieras ido contra Nadia para ayudar a Dina, yo no estaría aquí Tempe… si hubieras hecho otra cosa que abrazarme esa noche y calmarme mientras pasaba, no estaríamos aquí ninguna de las dos…. eso te lo aseguro.

Con dolor, Brennan asintió pesadamente a las palabras de Anni, mientras no dejaba de pensar que después de todo, tenía razón.

-Unas cosas por otras… - susurro con tristeza Brennan, mientras secaba de nuevo sus ardidas lágrimas- pero aun así no deja de dolor… solo espero que deje de sentirme así algún día.

Ambas permanecieron en silencio un rato, mientras Anni era abrazada por uno de los brazos de Brennan.

-Anni… ¿Cómo estas tan segura?

Brennan le miro y ella le respondió sin devolverle la mirada.

-Antes de que llegaras, Nadia solía llevarnos a Dina y a mí a ese lugar donde encontraron el cuerpo. Era lo más parecido que teníamos a un paseo en el campo donde solo ella se divertía… un sucio manglar en donde nos hacia ir de un lado a otro para vernos caer una y mil veces en el lodo y el agua sucia… era mala.

-Eso nunca lo dude.

-Si… una vez Dina enfermo por esa agua sucia…- comento Anni distraída, hasta que sacudió la cabeza para desvanecer el recuerdo- pero estoy segura que era Dina; el noticiero dejo ver un poco la cobija con la que estaba cubierta… estaba dañada, pero reconocí uno de los estampados… era de Nadia, era la que le ponía al sofá de su habitación.

Brennan asintió, abrazando con cariño a la joven de dieciséis años que secó una triste lagrima que rodaba por su blanca mejilla.

-Ahora… no me has dicho por qué volviste a D.C.

-Fue estúpido…. ¡Lo sé!- respondió irritada Anni- algo dentro de mi enloqueció cuando vi el noticiero y pensé que sería justo ir a decir la verdad… pero no pensé en nosotros, no pensé en mi y en nuestra familia… y se supone que Carly está desaparecida… ¡Y solo Carly podía saber las cosas que yo iba a decir!

Brennan comprendió la frustración de la chica, sin ser capaz de encontrar las palabras para decirle. Anni, por su parte, dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro de Brennan.

-Arruine las cosas, ¿verdad?

Brennan sopeso las palabras de su hija adoptiva.

-Por el momento, no hagamos conjeturas. Rose se encargara de todo, ya verás que estaremos bien.

-Pero Tempe, ¿No te da rabia? Es decir…. después de todo lo que han hecho el abuelo y tu, de cómo sacrificaste esos años con Ray….

-De eso no hablemos, por favor.

-Lo sé, lo siento…- concedió Anni, viendo la mirada de amargura en los ojos de Temperance- en tal caso, tengo miedo de que todo por lo que hemos luchado se vaya al piso por mi culpa.

-Anni, escúchame bien mi amor….- Brennan la libero de su abrazo y la miro directo a los ojos- todo va a salir bien ¿me oyes? Nada ni nadie nos va a arruinar lo que hemos construido, nadie va a desmoronar nuestra familia, sobre mi cadáver ¿entiendes? Sobre mi pila de huesos vas a volver a ser Carly, ¿Está bien Anni?

La chica le miro, y algo dentro de ella dio un vuelco ante la realidad de que ese **nadie **que podría llegar a arruinarlo todo, era la misma persona a la que habían querido tanto; ese mismo hombre del cual, por más que nunca lo admitiera, se había enamorado su mamá.

Por eso, no pudo evitar la pregunta que le rondaba en la mente al ver los decididos ojos de Brennan.

-¿Nadie Tempe? ¿Ni siquiera alguien importante?

Brennan no entendió con claridad la pregunta, y sin pensarlo a fondo, respondió lo que diría cualquier madre: no dejaría que alguien la alejara de la pequeña que amaba más que a su propia vida, aquella que había sido la luz dentro de todo el infierno que había sido su vida; no, no dejaría que nada ni nadie se interpusiera en su camino y la regresara al sistema, lejos una de la otra.

-No puede existir nadie que te pueda arrebatar de mi lado sin que yo no esté dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por ti, eso te lo aseguro.

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Washington D.C – 10:59 AM**

**.**

**.**

-Muy bien… de verdad que me parece admirable su pasión, pero lamentablemente, en el instituto Jeffersonias estamos buscando otro perfil profesional.

-Oh… bueno, igual fue genial darme una vuelta por aquí, tienen instalaciones maravillosas… gracias por su tiempo Dra. Saroyan, que este muy bien.

-Igualmente, adiós.

Camille dio un largo suspiro cuando cerro por decima vez una hoja de vida. Aquella había sido la última entrevista del día y seguía sin encontrar un entomólogo y un asistente para ella. Cam se recostó sobre su silla mientras se masajeaba los parpados.

-Vaya, ¿Pero que me la trae tan preocupada doctora?

Ángela había entrado a su oficina, mientras comía animadamente un sándwich.

-Venga, dime cual es su nombre.

Cam le miro elocuente mientras la artista se sentaba en frente de ella.

-Ángela, a diferencia tuya mi vida personal sigue siendo una total porquería.

-_Echo_ es _pol_ que así lo has _quelido_…

-No me hables con la boca llena Ange, no te entiendo ni media palabra.

Ángela rodo los ojos ante las palabras de su amiga, mientras Cam llenaba sus mejillas de aire y hacia una triste imitación de Ángela tratando de hablar con la boca llena.

-Si estas soltera es porque así lo has querido- respondió Ángela, apuntándola con su sándwich- ¿Sabes cuantos hombres lindos te he presentado? ¿Sabes si quiera a cuántos de ellos les has dicho que no?

-Baja eso que a lo mejor se te dispara…- comento Cam, a lo que Ángela quito de en medio de las dos su manjar para darle un buen mordisco- ahora yo te pregunto a ti, ¿Cuántos de esos hombres "lindos", no tenían el pelo más largo que yo? No, espera, esta es mejor ¿Cuántos de esos hombres no hablaron de sexo alternativo en TODA la noche y no trataron de llevarme a la cama en el mismo instante en el que puse un pie en el taxi para ir a mi casa? Oh si… ¡Ninguno!

-Que amargada eres Camy, te cierras al amor puro de un artista y al sexo más increíble que hayas tenido jamás. Bueno, cambiando de tema ¿Has visto a Booth? Quedo conmigo de que investigaría a cierto sujeto que me interesa.

-¿El de tu cita de hace tres días?

-No ese no, otro.

-Y después dices que la inestable soy yo ¿no?

Ambas amigas reían por lo alto, mientras Ángela envolvía la servilleta de su sándwich en una volita y apuntaba a la papelera al lado del escritorio de Cam.

-No Ange, no he visto a Booth, a lo mejor estará investigando a Brennan.

Pero entonces, la bolita blanca cayo mas allá de la sesta.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto Ángela con los ojos abiertos de par en par- ¿Qué Booth está haciendo qué?

-Espero que recojas eso Ange, no quiero mi oficina apestando a atún….

-Deja de hacerte la boba y dime Cam…- ahora, los ajos de Ángela trataban de capturar la mirada de su amiga que le evitaba, claramente avergonzada por haber ido de bocona- ¿Booth encontró a Brennan? ¡Habla Camille!

-¡Esta bien! ¡Está bien!- Cam dio un largo suspiro y al fin le miro- Booth tiene una pista para dar con ella.

-Tienes que ser mas especifica Cam, ¡no me dices nada con eso mujer!

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?- le pregunto la forense, intrigada- yo se que tu estuviste hay más que yo y sé perfectamente que la idea no te agrada mucho….

-Y por eso Booth te pidió que no me dijeras nada ¿verdad?- Cam, con mucho pesar, asintió- solo hay una cosa por la que Booth te pediría que te callaras y no me dijeras nada, porque sabe muy bien lo que pienso…- y al ver como su amiga pasaba saliva sonoramente, los ojos de Ángela se abrieron como platos al saber de qué se trataba-¿Booth piensa verla verdad?

Pero Ángela no obtuvo respuesta alguna, tan solo los débiles asentimientos de Cam.

-Por Zeus…- exclamo dramáticamente Ángela, llevando sus manos a su rostro y dejándose caer en el respaldo de la silla- ¿Cuándo?- pregunto entre sus dedos.

-Ange, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- le dijo Cam tímidamente mientras se inclinaba sobre su escritorio para estar más cerca de ella.

Ángela se quito las manos de su rostro y le miro.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? Es decir, ¿No crees que Booth merezca saber la verdad y cerrar de una buena vez por todas, ese capítulo de su vida sea cual sea el resultado?

Por un momento, Ángela sopeso las palabras de Cam, hasta que finalmente, después de dos largos minutos, decidió responder.

-Tú misma lo dijiste Cam, tu no estuviste hay todo el tiempo y llegaste cuando él ya estaba mejor, pero créeme, jamás lo has visto como yo lo vi aquel entonces; ni siquiera se puso así de mal cuando Rebecca le dijo que no quería casarse con él- Ángela se sentó mejor en su asiento e imito el gesto de Cam, recargándose en el escritorio con sus codos- Él deposito toda su confianza en ella, estaba dispuesto a hacerla feliz sin importar el costo y sobre todo, fue la primera mujer de la que se enamoro verdaderamente y a la que se lo dijo, pero eso no fue lo más triste de todo…

Para ese entonces, Ángela volvió a dejarse caer en la silla, antes de mirar a Cam con una profunda tristeza en la mirada, mientras ella esperaba expectante aquel fragmento de historia que no sabía.

-Ella era del sistema y la noche en que Booth le dijo que la amaba, habían tenido un problema con la tutora. Booth jamás me conto en detalle lo que paso esa noche, pero al parecer, era bastante claro que se la llevarían a ella y a su hermanita lejos. Booth salió despavorido hacia el banco y saco todos sus ahorros, incluso los que su abuelo había puesto para su universidad y la de su hermano. No me preguntes como, pero en menos de veinticuatro horas, Booth tenía un plan de escape para los tres… él se iba a ir con ellas Cam, iba a dejarlo todo atrás solo por ella… solo por Brennan que se largo sin decir una sola palabra.

En medio de las dos amigas, el silencio se apodero de la estancia. Cam, al igual que Ángela, se dejo caer del todo en su asiento.

-Por eso me da rabia Cam. Por que Booth tuvo muchos problemas después de eso. Le toco trabajar muy duro para componer tan solo la mitad del dinero que se había gastado. Soporto muchos reclamos y humillaciones de Rebecca porque él no tenía con que responder a su hijo. Su abuelo estuvo mucho tiempo decepcionado de él y Jared solo hace un año le perdono que no le haya quedado de otra, que meterse a la vida militar por no haber tenido el dinero para estudiar gastronomía que era lo que él quería. Y todo eso, solo por mencionar los efectos colaterales, porque lo que más me dolió, fue que él tuviera que trabajar tan duro mientras dejaba sus sueños atrás sabiendo que no lo hubiera pasado tan mal sino hubiera sido por ella. Piénsalo Cam, la vida de Booth sería mejor hoy en día si ella no se hubiera aparecido jamás.

-¿Por qué?

-Como que por qué Cam… ¿de verdad lo preguntas?- a esas alturas de la conversación, era más que obvio para la forense que su amiga ya se encontraba irritada- Si Booth jamás hubiera hecho eso, la relación con su hermano sería mejor y Jared no estaría metiéndose en tantos problemas porque aria algo que en verdad le apasionara. Si hubiera tenido el dinero, habría tenido con que responderle a Rebecca más a menudo y el tiempo con que entrenar para haber sido jugador profesional, y bueno, supongamos que jamás haya tenido a Parker porque sabemos muy bien que solo se metió con Rebecca a causa de la tristeza que Brennan le causo con su cobarde partida, te dejo a la imaginación lo que hubiera podido ser de Booth. Pero no, en su lugar, nuestro amigo paso trabajos todos estos años, fregando platos, siendo vigilante de cuadra, yendo a la guerra y ya no recuerdo cuanta cosa más, ¡Por todo lo que hizo por ella! ¡Solo por ella!

Cam se paso la mano por sus aguados ojos. Ahora entendía a que se debía la tensa relación de los hermanos y por que Booth se sentía con la responsabilidad de acudir a solucionar sus problemas cada vez que él le llamaba.

-Por eso siempre fui renuente a que él tratara de saber aunque fuera como había sido un solo mes de la vida de ella.- Cam miro sorprendida a Ángela que hablo sin mas- Ojala Booth me escuche y sepa que es una tontería verla, porque no sé como actuaria él si la volviera a ver.

Pero entonces, los incómodos movimientos corporales de Cam, hicieron que Ángela entornara los ojos hacia ella, y Cam, con una mirada arrepentida, enfrentaba los ojos de la artista.

-¿Cam… acaso hay algo más que deba saber?

-De haber sabido todo jamás hubiera dejado que….

-¿Dónde está Booth?

Cam miro con desde el pequeño reloj sobre su escritorio.

-A esta hora, debe estar aterrizando en Los Ángeles.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bueno, perdonaran el retraso pero ando muyyy ocupada detrás de esta pc y lamentablemente, no es con la inquietud de que escribiré en los capítulos. Sin ser más, ¡espero sus comentarios!

P.D: **ErikaBones**, sobre tu comentario, si me molesta de una manera tal que hayas imprimido mi historia ¡mentira! Relajate, antes me has hecho sonreir al saber que te gusta :') ¡Gracias!


	26. Chapter 26

"_Nada es imposible Booth, solo guarda la calma y recuerda que los números no son más que un montón de pequeños seres problemáticos que siempre te darán una respuesta, nada que temer grandote. _

_Suerte con tu examen, Brennan." _

Booth doblo nuevamente la pequeña nota y se la guardo en el chaleco de su traje.

Aquello era lo último que había conservado de Brennan. Lo único que se había salvado de su ira, y todo porque estaba en medio de las hojas de su libro de matemáticas de secundaria.

¿Qué se suponía que hacia ahí? ¿Por qué perseguía su pasado?

Booth dejo salir un suspiro y se dejo caer en su mullida cama de hotel. Sus ojos se quedaron mirando el pálido techo de su habitación mientras sus dedos se deslizaban entre su chaqueta y rosaban el papel de la nota.

Claro, claro que sabía que estaba haciendo. Tenía que saber la verdad de boca de ella y dejar de preguntarse de una buena vez por todas por que se había largado así.

Pero entonces, el sonido de su celular le hizo incorporarse.

Una media sonrisa se escapo de sus labios al ver el identificador.

-Booth.

-_Te matare cuando pongas un pie en D.C ¿Me oyes Seeley Booth? _

-Hola Ange….

-_Nada de "Hola Ange" Booth…. ¿Qué estas pensando?_

Booth restregó sus ojos con la palma de su mano y se sentó en el borde de la cama. ¿Cómo no había previsto esa llamada?

-Ange… todo estará bien, tan solo vengo para hacer unas preguntas por el caso del asesino del manglar….

_-¿Me crees boba Booth? ¡Cam me lo ha contado todo! _

-¿Cam? Le dije que….

_-Regresa inmediatamente Booth. No tienes nada que hacer allá cariño. _

-No puedo creer que tú, la mujer que más cree en el destino, me digas que regrese cuando tengo la oportunidad de saberlo todo.

La línea se quedo en silencio. Booth no supo de cómo, pero las palabras simplemente emergieron de sus labios. Booth cerró los ojos con fuerza y odio esa extraña habilidad que tenia Ángela de hacerle hablar tan fácilmente.

_-Sí creo en el destino…. pero no veo por qué escarbar en algo que ya fue Booth. ¿O que estas pensando? ¿Recuperar el amor de tu adolescencia? _

-No seas ridícula Ange. He venido a preguntar por el caso y de paso confrontarla. Tú más que nadie sabes que merezco saber por qué demonios se fue de esa forma.

Por un momento, la única respuesta que obtuvo Booth de su amiga fue el suave respirar del oxigeno al exhalar.

_-Booth, por favor vuelve con el corazón en una sola pieza, eso es lo único que te pido. Por favor. Y si algo pasa, no dudes en que te diré "te lo dije", que no te quepa la menor duda. _

-Jamás lo he dudado.

_-Bueno…. ¿Y crees que después de estos años obsederá a hablar contigo así no más? _

-¿Ahora estas interesa?

_-¿Me aras rogar o qué? _

-Bueno, no le quedara de otra que hablar conmigo.

_-¿Qué la secuestraras o qué? _

-Esa idea no está mal. Ya me tengo que ir Ange. Por cierto, dile a Camille que gracias.

_-Booth, no le quedo de otra. La puse entre la espada y la pared. _

-Ya…. nos vemos Ange.

_-Eso, ¡huye de mi cobarde! _

_-_Estás loca. Adiós.

Al colgar el teléfono, Booth se puso de pie decidido. Fue al baño y se lavo la cara, quedándose un largo tiempo mirándose al espejo.

**.**

**.**

**Instituto de ciencias Hanover, Los Ángeles. **

**.**

**.**

Una mujer de silueta hermosa se inclinaba sobre su cuaderno mientras resolvía una difícil ecuación sobre el papel. Su cabello rojizo le caía a ambos lados de su rostro, mientras sus delgados y finos labios se torcían en una mueca, sin entender que era lo que sus ojos, de un color miel intenso, no veían.

A la distancia, un hombre sonrió al verle la cara de frustración. Poco a poco, se fue acercando por detrás de la mujer, que estaba tan concentrada que no se percato se que él ya tenía su cabeza mirando por encima de su hombro.

-Se supone que lleves la x al otro lado y ya el resto es una simple regla de tres…

Ella dio un respingo ante la risotada de su compañero.

-No fue gracioso. ¿No deberías estar haciendo algo útil?

-Lo hago. Te vigilo.

Lía Hamilton le miro desconcertada.

-¿Qué?

-La Dra. Brennan me mando a que te vigilara.

La boca de Lía se quedo entre abierta, mientras miraba de un lado a otro.

-¿Me estás hablando en serio Jack?

-Mi amor…- él se fue acercando a ella, hasta que sus labios quedaron cerca de su oído- ¿Crees que Jack Hodgins se perdería la oportunidad de vigilar un angelito como tú?

Lía le dio un empujo y a pesar de ello Jack siguió riendo.

-Que idiota eres Jack- ella se volvió a poner en su lugar, mientras rodaba los ojos al ver que él se sentaba a su lado- ¿No tienes algún asqueroso gusano que ver en tu microscopio Hodgins?

-No…. la verdad es que no. Pero venga Lía, ya en serio… ¿Qué hace una talentosa aprendiz de antropología forense como tu resolviendo ecuaciones en su cuadernito?

Ella se removió incomoda ante sus palabras, mientras él veía sonriente como solucionaba la ecuación tal cual como se lo había indicado.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-Bren te ha mandado a sacar la densidad ósea de todo un esqueleto con tan solo un hueso, ¿verdad?

Lía dejo sonoramente su cuaderno en la silla que estaba a su lado, mientras reía irónica.

-Debí suponer que lo sabías, después de todo no es un secreto que es tu mejor amiga…

-Y hablando del rey de roma… mejor cállate que hoy no parece estar de buen humor. Y por cierto, la respuesta es 36.677

Lía giro su cabeza para ver como se iba acercando Brennan, haciendo sonar sus zapatos y ondeando su bata azul.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, y Lía se inclino disimuladamente hacia Jack.

-Si no llega a ser esa la respuesta, juro que la pasaras mal.

-Si llega a ser verdad, saldrás conmigo a comer esta noche. ¿Trato?

-Trato.

-En ese caso, la respuesta es 38.559

Un leve sonido de frustración se escapo de Lía, justo antes de que Brennan estuviera frente a ellos.

-¿Ya tiene mi respuesta señorita Hamilton?

-Si Dra. Brennan, es 38.559. Ahora toca saber cómo encontramos el resto del cuerpo.

-Muy bien. A eso venia, necesito que vayas con un equipo de campo y cuides la evidencia, ya están saliendo así que date prisa.

Lía dio un respingo y salió por el pasillo.

-Hamilton…- Brennan la llamo justo antes de que saliera del pasillo - sobra decirte que la responsabilidad por cualquier cosa que comprometa mi evidencia, recaerá sobre ti. Haz un buen trabajo.

Lía pestañeo unos instantes, antes de seguir su camino.

Jack rio por lo bajo al escuchar sus apresurados pasos.

-Primera y última vez Jack.

Él le sonrió, mientras componía su rostro ante el esfuerzo que hacía por no reírse.

-Gracias Bren, todo ha salido como lo planeamos.

-¿Planeamos?- respondió Brennan, mientras ambos reanudaban su camino por el pasillo hacia su oficina- yo no planee nada Jack, mande a Hamilton a hacer una ecuación que tu muy diligentemente me sugeriste, ahora, si me entere y no hice nada para que te aprovecharas de las pocas habilidades matemáticas de mi aprendiz… no se dé que me hablas.

Ambos ojos azules se encontraron por un momento, hasta que finalmente sus risas se unieron, mientras entraban en la oficina de la antropóloga.

Jack se dejo caer sonoramente sobre la silla enfrente del escritorio de su amiga. Se quedo así por un rato, analizando como Brennan movía de un lado a otro, todos sus papeles.

-Anda Bren… suéltalo ya. ¿Qué te trae de mal genio mujer?

Brennan se dio la vuelta, hasta que sus ojos se conectaron con los de Jack.

-Tú sabes que solo una cosa puede ponerme de mal genio en mi trabajo.

Y con desdén, Brennan dejo sobre el escritorio los papeles que buscaba, sin observar la atenta mirada de su amigo.

-Ok, veamos…- Jack se toco pensativo la barbilla, mientras empezaba a hablar- Como se dé buena mano que Lía no ha estropeado nada, entonces no es eso. A ver…. tal vez aun no encuentras el caníbal que mato a uno de tus huesudos amigos… o el jefe te ha tirado de nuevo los perros, venga que, que digo los perros, ¡toda la jauría!- tras las palabras de su amigo, Brennan cerró en un segundo el folder que leía- ¿Cuál de las dos?

-¿Tu cual crees?

Jack rodo los ojos, y con ira, puso las palmas de sus manos en el escritorio de ella, hasta inclinarse y mirarla seriamente.

-Temperance Brennan, deja de aguantarte eso. ¡Denuncia al hijo de puta por acoso!

-Jack, no es acoso del todo ¿ok? Tan solo no deja de decirme bobadas, de invitarme a salir… ¡Ya me tiene arta! ¡Pero necesito la recomendación que puede darme este trabajo si alguna vez me quiero largar!

-Nos iremos, habla en plural. No pienses ni por un instante que me quedare en este hueco… ¡No apoyan mis proyectos!

-Lo sé, hay otros laboratorios que se morirían de tenernos. Pero bueno, tan solo aguantemos tres semanas más y tendremos la recomendación deseada.

Los ojos de Jack brillaron ante las palabras Brennan.

-¿Estás diciendo lo que creo que dices Bren?

Brennan le sonrió levemente, sacando de un cajón un sobre de manila.

-Ya tengo todo listo. Ya llene la aplicación y puse el doctorado que termine en Londres. No hay forma de que no me acepten.

Jack sonrió ampliamente, sacando los papeles del sobre.

-Vaya Bren, ¡Al fin me hiciste caso de que te fueras conmigo al Jeffersonian!

Brennan le sonrió levemente, sin dejar de pensar en lo que eso significaba. Volver a D.C.

-Seamos honestos, el Hanover es bueno, pero el estatus del Jeffersonian es mucho mejor.

-Y allá no tienes a un acosador como jefe. ¡JA, JA!

_-Pero si tengo muchos recuerdos Jack…. _

Pensó dolorosamente Brennan, mientras veía la cara de felicidad de su amigo al ver sus papeles.

-Bueno, ¿Y que pasara con Anni?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-La primera vez que te mencione lo del Jeffersonia, me dijiste que Anni no tenía buenos recuerdos de D.C…

-A, eso… no, ella se quedara con Rose y el abuelo. Es lo mejor.

-Lo mejor por eso que nunca me has contado… ¿verdad?

Ambos amigos se miraron, hasta que ella finalmente asintió.

-Sabes que confió en ti, pero es mejor que entre menos gente sepa…

-Hey, hey…- Jack la interrumpió, moviendo en frente de su rostro las palmas de sus manos- no hablaremos de eso ahora. No es necesario.

-Gracias.

Jack le sonrió, poniendo en orden los papeles y devolviéndoselos.

-Bueno, ¿Qué aras ahora?

-ir a casa, ha sido un día largo- comento ella, poniéndose de pie mientras se quitaba su abrigo- ¿Tu?

-Nada, cobrarme mi pequeño favor.

Brennan rio por lo bajo, dejando la bata en el perchero y poniéndose su abrigo.

-¿Te irás en taxi a casa?- le pregunto Jack a Brennan mientras salían de su oficina.

-Sí, pasare por la panadería antes de llegar. Que pases buena noche.

-¡Lo mismo Bren!

Le respondió él, mientras ambos tomaban caminos diferentes.

Temperance salió del largo edificio que era el laboratorio, esperando ver algún taxi. Su espera tan solo duro unos minutos, hasta que por fin extendió su brazo para parar uno.

-Buenas noches. Por favor lléveme por toda la avenida sunshine hasta tomar la calle diez.

El taxi arranco sin ningún contratiempo. Incluso, en el camino hablo por unos minutos con Anni.

Pero todo paso muy rápido, pues cuando Brennan volvió a poner la vista en frente, se percato de que el taxista no tomo el desvió hacia la avenida que le había pedido.

-Disculpe, pero se ha pasado…

Sus palabras se vieron calladas de inmediato por el inminente frenazo que dio el taxista. Sus manos, en un acto reflejo evitaron que se golpeara con el vidrio separador entre su cabina y la del conductor, que salió corriendo hasta perderse en un parque al lado de la vía.

Brennan se bajo de inmediato, rebuscando en su bolso el gas pimienta, mientras sus músculos se alistaban para cualquier cosa que saliera de la oscura noche que le rodeaba.

-Si lo que guardas dentro de ese bolso es un arma, te suplico que primero me veas bien antes de dispararme.

Los ojos de Brennan se abrieron como platos y sus dedos dejaron caer el gas pimienta que ya sostenía dentro de su bolso, que luego cayó a sus pies. Brennan contuvo la respiración, mientras el propietario de esa vos que conocía muy bien, se iba poniendo en frente de ella, hasta que Brennan tuvo en frente suyo la imagen de su tórax, sin querer subir la mirada.

-Hola Brennan, ha pasado tiempo… ¿No crees?

Ella trago duramente y levanto la mirada.

Claro que era él, solo podía tratarse de él.

Los labios de Brennan se abrieron medianamente en una mueca de sorpresa, mientras veía la mirada marrón que se fijaba a sus ojos sin pestañear.

Ambos se quedaron así, en medio de la fría noche de aquel parque apenas iluminado por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Tanto, que la fría lagrima que resbalo por la mejilla de Brennan le tomo por sorpresa, hasta que finalmente sus labios dijeron una palabra que pareció más un susurro…

- Booth….

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara….**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Tarde, pero con ganas **

**¡Comentar!**

**Ebby **


	27. Chapter 27

La noche era fría y silenciosa. Ninguno de los dos se había movido o dicho algo nuevo después que ella dijera su nombre. Booth la miraba y no sabía con certeza que sentía.

Había soñado muchas veces con ese momento, pero ahora que la tenía, no sabía por qué sentimiento dejarse llevar. Una parte de él quería reír e invitarla a sentarse en la banca para que charlaran, como buenos amigos que se reúnen después de muchos años; pero la otra parte, quería empezar a gritarla, a pedirle explicaciones de su partida.

En cambio, Temperance sentía su corazón a mil, sus piernas listas para correr y su cabeza no le daba ningún pensamiento coherente. Percibía apenas el frio que le calaba los huesos, pues los ojos de Booth le tenían atrapada; tal cual como hacían hace unos años.

-¿Te vas a quedar hay sin decir nada?

Brennan parpadeo, sorprendida. ¿Había notado una nota de enojo en su voz?

-Venga Temperance… después de todos estos años, debe haber algo con lo que quieras empezar la conversación.

Brennan dio un paso atrás cuando él dio uno para acercarse a ella. Limpio rápidamente sus ojos ante una sonrisa sarcástica de él.

-Tranquila… no me he convertido en ningún asesino, no voy a hacerte daño.

-Pero si te has convertido en un secuestrador, por lo que veo.

Era hermosa. Su voz era tal cual como la recordaba. Los años le habían dado un leve tono de madurez, pero aun así, su vos seguía siendo igual de cantarina como la recordaba.

Booth dejo escapar una leve risa, justo antes de meter sus manos a los bolsillos de su abrigo negro.

-Bueno, no es un secuestro del todo. Estamos en un lugar público y yo no eh…

-El taxista se desvió de mi ruta, me dejo en un parque oscuro con taxi y todo y salió corriendo. Pudiste buscar alguna otra forma como la gente normal. Casi me muero del susto.

Él volvió a reír levemente y algo dentro de ella se removió ante los recuerdos. Su risa era algo con lo que seguía soñando, y ahí estaba, por fin era más real que nunca y se daba cuenta que seguía siendo igual a como la recordaba: encantadora.

-Pensé en devolverte el favor, sin decirte nada, así como hiciste tú hace unos años. Supongo que uno cosecha lo que siembra Bren.

Brennan retuvo la respiración. Ahora hay estaba él, mirándola de esa forma tan dura como se lo había imaginado alguna vez cuando había soñado con un reencuentro.

-Las cosas no fueron así, tú no sabes lo que paso….

-No…- esa pequeña palabra monosílaba había servido para callarla, pues había salido muy fría y firme- si sé lo que paso, lo sé perfectamente.

-¿A si?- los ojos de Brennan se llenaron nuevamente de lagrimas al sentir sobre ella su mirada fría- ¡pues anda, cuéntame tu versión de los hechos! ¡Dime entonces como fueron las cosas!

La mano de Booth salió firme de su bolsillo para señalarla, lista para acentuar cada una de sus palabras, lista para descargar todo lo que se había guardado para decirle esos años. Pero nada de eso se dio, en su lugar, sus labios se fruncieron con fuerza y guardo silencio. Su experiencia como agente le hizo captar algo en sus palabras, algo que no sabía que era.

-¿Por qué mejor no hablamos en otro sitio?

Brennan, quien había visto como él había retrocedido a decir lo que fuera que iba a decirle, negó con la cabeza.

-No sé qué te hace pensar que quiero hablar contigo Booth. Al parecer tienes todo muy claro y un juicio formado sobre mí que veo muy difícil cambiar… jamás pensé que sería de esta forma, aun cuando me dices que si sabes cómo fueron las cosas.

-¿De verdad crees que no tenemos nada de qué hablar… después de tanto tiempo?- le dijo, sintiendo como su corazón se estrujaba un poco al verla recoger su bolso- bueno, en ese caso tendré que hacer mi trabajo como agente del FBI y que me hables de… no sé, que te parece de Carly, o no, espera, ¿cómo era que aparece en los archivos? Ah, si…. ¡Anni!

Booth entorno los ojos al ver como ella palideció por un momento. Ante ello, quería saber más que nunca porque ellas se habían ido de esa forma.

Brennan cerró por un instante los ojos, sin poder creer lo que pasaba. Ahora, resultaba que era él, el único hombre al que había amado alguna vez, el que estaba siguiendo la pista con la que tenían la posibilidad de arruinar todo por lo cual se había sacrificado.

-Tengo en mi poder su expediente…- empezó él, sacando una pequeña carpeta beige de los interiores de su abrigo ante los sorprendidos ojos de Brennan- el expediente de una joven que se hace llamar Anni Dosson, pero que yo, fácilmente, puedo reconocer ante las autoridades como Carly Lithertton…- y después, saco de otro bolsillo interior una misma carpeta- no he abierto ninguna de las dos Bren… no sé absolutamente nada de la relación que tienes con todo esto… así que, ¿De verdad crees que no tenemos nada de qué hablar? Está bien, hablemos de cosas legales entonces.

…

A tres esquina del parque, Brennan caminaba detrás de Booth, mientras él miraba los escaparates de los locales y cafés del área.

-No has cambiado mucho…- comento sin mas Booth, a lo que ella dejo de ver al piso para levantar la mirada y ver tan solo su espalda- sigues teniendo esa mirada obstinada que ponías cuando no te gustaba algo.

Ella rodo los ojos e hizo una mueca que Booth encontró encantadora en el reflejo de una vitrina.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto ella, ignorando sus palabras.

- Busco un café en el cual sirven muy buen pay de manzana.

-¿Sigues comiendo esa porquería?

-Y por lo que veo, tú sigues odiándolo.

Brennan iba a responder, pero cerró sus labios y guardo silencio. En su lugar, sus ojos se deslizaron por la figura masculina y por el perfil de sus facciones. Ocho años no le habían sentado nada mal; había dejado atrás la inocencia en sus ojos marrones, para remplazarla con una masculinidad arrolladora.

Pasaron diez minutos más de caminata, hasta que finalmente entraron en un local. Booth saludo a la camarera, que le sonrió con ganas y los ubico en una mesa, al lado de la ventana.

Brennan tomo nerviosa una servilleta, mirando incomoda hacia todos lados, pues Booth, desde el instante en el que se sentaron, no le quito la mirada de encima. Después de tres largos minutos en esa forma, Brennan exhalo sonoramente y tiro a un lado la servilleta y enfrento los ojos marrones.

-Me imaginaba que esto sería de otra forma Seeley.

Booth expreso una mueca ante las palabras de Brennan.

-Pues mira que ya somos dos,- Booth empezó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos, hasta sacar y poner en la mesa los dos expedientes- bueno… ¿Cómo quieres empezar esto?

Brennan extendió una para tomar uno de los expedientes, pero en un instante, tuvo la mono de Booth sobre la suya.

Ninguno de los dos reusó el contacto. Sus ojos buscaron el otro par, y ambos no pudieron evitar que un sinfín de recuerdos reapareciera; la primera vez que se vieron en los parques del instituto, las clases, lado a lado, las sesiones de estudio….

Brennan aparto la mano primero y volvió a buscar su servilleta.

-Booth… han sido muchas cosas, no sé por dónde empezar.

-Yo te ayudo,- él volvió a rebuscar algo en sus bolsillos, sin apartar su mirada de los ojos azules; al final, puso unos papales rectangulares encima de los expedientes- empieza por el día que te fuiste de Washington sin decirme una palabra, al día siguiente de que yo te dijera…. solo habla.

Brennan aparto la mirada y la enfoco en los tres billetes de autobús, fechados para una fecha que nunca llego hacia ocho años.

-No me fui por que quise Seeley. Los del sistema nos atraparon como ratas y no me dejaron otra opción… diablos, no sé ni por dónde empezar.

-Hice muchos sacrificios por ti… por las dos, y merezco que me cuentes la verdad, de todo- agrego, poniendo su mano sobre los expedientes.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

Ambos se miraron por un largo tiempo. Brennan podía ver que sus ojos se morían por saber la verdad que solo ella le podía contar.

-No lo sé Booth… hice cosas que no sé si quiero que sepas… y otras con las que puedes arruinar mi vida y la de mi familia.

Él no le quitaba los ojos encima. Para Booth, sus palabras eran sinceras.

-No te prometo nada… - empezó él, cortando sus palabras ante el vuelco que dio su corazón cuando la vio mirarlo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- porque el caso ya está en el sistema y si esto es tan grave como parece… soy tu única ficha.

Ella asintió, secando fugazmente sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, para luego mirarle a los ojos. Hay estaba él, el único hombre que alguna vez le había movido el corazón, poniéndola entre la espada y la pared.

-Está bien… te lo contare todo, te pido que no me interrumpas, que me dejes hablar y que… si hay una forma en la que me puedas ayudar a no perder a mi familia… lo hagas, por favor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuara…**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, este capi viene con otro ya llevo en la mitad, lo que pasa es que no puedo subirlo aun por unos detallitos pero ya pronto estará colgado. **

**¡COMENTAR! **

**EBBY **


	28. Chapter 28

_**.**_

_**Ocho años atrás…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_El último día que nos vimos, fue el último día que estuvimos en D.C._

_No sé con certeza que paso, nunca pregunte Booth, pero supongo que Nadia nos entrego de nuevo al sistema. Nunca me despedí de ti por qué no tuve tiempo._

Los ojos de Brennan estrecharon con fuerza la servilleta en su mano, recordando aquella carrera con Carly de la mano.

_Pensé en huir. No te lo niego Booth, pero jamás, jamás estuvo en mis planes irme sin decirte adiós. A la mañana siguiente vendí lo poco que tenia, incluso la pluma de mi padre… tome el dinero y me fui derecho a recoger a Carly en la escuela. Mi plan era ir con ella al instituto y despedirnos de ti, pero eso nunca paso. En cambio, mientras íbamos camino al instituto, hay algo llamado instinto de persecución que se queda contigo desde el momento en el que te abandonan, y eso, sumado a que llevaba conmigo dinero… no se me hizo difícil saber que nos seguían._

_Corrimos como pudimos Booth, pero fue inútil; los del sistema nos atraparon como a ratas en una calle sola y nos obligaron a subir a su van. Abrace a Carly todo el camino con todas mis fuerzas, y lo único en lo que podía pensar era que todo se había terminado: yo sería pronto mayor de edad, me mandarían a un lugar de paso, lograría mi emancipación y alejarían a Carly de mí…_

Booth abrió los ojos como platos. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Frente a él, los ojos de Brennan se llenaron de lágrimas mientras tenia la mirada perdida en sus recuerdos.

_Fue horrible Booth. Nos llevaron en esa pequeña van durante tres horas. Carly me abrazaba y pedía una y otra vez que quería quedarse conmigo, que no quería ir a otra casa adoptiva… que no quería conocer otra Nadia. Y esos trabajadores, no hacían nada más que mirarnos con tristeza; e incluso recuerdo que uno sonreía. Nos llevaron ante la central de D.C…. y ahí empezó todo._

_Un trabajador social entro a la sala en la que esperábamos, puso encima dos bolsas de basura, con tres juegos de ropa, tres pares de zapatos, todo usado claro, utensilios de aseo personal, y dijo lo que tanto temíamos: _

"_**Hora de despedirse chicas… venga, hazlo rápido Temperance que no tengo todo el día".**_

_Yo cerré los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo que todo aquello no era cierto; desee en esos segundos que estuviera teniendo una pesadilla; pero en lugar de eso, escuche un grito atronador de Carly, y segundos después sentí como me abrazo con toda la fuerza que podía. Se abrazo a mi cuello y me rogaba que hiciera algo, me pedía a gritos y entre sollozos que no dejara que se la llevaran Booth; me rogaba como si yo pudiera hacer algo. Cuando sentí sus lágrimas en mi piel, al fin abrí los ojos, reaccione y también la abrace._

"_**No dejes que me lleven Tempe, seré buena…. ¡No me quiero ir!"**_

"_**Mi amor, haré lo que pueda… estaremos juntas, te lo prometo mi chiquita… te quiero"**_

_Eso fue lo último que le dije antes de que se la llevaran. Ese mismo hombre que nos miraba la tomo como si fuera una muñequita de trapo y me la arranco de mis brazos de un fuerte tirón. Carly grito, pataleo y lloro hasta que la sacaron del cuarto y a mí me retuvo otro trabajador social._

"_**¿A dónde la llevan?"**_

"_**Ella ya no es tu problema ahora"**_

_¿Puedes creerlo? No les importo nada Seeley, no nos dejaron despedirnos adecuadamente y aun así les parecía insultante que preguntara por ella. Estuve en esa sede una semana, una semana en la que me escabullí en los cuartos para ver si la encontraba, pero jamás lo hice. Les aburrí tanto que no demoraron en conseguirme una cama en las casas de adolecentes a punto de emanciparse._

_Llegue a esa casa de tres pisos, llena de otras chicas peor o igual que yo. Unas pasaron por cosas terribles en las casas de acogida, ya te imaginaras… y otras, estaban llenas de ganas de salir adelante, de que el Estado les diera la posibilidad de estudiar o trabajar. Las historias más deprimentes que escuche fueron las de chicas que estaban embarazadas, chicas que no veían la hora de que esos bebes nacieran para dejarlos atrás y hacer sus vidas, chicas que toda la vida habían estado en el sistema y que no habían tenido más que gente que las lastimara y ningún tipo de justicia; no les importaba que sus bebes iban a tener la misma vida que ellas. Y eso me atormentaba al pensar en el futuro a Carly. _

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Brennan miraba fijamente la mesa, hasta que sintió el suave y tibio toque de la mano de Booth en su mejilla, secándole las lagrimas. Alzo la mirada y ahí estaba, igual a como lo recordaba cuando trataba de soñar con una realidad mejor. Él había sido lo único lindo con lo que soñar en esos tiempos.

-¿Ahora entiendes?- dijo suavemente, sorprendida de los triste que sonaba su voz- jamás quise irme sin decirte adiós…

Booth la miro sin decir una palabra. Asintió levemente y saco un suave pañuelo de seda de su chaqueta, sin entender muy bien lo que sentia. Termino de secar las lágrimas de Brennan y lo remplazo por la servilleta que ella tenía en sus manos.

-¿Por qué no trataste de comunicarte conmigo?

Brennan sonrió tristemente ante su pregunta.

-Seeley… estaba mal. Estaba muy triste y lo único que tenía en mente era que le había fallado a Carly, que jamás volvería a verla de nuevo. Pero si pensé en ti,- Brennan acaricio con ternura el pañuelo en sus manos- nunca deje de pensarte, ni en ese entonces, ni ahora.

Brennan dio un largo suspiro, se acomodo en su asiento y se lamento al ver como él le quitaba la mirada tras sus palabras, escondiendo su acto al tomar un sorbo de su café.

-Pensaba en cumplir los dieciocho y buscar tu ayuda. Pero ese plan tampoco pudo ser.

Y, de nuevo, Brennan volvió a conseguir la mirada marrón sobre la suya. Los ojos de Booth se tornaron sorprendidos, casi alegres, ante su exclamación.

-¿Y qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Por qué no volviste?

Temperance desvió la mirada para ver a través de la ventana el cielo estrellado. Él enfoco la suya en detallar cada facción de su rostro, sin entender como los años solo la habían hecho más hermosa de lo que recordaba.

_Pase dos meses en esa casa. No tengo más que recuerdos feos de esos meses. Me sumí en una tristeza tal, que a duras penas comía; baje de peso y mi semblante se volvió demacrado. Creo que te abría espantado si me hubieras visto. _

_Pero un día, uno de esos en los que no deseaba más que dormir y nunca despertarme, tocaron a la puerta de la casa. No recuerdo con certeza que me dijo la mujer que cuidaba de nosotras, solo sé que obedecí mecánicamente a la orden de empacar mis cosas cuando me paso la bolsa de basura. Cuando menos me di cuenta, estaba metida de nuevo en una de esas vans del sistema. No pregunte a donde me llevaban, ni siquiera me importo. Volví de nuevo a esa central donde me habían alejado de Carly. _

_Estuve sentada en un corredor dos horas seguidas, en frente de una oficina. Luego, salió el mismo hombre que me había arrebatado a Carly esa vez. Lo mire con desprecio e ira, y cuando le iba a preguntar dónde estaba, dijo algo que nunca olvidare a pesar de su asquerosa y desinteresada vos: _

"_**Tienes suerte escuincla, apareció tu familia" **_

_Me congele por completo. _

_Después de tres miserables años, se me hacía imposible que mis padres estuvieran en esa sala muy tranquilamente sin importarles que yo estuviera justo afuera de la puerta. Recuerdo que podía sentir el pulso de mi corazón en mis oídos y como este se iba a salir de mi pecho. Por un instante, solo por un instante, pensé que quizás Russ se abría arrepentido de haberme dejado y había vuelto por mí. _

_Pero nada de eso paso. Ni mis padres estaban en esa sala, ni había vuelto mi hermano con el rabo entre las patas, cosa que me alegro mucho, pues estoy segura que como ahorita, si llegara a cruzarme con él, le hubiera propinado una paliza de la que no se olvidaría jamás. Dentro de esa sala no había ningún rostro conocido, tan solo estaban mi tía Rose, a la que nunca había conocido, y mi abuelo; ni siquiera sabía que tenía un abuelo._

_Ahí empezó todo. Con ellos recupere a Carly de una forma que no me enorgullezco… y por ellos no pude ponerme en contacto contigo, al menos no de una forma en la que tú te dieras cuenta, porque si llegue a escuchar tu vos unas veces en estos años. _

_._

_._

_._

_**Continuara…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¡COMENTAR! **_

_**EEBY **_

_**:) **_


	29. Chapter 29

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El sonido del crista y los cubiertos era lo único que se escuchaba esa noche en el pequeño lugar donde se encontraban. Brennan miraba como sus lágrimas se perdían en la blancura del pañuelo de Booth en su mano.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había contado todo aquello. Y jamás pensó que seria a él, a Booth quien le contara.

Seeley estaba completamente mudo. Todo ese tiempo había pensado lo peor de ella. Se la había imaginado muchas veces en un lugar alejado, disfrutando de su vida y hasta riéndose de él. Pero, en cambio, frente a él se encontraba aquella chica que alguna vez le había hecho contener la respiración con el más mínimo de sus roses, convertida en una mujer, una hermosa y dolida mujer.

-Bren….- aquella palabra había salido casi involuntaria de sus labios, y por un momento ambos se trasportaron a aquellas tardes bajo los árboles en el campus del instituto- de verdad lo siento…. si esto es difícil para ti, podemos hablar en otro momento…

Pero se quedo en silencio cuando, ella aun con su cabeza gacha negó con la cabeza.

-Es… esto es algo que tengo que hacer Booth, esto es lo que siempre he querido.

Sin entender del todo su respuesta, le fue inútil no preguntar:

-¿Por qué?

Ella sonrió de medio lado, irónica.

-¿En serio me estas preguntando eso?- y de nuevo, sus ojos llorosos se encontraban nuevamente con los suyos,- Booth… no sé tú, pero…. para mi fuiste lo único bueno, después de Carly, que me paso en esos años…. fuiste mi único y verdadero amigo y…- Brennan contuvo sus palabras, pensando que era mejor dejarlas hay- todos estos años he soñado con decirte que no fui una ingrata, que no me desvanecí por que haya querido… pedirte perdón si llegaste a lamentar mi partida, a… extrañarme, no lo sé.

Ahora, era él el que reía irónico. Booth sacudió su cabeza y se alejo de ella, dejando que su espalda chocara contra el respaldo de su silla, ante la mirada sorprendida de Brennan.

-De eso…- y extendiendo su mano, la coloco sobre los billetes de autobús- no te quepa la menor duda Temperance, aun sabiendo lo que te dije la última vez que nos vimos… no te atrevas a dudarlo.

-Booth, yo…

-No estamos hablando de mi,- la corto él con un ademan- ya te contare yo después, pero ahora, quedamos en que encontraste a tu abuelo y tía, que por cierto, podría pasar por tu hermana mayor.

Una leve risa lleno el espacio entre los dos. Y él, sintió como algo dentro de él saltaba de emoción, sin poder evitar sonreír.

-Anda, sigue,- la animo él.

Brennan asintió, y su semblante se torno serio de nuevo.

_._

_Todavía recuerdo ese incomodo viaje en el auto de mi abuelo. Rose iba manejando y mi abuelo Abraham estaba a su lado y yo sola en los asientos traseros. Rose no hacía nada más que mirarme por el espejo retrovisor._

_Me llevaron a comer en un restaurante acogedor al lado del hotel donde se hospedaban. Lo primero que hicieron fue explicarme porque no sabía yo que tenía un abuelo y como me encontraron. Al parecer, mi padre se fue de casa muy joven, siguiendo a mi mamá… mi abuelo me explico que antes era un hombre rígido y clasista, y le había ofendido muchísimo que su primogénito se fuera detrás de las faldas de una mujer muy corriente. Cuando dijo eso, estuve muy tentada a tirarle en la cara el jugo que tenía en la mano, pero él noto como se había tensionado mi mano y no demoro en disculparse. _

_MI padre y mi abuelo pasaron mucho tiempo en el que no se vieron. Él estuvo enfermo y ni así se había aparecido mi padre. Afortunadamente se recupero un poco de su cáncer y al haber estado tan cerca de la muerte, le hizo pensar en su hijo y en que no quería llegar a morir sin haberlo visto una vez más, sin saber que había sido de él. Después de mucho buscarlo, se encontró con la verdad, una que a mí me costó mucho aceptar: mis padres, a los que yo idolatraba como cualquier otra niña, tenían negocios fuera de lo común, dejaban a Russ con amigos y salían a asaltar bancos. _

_Esa verdad fue horrible. Les grite como nunca le había gritado a nadie en mi vida. Paso media hora en la que le pedí que se callara y mejor me dejara comer en paz y ya después decidiría si quería seguir escuchándolo. Pero ya había plantado la semilla, y deje que siguiera hablando. Lo más triste fue ver la evidencia que tenia. Era cierto Booth…. mis padres no eran nada de lo que yo creía. Ni mi mamá era bibliotecaria ni mi papá era profesor de ciencias. Todo era una fachada. _

_._

Booth se quedo sorprendido. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Todo aquello parecía un mal cuento de acción.

-Lo siento.

Fue lo único que atino a decir. Ella asintió, seco sus lagrimas y tras un suspiro continuo.

_._

_Fue horrible pero era todo cierto. Llore solo un poco en esa mesa de restaurante, pero nada más, tan solo unas lágrimas. Ya me habían defraudado y mentido cuando me abandonaron… supongo que una mentira más de ellos no era suficiente para derribarme. Así que eso fue lo que paso, me entere de la verdad de mis padres y de la historia que había rodeado a los parientes que nunca conocí._

_Mi abuelo se dio cuenta de la verdad y de que ya era abuelo porque en ese momento solo estaba Russ; y con más esfuerzo, busco a mi padre hasta que lo encontró. Llego como si nada y toco a su puerta. Le tomo tres años dar con ellos, y no le sorprendió que fuera mi madre la que abriera la puerta con Russ detrás de sus faldas y una pequeña barriga en cinta. _

_La reunión no fue nada placentera. Mi abuelo estaba indignado por saber lo que hacían. Culpaba a mi madre de haberlo arrastrado al mal camino y no recuerdo cuantas cosas más. Mi padre lo hecho de la casa y antes de que mi abuelo subiera a su auto dijo las palabras que hicieron que me encontrara años después: _

_**-¡**__**Jamás**____**quise**__** esto para ti Max! **__**¿En qué te has convertido? **_

_**-Papá, mejor vete. Esta Es mi vida y… lamento que no haya sido el hijo que esperaste que fuera. **_

_**-Siempre fuste el hijo que quise Maxi. Pero por el amor de Dios, piensa en tu vida… piensa en la vida de ese chiquito y del que supongo viene en camino. ¡Lo que hacéis no está bien! **_

_**-Papá, vete…. esto no le hace bien a Crityne. **_

_**-Me largo hijo… pero si alguna vez entras en razón, puedes venir conmigo… todos pueden. Les tenderé la mano. **_

_**-Jamás has querido a mi esposa papá. **_

_**-Lo haré por los niños, después de todo son tus hijos… son mi sangre también. **_

_Mi mamá escucho todo desde la puerta. Mi abuelo no sabe que paso con ellos. Solo que unos cuantos años después recibió a Russ aquí, en los Angeles. Mi mamá le dio una carta con su nombre para que lo buscara. Mi abuelo me conto que Russ lo busco seis meses después de que me dejara sola. El único contacto que tuvo con su nieto fue darle una bofetada por haberme dejado. Pero a Russ no le importo y se marcho, pidiéndolo que si podía hacer algo por mi lo hiciera, que él no era capaz de hacerse cargo de su hermanita… _

_Pero bueno, eso ya paso, y mi abuelo y mi tía pusieron lo mejor de sí para encontrarme, hasta que finalmente, el sistema considero las pruebas y pudieron dar conmigo. _

_._

-Cada vez que pienso en eso Booth….- recapacito Brennan, volviendo a mira a través de la ventana- odie a mi hermano por haberme dejado, pero al mismo tiempo, hoy, al ver lo que tengo, me duele el orgullo tener que darle las gracia por haber buscado amia burlo. Tal vez, si no lo hubiera hecho, me hubiera sumido en la tristeza por haber perdido a Carly y nunca hubiera tenido los medios para buscar; o tal vez hubiera terminado como cualquiera de esas chicas en la casa de paso. Supongo que unas por otras.

-Las familias no son perfectas Brennan.

-Ya…- sin que se diera cuenta, sus lagrimas habían vuelto a brotar- pues a mí me toco una en la que me abandonaron sin decir una palabra. Me dejaron sola Booth… después de todo, mi vida con ellos era una mentira.

Booth tomo su mano en un gesto tierno e inesperado. Ella volvió a mirarle y por un instante todo volvió a ser como era hacia ocho años.

-Lo que dices es verdad Bren, unas por otras. Pero eso fue algo que siempre admire de ti; eras fuerte a pesar de todo lo que habías vivido, y veo que con los años, sigues siéndolo, sigues siendo esa mujer fuerte y dulce de la que me…. siento feliz de conocer.

Booth rogo a todos los cielos que ella no hubiera notado el rotundo cambio que habían dado sus palabras.

Ella le sonrió y sin que él se lo esperara, levanto sus manos aun unidas y deposito un suave beso en su mano.

-Sigues siendo tal cual como te conocí Booth…. gracias.

-Bueno…- tragando con dificultad, con mucho pesar soltó sus manos- si estás bien, puedes seguir contándome.

_._

_Estuvimos en D.C un tiempo, pues yo me oponía a irme y dejar a Carly, aunque ellos no sabían eso. Lo bueno fue que no hice nada estúpido que levantara sospechas de los trabajadores sociales, así que nunca me pudieron conectar con su desaparición. La buscaba en los comedores comunitarios, pero fue cunad me di cuenta que tal vez no estábamos en la misma ciudad, tal vez, ni en el mismo estado. _

_Pero sin que yo se lo pidiera, mi abuelo me ayudo. Al parecer, siempre me habían seguido sin que yo me diera cuenta, y tanto él como mi tía Rose estaban cansados de perseguirme por toda la ciudad. Un día llego de la nada y me dijo: _

"_**-Jovencita, ya no estoy tan joven como para perseguirte por todos lados…. si me dices que buscas, tal vez pueda ayudarte."**_

_No sé porque lo hice, pero le conté. _

_Mi abuelo cavilo todo y me dijo que teníamos a nuestro favor que nadie me había visto tratando de dar con ella, pero que teníamos en contra que no puedes simplemente entrar por las puertas del sistema preguntando por una menor de edad con la cual no tienes parentesco. _

_Mi abuelo me prometió que pondría a su mejor gente a trabajar para dar con ella, pero solo si y accedía a irme con ellos y permitirle darme un futuro. Para mí fue grandioso. Me estaba dando la oportunidad de hacer algo que amaba: estudiar. Para él fue una sorpresa y una alegría darse cuenta que no era ninguna holgazana y que amaba aprender. Así que me cogió cariño, vinimos a vivir aquí y mantuvo su palabra de buscar a Carly e idear un plan para que pudiéramos estar juntas. _

_Y lo logro, la encontró. Carly estaba en una casa de acogida en Nueva York. No sabes la alegría que me dio. Después de tres meses de búsqueda, vi unas fotografías de ella sentada en un parque mientras la mujer que la cuidaba, vigilaba a un niño de su misma edad y a otra chiquilla. Me rompió el corazón verla de esa forma, y ahí fue cuando mi abuelo tomo más en serio el asunto. Rose y él vieron todos los medios para que Carly estuviera con nosotros de forma legal, pero aparentemente, Carly tenía mucho familiares aun a los que se les podía ofrecer la custodia. Los investigamos uno por uno, y el último resultaba ser peor que el anterior. Todo aquello lo hicimos sin correr riesgos, con identidades falsas para que en caso tal de que tuviéramos que tomar otro camino, no fuéramos sospechosos. _

_Pero al final estábamos entre dos caminos, uno era dejar ir a Carly con cualquiera de esos "familiares" en tercer y cuarto grado que dejaban mucho que desear, que no serian capaces de darle un buen futuro; o tomarla y hacer unas cuantas trampas legales. Lastimosamente no nos quedo de otra que el segundo camino. _

_Viaje a Nueva York con Rose bajo unas identidades falsas para que no pudieran conectarnos a la desaparición de Carly. Fue espantosamente torturante vigilarla, conocer cuál era su nueva rutina y tenerla muchas veces tan cerca y no poder abrazarla. No te imaginas Booth… mi chiquita se veía muy triste. Pero al fin todo dio resultado y lo planeamos. Un día de invierno, cuando todo estaba nublado y la gente está metida en su casa, la mujer que la tenía solía mandar a la tienda, al otro lado de la manzana por víveres todos los jueves. Carly solía salir de la casa a paso lento hasta pasar por la entrada de un callejón, en una calle en la que no había cámaras, era perfecto. _

_La esperamos pegadas a la pared con el motor de un pequeño auto encendido. Empecé a escuchar sus pequeños pasos en la nieve, y cuando paso por la entrada del callejón, me quede paralizada al verle tan solo la espalda enfundada en una gruesa chaqueta. Ella casi sigue de largo de no ser por Rose, que reacciono y ella sola la tomo, le tapo la boca y la metió a la penumbra de ese callejón. Quede orgullosa de ver como se defendía. Rose hizo mucho esfuerzo en mantenerla callada a pesar de los golpes que Carly le daba, hasta que me pego un grito para que le diera una mano. _

_Me agache, tome su rostro y ella reconoció mi vos. En un instante dejo de forcejear. Me arrodille en la nieve sin importarme lo mojada que estaba y la abrace… y ella me abrazo. Le explique que si quería venir conmigo, era en ese momento y me disculpe por la forma en que la habíamos abordado. Ella no dejaba de llorar y decir que sí, que nos fuéramos de una buenas vez. Le importo un bledo mi disculpa. Y ahí empezó todo. Le pintamos su cabello rubio de negro, le pusimos lentes, le tomamos una foto y salió de Nueva York ese mismo día de mano de mi tía Rose que, según los papeles, era su mamá; yo viaje en el mismo vuelo a unos asientos detrás de ellas sin dejar de mirarla. _

_Llegamos aquí y fue cuando realmente empezaba la parte difícil. ¿Como haríamos para que ella y yo estuviéramos en el mismo lugar, sin levantar sospechas a las autoridades de que ella no era Carly?_

_Lo primero que hicimos fue mantener las identidades falsas de Rose y de Carly. No te diré mucho, tan solo que mi abuelo tiene muy buenos amigos donde hay que tenerlos para que esas identidades tuvieran todo lo que debían para ser legales. Te hablo de un pasado, una familia, una identidad…. todo. _

_Así que legalmente, Rose mando a su "hija" a un internado en Londres. Fue difícil decirle a Carly que nos habíamos reunido para que terminara mandándola lejos, pero ella entendió que era mientras las cosas se calmaban. Y efectivamente, la policía vino a mí para saber si tenía algo que ver con su desaparición. Fueron crueles las palabras que dije, pues pretendí no mostrar interés, tan solo una leve preocupación por la niña que había compartido la casa de acogida conmigo. Me atacaron diciendo que éramos unidas, no era mentira, pero interprete un buen papel, y les dije que había hecho eso porque le tenía lastima, que era solo una mocosa y le hacía creer que la quería porque me jartaba que no dejara de llorar en las noches, que no había forma de que quisiera pasar un día a su lado "¿Para qué me voy yo a llevar un mocosa a mi nieva vida? No sea ridículo"._

_Me creyeron, y el caso se enfrió. Carly duro siete meses en Londres. Nos comunicábamos en salas de internet, hacíamos de todo para no dejar huellas; fue claro ver de dónde mi padre había sacado el don. Y en esos meses… en el segundo mes de esos siete meses, mi abuelo y yo empezamos a planear la parte de esta historia de la que menos estoy orgullosa. _

_Ray. _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Continuara…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. **_

_**¡COMENTEN! **_

_**:D **_

_**EBBY**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Las palabras y la voz de Brennan se desvanecieron en la última palabra; en ese último nombre.

Con lentitud, su mano derecha se fue deslizando por su brazo izquierdo, hasta llegar un poco mas debajo del final del hombro, en aquel lugar donde su cicatriz de la primera vacuna se perdía en otra un poco mas largar, del tamaño de un dedo índice.

Booth, quien se había dejado llevar por el suave y provocativo deslizar de su mano, poso sus ojos marrones en aquella fina cicatriz. Un temblor le cruzo la medula. Había visto ese tipo de cicatrices no solo en terceros, sino que él también las tenia, producto de la guerra. Esa cicatriz era de una hoja fina pero letal de acero inoxidable.

-¿Quién te hizo eso?- no pudo evitar disimular la nota de rabia en su voz.

Pero Brennan se había quedado inmóvil, con la mirada perdida en sus recuerdos. Seeley enfoco entonces sus ojos en los de ella, y pareció que solo eso bastara para que Temperance se percatara de su mirada.

-Es parte de la historia….

**.**

**.**

_Mi abuelo sabía que si queríamos a Carly con nosotros, tenias que parar de darle y quitarle identidades, teníamos que darle una nueva, una que fuera suya y completamente segura. Y yo, estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa… cualquier cosa. Pero jamás pensamos que las cosas podrían salir mal. _

_Como te dije, mientras Carly estaba en Londres, mi abuelo, Rose y yo, empezamos a planearlo todo. Y fue entonces cuando una mañana, llamo a nuestra puerta Ray Dosson. Lo que te contare fue lo que Rose me dijo, porque yo no sentí nada y siempre he sido muy mala para ese tipo de cosas. Ella me aseguro que el primer instante que Ray me vio bajar por las escaleras, le importo un bledo su conversación con ella y con mi abuelo en el primer piso. Como yo no sabía quién era, le salude cordialmente, y no le encontré mayor redundancia al hecho de que me saludara con un beso en la mejilla, pues percibí al instante su acento francés. Y lo siguiente es vergonzoso, pero… mi tía aseguro que podía jurar que me desvistió con la mirada. _

_Yo no note nada y seguí mi camino, sin saber que ese hombre nos cambiaría la vida. _

_Ray era el único hijo del mejor amigo de mi abuelo, quien ya había muerto. Era un comerciante bien acomodado de joyas, nativo de Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Admito que no pude evitar sonreír con ese parentesco que tenia contigo. Pero lamentablemente, su visita a los Ángeles se debía a sucesos más desafortunados. Al igual que mi abuelo, les unía su diagnostico de cáncer vascular y había acudido a él porque ya no podía con el costoso tratamiento, y mi abuelo logro extender los módicos precios que le daban amigos del hospital donde era atendido, también Ray. _

_Así que él empezó a vivir con nosotros mientras buscaba a donde mudarse. La ventaja que trajo toda su enfermedad, era que pocas personas lo habían visto. Y eso, le dio una idea a mi abuelo. Ray le debía casi la vida Booth, y con lo persuasivo que podía ser, lo convencería de que hiciera pasar a Carly como su hija. De esa forma, romperíamos la última identidad con la que vivía en Londres y él se esmeraría en proporcionarle una mejor, pues al tener el respaldo legal y verdadero de Ray como padre, se reducían las posibilidades de que la ligaran a ella con esa niña desaparecida del sistema. _

_Rose fue la primera que se opuso. Su mayor temor era que si le dábamos la patria potestad a Ray, no podíamos garantizar ya nada sobre Carly. Él podía llevársela a donde quisiera, y nosotros no podríamos hacer nada sin exponernos. Estaríamos en manos de Ray. Mi abuelo y yo meditamos las cosas y llegamos a la conclusión de que Rose tenía razón, no podíamos garantizar nada al cien por ciento. Así que mi abuelo me propuso algo que le tomo casi dos días en decirme sin que no se le callera la cara de vergüenza. _

_**-Tempe… tenemos que darle a Ray una muy buena razón para pedirle que sea el "padre" de Carly y que no vaya por ahí a delatarnos... **_

_Recuerdo que lo mire con cuidado, completamente callada. Pero jamás se me cruzo por la mente lo que me pediría. _

_**-Ray está solo desde hace mucho tiempo. Ya me ha contado Rose como le brillan los ojos cuando te ve. Piénsalo querida, para mí no es fácil pedirte esto pero… tal vez tú seas una buena razón para que podamos hacer que todo funcione sin riesgos.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Los ojos de Booth casi saltan de sus orbitas a causa de la sorpresa. Carraspeo y se acomodo mejor en su asiento, llenando brevemente el silencio incomodo que se genero entre los dos.

-No juzgues a mi abuelo Booth…- se adelanto ella, sin mirarle a los ojos- lo puse a él y Rose en una situación muy grave cuando decidí traerme a Carly. Solo buscaba formas de ayudarnos a las dos a estar juntas.

-Ya…- fue lo primero que se atrevió a decir, escogiendo bien sus palabras- ¿Me dices que ponerle a su nieta en bandeja de plata al primer aparecido es una forma de ayuda?

Brennan levanto la mirada y lo observo con aprensión.

-Mi abuelo solo me lo sugirió, Booth. Fui yo la que acepte.

Booth se removió incomodo, sabiendo que ella había aceptado. Pero aun así, no le dejo de molestar la idea. Hacía ocho años recordaba muy bien como era Temperance a los ojos. Era una joven hermosa, inteligente y deseable. Si él hubiera estado cerca, jamás hubiera permitido que aquello pasara. No podía ni quería imaginársela pretendiendo una vida con ese sujeto. Meneo su cabeza, apartando de su mente los escenarios posibles.

-Pero es increíble Bren. Venga… ¡Era poner a su joven nieta en manos de un maduro!

-Ray no era tan viejo, Booth. Yo prácticamente ya tenia dieciocho.

-¿Y él?- pregunto, sin molestarse en lo mas mínimo en disimular su disgusto.

-¿De verdad importa?- Brennan se removió incomoda ante la mirada de Booth- Treinta y dos. De hecho, celebramos sus treinta y tres nueve meses después.

-Viejo verde el muy condenado….- Booth desabrocho el nudo de su corbata.

Ahora menos le interesaba saber lo que venía. Y para su sorpresa, una leve risa de Brennan llego a sus oídos.

-¿Y a ti qué te parece tan gracioso?

Ella lo miro sin reprimir una pequeña y gentil sonrisa.

-Que siempre imagine como reaccionarias si lo supieras… y ya veo que no estaban tan erróneas mis cavilaciones. ¡Eras y sigues siendo tremendamente conservador!

Él se hubiera llenado de rabia de no haber sido por que ella reía. Su risa siempre tenía algo que le alegraba, y eso, con el pasar de los años no había cambiado. Hay, sentada frente a él, ella reía débilmente. Encantadora.

-¿Así que te gustaba el vejete ese?- pregunto, incrédulo.

Ella amaino su risa, hasta que él vio de nuevo el toque de tristeza en sus azules ojos.

-Claro que no Seeley…- Brennan volvió a tomar el pañuelo blanco, dejando que su mirada volviera a perderse en las olas de tela- pero te dije que aria cualquier cosa por Carly…. y así fue.

.

.

_Me gustaría decir que use mis mejores encantos y mil trucos para gustarle a Ray. Pero la verdad es que no hice mucho. Simplemente le deje que me hablara cuando otras veces me iba del lugar donde estaba. Todo empezó así y no duro más de tres meses para que él me dijera algo así como: _

_**-Temperance, te encuentro muy interesante linda… Espero que no te lo tomes a mal y me rechaces, pero me gustaría mucho que fuéramos algo más que amigos. **_

_¿Imaginas? No sé si lo recuerdas bien Booth, pero a esa edad yo sabía mas de ciruelas y frutos silvestres que de chicos, y mucho menos de hombres. Así que solo respondí con un escueto: __**"Esta bien Ray"**__ que cambiaria mi vida. _

_Rose no dejaba de pelear con mi abuelo y conmigo por eso. Le repugnaba la idea…_

_._

-A mi también- la interrumpió.

-Haz silencio Booth…

.

.

..._de que esa fuera la única salida que tuviéramos para estar con Carly. Pero bueno, al final, no quedo de otra y le contamos todo a Ray. Absolutamente todo. Y salió tal cual como lo imaginamos. Odio decirlo, pero Ray estaba tan enamorado de mí que no dudo en ayudarme. Firmo todos los papeles que demostraban que era el papá de Carly sin pestañear, mientras yo no hacía más que llorar al interpretar mi papel; y mi tía Rose le indicaba donde firmar con la mirada llena de ira. _

_Carly ya conocía el plan y sabia como tenía que actuar cuando llegara. Y ya Ray tenia donde quedarse. Era un apartamento grande en un segundo piso, a solo cuatro cuadras de nuestra casa. Ray empezó a dejarse ver y comentar de su hija en todos lados. Estaba fascinado con la idea y con el nombre que le habíamos dado. Anni había sido su idea; era el nombre de la única mujer a la que había querido, que también había fallecido de cáncer. No suena muy apropiado, pero mi abuelo lo acepto sin pestañear y sin importarle que opináramos, pues entre mas sentimiento tuviera Ray con todo el asunto, mejor. _

_Mientras Carly volvía, Ray y yo hicimos lo posible para ir regando el rumor de que estábamos juntos. Nos dejábamos ver en sitios públicos, íbamos cogidos de la mano y esas cosas. Él tenía muchas piezas de joyería por su trabajo, y no dejaba de hacerme detalles por ese tipo. Personalmente lo encontraba muy suntuoso, como si me estuviera exhibiendo a mí a su riqueza en un solo maniquí. Pero no podía quejarme, así que no me quedaba de otra que sonreír. Con todo eso, ya me estaba haciendo una idea de lo que podría venir… _

_El día del retorno de Carly llego, y fue él solo a recogerla, como lo aria un padre soltero. Cuando llegaron, entraron por la puerta riendo. Nos contaron que habían hecho un reencuentro digno de película. Ella había corrido en su dirección a no más verle entre la multitud, zafándose de la mano de la azafata que la traía. Se habían abrazado mientras él la cargaba. Para mí todo eso fue devastador Booth. Carly estaba a un mes de cumplir sus nueve años y ya mentía de maravilla. No dejaba de pensar si lo que había hecho sería lo mejor para ella después de todo, pues la había dejado sin otra alternativa que dejar de ser ella, dejar de ser Carly, lo único que le había quedado de sus padres. _

_Pero deje de sentirme así cuando ella misma se me acerco esa noche y me agradeció, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella. Me prometió muchas cosas, como que guardaría nuestro secreto; y me dijo que me amaba. Eso fue lo mejor de todo. Que ella me hubiera dicho eso, fue lo único que necesite para cerrar la puerta del pasado y dejar que mis fuerzas se concentraran en nuestro futuro. Pero hubo otra cosa que me dijo que me obligo a replantearme todo el asunto de Ray; me dijo que le había encantado, que lo encontraba perfecto para nuestro plan… se atrevió a decirme que podíamos ser felices los tres._

_Me dijo eso… aun sabiendo lo que yo sentía… por ti. _

_._

_._

De nuevo el silencio se apodero del lugar, mientras dos corazones casi se paraban ante las palabras que hacía mucho tiempo no se decían.

Brennan dejo su mirada gacha, sin poder creer lo que había dicho. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, lamentándose. Y en frente de ella, Booth se quedo casi helado de la sorpresa.

¿De verdad le había dicho lo que escucho?

Pero de nuevo, los ojos de Brennan le confrontaron, y él vio que no había estado equivocado. Temperance lo miro fijamente, hasta que una media sonrisa curvo sus labios, en donde se perdió una pequeña lágrima que se derramo de su ojo derecho.

-Te dije que estos años te he escuchado, y tú no te has dado cuenta…eso era verdad.

Booth bajo la mirada, tratando de recordar, de rebuscar en lo más recóndito de sus recuerdos algún momento en el que ella hubiera estado hay. Pero no encontró nada.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto él, en un hilo de vos.

Brennan asintió, un gesto más para ella que para Booth.

-Te llame en tres cumpleaños después de mi partida. Dos navidades…

-Y una en año nuevo- termino él, interrumpiéndola.

Sus ojos se encontraron y como siempre, se perdieron en los del otro.

-Eras tú…- sus palabras eran apenas un susurro- fuiste tú la que me llamo en esas fechas. En mis cumpleaños me pusiste una pequeña canción, pero nunca hablaste. En una navidad me pusiste un villancico, que ahora recuerdo que te dije una vez que era mi favorito… pero en una navidad no hablaste ni pusiste nada, solo me dejaste hablar, preguntando quien era. Y en la llamada de año nuevo…- Booth dejo salir un suspiro, adentrándose en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos- "Feliz año". Fue lo único que dijiste antes de colgar. Y algo me dijo que eras tú. Me quede con el móvil en la mano, como un idiota, pero después me dije que estaba alucinando. Habían sido ya dos años que te habías ido.

Booth negó con su cabeza, y se hundió más en su asiento. Sus manos despeinaron su pelo por un momento, mientras mirada en cualquier dirección, menos a Brennan, quien se había quedado casi perpleja al escuchar como él se había acordado de todo.

-Booth…

-No lo puedo creer…- la interrumpió él, y ella temió el tono de su vos- tenías como contactarme Brennan. ¡Tenías mi maldito número y nunca me hiciste una llamada decente para explicármelo todo!

-Seeley, tienes que…

-No digas "entender" Bren...- él la paro, con un ademan de su mano- esos primeros cinco años fueron tormentosos en mi vida, porque fue por ti que perdí muchas cosas que aun no termino de recuperar. Y ahora me dices que pudiste haberme explicado todo y no lo hiciste… después de todo lo que hice yo por ti, de todo lo que compartimos, y maldita sea, ya lo dijiste… después de lo que sentíamos… me merecía una explicación.

Al terminar, Booth se dio cuenta que estaba de pie, a un lado de la mesa. Brennan le miraba desde abajo, sentada, sin haberse movido un milímetro. Él dio una mirada rápida al local, y noto las pocas miradas de los que estaban presentes, sobre ellos. Booth miro a los ojos de cada uno de los entrometidos, hasta que uno en uno fue desviando la mirada. Con lentitud, acomodo su traje y se sentó de nuevo.

-¿Terminaste?- le pregunto ella, con el corazón comprimido de la tristeza.

Solo ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que lo había herido.

-Booth, te hice esas llamadas escondida de mi abuelo, por que recordaba tu número de memoria. Sé qué me dices que no te diga que me entiendas, pero es que no hay otra palabra que lo describa mejor. Tenía que cuidar lo poco que tenia, no podía exponernos a nada. Sé también que te merecías una explicación, pero… las cosas se habían complicado más con la llegada de Ray, y tú cambiaste de nuevo, o lo cancelaste, porque no pude seguir llamándote.

-No me digas…- fue lo único que comento en principio, bebiendo un poco de su café- y por lo del móvil, hay una buena explicación.

Ya le tocaría a él decirle TODO por lo que había pasado luego de su partida.

-Si…- respondió ella en tono mordaz, limitándose a dejar a un lado las palabras de Booth, temiendo una nueva explosión por parte de él- las cosas se complicaron muchísimo más.

.

.

_Me toco casarme con él. Me opuse a puerta cerrada, lejos de su vista y sus oídos, pero mi abuelo me dijo que no había de otra. Teníamos que dar un semiento legal a mi relación con Carly y no dejárselo todo a Ray. Adoptaría a mi "hijastra". La propuesta de matrimonio nos cayó mal a todos, pues yo odiaba jugar con sus sentimientos, Rose se asqueaba con la idea y mi abuelo empezaba a entrever sus oscuras intenciones. Mantuvimos lejos de nuestro mal estar a Carly, que junto con Ray era la única que brincaba con la idea. _

_El hijo de puta la tenía clara. No más fue que estuviéramos casados, cuando me puso los puntos sobre las íes. De forma sutil, me dijo que teníamos que ir a vivir con él. Ese jamás fue el plan. Carly y yo seguiríamos viviendo en casa de mi abuelo, pues, después de todo, no conocíamos del todo a Ray; así que me opuse. Quería apegarme al plan de que nos vieran en su apartamento, en el edificio, pero nos escabulliríamos de regreso a casa en la noche. Pero no solo me recordó que tenía la patria potestad de una manera escalofriante, sino que también nos demostró que estábamos atados de manos. Se llevo a Carly a un paseo de dos días. Él me llamo antes de eso, diciéndome que lo aria. _

_**-¿Cómo que te la llevas? **_

_**-Sí, ¿Es mi hija, no? Con estos días piensas mejor lo de ir a vivir juntos los tres, amor.**_

_**-Ray, no hagas…**_

_**-Ya te he dicho Temperance. Adiós. **_

_Me toco fingir con mi abuelo y Rose que sabía que lo haría, que confiaba en él de que no lastimaría a Carly y que yo no había podido ir por mis estudios. Me demostró que estaba en sus manos y que mejor sería hacer lo que me pedía. _

_Carly se la había pasado de maravilla, completamente sana, de lo que verdad pasaba. Para ella había sido una treta más para demostrar que eran padre e hija. Ray logro dos cosas al mismo tiempo; el cariño de Carly y que fuéramos a vivir juntos. Mi abuelo no estaba muy contento, y no escatimo en recordarle ciertas cosas a Ray, que cada vez se mostraba más huraño con él. _

_Como te imaginaras, yo temblaba con solo imaginar que venía a continuación. Tu y Rose tenían razón, yo era solo una chica. Una muy inocente y… virgen. No quería nada de eso con Ray. Y para mi sorpresa, él entendió. Me sentí casi aliviada. Pero eso no duro por mucho ¿sabes? Estuvimos juntos, fingiendo esa mentira por tres años seguidos. Esos años no fueron del todo felices, pero tampoco diré que fueron un infierno. Solo hasta que él se recupero un poco de su cáncer tras dos año de estar juntos. Ya tenía más fuerza, y… necesidades que antes. Cuando empezó a tener mejoría, me recordó más que nunca algo que me dijo a los cinco meses después que puse un pie en su casa; no firmaría los papeles de la adopción sino… cumplía plenamente con mis deberes de esposa. _

_Y el tiempo no ayudaba. Su cáncer hizo metástasis y esa mejoría tal vez solo durara poco. Los doctores le daban uno o dos años más de vida, con suerte. Mi abuelo y Rose me insistían mas sobre la adopción, sin saber lo que eso implicaba para mí. ¡Pero ya no era una niña. Ya tenía veinte años y era una mujer hecha y derecha y tenía que hacerlo por Anni, Booth no tenia de...!_

_._

_._

Las palabras de Brennan se cortaron súbitamente. Ella se llevo las manos al rostro, conteniendo su llanto; y en un instante, sintió como los brazos de Booth la abrazaban. Él, perplejo y con ira, se paro rápidamente al ver como ella se derrumbo en su relato.

Parecía que el disgusto de hacia unos momento se había desvanecido. Él había tenido que escuchar cada una de sus palabras, tragándose la rabia que le había dado al verla perdida en sus pensamientos, con su rostro trasformado de un momento a otro, en miedo. No podía, ni quería imaginarse cómo se había sentido ella en esos días, esos años.

-Lo siento…- dejo escapar ella en un susurro- es que, jamás le había contado esto a nadie. A nadie…

-No te disculpes Bren,- con una leve caricia, el toco su mejilla, haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos- si quieres, podemos dejar hasta aquí, de verdad que no quiero que…

Pero las sendas cabezadas en negativa, le callaron.

-No Booth, ya la presa está abierta, y es mejor… dejar que las cosas sigas, que salgan…- ella se acomodo un poco, en sus brazos- solo, quédate así, aquí, por favor…

Él asintió, impresionado por la forma en que sus cuerpos encajaban sin problema.

_._

_._

_Paso rápido y nada placentero para mí. Solo había dolor Booth, vil y físico dolor. Yo no podía entender nada, no podía entender como la gente podía decir que era placentero, que era como tocar el cielo. Yo no sentí nada de eso, ni esa primera vez, ni todas las que vinieron después de esa todo un año. Al final, solo era un cuerpo inerte, listo para satisfacerlo con tal de que me diera la adopción, que se digno a firmar siete meses después de esa primera vez. Y con eso, paso lo que tanto temía y él sabía que pasaría. _

_Yo me aleje más de él, y Ray dejo atrás su disfraz de cordero. Empezó a tornarse violento. Si no quería ir a algún lado con él, tomaba a Anni fuertemente de la mano y la tiraba en la otra dirección. Ella ya tenía once años y era más difícil ocultarle las cosas, así que notaba sus repentinos cambios de humor y lo apaciguaba, y me decía que fuéramos, que ella también quería ir, a pesar de que me dijera todo lo contrario minutos antes. Ray se cuidaba bien de no decir cosas en frente de ella, así que cuando no estaba, le respondía de forma grosera a mi abuelo y cosas por ese estilo. Conmigo, bueno… jamás me forzó a hacer algo de forma violenta, porque con su tono de vos y su semblante me hacían temer de algo que prefería mejor no conocer. A veces era rudo, me tomaba de forma brusca o blandía su dedo índice en frente de mi cara, acentuando cada palabra cuando teníamos la más leve discusión, que yo terminaba rápidamente, temiendo cualquier reacción de su parte si la cosa se prolongaba de forma desfavorable para él. _

_Pero un día, las cosas se descontrolaron completamente. Ray bebió, algo que jamás había hecho en los tres años que estuvimos juntos porque estaba en tratamiento. Era de noche y yo estaba en el apartamento, empacando mis cosas. Ya no soportaba eso. Anni no demoraría en llegar de un campamento. Pero cuando el timbre sonó, no era mi niña sino él, con varios tragos en la cabeza. Me tomo por sorpresa; las maletas estaban casi hechas encima de "nuestra" cama. Trate de distraerlo, de darle algo de comer, de evitar por todos los medios que fuera a la habitación. Pero nada de eso paso, empezó a insinuárseme descarada e irrespetuosamente. Antes aceptada de buen grado, porque no era violento y porque sabía que no tenia de otra. Pero esa vez lo rechace de tajo. No me iba a ir a la cama con un borracho. _

_**-¡Te he dicho que no me gusta que me rechaces! **_

_Las cosas se subieron de tono. Eso fue lo primero que escuche cuando yo ya tenía la mano en la perilla de la puerta, antes de que me tomara bruscamente del cabello. Me quede congelada del pánico. Jamás había hecho una cosa como esa; y yo había sido una estúpida al pensar si quiera que nunca lo aria. Era cuestión de tiempo. Me tomo así, del pelo y me agarro con fuerza con su otro brazo. No dejaba de decirme una y otra vez lo mal agradecida que era, después de todo lo que él había hecho por nosotros. Booth, Ray estaba furioso, no me daba pie a razonar con él. Cuando menos me di cuenta, estaba pasando lo que más había temido experimentar. No le costó nada tirar de mi hasta el sofá, subir mi vestido y hacerme suya. Las palabras no expresan en nada lo que sentí… _

_Y entonces sonó el timbre. Era Carly, al otro lado de la puerta y él aun no había terminado conmigo. Me vi obligada a callarme lo más que podía… y Carly seguía timbrando Booth y yo..._

_._

_._

_-_Ok, ya fue suficiente…- Booth la interrumpió, y con eso, ella lloro.

-Maldito desgraciado…- soltó él entre los dientes, mientras llamaba a la camarera, sin dejar de abrazarla- necesitabas una llamada Bren, una llamada y te hubiera quitado ese bastardo de tu vida, jamás hubiera dejado que te pusiera un dedo encima.

La camarera llego a su encuentro y él le pago lo copo que habían tomado.

-¿Qué haces Booth?- le pregunto, cuento ella se percato de que el tomaba la cuenta y empezaba a pararlos a ambos de la mesa.

-Nos vamos- Le respondió sin mediar mas palabras.

-¿A dónde?

-A un lugar donde podamos hablar más tranquilos, mientras te calmas un poco de camino,- mientras hablaban, los dos estaban frente a frente, muy cerca el uno del otro- Bren, estas casi pálida…

Algo dentro de él se removió. Brennan estaba entre sus manos, completamente frágil. La podía sentir tan pequeña, tan delicada en sus brazos.

Ella asintió, y él la resguardo debajo de uno de sus fuertes brazos, mientras ella escribía un mensaje de texto, diciéndole a su hija que no se preocupara, que estaba bien y que llegaría muy tarde.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Bueno, espero haber cumplido con mi falta con este gran cap! prontito la continuación, lo prometo! :D **

**¡COMENTAR! **

**EBBY **


	31. Chapter 31

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Anni suspiro y cerró su celular. Había leído el mensaje de Bren, sin dejar de sentir curiosidad. ¿Dónde podría estar? ¿Con quién?

Una sonrisa cruza el rostro de la joven, ante la idea de que su mamá haya encontrado alguien bueno que valga la pena.

-¿Has sabido algo de Temperance?

Anni se sobresalto. Dio media vuelta para encontrarse con Rose, envuelta en una bata verde esmeralda.

-Algo. Me ha mandado un mensaje…- Anni vuelve a sacar el móvil de su bolsillo- "Cariño, llegare muy tarde esta noche. No se preocupen, estoy bien. Te quiero, no me esperes despierta."- leyó suavemente.

Clementinne Rose Kennan asintió, pensativa.

-¿A conocido a alguien?- pregunto, poniendo toda su atención en la joven; haciendo el mejor y completo uso de sus habilidades analíticas.

Pero no encontró nada, pues Anni solo se encogió de hombros. Ni la más leve señal de que estuviera ocultando las andanzas de su sobrina.

-No lo sé Rose. A mí no me ha dicho nada.

-En ese caso, has caso de su mensaje y acuéstate a dormir. Y si no eres capaz, bueno, tu cuarto esta antes del de ella… siempre puedes decirme mañana a qué hora llega.

-¿A si?- Anni levanto una ceja, teatral.

-Bueno… es la clase de cosas que me gustaría saber, solo por curiosidad. Que descanses linda.

Y sin medir más palabras, la rubia se fue, sin dejar de preguntarse donde podría estar su sobrina.

.

.

Dentro de la SUV, el silencio era de muertos. Ninguno de los dos había dicho una sola palabra desde que se subieron, dejando atrás el pequeño comedero. Iban por una autopista rápida, en dirección al oeste de la ciudad. Brennan no había preguntado ni una sola vez a donde la llevaba. Pero eso era en lo que menos pensaba.

Brennan iba con su cabeza apoyada en su totalidad en la silla, con la mirada perdida en el camino, a su lado del auto. Jamás le había contado a nadie todo lo que había vivido junto a Ray. Para Rose y su abuelo, ella solo había tenido que soportar su malgenio. Nunca le contaría la verdad por miedo a que él se sintiera culpable.

Sin embargo, no dejaba de inquietarle la facilidad con la cual le había compartido todo aquello a Booth. Brennan suspiro un poco, al pensar que esa confianza que le había tenido cuando era más joven no se había perdido después de tanto tiempo; que solo se había congelado en el tiempo, para renacer y confiar en él cuando pensaba que ya no tenía a nadie más.

-Gracias…- empezó a hablar, para sorpresa de él, que solo tenía los ojos puestos en el camino- gracias Booth.

Él, que el resto del camino se había dedicado solo a conducir, por fin le dio una leve mirada de soslayo. Brennan seguía sin mirar al frente, tan solo ofreciéndole un poco de su perfil. Pero solo eso bastó para que él pudiera ver las lágrimas que por su mejilla rodaban. Algo dentro de él se oprimió, sin poder entender cómo diablos alguien osaría a dañar a una mujer tan hermosa, por dentro y por fuera.

-¿Por qué me das las gracias Bren?- su pregunta era casi un susurro, mirándola de hito en hito a ella y a la vía que tenía en frente.

Brennan aparto las lágrimas de su rostro y le miro.

-Por escucharme, por darme la oportunidad de que te lo explique todo… gracias por existir.

Él se quedo mudo, sin saber que podría responderle. Sin embargo, no fue su mente la que sabía qué hacer. Booth dejo que su mano avanzara entre ellos dos, hasta tomar la delicada mano de Brennan. Se sorprendió al sentir que seguía siendo igual de suave a como recordaba. Ella le devolvió el apretón, sonriendo ante el contacto, lamentando más de los que admitiría jamás, cuando él la soltó para seguir conduciendo.

.

-¿Bren?

Ella se sobresalto, despertando rápidamente.

-Lo siento, no quería despertarte- se disculpo Booth.

Ella, le sonrió levemente, apartándose un poco el cabello de la cara.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto, con la vos un poco adormilada, mirando alrededor.

-Estamos en mi hotel. Espero no te importe. Tiene un pequeño solario donde podemos hablar.

Ella asintió, y ambos bajaron del auto. Brennan observo la fachada del hotel, admirando la arquitectura. Era un hotel con un diseño victoriano, no muy grande, no muy ostentoso, pero si lindo.

-Ven…- la invito Booth, y para su sorpresa, la tomo de la mano.

Él, solo fue consciente de ello cuando dio su nombre y el piso donde estaba su habitación en la portería y el vigilante les miro con detenimiento. Un poco avergonzado, soltó la mano de Brennan para buscar su documento.

-No es necesario, solo con su nombre vasta, señor.- concedió el portero, abriendo la puerta.

-Bueno, nunca está de más…- le comento a Brennan, guardando su billetera y haciéndose el loco.

-Claro, como no.

Y para su sorpresa, al dejar su mano a un lado de su cuerpo, ella la tomo. La sorpresa lo dejo por un instante quieto, pero el "Adelante" del portero le hizo reaccionar a tiempo para que Brennan no notara su sorpresa.

Ambos siguieron caminando por la antesala del hotel hasta llegar cruzar la recepción, donde detrás de una puerta de cristal estaba el solario que él había mencionado. Brennan lo miro con detenimiento, pensando que Booth no había mentido. Era lindo, no tenía unas paredes muy altas, que hacían fácil que las plantas de gran tamaño cubrieran el concreto. Tenía tres bancas alrededor de una charquito artificial con peces dorados en el. Al fondo, Brennan deslumbro lo que parecían unas hermosas jaulas de hierro, brillantes y con figuras de aves en ellas del mismo material.

-Dentro hay mirlas. Cantal lindo en la mañana- le comento Booth.

-Son aves lindas….- comento ella, lamentando solo una cosa del lugar- pero hay una pareja dentro Booth, no quiero hablar de esto con alguien que pueda estar escuchándonos.

Él asintió, preguntándose qué diantres aria ahora. La había traído a su hotel, lejos de donde ella le había dicho que vivía. En el camino, había temido justo eso, que alguien estuviera en el solario, pues sabía muy bien que el resto del hotel no era más que habitaciones. ¿Cómo le diría que el único lugar al que podían ir ahora era su habitación? ¿Los dos?

-Menos mal tu cuarto esta en el segundo piso, no quiero caminar tanto.

Le comento ella, tirando de él, para sorpresa de Booth.

-Bren…- empezó a hablar él, mientras subían las escaleras- podemos hablar en otro lado, si gustas.

-Tranquilo…- comento ella, casi riendo mientras llegaron al segundo piso- no saltare sobre ti a no más cierres la puerta.

Booth no pudo evitar reír, un poco relajado al saber que ella no se sentía incomoda.

-Ya, era solo que no quiero que puedas llegar a pensar cualquier otra cosa. Soy un caballero.

Ella sonrió, siguiéndolo cuando él reanudo el paso.

-Eso lo sé. Y aunque no lo fueras, te dejaría inmovilizado con el más mínimo movimiento patán que hicieses. Aunque sé, que eso no pasara.

-Eso ni lo dudes- concedió él, un poco más relajado, enfrente de su puerta- ¿Cómo que inmovilizado?- pregunto, mientras abría la puerta.

-Bueno…- empezó ella, colándose en su habitación detrás de él- se algunas cosas de defensa personal ahora…- él la miro, mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

-Ese "algunas" a sonado algo petulante Bren…- comento Booth, encendiendo la luz de habitación.

Ella rio, mientras miraba el cuarto.

-Que buen agente eres. Ok, lo admito, sé como patearte el culo en tres estilos de lucha diferente.

Booth rio por lo alto, alzando sus manos con las palmas bien abiertas a cada lado de su cara, alejándose tres pasos de ella, muy dramático.

-Payaso- espeto ella, sonriendo.

Ambos rieron un rato, hasta que la risa se extinguió del todo. Y él supo que el momento había terminado. Ella había recuperado de nuevo esa mirada que ponía al zambullirse de nuevo en sus recuerdos. Brennan se movió lento, casi como lo hace una hoja al viento, sentándose en el borde de la cama, el único lugar que haba para sentarse. Él la siguió, sentándose a su lado y preparándose para continuar escuchando algo que se moría por regresar en el tiempo e impedir.

.

.

_No sé, ni recuerdo de donde saque fuerzas. Cuando Ray se dejo llevar por su placer, disminuyo la fuerza que ejercía en mis muñecas. Espere unos asquerosos segundos más hasta que conseguí mi oportunidad. Me soltó lo suficiente para liberarme y quitármelo de encima. A la primera oportunidad, le peque entre las piernas y en los oídos, dejándolo desorientado y muerto del dolor en el suelo. _

_No dejaba de gritar, y yo me quede paralizada, viéndolo. Pero entonces, el timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar y fue como un disparador para mí. Hasta ese entonces él no había dañado a mi niña, pero ya con lo que había hecho, era cuestión de tiempo. Así que corrí hasta la puerta, y la abrí. _

_Carly estaba con el rostro trasformado, llena de pánico y con un móvil pegado a la oreja. Era claro que había escuchado algo de lo que había pasado. Hasta el sol de hoy no sé bien cuando habrá escuchado. La aparte rápido de la puerta, y cerré con fuerza, quitándole el móvil también. Ese había sido un obsequio de mi abuelo, el cual ella solo debía usar si estábamos en peligro._

_**-¿Llamaste al abuelo? **_

_**-Si… Tempe, que está pasando…**_

_**-¿Está en casa?**_

_**-Sí, ya venían para acá…**_

_Eso no podía pasar. No podía dejar que mi abuelo o Rose enfrentaran la cólera de Ray. Tome a Carly de la mano y salimos corriendo a toda prisa. Cuando íbamos saliendo de la portería, escuche como él grito mi nombre a todo pulmón, como un poseso._

_**-¡TEMPERANCE! **_

_Y luego, escuche un tiro al aire. Ray tenía un arma, y eso era algo que yo no sabía. Salimos corriendo del edificio, calle abajo, a la casa de mi abuelo. Cuando estábamos a dos cuadra de la casa, nos encontramos con él y con Rose. Les grite que corrieran de nuevo a casa, pero no fueron mis palabras las que los hicieron percatar del peligro. Dibisaron a Ray a una cuadra de distancia de nosotras, con el arma en la mano. Rose tomo a mi abuelo, obligándolo a que corriera, pues él quería esperarnos. Escuchamos otro tiro, y di gracias porque Ray tuviera mala puntería. _

_Carly y yo los alcanzamos, entramos a la casa y cerramos la puerta diez segundos antes de que escucháramos como Ray se estrellaba contra ella, maldecía y daba patadas. Pero la dicha no duro mucho. Rapi empezó a disparar a la chapa, y solo con dos disparos logro abrir la puerta. _

_**-¡Quietos donde están imbéciles! ¡Bajen ya! **_

_Nos había atrapado cuando estábamos subiendo las escaleras. Los cuatro nos miramos, pero no nos quedo de otra que bajar. Ya en el primer piso, yo mantenía a Carly detrás de mí, sintiendo sus lágrimas en mi espalda baja. Rose estaba detrás de mi abuelo, quien estaba delante de las tres, sin dejar que mi tía diera un paso adelante. Jamás le había visto con tanta fuerza. _

_Esa parte fue horrible Booth, yo me sentía muy culpable de todo. Si algo le pasaba a Rose o a mi abuelo, yo sería la única culpable. Y fue más horrible cuando Ray hizo callar a mi abuelo, poniéndole el cañón del arma en la frente. _

_**-Cállate Abraham… ¡Cállate! **_

_Mi abuelo no se inmuto, pero las tres gritamos y le suplicamos a Ray que no disparara que se tranquilizara. Ray no dejaba de gritarnos, de ofendernos y de echarnos en cara lo que había hecho por nosotros. Decía que había sido un estúpido al enamorarse de mí, cuando yo solo lo había usado. Nada más que la verdad… _

_Y entonces, puso unos ojos de demonio y jalo el gatillo. Yo casi me caigo al suelo del miedo Booth, de solo pensar que vería morir a mi abuelo en frente de mis ojos, que Rose vería como ejecutaban a su padre. Pero nada de eso paso. El arma dio un chasquido, sin balas. Y ahí empezó el caos. Mi abuelo le quito el arma y lo golpeo. Pero no fue suficiente para dejarlo quieto. Ray se paro y fue él el que golpeo a mi abuelo, tirándolo a un lado. Rose grito, y se arrodillo enfrente de mi abuelo. Ray se quedo mirándome y yo tome a Carly, corriendo escaleras arriba. Pero ella no fue muy rápida y Ray la tomo de la pierna, haciéndola golpear en la cara, pues yo no solté su mano por nada del mundo. El grito que dio Caly fue tal, que Rose llego en un momento y se prendió del pelo de Ray, le araño la cara mientras lo jalaba. _

_**-¡Salgan! ¡Corran!**_

_Nos grito cuando él soltó a Carly. Pero no lo hice. Subi tres escalones y me detuve. Carly me gritaba, me decía que nos moviéramos, y yo solo podía ver como Rose luchaba fiera con Ray, hasta que se le unió mi abuelo, que no duro en quedar de nuevo en el piso, y Rose resistía, pero era solo cuestión de tiempo. Me saque el móvil del bolsillo, y le puse en las temblorosas manos a Carly. Le dije que corriera se escondiera, y llamara a la policía. _

_**-¡Ve! Por nada del mundo bajes, escuches lo que escuches amor… ¡Ve! **_

_Le grite, y ella salió disparada escaleras arriba, justo a tiempo, cuando Ray dejo en el suelo a Rose y yo me fui sobre él. Hice lo mejor que pude, pero al final, me lanzo tan fuerte sobre una mesa, que ya no pude hacer nada cuando él me inmovilizo. _

_**-Eres una hija de puta, eres una mugrienta huérfana mal agradecida… **_

_Me espetaba con ira, mientras torcía mi brazo detrás de mi espalda. Grite muy fuerte, pero me calle de golpe al ver el largo cuchillo que él empezaba a acercar a mi cuello. _

_**-Te voy a matar como la basura que eres. Voy a bailar en su sangre y cuando te saque las tripas are unas cuerdas de guitarra con ellas… **_

_Hasta ese momento no conocía lo sádico de su ser. _

_Temí mi muerte y la vi muy cerca, y sin reversa. Pero Rose se levanto, y le jalo hacia un lado, tirándome a mi también. La hoja del cuchillo se movió también, y me corto por el hombro. Chille como una chiquilla. Me hice presión en la herida, mientras la sangre fluía por mis dedos a cantidades. Rose volvió a caer como una mosca y Ray se volvió hacia mí. pero en lugar de hacerme algo, de terminar, empezó a gritar. _

_**-¡Maldita! ¡Malditos! ¡Saldré y contare todo! ¡Se lo meren ratas inmundas! ¡Me regodeare cuando vayan todos a prisión!... **_

_Hasta ese momento repare en él. Ray estaba muy rojo, y podía ver muchas de las venas de su cabeza. Su pecho se movía muy deprisa; estaba respirando con dificultad. Pero termine mi observación cuando él empezó a tirar y golpear todo. Estaba como un loco Booth…_

_Y de nuevo, se fijo en mí. Me levanto como un perro del cabello, diciéndome cosas horribles… me agito, me golpeo y me volvió a tirar al suelo. Desde ahí, quite mucha de mi propia sangre que había llegado a mi rostro. Empezaba a sentirme mareada y Ray no se calmaba. Temí lo peor, temí que fuera a degollar a Rose y a mi abuelo, que apenas se removían del dolor y le suplicaban. No sabré explicarlo, pero yo era incapaz de decir cualquier cosa y no temía por mi vida; tan solo por la de ellos dos, y claro, de que después saliera como un loco a buscar a Carly. _

_Pero Ray dio un grito ahogado y se llevo la mano al pecho, encima del corazón. Grito muy fuerte, y cayó al suelo. Yo empezaba a perder el conocimiento, pero antes de eso, vi como él se movía una y otra vez, como un perro herido. Faltaba poco para que me desmayara, cuando vi muchas luces rojas y azules, y policías entrando en casa, al tiempo que Ray dio un alarido débil y dejo de respirar. _

_Me desmalle, satisfecha. _

_Desperté en el hospital. Luego, mi abuelo me lo conto doto. Ray se había intoxicado al combinar el alcohol con una nueva medicina que solo llevaba tres días usando. Le dio un infarto. _

_Mi abuelo se había ganado una sutura encima de la ceja y unas cuantas magulladuras. A Rose y a mí nos fue peor. Ella tuvo un brazo roto, una sutura en el labio y un desguince de tobillo. Yo, ocho puntos en la herida que ya viste, tres en un pómulo, un yeso en el pie y una contusión en la cabeza. Carly, la niña estaba muerta de los nervios. Duro así tres meses seguidos, sobresaltándose por cualquier ruido levemente fuerte. _

_Y eso fue todo Booth. Yo quede como tutora de Carly, mejor dicho, de Anni, porque Ray firmo la adopción. Paso un año, y ya empezamos a vivir tranquilos. La policía dejo de indagar cualquier cosa sobre nosotros. Anni empezó a adoptar su nueva identidad, y ya no concibe verse sin el pelo negro y los lentes de contacto. Yo empecé mis estudios de antropología y estoy camino a convertirme en la mejor, no miento… _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Continuara…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Bueno, les deseo una Feliz Navidad con este capítulo. Un abrazo a todos, y espero vernos el próximo año! **

**Besos, EBBY **

**P.D: Comentar, que sus comentarios me hacen querer estar detrás de la pc.**

**:D **


	32. Chapter 32

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

La habitación quedo en silencio. Los hombros de Booth se soltaron de su tensión. Mientras ella había hilado las últimas palabras de su historia, había estado tan inmerso que no se había percatado de la rigidez de su propio cuerpo. Seeley parpadeo varias veces, sin poder creer que aquella chica que había conocido hacia ocho año y le había llegado al alma, y ni hablar de su corazón, fuera la misma mujer que estaba en ese momento a su lado. Ahora, Brennan era una persona completamente diferente… y estaba ansioso por conocerla.

-He estudiado mucho…- cuando hablo, sus palabras salieron más alegres que nunca- soy muy buena en mi trabajo. Amo lo que hago; hasta escribí un libro sobre ello… ya está aprobado, saldrá en dos meses.

Brennan le miro, sonriendo. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, antes de tomas su mano entre la suya.

-Bren, lamento mucho lo que tuviste que pasar; si yo hubiera estado cerca, nada de eso hubiera pasado, pero tal vez, no serias ni la mitad de lo que eres hoy en día.

-Tal vez todo sería mejor… quizá, no lo sé.

Ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos, como solo ellos sabían hacer.

-Ahora… dime que paso contigo Booth.

Él se removió, incomodo, algo que no le paso desapercibido a Temperance.

-No hice mucho Bren, la verdad. Ahora soy agente del FBI y tengo un…

-Mientes…- le espeto de improvisto Brennan- me ocultas algo, o varias cosas.

Booth dio un suspiro audible. ¿Cómo le contaría que su partida le había cambiado la vida por completo?

-No hace falta Bren,- le respondió, tratando de ocultar lo que sentía- de verdad, no ahora.

Ella asintió, con sus labios fruncidos.

-yo te he contado cosas que no le he dicho a nadie, ni a mi familia, ni a mi mejor amigo, a nadie Booth, solo a ti… quisiera saber que paso, por favor. Puedes confiar en mí.

Él asintió, después de todo, ella tenía razón.

_._

_._

_Seré breve Bren, porque prefiero no recordar de a mucho todo lo que paso. Cuando me fui de la casa de tu tutora, me quede muy preocupado. Le mire a los ojos, y supe que no dejaría que se quedaran en su casa un minuto más. Me subí a mi auto y antes de llegar a mi casa, ande sin rumbo, pensando en que hacer; pero solo una cosa se me vino a la cabeza: tenían que irse antes de que ella les mandara de nuevo al sistema, tenían que irse antes de que las separaran. Y yo, no estaba dispuesto a dejarte ir… _

_Así que averigüe los horarios del banco y me plante a primera hora en la fila. Mi abuelo era malo con las finanzas, así que yo sabía el número de cuenta y todo lo que tenía que hacer para sacarle el dinero. No me enorgullezco, pero era joven y estaba desesperado. Saque todo mi dinero, que eran doscientos dólares, y le saque a mi abuelo de la cuenta mil quinientos dólares; solo le deje quinientos. Con esos mil setecientos dólares, empecé comprando a tu nombre y el de Carly boletos de bus a Texas, Florida, Oklahoma y Colorado: muchos lugares grandes para buscarlas. Pero solo eran un señuelo. Con nombres falsos, nos compre a los tres boletos a Nueva York; no se me ocurrió otra ciudad grande en la que nos pudiéramos perder y trabajar. _

_A nuestra llegada, nos esperaría un apartamento pequeño, ya no recuerdo en que barrio, pero nada ni muy bajo ni muy alto; le pague tres meses de alquiler por adelantado, todo amoblado. Al final, compre cosas para disfrazarlas y dos valijas con utensilios y ropa nueva para las dos, cosa que salieran corriendo con lo poco a lo que le tenían cariño sin ningún retraso. Tanque el carro y me quedo un monto final lo suficientemente bueno para sobrevivir los tres, cómodamente, dos meses y comprarnos identidades falsas, costara lo que costara. Solo eran trescientos dólares, no me quedo nada de lo que tome de mi abuelo. _

_Por eso, te imaginaras mi sorpresa cuando llame a la ventana de su cuarto y vi que no estaban. Te busque en el instituto y en la escuela de Carly, pero solo me dijeron que pasaste por ella. Nada, no te encontré, y a esas alturas, mi abuelo ya debería haber leído la carta que le deje, disculpándome. Al final, perdimos el bus y yo seguía sin saber de ti. Fui a donde vivían. Confronte a esta Nadia y ella me dijo que te habías ido con la niña. Ahora que sé todo, entiendo esa sonrisa que me puso: Me recordaba, y vio cuanto me importabas; solo quería que pensara lo peor de ti… y lamento decir que lo consiguió. _

_Luego de eso, me quede sentado en la acera, con la estúpida esperanza de que fuera mentira, y que solo te hubieras perdido con Carly para comer helado, y pronto te vería caminar por la calle, con ella de la mano, volviendo junto a mí. Al final entendí que eso no pasaría, y me fui a la media noche a mi casa, a darle la cara a mi abuelo. _

_El dinero que había gastado era de un ahorro que tenía desde que nos empezó a criar, era el dinero que estaba destinado a mi universidad y a la de mi hermano. Mi abuelo no me pego Bren, pero esa mirada de profunda decepción la recordare toda la vida. Jared me grito hasta que se quedo sin vos, con lágrimas en los ojos. Él había soñado con ser chef, y tenía mucho potencial. Imagínate Bren, volví a mi casa con el rabo entre las patas, disculpándome una y otra vez con mi abuelo, siendo capaz de devolverle trescientos dólares de los mil quinientos que tome. Las cosas empeoraron. Me toco trabajar duro para empezar a reponer el dinero, pero no eran trabajos muy significativos, así que me jodi el lomo por unos dólares que apenas cubrían los gastos de mi casa y ahorraban unos centavos de nada a mi robo. Eso me quito tiempo, así que deje de entrenar, y jamás pude ganarme una beca en baloncesto, como de seguro hubiera pasado. _

_Pero, las cosas se complicaron aun mas en un pequeño milagro que es la razón de mi vida ahora, pero que, en ese entonces, me represento mil noches en vela. No sé, en primer lugar porque me metí con ella, pero ya no hay de que arrepentirse; Rebecca, me metí con ella y la deje embarazada. Así que mi frustración aumento. Tenía que responder en mi casa, responder a mis estudios y a una chica que gestaba mi bebe. Jared me odiaba, mi abuelo me miraba con desdén, cuando me miraba, y ella, no dejaba de quejarse y representar un gasto muy grande. Si recuerdas a Ángela, nuestra amiga, te acordaras de lo maravillosa que era, y sigue siendo. Me prestó dinero y empezó a trabajar de mesera sin que su papá lo supiera, solo para tener dinero que darme. Jamás olvidare ese gesto, ¿Quién hace eso? Solo ella… _

_Así que así fue. Cuando nació Parker, las cosas incrementaron su costo. Ya mis copos dólares como vigilante de cuadra y mesero no servían. Tenía que ir por algo grande si quería dinero para todo. Me gradué, no sé cómo, pero lo hice. Y eso mismo día, le dije a mi abuelo que se sentiría orgulloso de mi, que le pagaría todo; le pedí perdón a Jared, diciéndole que reuniría el dinero para sus estudios, pero no me dejo ni decírselo cara a cara, así que lo escucho todo desde el otro lado de su puerta; y le di un beso a mi bebe, prometiéndole que daría lo mejor de mí para que me tuviera en su vida: me inscribí en el ejercito. _

_Para no entrar en detalles, logre mantener a mi hijo, pero no pude con mi hermano. Jared vio que mi abuelo estaba gastando lo poco de su pensión en los dos, que la estaban pasando mal. El dinero que yo enviaba no era muy bueno. Se sintió como una carga, y prefirió irse al ejército también. Solo hoy en día, se ha dignado a responder mis llamadas de cumpleaños por cinco minutos con más de diez palabras, un gran avance. En lo que concierne a Rebecca y Parker, volví de la guerra con el propósito de hacer las cosas bien, de tratar de ser una familia. Pero ella se negó a casarse conmigo, diciéndome que no quería quedarse en casa, criar a nuestro hijo y solo esperar a que un buen día tocaran a su puerta unos oficiales con una bandera, diciéndole que me había muerto. Ahora, veo a mi hijo los fines de semana y lo recojo de la escuela y lo llevo a su casa de lunes a viernes, y ella y yo, tenemos buenos tratos, después de todo, tenemos un hijo. _

_Desee ser algo más que un buen francotirador, así que me propuso escalar de trabajo con buenas referencia, y por eso, llegue al FBI, como agente especial, pero, debo decir que no sin haberlo sudado desde que era un adolecente. _

_._

_._

Brennan, que estaba sentada a su lado, se quedo mirando la inexpresiva mirada que Booth le daba al suelo. Su mente estaba el shock, completamente deslumbrada por todo lo que él había hecho por ella. Ahora entendía los tiquetes que él había puesto en la mesa del comedero.

Con cuidado, como si temiera asustar a un ser pequeño, Brennan movió su mano hasta la mejilla de Booth, haciendo que él le mirara.

-Para ese entonces, eso ha sido lo más lindo que nadie se propuso hacer por mi Booth….

-Hey, hey…- exclamo Booth, al ver como una pequeña lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla- no llores Bren, eso ya paso.

Pero ella negó con su cabeza, mientras Booth hacia lo posible por limpiar sus lagrimas.

-Seeley, lo siento tanto, de verdad, lo siento mucho… tu hermano, tu abuelo, tu vida y todo por mi…

A tal punto, Booth la arropo en sus brazos, sin sorprenderse de cómo Brennan se amoldaba a su cuerpo.

-Temperance, está bien, no pasa nada, yo ya…

-Como me vas a decir que no pasa nada Booth,- le interrumpió- ¡Arruine tu vida! Si no me hubieras conocido, entonces…

-Ya para Bren, no lo digas…- le interrumpió- si no te hubiese conocido, mi vida en el instituto no hubiera sido la misma. Aprendí tanto de ti y gane a mi lado una persona sensacional…

-Que termino cagando tu adolescencia Booth,- Brennan salió de sus brazos, solo unos milímetros para mirarle a los ojos- Booth, yo te vi jugar al baloncesto, ¡ahí estaba tu vida! ¡Lo amabas!

-Y aun me gusta Bren,- el corazón del agente se encogía al verla así, frente a él, completamente triste- y ¿sabes algo? Me gusta mucho más ahora que lo juego con mi hijo. Tal vez Parker no estaría hoy, siendo la razón de mi vida, si tú no existieras, porque, lo admito, me metí con Rebecca porque estaba devastado y cansado para resistirme a sus insinuaciones, necesitaba una salida.

Brennan le miro atentamente, con sus ojos azules muy abiertos.

-Bren, eres de las pocas personas que no me arrepiento de conocer, bueno, ahora que lo sé.

Una leve risa salió de los labios de él, una tan encantadora y contagiosa como ella recordaba.

-Si lo dices varias veces, me lo creeré.

Ambos rieron levemente, mientras ella apartaba unos mechones mojados de su rostro con su ayuda. Pero entonces, las palabras se terminaron, ya no había más que recordar, perdonar o disculpar. Ahora él sabía la verdad de ella y Brennan conocía lo que él había tenido que pasar por su culpa. El abrazo les había dejado tan cerca, que ahora eran consientes de la cercanía. Estaban sentados a los pies de la cama, con las manos de él sobre su rostro, mirándose profundamente a los ojos.

-"Y yo no estaba dispuesto a dejarte ir…"- susurro ella, cerca de su rostro.

-¿Cómo?

-Eso dijiste, "Yo no estaba dispuesto a dejarte ir"… ¿Por qué?

Booth le miro atento, sin ser capaz de dejarse ir de la hechizante magia de sus azulados ojos.

-Esa noche, te lo dije…

Fue el único susurro que salió de los labios masculinos, antes de que sus manos se apresaran más al rostro femenino, antes de que cerrara los ojos y se dejara guiar hacia sus labios done Brennan le recibió sin pensarlo.

De pronto, mientras sus labios y sus manos se movían en el más ancestral y profundo de los bailes, se iban sanando, poco a poco, las heridas. En sus mentes, ya no había lugar para dolor; las noches en vela, los resentimientos y los malos pensamientos quedaron atrás. Solo eran ellos, solo ellos dos importaban. El beso empezó a volverse mas demandante, a tal punto que Brennan, embriagada por aquella sensación jamás experimentada, sujeto las solapas del cuello de su camisa, atrayéndolo más hacia ella.

En su cuerpo, cada poro de Booth se activo. Sus manos empezaron a viajar entre sus cabellos, mientras una de sus manos bajo hasta sujetar firmemente el cuello de Brennan por detrás; sin intención de dejarla ir. Y, entonces, ya no había lugar para el raciocinio: solo para la piel. En un movimiento suave pero firme, Booth tomo a Brennan por la cadera, empezando a recostarla suavemente en la cama. Pero entonces, sintió las manos de Brennan deslizarse por su pecho, deteniéndolo. Ambos se miraron, pero no hubo lugar a la incomodidad.

-Sigo siendo un caballero… por favor, dime que sí.

Ella le sonrió.

-Las cosas llegan a un punto por que se necesitan dos…- Brennan le dio un cálido beso en los labios- pero, después de estos ocho años, tan solo me gustaría dormir a tu lado.

Booth se inclino, devolviéndole el suave beso, para luego aferrarla con un brazo y rodar a un lado de la cama, con ella a su lado.

-Tienes razón Bren,- le dijo, mientras se sacaba los zapatos y ella se amoldaba a un costado de su pecho- esta será la mejor noche que he tenido en ocho años, porque ya no me dormiré pensando donde podrías estar.

.

.

.

_**Continuara**_…

.

.

Las cosas ya llegan a un punto de equilibrio. Nos vemos en el próximo capitlo. ¡Abrazos!


	33. Chapter 33

**Hola! Sé que ha pasado tiempo desde que no subo un capitulo de este fic, pero ha sido por que no sabía cómo continuaría la historia. **

**Un breve repaso hasta donde quedamos****: Brennan vive con su abuelo Abraham y la hija de este, o sea la tía de Bren, Clementine Rose Kennan. También se hizo cargo de Carly, que paso a ser Anni para que el sistema no encontrara a Carly, pues Brennan se hace pasar por su madre adoptiva, cuando se casa con Ray, ¿lo recuerdan? el hijo de un amigo de su abuelo que termina siendo un loco pero les ayuda con el asuntito de Carly, haciéndola pasar por su hija y dándole la adopción a Temperance como su madrastra. Quedamos en que Booth y Brennan se encuentran, y se cuentan que ha pasado desde la última vez que se vieron. Hay que recordar que encontraron el cuerpo de Dina, la joven que mato Nadia, la vieja mala que cuidaba a Bren y a Carly en la casa de paso, y por eso el FBI está involucrado y Brennan le toca contar la verdad a Booth, para que no indaguen más y sepan quién es en verdad "Anni". Brennan vive en los Angeles y Hasta allá va a buscarla Booth. También hay que recordar que ella tiene como mejor amigo a Hodgins, y ambos están aplicando a una plaza en el jeffersonian. Booth se la lleva con Ángela y Cam, sus mejores amigas, que trabajan en el jeffersonian…. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Su cuerpo esta relajado. Jamás había sentido algo semejante al despertar. Pero entonces, sintió unos fuertes brazos abrazándola por detrás. Por un instante, se asunto, pero entonces llego a su nariz una suave y varonil colonia que le hizo sonreír. Booth, se trataba de Booth. Se giro para mirarle, para dejar su rostro frente al suyo, aun dormido. Le miro, le detallo cada parte de su rostro. Habían pasado ocho años, tan solo ocho años y él seguía siendo igual de guapo que en sus épocas del instituto. Brennan sonrió, recordando como amaba verlo jugar y como todas las niñas se morían por él.

-Espero que lo que miras te resulte de agrado.

Brennan se sobresalto, cuando él le hablo, aun con sus ojos cerrados.

-¿Desde cuándo estas despierto?

-Soy un militar Bren, esas cosas no se quitan.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- le pregunto ella, sonriendo ante sus palabras, pues él seguía con sus ojos cerrados.

-Que soy madrugador. Me he quedado en cama por que tú no habías despertado. Se siente de maravilla.

Y entonces, hay estaban sus ojos marrones y su sonrisa despampanante.

Y para él, esos azules ojos eran el mejor despertar que podía recordar.

-Buenos días…- susurro ella.

-Buenos días…- le contesto.

Se quedaron así por unos minutos, hasta que él tomo la iniciativa. La miro profundamente a los ojos, dejando que sus narices de tocaran. Brennan cerró los ojos al tacto, dejándose llevar. Y entonces sintió sus labios en los suyos, junto con una descarga por todo su cuerpo, algo que jamás había sentido. Fue ella la que hizo más profundo el beso, sin entender, en el fondo de su mente, que le sucedía. Se besaron por un largo rato, hasta separarse cuando el aire fue necesario.

-¿Pasa algo?- le pregunto él, mirándola a los ojos.

Ella se quedo sopesando sus palabras, pensativa.

-No lo sé…

Booth la miro detalladamente, entendiendo todo y nada a la vez.

-Bren…- empezó él, acariciando su rostro- después de ese infeliz de Ray, ¿Has estado con alguien? ¿Alguna vez has sido feliz con otro hombre?

Pero no fueron necesarias las palabras. Los ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Hey, ven acá…- la abrazo, rodando y acostándose en la cama, dejando gran parte del cuerpo de Brennan sobre el suyo, quien acomodo su rostro en el cuello masculino, mientras él sentía como sus lágrimas mojaban su piel. Booth pasaba, sus manos por su cabello y su espalda, consolando un llanto silencioso y débil, no era amargo, tan solo un llanto que lava en cada lagrima un mal recuerdo, nada más.

-Si se hace bien, con amor y con la persona correcta, si es como tocar el cielo…- susurro él en su oído.

-¿Qué?- pregunto ella, débilmente.

-Eso me contaste, que no podías entender como la gente decía que tener relaciones era como tocar el cielo cuando tú no habías sentido nada.

Ella dejo de llorar, quedándose quieta, abrazada a él, esperando sus palabras.

-Si es como tocar el cielo hermosa, pero eso solo pasa cuando haces y te hacen el amor. Siento tanto que hayas tenido una mala experiencia, más aun cuando fue la primera, por que eso no fue hacer el amor, eso fue solo sexo, y cuando pasa eso, solo uno de los dos se divierte más que el otro o solo se tiene un placer carnal ocasional.

Brennan rio débilmente.

-¿De verdad?- le pregunto.

Booth sonrió, sintiendo como su corazón daba un vuelco al escucharla tan frágil. Brennan era una mujer inteligente, pero para eso y el campo del amor, parecía una niña, una lastimada y dolida.

-Sí, de verdad. Me da rabia que después de ese infeliz no llegara a tu vida un hombre que te hiciera feliz, que te tocara como merecías…

Brennan levanto su cabeza, hasta quedar encima de los ojos de Booth.

-¿Qué?- pregunto él, sonriendo.

-¿Qué necesitas para… hacer el amor?- pregunto ella, casi en un susurro.

Él le sonrió, encantado por el rubor en sus mejillas.

-Bueno, necesitas sentirte completa con un hombre, quererle, amarle, sentir algo en la tripa. Y cuando veas en sus ojos lo mismo, y ambos sientan una necesidad de demostrar más allá de los besos ese cariño, ese respeto y ese amor, hay te darás cuenta que estas lista.

Ella le miro por largo rato, hasta preguntarle algo que él jamás se esperaría:

-¿Tu me quieres? ¿Sientes algo en la tripa?

Booth parpadeo varias veces, sin saber que decir.

-Si… te lo dije la última vez que nos vimos, y no te dije precisamente que te quería.

-Lo sé… me dijiste "te amo"…- recordó ella- ¿Y ahora?

Booth llevo una mano a su rostro acariciándolo.

-Creo que jamás eh dejado de hacerlo Bren…

Ella le sonrió, dándole un leve beso en los labios, volviendo a dejar caer su cara en su cuello.

-Tienes razón, no eh tenido en mi vida un hombre que me demuestre esas cosas, uno que me haya quitado del alma lo desagradable que fue estar con Ray…

Booth cerró los ojos, dolido ante sus palabras. Brennan era una mujer hermosa, pero sobre todo, valiosa. Si él pudiera, se dijo a si mismo que daría lo que fuera por quitarle aquel dolor.

-Hasta ahora- termino de decir ella, levantando su rostro para mirarle a los ojos.

Booth tomo su rostro entre sus manos.

-Bren…- la miro, y ella sintió un escalofrió subir por su espalda- ¿Qué me estas queriendo decir?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, y eso para él fue profundamente sexy…. sexy y hermoso a la vez.

-Quiero… quiero que me quites ese mal recuerdo Booth. Enséñame… enséñame que es hacer el amor, porque yo te miro y siento que quiero algo más que un beso contigo. Porque siento una cosa rara en la tripa desde la primera vez que te vi hace ocho años y ahora. Porque… jamás deje de pensar en ti y en que contigo estar así con un hombre sería diferente… feliz.

Él la miro, para luego sonreírle débilmente.

-¿Estás segura? ¿Ahora?

Ella asintió, mordiendo de nuevo su labio.

-Solo si tú quieres, claro…

Booth le sonrió, y para sorpresa de ella, en un instante se giro y la dejo debajo de él. El corazón femenino empezó a latir desbocado, mientras ella tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, embriagada por sensaciones que no conocía: deseo y amor.

-Déjate llevar…- le susurro él, besando su cuello cerca del oído.

Brennan deslizo sus manos por la bien torneada espalda masculina, mientras se sentía embriagada por como las manos de Booth tocaban sus caderas y el costado de su cuerpo. Sin pensarlo, deslizo el saco del traje del agente, haciendo que él se sentara, aun sobre ella pero cuidado que su peso quedara sobre sus rodillas, para quitárselo del todo. Brennan le freno antes de que él se volviera a inclinar, posando sus manos en su estomago. Por un momento pensó que ella daría marcha atrás, y eso para él estaba bien. Pero entonces vio como sus dedos trémulos le empezaban a desabrochar los botones de su camisa blanca, uno por uno. Brennan llego hasta donde pudo, y le miro divertida, casi inocente pues le quedaban tres. Él le sonrió y se inclino para besarla en los labios, y así, aunque le resulto difícil con él besándola, logro despojarlo de su camisa.

Las manos femeninas tocaron cada milímetro de piel perfecta del varonil torso de Booth, sintiéndose enloquecer cuando él empezó a deslizar sus manos por debajo de su blusa. Los ojos de Brennan se cerraron, disfrutando de las manos de él tocar su plano vientre hasta donde empezaban sus pechos; tocar su espalda y sus caderas con delicadeza pero con algo más, con deseo, con respeto, con amor. Booth deslizo una mano hasta el cierre de su sostén, pero solo la abrió por completo, firme para sostenerla y levantarla un poco. La miro a los ojos y ella entendió: subió sus brazos y con firmeza y con su otra mano, le quito la blusa. Un rubor se extendió por las mejillas de Brennan cuando los ojos de Booth se quedaron en sus pechos, grandes y firmes, que parecían querer salir de aquel sostén negro. Los aprecio por un instante, sintiendo como todo él empezaba a hervir incluso más. Se inclino para besarla en los labios.

-Eres hermosa…- le susurro en los labios cuando termino el beso.

Brennan le sonrió, aun con el rubor en sus mejillas. Una sonrisa que él devolvió, pero que fue acallada por un beso de ella, que se aferro firmemente al pecho desnudo de Booth. El beso fue cada vez más demandante, mientras las manos no dejaban de tocar cada poro a su paso. Booth se tomo firmemente de las caderas, acercándola a su sexo, y ella gimió. Él la giro, hasta que ella quedo encima de él. Al principio, Brennan no sabía qué hacer, pero no fue más que ver sus ojos marrones debajo de ella y recordar _"Déjate llevar". _Temperance se inclino, dejando que sus pechos se toparan con el masculino, para besarle el cuello. Él cerró sus ojos, extasiado por la sensación de sentirla encima de él. Las manos de Booth tocaron su delicada espalda hasta llegar donde empezaban sus nalgas. Se detuvo hay, tocando el borde de su pantalón, envidioso. Espero hasta que ella se separara de sus labios a falta de aire. La miro a los ojos, moviendo sus manos en aquel lugar, ella le sonrió y asintió, encantada por el hecho de que él le pidiera permiso y de que antes no se hubiera abalanzado sobre sus pechos. Brennan continuo besándolo, y gimió cuando el aferro con ambas manos sus nalgas. Se sentía de maravilla. Las manos de Booth se perdían en la curva de su cintura y en la redondez de sus caderas y de sus nalgas, sintiendo que se moría de ganas por demostrarle que era hacer el amor.

Los labios femeninos le estaban volviendo loco. Hasta que deslizo una de sus manos al cierre de su pantalón, y con la otra la atrajo más a si, si eso era posible… acerco sus labios a su oído, y le pregunto:

-¿Puedo?

Ella sonrió, y sintiendo su corazón a mil asintió.

Con un ágil movimiento, el botón se abrió y el cierre de deslizo. Y con ello, Brennan sintió un escalofrió subir por su medula cuando él metió sus manos entre el pantalón, por encima de su ropa interior, acariciándola. Booth sintió como ella empezaba a deslizarse, dándole besos por todos lados, cosa que hizo que cuando ella llegara a su ombligo, no pudiera tocarle más. Brennan se quedo hay, parándose al llegar a su cinturón. Le miro, y Booth ya no vio en los ojos azules timidez. Empezó abriéndole la hebilla. Booth no pudo evitar un gemido de placer, de deseo al verla así, sin blusa, con el pantalón a medio poner quitándole los pantalones. Al final, sus elegantes pantalones de agente quedaron hechos un montoncito en el suelo. Brennan le miro, encantada de verlo excitado, por ella. Y por eso, quiso que la cosa se elevara incluso más, si era posible, dejándose llevar. Con una sensualidad arrolladora, empezó a tocarse el costado del cuerpo, hasta que ambas manos se quedaron en sus hombros, empezando a jalar de los tirantes del sostén. Pero súbitamente Booth se sentó, dejando claro lo bien trabajado que tenia las abdominales, pues ella estaba sentada a arcadas sobre él. Booth tomo sus manos, deteniendo que ella se desnudara.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto débilmente, sin entender por qué él no quería ver sus pechos- ¿No quieres…. verme?

-Claro que sí, pero…- quito las delicadas manos de ella, llevándolas a las caderas masculinas, mientras la besaba- quiero hacerlo yo….- le susurro sobre los labios.

Y haciendo uso de su fuerza, no le costó nada dejar la espalda de Brennan sobre el colchón, dejando los pies de ambos en el cabecero de la cama. La beso profundamente, hasta llevar una mano debajo de ella y abrir, por fin, el sostén. Poso una mano sobre su pecho izquierdo, aun sobre el sostén flojo, sintiendo el latir desbocado de su corazón. Lo apretó firme pero delicadamente, viéndola a los ojos, se lo quito. Por un instante, Brennan no supo que paso, tan solo algo dentro de ella salto, eh hizo que llevara sus manos a sus pechos, tapándolos, cruzando las manos sobre su pecho. Booth sintió como empezaba a respirar con más fuerza debajo de él, mientras una parte pequeña de sus ojos le miraba asustada por un recuerdo feo, uno horrible. Booth dejo caer su pecho sobre el suyo, apoyándose en sus ante brazos, que estaban a ambos lados del rostro de ella.

-Bren… mírame- le pidió, pues ella había cerrado los ojos- Bren….

Ella abrió los ojos, sintiendo su calor sobre ella.

-No pasa nada hermosa, todo está bien. Soy yo, no te voy a hacer daño, lo prometo. No te voy a tocar si tú no quieres… ¿Quieres que dejemos aquí? No pasa nada si eso es lo que sientes, de verdad….

Pero ella negó con su cabeza, y él sintió como empezaba a relajarse debajo de él.

-Es solo que…- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, y eso para él fue como una puñalada en el corazón- me ha dolido cuando los han tocado… cuando él los toco.

La mandíbula de Booth se entumeció, cerrando firmemente la mordida y las manos en puños. ¿Cómo podía dolerle que le tocaran los pechos? ¿Cómo se había atrevido ese infeliz a tocarlos para que solo le doliera?

Booth la miro profundamente a los ojos, y le dio una media sonrisa.

-Si tu quieres, solo si tu quieres, te puedo demostrar que no duele Bren… te lo prometo, pero solo si tu quieres linda- termino, acariciando su mejilla con su mano derecha.

Ella le miro largo rato, hasta que sus lágrimas se fueron del todo de sus ojos. Lo siguiente que Booth sintió, fue como ella descruzaba sus manos, dejándolas en los hombros de él. Booth cerró los ojos por un segundo, disfrutando del contacto de sus senos desnudos en su pecho descubierto. Miro los ojos azules, y empezó a depositar suaves y calurosos besos por su cuello, para ir deslizando sus manos por su tráquea, sus hombros y su clavícula. Antes de seguir bajando, le dio una mirada larga y comprensiva, una mirada que ella respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. Sus labios siguieron depositando besos, hasta llegar al nacimiento de aquellos perfectos y redondos senos. Brennan cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la suavidad de las manos de él acariciando débilmente sus senos, primero por los lados. Sus dedos le daban cosquillas y placer entre sus piernas… algo que jamás había experimentado. Booth la miro y sonrió al verla así, disfrutando; así que dejo que sus manos abarcaran por completo cada uno de sus pechos, mientras sus pulgares se posaban sobre sus erectos pezones, moviéndolos en círculos. Brennan no pudo evitar que un leve gemido saliera de sus labios, mientras él se sentía extasiado de verla así… Pero sus gemidos aumentaron cuando él empezó a besarlos, a dejar que su lengua le volviera loca.

-Booth…- dejo salir entre gemidos, y él sonrió, aun besándola, al escuchar su nombre.

Sus manos fueron bajando por su cintura, hasta llegar a sus ajustados pero desabrochados pantalones. Booth dejo libres sus pechos, para luego volver a sus labios y mirarle. Brennan, presa del deseo, le tomo por el cuello, atrayéndolo de nuevo a sus labios, pero antes le susurro:

-Hazlo, no pasa nada…

Booth la beso por largo rato, sintiendo sus leves mordiscos en sus labios. Cuando se separaron, le dio una mirada traviesa, empezando a deslizar su pantalón por las largas y torneadas piernas femeninas, hasta dejarla en unos delgados calzones negros, a juego con el sostén que estaba en el suelo. Booth le contemplo, sin poder creer que alguien osara tocar semejante cuerpo tan hermoso sin la más mínima pizca de adoración o respeto. Sus manos empezaron a tocar sus piernas junto con sus labios, mientras iba subiendo. Brennan dejo que sus puños se aferraran a la sabana, mientras él depositaba suave mordiscos e intensos besos en la cara interna de sus muslos, mientras sus manos acariciaban con firmeza sus caderas. Sus besos llegaron hasta su ombligo, donde se quedo por un instante, para luego seguir su recorrido hasta toparse con sus labios.

-¿Lista?- le susurro.

Pero Brennan no respondió, tan solo aferro firmemente la ropa interior de él, tirándola hacia abajo. Él le sonrió, y en un movimiento ágil, se la quito del todo.

-¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?

Él le sintió, dejando que su sexo desnudo se apoyara sobre el suyo, aun en su ropa interior. Brennan cerró los ojos al sentir su calor.

-Te mostrare que si es como tocar el cielo…

Y con aquella afirmación, Booth aferro su ropa interior, empezando a bajarla, a deslizarla por sus desnudas piernas. Al final, se quedo con la pequeña pieza en la mano, dejándola sobre una almohada. Y ahí estaba ella, completamente desnuda en su cama, completamente hermosa. Booth salió de su ensimismamiento, volviendo a ponerse encima de ella, pero todavía no entre sus piernas, pues vio algo en sus ojos.

-Bren…. esto tampoco duele, tal vez al principio, pero eso solo dura por un instante si se hace con amor…. no pasa nada hermosa.

Fue ella la que esta vez le brindo una cálida y pequeña sonrisa, justo antes de abrir sus piernas y entrelazarlas sobre las caderas masculinas.

-Te creo…- le susurro.

Booth le dio un largo beso, se acomodo, y con cuidado, empezó a entrar en ella. Iba lento pero firme, viendo siempre su rostro. Brennan cerró los ojos, presa del dolor y él se paro donde estaba.

-Respira…- le sugirió, sin moverse un centímetro más o menos.

Ella abrió los ojos, respiro profundo y le beso. Y con aquel beso, él siguió adentrándose, despacio, hasta que ella fue capaz de recibirle por completo. Brennan cerró los ojos ante el contacto pleno, sintiendo su calor, sintiéndolo a él, pero sobre todo, deseos en cada uno de sus poros. Booth empezó a moverse, al principio despacio, dejando que ella se adaptara a la nueva sensación, a sentirle dentro de ella sin dolor alguno. Y cuando sintió como sus largas piernas le atraían más a ella y sus gemidos se hacían más prolongados, empezó a salir y entrar con mayor rapidez. Sus uñas se aferraron a su espalda y la habitación se lleno de gemidos y mil palabras, mientras aquella danza, la más antigua entre los mortales, entraba a su máximo punto, a su clímax. Booth deslizo sus manos por detrás de su espalda, abrazándola y atrayéndola más a él, si es que eso era posible.

Brennan se sentía otra mujer, una que jamás había sentido semejante cosa. Una mujer que se deleitaba con el tacto de un hombre que no solo le tocaba el cuerpo sino el alma. Y entonces, sintió como todo su cuerpo se tenso junto al de él, y ambos soltaron al unisonó el mayor de los gemidos. Brennan sintió su calor dentro de ella, mezclarse con el suyo propio, mientras se sentía embriagada de placer, apenas pudiendo respirar. Aun abrazándola, Booth se desplomo sobre ella, cuidando que la mayoría de su peso quedara sobre sus codos, mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-Eso…- empezó a hablar ella, con sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en los labios- a estado estupendo.

Él rio levemente, cerca de su oído. Recupero el aliento, aun dentro de ella, pues ninguno de los dos parecía contento de terminar con el contacto. La miro a los ojos y le beso en la frente, para luego decirle:

-Eso Bren, eso ha sido hacer el amor hermosa…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuara…**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Espero sus COMENTARIOS. **

**EBBY **


	34. Chapter 34

**.**

**.**

Había sido fantástico, esa era la única palabra que llegaba a la mente de Brennan. Estiro sus piernas por debajo de la sabana, sonriendo ante las caricias de Booth en su espalda.

-Desde ahora…- empezó a hablar ella con una voz ronca y perezosa, pero feliz- contare esta como mi primera vez.

Booth sonrió.

-¿De verdad?

-Si… es la única que quiero recordar.

Sin dejar que ella recordara cualquier cosa fea, Booth rodo hasta quedar sobre ella.

-Entonces, ha sido un placer y todo un honor desvirgarte.

Ambos rieron, para luego juntar sus labios en un beso. Sin embargo, el sonido del móvil de Booth les hizo parar.

-Muy inoportuno…- canturreo él, contestando- Booth.

-_Lindo saber que aun vives…_

El agente cerró los ojos y se paso la mano por el pelo.

-Hola Ange…- dijo, con un tono que parecía el de un adolecente llegando a las cinco de la mañana a su casa, enfrentando a su madre.

-_¿Por qué ese tono de vos? _

-¿Cual tono?

-_Tienes tono de pereza, de sueño, y es medio día_.

Booth se acomodo mejor en la cama, tragando un poco. No pudo evitar mirar a Brennan, que le tenía los ojos encima.

-Llegue tarde anoche, descanso un poco en mi cama. En fin, para que…

-_¿Te viste con ella o ESTAS con ella? _

Estaban a quien sabe cuántos kilómetros de distancia, ¿y ella era capaz de saber qué rayos estaba haciendo?

-_El que calla otorga…_.

"Mierda" Pensó Booth. ¿Cuánto tiempo había guardado silencio?

-Vale, Ange…

-_Y ya que se sumar…._

"Lo que viene no será bueno…"

-_Estar con ella más medio día: igual a sexo. _

-Vale, párale ahí Ange…- Booth se levanto de la cama, completamente desnudo.

-_Tranquilo, solo te pido un favor Booth: Vuelve con el corazón en una pieza. _

Y sin más, la llamada se corto.

.

.

.

Washington D.C

.

-¿Y bien? ¿Pudiste hablar con Seeley? – pregunto la forense, entrando a la oficina de Ángela.

-Sí, hable con él.

-¿Y?

-Dime algo Cam… Hombre más mujer más medio día AUN en cama…. ¿A que es igual?

-¿Ah?

-Solo responde.

La forense le miro desconcertada.

-¿Sexo?- dejo salir la palabra, sin entender nada.

-Perfecto…- dejo salir la artista, emprendiendo el camino de salida- la poca matemática que aprendí en el instituto sigue siendo igual aun hoy en día.

.

.

.

Los Ángeles

.

.

-Dime que no era tu novia….

Booth se volvió, solo para encontrar a Brennan sentada en medio de la cama con la sabana envuelta. Le miraba expectante, esperando una respuesta. Él fue rápido hacia ella, tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

-No hermosa, es mi mejor amiga.

Brennan parpadeo varias veces.

-¿De verdad? Parecía que le estuvieses dando explicaciones y que te peleaban…

Booth rio por lo bajo.

-Así es Ángela…- Booth se quedo callado un momento, pensando- espera… ¡tú la conoces! ¿La recuerdas?

-¿Esa Ángela?- pregunto Brennan con una sonrisa- claro que la recuerdo, fue una amiga excelente. También lamente irme sin decirle nada, pues justo empezábamos a ser muy cercanas.

Booth trago saliva ante la realidad: Ángela odiaba a Brennan.

-Si… ella. Es genial.

-Me alegra mucho que haya estado para ti cuando me fui….

Booth la abrazo. Ya el pasado estaba atrás, ya ambos sabían las razones y las experiencias del otro. Le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Y ahora… ¿Qué vamos a hacer Bren?

Brennan parpadeo varias veces.

-Booth… tienes que arreglar lo de Carly. Si saben quién es en realidad, que no es Anni… sabrán lo que hice y no solo yo me iría al trasto: mi abuelo y mi tía también.

-Bren… Carly se puso como loca cuando sacaron un cuerpo; no se tiene nada del caso y ella es la única que presuntamente sabe algo. Aunque quisiera, no depende solo de mi… lo siento.

Brennan le miro a los ojos, con una mirada que él jamás había visto: suplica.

-Booth… entonces dame algo a lo que pueda aferrarme, por favor.

Él tan solo la abrazo con fuerza.

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo… pero no te prometo nada. ¿Vale?

Ella asintió, aun entre sus brazos.

-Era imposible que me dieran la custodia… no me arrepiento de haberla sacado del sistema, aun cuando no lo hice de forma limpia. No la puedo perder Booth…

Él cerró los ojos, dolido por Brennan.

-Cuando sepan que se trata de Dinna, me conectaran a mí y a Carly, que desapareció del sistema… muy parecida a la chica que dice se llama Anni pero que si sabe lo de Dinna…

-Es porque se trata de la misma chica- completo Booth.

-No hay salida… ¿verdad?

-No es solo eso Bren…- dijo con pesar Booth- si esta Nadia sigue con vida, refutara la identidad de Anni como Carly; y si no está viva… me temo que podrías ser sospechosa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Bueno, un cap muy breve. Comentar!**

**Ebby**


	35. Chapter 35

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Los Ángeles, 1:20 pm**

**.**

**.**

Brennan guardo silencio. Booth tenía razón. Si la investigación continuaba, tarde o temprano sabrían quien era Dinna y con ello, su nombre y el de Carly saldrían a la luz. Brennan dejo salir un suspiro. Los investigadores relacionarían a Anni Dosson con la chica desaparecida, la única que podría saber algo del crimen, a menos que…

-¿Y si resolvemos el crimen?

Booth, quien estaba sentado a su lado, le miro.

-¿Perdón?

-Piénsalo Booth… podemos reunir la evidencia que pruebe que Nadia lo hizo, sin que dé tiempo a pensar nada más.

-Bren, no manipulare evidencia.

-No te hablo de eso,- le interrumpió ella, poniéndose en frente de él con sus ojos bien abiertos. Booth trago saliva cuando de la emoción y de lo concentrada que estaba, sin mayor problema dejo caer la sabana que le cubría, dejándola toda la sabana en su regazo, sus senos al descubierto y su curvilínea cintura.

-Nadia la mato, fui testigo de eso. En los huesos a de haber evidencia que lleve a eso. Y si se sabe que fue ella, dejaran a Anni en paz.

-Aun así Bren…- respondió él con algo de dificultad, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para dejar sus ojos en los de ella- evidencia que corresponderá con lo que dijo Carly, por que ella no tiene por que saber en qué sabana fue envuelta y mucho menos donde tiraron el cuerpo.

-Lo sé…- dejo salir ella algo desilusionada, hasta que levanto de nuevo la mirada hacia él- pero Carly no fue la única que estuvo ahí.

Booth parpadeo.

-Tú también viste todo...

Brennan asintió con tristeza, y Booth reconoció en su expresión como su cerebro estaba trabajando a toda máquina.

-Pude contarle todo a mi hijastra y ella simplemente estallo: Puedes interrogar de nuevo a Anni, que te diga como sabia esas cosas. Y ella dirá que solo quería hacer lo correcto.

-Pero Bren… eso quita la sospecha sobre la identidad de Carly, pero a ti te pueden inculpar por encubrir un homicidio, han pasado años.

Brennan guardo silencio, desviando la mirada. Booth la contemplo, admirando su belleza en todo su esplendor.

-Si eso quita la sospecha sobre mi niña, que así sea.

Booth bajo la mirada, sabiendo que no había otra salida. Brennan le ofrecía su perfil, así que cuando él poso sus manos sobre sus desnudos hombros, le miro por fin a los ojos.

-No me pidas que te inculpe Bren… no puedo.

-Tienes que hacerlo- ella le miro con decisión- tengo dinero, mi abuelo también lo tiene y mi tía es una abogada despiadada: algo se nos ocurrirá sobre la marcha. A demás, resolveremos el caso, probaremos que Nadia era lo suficientemente capaz de matar a Dinna como para que yo me sintiera intimidada: es una causal de justificación a mi favor.

Booth sonrió. ¿También sabia de Derechos?

-Le has aprendido a tu tía, ¿No?

Brennan le brindo su sonrisa más picarona; la que a él le encantaba.

-Pero…- empezo Booth- no puedes ayudar en la resolución del caso. Estas implicada.

La sonrisa de ella se desvaneció.

-Tienes razón…- exclamo ella- pero eso no implica que no te pueda recomendar gente maravillosa para resolver el caso. Mi mejor amigo es el mejor Entomólogo del país, y si no te puedo dar la mejor antropóloga forense del mundo, te puedo proveer de mi protegido, mi seguro sucesor como el mejor de todos.

-¿Tu protegido?

-Fue mi interno y ahora ha ganado una beca para hacer su doctorado, es brillante. De seguro no tendrá problema en regresar.

-¿Y quién es este genio, de donde lo vas a importar?

Brennan sonrió ampliamente, y estando desnuda del ombligo para arriba, era la cosa más excitante que él podía ver. Booth empezó a sentir como su cuerpo empezaba a animarse.

-Zack Addy. Ahora está en Londres, pero solo será una llamada. Y mi mejor amigo vendrá sin chistar, total, lo más probable es que nos quedemos en D.C

Brennan se quedo esperando a que él reaccionara a sus palabras, lo cual le tardo a Booth un momento, pues estaba muy distraído y empezaba a animarse.

-¿D.C? ¿Te vas mudar?- pregunto con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-Jack y yo hemos solicitado una plaza en el Jeffersonian, estamos cansados de trabajar en la pocilga donde estamos: ¡No hay recursos y estamos cansados de las directivas! Imagínate… la mejor antropóloga forense y el mejor entomólogo del país desperdiciados. A Jack le llego la noticia de que el Jeffersonain buscaba gente para crear una nueva unidad de investigación…

-Con el FBI…- la interrumpió él- yo mismo hice el proyecto.

Brennan le miro desconcertada.

-¿Qué?

-Yo trabajo con la gente del Jeffersonian, estamos en cooperación con los cerebritos, nos ha dado resultados, pero no ha sido una maravilla, así que estamos reevaluando el equipo, buscando expertos… pero no sabía que tú aplicarías.

-Entonces… ¿Nos vamos a ver? ¿Trabajaremos juntos?- pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa.

Booth estuvo a punto de aumentar más su sonrisa, hasta que su mente fue un poco más allá; Brennan estaba a punto de ir a la boca del lobo: Ángela y Cam.

-Si… tal parece que sí. ¿Desde hace cuanto lo tienes planeado?

-Recibimos la carta formalmente del director del instituto hace un mes. Tenemos fecha de entrada para dentro de 20 días. Y con todo este asunto, creo que llegare a vivir en un hotel.

"Oh, Oh…" pensó él. Aquello estaba fuera de sus manos desde hacía rato. No había nada que él pudiera hacer.

-Parece que incluso antes de venir a buscarte, aun así íbamos a vernos…- cavilo él.

Brennan sonrió y le abrazo. Aquello basto para que él se olvidara de Ángela y Cam, de un futuro juicio y del mundo entero: sus pechos estaban sobre su desnudo pecho, en todo su esplendor y su calor. Booth dejo que sus manos se deslizaran por su espalda, subiendo despacio, disfrutando el contacto, de su calor, de su olor….

-Nos espera un camino difícil….- dejo salir ella, aun abrazada a él y tan cerca de su cuello, casi inconsciente de la situación. Se sentía tan bien y segura a su lado que no le hacía raro estar desnuda frente a él.

Booth abrió los ojos, dejando su deseo a un lado por un momento para mirarle a los ojos.

-Vamos a estar bien, todo saldrá bien... hay que tener fe.

Ella le sonrió y le dio un beso. Al principio fue suave y lento, pero entonces los labios de Booth se hicieron más demandantes que nunca y ella empezó a sentir el calor que desprendían sus cuerpos. Fue en ese momento en el que cayó en cuenta de su descomplicada desnudes desde que hablaban. Brennan se aparto solo un poco de él y Booth sonrió ante el rubor que le cubrió todo el rostro, con sus ojos clavados en los suyos.

-¿Apenas te percatas que llevas desnuda del ombligo para arriba como media hora?

Brennan abrió los labios para responder, pero ninguna silaba salió.

-A sido la media hora más tormentosa de mi vida…- Brennan se aferro bien a su cuello cuando él la tomo fuertemente de la cintura y la dejo debajo de su masculino cuerpo- ¿sabes cuánto autocontrol tuve que usar para no saltarte encima mientras hablabas?

Y de un tirón, aparto el resto de la sabana que le cubría las piernas y su sexo, dejando que su cuerpo tocara por completo el suyo. Sus labios empezaran a besarse de nuevo, llenos de deseo.

.

.

4:00 pm

.

Después de tanto tiempo de disfrutar estar desnuda, la tela de su ropa se sentía rara. Entonces, sintió el abrazo de él por detrás, y ella aferro sus brazos, por debajo de sus pechos.

-¿Y ahora qué?- pregunto ella, dejando caer su cabeza en su hombro.

-Tengo vuelo dentro de dos horas. Llegare a buscar si esta Nadia sigue con vida.

Brennan asintió.

-¿Qué pasa si llega a estarlo?

-Bueno, no podemos dejar que por nada en el mundo vea a Anni.

-Eso será fácil: ella solo tiene 16, no tiene por que comparecer, es menor.

-Eso es verdad, no puede aparecerse cuando esto se ponga bueno. Esperemos que logremos quitar la atención de ella, que el hueso que lance sea lo suficientemente bueno como para que los sabuesos de mis compañeros la dejen en paz.

-Sera bueno, pues delatara a una testigo ocular.

Booth la abrazo con más fuerza, deseando, pidiendo a Dios que todo saliera bien.

-Para mañana es tarde Bren, no sé si mi compañera se ha puesto a meter las narices más de la cuenta. Así que habla con ellos rápido, llegare diciendo que Anni quiere hablar y está en camino.

Brennan asintió y se dio la vuelta.

-De seguro Ross sabrá como hacer esto mejor. No te preocupes, Anni es una muy buena actriz.

Booth le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Y tú y yo… si vas a estar en D.C, no podemos levantar sospechas si quiero seguir en el caso. Ya es suficiente con que estés en la misma institución.

-Pero tenemos como probar eso, no pasa nada.

-Lo sé, eso es lo bueno, pero aun así no hay que levantar sospechas.

Se miraron en silencio por un rato, sin querer despedirse.

-Creo que nos veremos dentro de unos días…

Dejo salir él, pues alguno de los dos tenía que hacerlo.

-Anni estará ahí, total, tenía planeado iniciar la mudanza en estos días.

-¿Ellos ya saben?

-No, no les he dicho nada…. y con todo lo que ha pasado con Anni se me ah pasado.

Booth asintió y suspiro. Era increíble cómo eran capaces de perderse en una charla. Booth le tomo el rostro entre sus manos y le miro a los ojos.

-A sido hermoso verte de nuevo Bren, saber la verdad… creo que podría salir de este cuarto y morir en paz.

Ella sonrió, con sus ojos llenos en lágrimas y le abrazo con fuerza.

-Lo mismo digo Booth… y de nuevo, siento mucho lo que te hice sufrir con mi partida, lo siento tanto.

Él asintió y le beso suavemente.

-Nos vemos en unos días…

-Dalo por hecho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. **_

_**COMENTAR!**_

_**Ebby**_


	36. Chapter 36

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Los Ángeles, 5:30 pm **

**.**

**.**

Brennan cerró la puerta de su casa tras de sí. Solo paso un segundo para que el perro labrador viniera hacia ella.

-Hola Peter…- le dijo suavemente al perro, acariciándole la cabeza- después de todo si eres agradable.

-Es bueno verte…. ¿Dónde has pasado la noche?

Brennan se giro para encontrarse con su tía.

-Ross… ¿Están Anni y mi abuelo en casa?

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-Tenemos que hablar. Los espero en el comedor.

Clementine Ross Kennan siguió los pasos de su sobrina hasta que esta se perdió de su vista, con Peter detrás de ella.

.

.

Anni entro en la estancia del comedor, con su cabello goteando tras haberse dado una ducha. Era un comedor largo, de doce puestos, pero toda su familia estaba sentada en una sola punta. Temperance estaba en el puesto principal, en la punta, mientras Abraham y Ross estaban sentados uno en frente del otro, a cada lado de Brennan.

-¿A qué se debe la reunión?- pregunto Anni al aire, yendo a saludar a Temperance con un beso en la mejilla.

-Ya lo sabrás amor, siéntate- le respondió ella.

Anni ocupo el asiento libre al lado izquierdo de Ross. Cuando estuvo sentada, por debajo de la mesa el perro le puso su cabeza en el regazo. Abraham se puso en pie y cerró las puertas corredizas que dividían el comedor del resto de la casa.

-Bien Tempe, ya estaremos seguros de que Conni no escuchara nada- comento su abuelo, refiriéndose a la ama de llaves.

Su nieta asintió, entrelazando sus manos sobre la mesa. Dio un largo suspiro y Anni detuvo la caricia que le hacía al perro en la cabeza cuando sus ojos azules se posaron en los de ella.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías visto a Booth?

Anni trago en seco. Abraham y Ross se miraron, sin saber nada.

-¿Cómo… como lo sabes?- pregunto la joven, mirando a su madre.

-Carly…- hacia mucho que no la llamaba por su verdadero nombre- vino a buscarme.

Los labios de Anni se abrieron sorprendidos, al igual que sus ojos.

-Aguarden un momento…- interrumpió Ross- ¿No es este el agente de Washington? ¿De qué le conocen?

Los ojos de su abuelo y su tía se posaron sobre ella, mientras Anni guardo silencio, bajando la mirada hacia la madera del comedor.

-Lo conocí del instituto, vio a Anni cuando ella tenía ocho años, por eso la reconoció.

Ross se giro hacia la joven a su lado.

-No me dijiste nada jovencita.

-Fue antes de que entraras, de hecho, tú interrumpiste.

Los ojos de la abogada se quedaron sobre la joven, chispiantes.

-Ross…- la llamo su padre enfrente de ella- déjala.

-Pudimos, no… ¡Debimos largarnos cuanto antes! ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

-¡Por que tenía que decirle a Tempe!- chillo la chica- ¡Tu diles porque no les dije nada, porque tenía que decírtelo a ti!

La mano de Abraham cayó pesadamente sobre la mesa, haciendo que las tres se sobresaltaran. Pero más la joven, quien tenía los ojos del viejo sobre ella.

-Te amo pequeña, pero no tolero que griten… respeta.

-Lo siento abuelo…- se disculpo ella.

Los cuatro guardaron silencio, hasta que Brennan acomodo sus hombros y hablo, ante la presión de la mirada de su tía y su abuelo.

-Booth y yo nos conocimos en el instituto. Éramos amigos pero… era más que obvio que sentíamos algo más- Brennan bajo la mirada, evitando la de su tía- sé lo que están pensando… no, no paso nada entre nosotros más allá de un beso, porque si, tenía claro las reglas del sistema.

-Y por qué nos llevaron antes de que pasara algo- agrego Anni.

-Exacto,- continuo Brennan- No supe nada de él hasta ahora. Reconoció a Anni y gracias al cielo vino a buscarme a mí antes que delatarla, precisamente por que necesitaba saber por qué rayos desaparecí de esa forma.

-Entonces, ¿no ha dicho nada? ¿Estás segura?- pregunto suavemente su abuelo.

-Él directamente no. Hoy ha volado a D.C, rezando para que su compañera no haya metido las narices al no tener más pistas, que se pusiera a indagar más sobre Anni Dosson.

Abraham asintió para sí.

-¿Y entonces que ha pasado con este agente Tempe?

Al instante, Brennan reconoció el tono particular en la vos de su tía. La miro por un instante y solo eso bastó para que se entendieran: "ya te cuento más tarde".

-Nada de eso Temperance…- dejo salir Ross para su sorpresa, un poco irritada- vamos a hablar bien, sin muchos detalles si quieres, no es necesario. Sea como sea, la niña ya esta grande y mi abuelo sabe que eres una mujer… solo habla.

Anni siguió cada una de las palabras de Ross, hasta que su mirada se conecto con la de Brennan, a la cual le alzo las cejas, picara.

Brennan se aclaro la garganta. Definitivamente su tía no estaba de humor y mucho menos para andarse con sutilezas.

-Me intercepto en un taxi. Hablamos y nos contamos que había pasado en esos ocho años, que había implicado que nos separamos… le explique al fin porque me había ido, y… sabe toda la verdad de Anni…. no tuve de otra.

Silencio, los tres guardaron silencio cuando ella termino. Brennan podía sentir los ojos de su tía clavados en su nuca. En cambio, su abuelo miraba a la nada en frente de él, más allá de su hija. Y Temperance y Carly se miraban, sin expresar nada: sabían que todo estaba a punto de estallar.

-¡Pero qué mierda estabas pensando Temperance!- exclamo Ross a su sobrina, poniéndose en pie- ¿Cómo pudiste?- dejo salir en un susurro cargado de ira que le puso los pelos de punta a Brennan.

-¡ROSS!- le llamo su padre, y la rubia se giro hacia él- Para… ahora.

-¡No me pidas que me calme papá!- respondió ella, en un tono alto de vos, pero dejando de gritar- ¡Le ha contado todo a un agente del FBI!

-¡Uno en el que confió Ross!- Brennan se había puesto de pie también, enfrentando a su tía- ¡Booth no dirá nada! ¡Nos ayudara!

-¡Es un agente Temperance! ¡Uno que entre más casos resuelva engorda sus bolsillos! ¡No seas tonta! ¿Cómo puedes creer eso?

-¡Por qué me ama Ross!

Las dos mujeres se quedaron en silencio, una en frente de la otra, de pie. Anni parpadeo sin poder creerlo, mientras Abraham solo las miraba en silencio, y ellas parecían haberse olvidado de ellos.

-Me ama Ross, nos hemos amado desde un comienzo. Ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado después de Anni y ustedes: estar entre sus brazos y que me diga que me ayudara, que no nos delatara… porque tenemos un plan.

La rubia enfrento los ojos azules por un minuto entero, hasta que acomodo sus hombros, suspiro, bajo la mirada y se dejo caer en la silla. Brennan también se relajo un poco y despacio, ella también de sentó.

-Sera mejor que sea bueno Temperance- hablo su abuelo, expresando justamente lo que su hija pensaba.

-Lograremos que dejen a Anni Dosson en paz cuando ella confiese a Booth porque sabe todo. Dirá que yo le conté sobre el asesinato que presencie cuando era joven en un colapso nervioso que tuve, no sé…. o tal vez en una ocasión que estuve ebria. Por eso, Anni solo quería hacer lo correcto cuando identifico las mismas cosas que yo le había dicho en la tele. Lograremos que la dejen en paz, le daremos un testigo ocular.

Los dos adultos se miraron entre sí, antes de dejar su mirada en Brennan.

-Implicarte a ti, de eso estamos hablando aquí Tempe- exclamo Abraham.

-Es la única salida abuelo,- dejo salir Brennan, evitando la mirada asustada de Anni- ella es la única pista que tienen y tarde o temprano darán conmigo cuando sepan que se trata de Dinna. Solo estaremos adelantándonos a un hecho y tapando una verdad porque nunca la desvelaran si nos adelantamos.

-Temperance….- empezó a hablar Ross, y Brennan reconoció en su tono de vos la mejor postura de abogada- te pueden acusar de encubrir un asesinato.

-Lo sé Ross, Booth lo dijo…- Anni empezó a negar con su cabeza- pero tú misma sabes que hay causales de justificación. Resolveremos el asesinato, probaremos que Nadia fue lo suficientemente capaz de matar a Dinna… probaremos la crueldad de la que era capaz como para que yo me sintiera asustada.

-Temperance… ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?- le pregunto su abuelo.

-Por qué me amenazo con lastimar a Carly, justo en el momento que trate de enfrentarla.

-¿Y cómo vas a explicar eso ante un juez?- interrumpió Ross- ¿Cómo vas a explicar tu silencio por tanto tiempo?

-Todo depende de si Nadia está viva o no. Con la evidencia, será evidente que ella la mato. Si lo está, no podremos mentir sobre lo que paso esa noche, no podre decir que Carly dormía y no se dio cuenta de nada.

-Tempe…- hablo tímidamente Anni, dejando sus lágrimas a un lado- pero si estuve hay o no, no importa, Carly igual se escapo. Si está viva, dirá que estuve hay también, pero dará igual porque Carly se esfumo hace ocho años.

-Da igual niñas…- puntualizo Abraham- los investigadores se toparan con el hecho de que hay una niña desaparecida y otra que se le parece y sabe del crimen… vaya coincidencia, punto.

-Abuelo…- empezó a hablar Temperance- no tenemos otra salida, entiende que ya tienen a Anni en la mira, tenemos que darles algo mucho mejor: les daremos la respuesta a su investigación y si copero, todo irá mejor. Sera el típico caso de alguien arrepentido por algo que nunca delato por miedo, porque probaremos que Nadia era tan capaz de matar a Dinna, como para intimidar a una escuálida adolecente.

Abraham suspiro.

-¿Tu qué opinas? ¿Tenemos oportunidad o nos largamos de aquí lo antes posible?

Brennan abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Qué?- dejo salir levemente- ¿Escapar?

-No lo sé papá… -empezó a hablar Ross, ignorándola olímpicamente- es arriesgado, no sabemos con que podría salir la defensa. Si huimos y se sabe que Brennan estuvo en contacto con esa joven muerta, creo que eso la aria quedar peor, y si a eso le sumas que se den cuenta de la verdad de Anni…- Ross trago en seco- si huimos y nos atrapan, Anni se va de nuevo al sistema, tu, ella yo terminamos en la cárcel y Tempe por homicidio, aunque podría probar su inocencia de eso, pero igual, iría a la cárcel por secuestro de menor y falsificación, los mismos cargos que tu y yo papá.

Los cuatro dejaron salir el aire.

-A parte de eso…- dejo salir Brennan en un hilo de vos- no me quiero ir y dejar a Booth de nuevo… la vida me está dando una oportunidad de tenerlo en mi vida.

-Dios…- dejo salir Ross, poniéndose en pie y con sus manos apoyadas en la mesa- me voy a poner a trabajar en lo que dirás jovencita, a partir de ahora soy tu defensa y la de Tempe.

Abraham se puso en pie también y miro a su nieta.

-Creo que no tenemos otra alternativa mi niña…- Brennan se puso de pie, tomando la mano de su abuelo- será mejor dar la pelea y de una buena vez estar tranquilos. Ahora, ¿Hay algo más de vuestro pasado que nos atormente en un futuro?

Brennan sonrió con melancolía.

-No abu, esto ya es lo último. Lo prometo.

Abraham Kennan tomo en sus brazos a su nieta para susurrarle en el oído:

-Espero que este Booth valga la pena hermosa.

-Sí que lo vale abuelo…- respondió ella también en un susurro, viendo por encima del hombro de su abuelo como Ross abrazaba a Anni- perdóname por todo esto abuelo, lo siento.

Él la aparto, solo para sonreírle.

-No pude ayudar a mi hijo a que no se alejara de su familia, solo Dios sabe que paso. No dejare que pase lo mismo con la familia que hemos construido.

Brennan cerró los ojos cuando su abuelo le dio un beso en la frente.

-Tomaremos el primer vuelo,- anuncio él- descansen mis niñas.

Ross estrecho a Anni debajo de su brazo por última vez, para después ir al lado de su padre.

-Por cierto…- comento Brennan cuando Anni estuvo a su lado y le abrazo por la cintura- tome el puesto en Washington.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto su tía- ¿Cuándo ibas a decírnoslo?

Brennan carraspeo.

-Bueno, con todo este asunto, se me ha pasado.

-Me alegra mucho mi Tempe- le dijo su abuelo, sonriendo.

-Gracias abu…

-¿Nos vamos a mudar a D.C?- pregunto Anni, un poco acongojada por los recuerdos.

Brennan le miro y poso una mano en su rostro.

-Tú puedes quedarte con la tía y el abuelo aquí si quieres.

-Tempe… no quiero estar lejos de ti- comento la chica, lo cual le hizo sonreír- has hecho tanto por mi… me mudare contigo por que allá esta tu trabajo soñado, y claro, Seeley. Muero por abrazarlo, ¿sabes?

Ambas rieron.

-Y me imagino que por comer helado con él también.

Los ojos de Anni chispiaron de alegría ante los buenos momento. Definitivamente no todo había sido malo en D.C

-¡Por supuesto!

.

.

**Los Ángeles, 6:48 pm **

.

Jack Hodgins estaba dormido sobre el escritorio de Brennan, con su cabeza acunada entre sus brazos. Así lo entro ella, que sonrió al ver a su mejor amigo: como moría por irse de ese lugar.

-¡No eh sido! ¡Fue Lia la que…!

Brennan se echo a reír con el despertar de su amigo, que se asusto cuando ella dejo caer estridentemente las cajas que llevaba.

-¡Bren!- le grito él, con ambas manos en sus ojos, quitándose el sueño mientras ella seguía riendo- no es gracioso.

-Sí que lo fue…- respondió ella, limpiando una lagrima.

Al final, Jack le sonrió y fue hacia ella para abrazarla.

-¿Dónde andabas?

-No te preocupes, estaba bien- le respondió ella, sonriendo.

-Jum…- dejo salir él- Mi mejor amiga tiene cara de haber hecho algo más que dormir anoche…

-¡Jack!- exclamo ella, dándole una suave palmada.

Él tan solo rio, hasta poner su atención en las cajas que ella había dejado caer al suelo.

-¿Y eso? ¿Te mudas y no me dices?

-NOS mudamos- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Que necesito que no vayamos mañana mismo a D.C

La sonrisa de Jack se amplio.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, te espera un caso de homicidio.

Los ojos de Jack brillaron.

-¿Estás hablando de un cuerpo de este siglo?

-Eso mismo…- Brennan empezó a recoger las cosas que habían sobre su escritorio- nos vamos al Jeffersonian.

-¿Qué?

Ambos se giraron cuando Lia, la interna de Brennan, entro por la puerta interrumpiendo la exclamación de alegría que se quedo atrapada en los labios de Jack.

Brennan miro a la peliroja, recordando que ella había venido desde el otro lado del país solo para ser su interna cuando gano la beca tras el retiro de Zack.

-Lo siento Lia, te recomendare al nuevo antropólogo que llegue.

La joven se removió incomoda.

-Pero no será usted la que me enseñe….

Brennan dejo lo que hacía.

-Lo siento… estoy cansada de este instituto, de que mi jefe me coquetee… de todo. El Jeffersonian es una gran oportunidad.

Lía Hamilton asintió ante las palabras de su mentora.

-Lo siento bebe…- comento Jack- sé que me extrañaras.

Lia abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

-¿Él también se va al Jeffersonian?- pregunto, casi indignada.

Brennan rio ante el beso que él le lanzo.

-Si Lia, el Dr. Hodgins también ira.

-Escuchas eso… Doctor, es por eso que nos vamos.

-Jack…- le llamo Brennan.

Lia cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y se dirigió a Brennan.

-Doctora Brennan, le pido encarecidamente que me lleve con usted.

Ambos amigos se vieron entre sí, sin saber que decir.

-Lia…- empezó Temperance, pero no era capaz de decir nada.

-Escúcheme por favor- la interrumpió ella- me gane una beca para ser su aprendiz, no para trabajar aquí.

-Pero este instituto te paga, no yo- aclaro la antropóloga- a demás, ya debes de tener una vida hecha aquí.

-Claro que no, Los ángeles no me ha atrapado del todo.

-Aun así señorita Hamilton, no tengo la autoridad como para que siga su becado en el Jeffersonia, lo siento.

-¿Pero al menos me apoyara si me presento allá y pruebo que soy buena?

Jack, conmovido por las palabras de Lia, decidió darle una mano.

-Venga Bren, nada perdemos. Puede que el Jeffersonian vea en ella la oportunidad de una obra de caridad que les dará resultados después.

Brennan puso su atención en su mejor amigo.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto ella sorprendida, pero no tanto como Lia, que no se podía creer que él la ayudara… bueno, quizá sí.

-En ocasiones, los institutos de ciencia como este o el Jeffersonian concede una beca para que los internos practiquen, con el objetivo de que en un futuro, cuando ellos sean profesionales y desarrollen un proyecto, por contrato, tengan que trabajar con ellos y así el instituto gana cierto reconocimiento: cosecha los fruto que implico una beca remunerada.

-Y podría seguir trabajando con usted… seria una interna prometedora entrenada por la mejor.

Brennan puso sus brazos en jarra.

-No solo voy a D.C a trabajar chicos… tendré que resolver asuntos personales en el mismo instante que me baje de ese avión. No tengo tiempo para eso Lia…

-Solo será un momento Dra. B…. por favor.

-La chica no va a tener la misma oportunidad si va sola Bren….

Temperance suspiro. Cerró los ojos por un momento, pensando. Al abrirlos, enfoco su mirada en los ojos miel de la chica. Lia estaba llena de ánimos por aprender, era una chica lista y dispuesta que amaba lo mismo que ella. Por un instante, reconoció en su mirada la determinación de seguir aprendiendo a su lado, esa sed de aprender que le recordaba a ella misma cuando empezó su carrera.

-Empaca tus cosas Lia, será de las primeras cosas que haga antes de que todo en mi vida personal se complique. No te prometo nada, así que pide un permiso aquí. Renunciaras si logras entrar al Jeffersonia.

Emocionada, Lia asintió, sonriente.

-Muchas gracias doctora… ¿Cuándo se va?

-¡En el primer vuelo de la mañana!- respondió ella, que había reanudado la colecta de sus cosas.

-Siendo así… me voy de inmediato. ¡Gracias!

Y salió corriendo por la puerta.

-¿Y tú te vas a quedar ahí?- le pregunto Brennan a Jack, quien estaba sonriente,- ¿Por qué sonríes como un idiota?

-No es nada… es solo que esa chica se muere por seguir aprendiendo y sabe que lo hará de la mejor, y eso es lo único que quiere.

Ella asintió, sabiendo que ella había identificado lo mismo.

-Bren… no puedo creer que nos vayamos, al fin.

Ambos rieron, mientras él se agachaba para tomar unas cuantas cajas.

-Pues créelo Jack. Por cierto, veremos a Zack allá.

La sonrisa de él se amplió incluso más.

-¿De verdad?

-Así es, nos ayudara con el caso. Ya te contare algo del asunto personal que tengo que resolver… igual, te vas a enterar.

Él asintió.

-Puedes hacerlo en el vuelo, mándame el número. Ahora, con gusto iré por mis bebes: ¡Mueren por ver la casa blanca!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¡COMENTAR! **_

_**Ebby**_


	37. Chapter 37

.

.

.

A varios pies de altura, el Dr. Jack Hodgins trago saliva. Asintió pesadamente cuando su mejor amiga, la Dra. Temperance Brennan termino de contarle un capítulo de su vida que no conocía.

-Vaya Bren…. – Jack miro a Anni, sentada al otro lado del pasillo, junto a ellos en primera clase, junto a Lia- por cierto, no puedo creer que le pagaras el tiquete a Lia… y en primera clase.

Brennan parpadeo varias veces, mirando a su amigo.

-Jack…- volvió a hablar, con el tono de vos tan bajo que solo eran capases de escucharse entre ellos- ¿después de lo que te conté… solo me dices eso?

Pero su amigo solo le devolvió una sonrisa, enmarcando sus brillantes ojos azules.

-Bren… siempre supe que tenias un corazón enorme y lo que hiciste por esa pequeña, lo mucho que la amas… solo me lo comprueba. Y lo legal… bueno, conozco a tu tía…- Jack le dedico una mirada a la rubia, que compartía asiento con su padre en frente de Lia y Anni, al otro lado del pasillo, ambos dormidos en el hombro del otro- creo que saldrás bien librada.

Brennan sonrió ante el optimismo de su amigo, tan típico en él. Dio un largo suspiro y se hundió más en su asiento.

-Ya lo veremos…

Jack imito su postura, reclinando más su asiento.

-Ahora… me parece más interesante tu lio con el agente.

Brennan cerró los ojos y sonrió.

-Oh por Dios Bren… quita esa cara de ponqué.

Ambos rieron por lo bajo.

-Por el momento te salvas Bren, solo hasta que te vea con él.

-Ya te lo dije Jack, discreción por favor.

Jack llevo despreocupadamente sus cuatro dedos a su frente en un escueto saludo militar.

-Ahora… ¿Por qué tan caritativa con Lia?

-No habían tiquetes Jack, solo en primera clase y no podía pagarlo… y ya te dije que tengo que salir de eso lo antes posible.

-Jum…- Jack se levanto un poco de su asiento para ver a la interna pelirroja, que hablaba cómplice con Anni- se que le irá bien a la chica.

Pero entonces volvió a tener su espalda completamente acostada en la silla cuando Brennan lo empujo.

-¿Y por qué ha sido eso?- pregunto divertido.

-Deja de tratar de meterte a los pantalones de mi interna.

-¿Ahora le tienes cariño?

-Cállate Jacky.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Washington D.C – 1:47 PM **

**.**

**.**

Era su tercera porción de pai. Sus dedos se movían inquietos sobre la mesa del Dinner.

-Venga Booth…- se dijo a sí mismo- solo… relájate.

Y como si el destino le escuchara, sintió los brazos de Cam enredados a su cuello.

-Hola Seel!- le saludo la morena, feliz de verlo.

Booth se puso de pie, abrazándola.

-Hola Cam… lindo verte- al abrazarla, miro sobre su hombro, buscando a Ángela.

-Esta parqueando el carro- le respondió ella, sabiendo lo que pensaba.

Booth le sonrió y ambos se sentaron, uno en frente del otro.

-Venga Cam….- empezó a hablar Booth, mientras ella llamaba a la camarera y él terminaba su pai con un último asalto de su cuchara- ambos sabes que Ange es pésima dando reversa y odia parquear el carro.

Cam le sonrió a Booth, y dejo ir a la camarera con una orden de limonada.

-No se te escapada nada….- sacudió su cabeza- Ange sabe por qué nos has invitado aquí Booth: vas a decirnos algo sobre Brennan.

-¿Entonces no vino?

-¿La crees tan inmadura? No Booth, en lo que le toma parquear el carro, se está calmando. Quedas advertido.

Booth asintió, aflojando un poco su corbata con su dedo índice, ante la divertida mirada de Camille.

-¿Y tú?- le pregunto él, dejando de lado el plato vacio.

Cam desvió la mirada hacia la ventana a su lado izquierdo.

-Yo Booth… fui cómplice de que la vieras de nuevo y sabes perfectamente que te apoyamos en tu decisiones aunque no estemos de acuerdo… no te diré que este no es el caso, al menos conmigo….- Cam volvió a mirarle, después de ver como Ángela cruzaba la calle- de mi es la que menos tienes que preocuparte…. yo no fui tu paño de lagrimas como lo fue Ange, yo no tengo un gran resentimiento hacia Brennan como ella.

-Pero lo tienes…

-Eso jamás te lo eh negado Booth… porque si bien yo no lo tengo por qué te vi llorar muchas veces por ella, si lo tengo porque sé que después de ella no has dejado de comparar a las mujeres que pasan por tu vida, todo por una mujer que se fue sin darte una explicación cuando le dijiste que la amas... y todo lo que hiciste y sacrificaste por ella.

Booth guardo silencio cuando escucho la campanilla de la puerta abrirse. Asintió ante la mirada de Cam, que bebía de su limonada, mientras Booth cerraba los ojos al escuchar el tintineo de las botas de su mejor amiga acercarse a él.

-¡Aush! ¡Eso dolió Ange!

Grito él, llamando la atención de todo el establecimiento cuando la artista le dio una sonora palmada en el hombro. Cam tan solo se movió en su asiento para darle espacio a Ángela de sentarse.

-Venga, ¡empieza a hablar Seeley Booth!

Booth dio una mirada al establecimiento al igual que Cam, y ambos no pudieron evitar la vergüenza: todo el mundo pensaba que era una escena de celos de Ángela. Booth se puso de pie, enfrentando los coléricos ojos de su amiga y bajando la vos le dijo:

-Ange, siéntate…. ya te contare todo, por favor.

Ambos amigos se miraron de forma desafiante. Al final, Ángela rodo sus hombros, suspiro enojada y se sentó de mala gana al lado de Cam, no sin antes darle una mirada asesina a los chismosos, que volvieron a concentrarse en sus platos y respectivas compañías.

Booth se acomodo en su asiento, enfrentando a las dos mujeres frente a él. ¿Cómo diablos les iba a decir que iban a trabajar con Brennan? Un sabor acido le subió por la garganta. _"Eso será lo último…"_, pensó.

-Chicas…

-¿Cómo has podido ir a buscarla? ¿Por qué?

Cam dejo su limonada a un lado, posando su mano sobre la de Ángela.

-Ange, déjalo que hable.

Ángela suspiro, se acomodo mejor en su asiento, cruzo los brazos y miro tajantemente a través de los ojos marrones.

-Bien, explícate por que sé perfectamente que esto no tiene nada que ver con el asesino del manglar…

-Más o menos… -dejo salir Booth.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El hielo en la limonada de Cam se derritió, una limonada de la cual no volvió a dar un solo trago desde que Booth les contara las razones de Brennan por las cuales se fue; les hablo de Anni y sobre todo, del cuerpo encontrado en aquel manglar.

Las facciones de Ángela se habían relajado un poco y Cam estaba completamente inexpresivo.

-Entonces… ¿Brennan era del sistema?- dejo salir levemente Cam- eso nunca me lo contaste Ange- agrego ella, mirando de soslayo a su amiga.

-Por qué no lo sabía Cam.

La artista dejo ahora, los ojos en Booth.

-Entonces, aun seguimos sin saber quién es el asesino del manglar porque ya sabemos quién es la asesina de esta joven...

-Por ese lado, tienes razón.

-Pero Booth volvió a encontrarse con Brennan…- dijo en una vos cantarina Cam- solo recuerdo haberla visto una vez y era muy bonita, en aquella fiesta del instituto que llegue con Rebecca…. ¿recuerdan?

Por un momento, la tención en los tres desapareció ante los recuerdos, principalmente en Ángela.

-Si Cam, sigue siendo muy bonita.

Ángela bufo ante la expresión de Booth.

-Venga, no solamente hablaron de estos ocho años…. ¿verdad? –con su tono de vos, era más que obvio que no era una pregunta sino una afirmación.

Cam rio por lo bajo cuando Booth carraspeo.

-Ange, ya sabes cómo es nuestro agente especial: completamente reser…

-Mojigato es lo que es- la interrumpió Ángela- ¿Y ahora que pasara? No me digas que te largas a Los Angeles Seeley Booth porque hay si es cierto que mi próximo puño te va a doler hasta las entrañas.

-Antes de responderte eso Ange…- ambas mujeres entrecerraron los ojos ante el tono de vos de Booth tan peculiar- ¿Cómo te sentirías de verla después de lo que te conté?

Ángela cerró sus ojos aun más, hasta que de ellos solo quedo una fina línea.

-Ve despacio tigre, llevo despreciándola ocho años, no me pidas mucho…

Cam rio por lo bajo y dio un trago de su limonada.

-¿Qué trabajen bajo el mismo techo sin que la mates es pedirte mucho?

La limonada de Cam le provoco tos, Ángela abrió los ojos como platos y Booth se echo atrás en su asiento, queriendo desaparecer en el mismo: jamás en su vida quiso salir corriendo como en aquel momento.

-¡QUE- grito Ángela y de nuevo todos los clientes volvieron a verlos.

El móvil de Booth sonó en su bolsillo y se puso de pie como un resorte, sabiendo en su subconsciente que era la excusa perfecta. Ángela lo enfrentaba con la mirada, parada en frente de él, puños cerrados a cada lado de su cuerpo y cara de consternación.

-Trabajo…- exclamo, mostrándole la llamada y al mismo tiempo se arrepintió del beso que estuvo a punto de darle en la mejilla a Ángela- recuerda que te quiero.

-¡Al cuerno!

-¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero!- decía Booth mientras salía del Dinner, dejando a Cam tranquilizando a una incrédula y enojada Ángela.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

Booth bufo ante el reclamo de Kate Pratt, su compañera.

-Katty te he dicho que...

-Kate,- lo corrigió ella- nada de "Katty", Booth. – carraspeo con asco.

-Como sea, sabes que te hablo a ti- se divertía él con su irritación- ¿Ya llegaron?

-Esta a dentro con su abogada, que es su tía- respondió ella, mientras ambos estaban a pocos metros de la entrada de la sala de interrogación- ¿Cómo lograste que quisiera venir a testificar de nuevo?

Ambos se miraron: ese era su momento, aquel que estaba esperando Booth para saber si su compañera se había puesto a indagar sobre Anni.

-Sencillo: use mi encanto- le respondió con una sonrisa, a lo que ella no reacciono en lo más mínimo- vale, les convencí de venir a aclarar porque sabe la chiquilla lo del cuerpo, así que solo accedieron a hacerlo por los canales apropiados.

-¿Y qué más averiguaste de la ella?

Bingo, al parecer no había indagado tanto sobre Anni…. ¿O le estaba probando?

-Está bajo el cuidado de su madrastra quien la adopto cuando se caso con su padre, antes de que muriera. Igual, solo quería una declaración para ver si esto tenía algo que ver con nuestro asesino pero solo decidieron seguir hablando aquí: una mierda que sea abogada.

Y sin mediar más palabras, Booth tomo entre su mano el pomo de la puerta, rezándole a todos los santos por una actuación magistral de la niña.

.

.

Rosse poso su mano sobre su sobrina. Anni, como de costumbre, al escuchar el pomo de la puerta girar, volvió su mirada a la misma, parpadeo largamente y se concentro. Sus ojos adoptaron con más fijeza un aire más tranquilo que la otra vez, y retorcía en lo más mínimo los dedos de ambas manos. Ambos agentes se sentaron y ella solo se concentro en parecer apenada con la agente Pratt, dándole igual Booth.

-Bueno, espero que esta vez no salgas con alguna bravuconada señorita- se adelanto a decir Kate- viendo que has venido de voluntad.

-Vamos a hablar despacio agente- arremetió Rosse- déjeme recordarle que está enfrente de una menor.

Como de costumbre, Booth se enfoco en la abogada: entre menos tratara con Anni mejor, pues cualquier familiaridad sería fatal: tarde o temprano saldría a la luz su cercanía con Brennan en el instituto, pero, por el momento, su salida del caso podía ser evadida, y de darse, se daría por bien servido si ya no iban tras Carly.

-Vale, proceda usted: quiero que me diga a que han venido a confesar.

-Confesar nada agente….

-Booth- le respondió este- y esta es mi compañera Pratt.

-Vale, le decía que nada de confesar, mi sobrina aquí presente viene más bien a revelar las razones que la hacen conocedora de aquel cuerpo.

-Proceda entonces,- dijo Booth, sacando su block de notas- escuchamos.

Rosse le dio una mirada a su sobrina, quien asintió.

-Primero, quiero decir que siento mucho mi comportamiento de la otra vez agente Pratt,- Kate le miro atenta, concentrada en el tono educado y calmado de la joven- estaba asustada y esa suele ser mi reacción, no fui del todo… educada.

-Yo diría que fuiste…. insultantemente educada, niña- le respondió la agente, ya serena y no indispuesta con ella- disculpa aceptada.

Por dentro, Booth sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo Carly: entre menos manía le tengas a alguien, menos le investigas. Si hubiera podido sonreír, lo hubiese hecho.

Anni asintió, dio un suspiro y antes de empezar le tembló la vos.

"_Nada, pero nada mal Carly…"_ pensó Booth.

-Mi mamá, o bueno, mi madrastra pero es como si fuera mi madre, se fue a Londres a terminar uno de tantos doctorados: antes de irse peleamos, no estábamos bien, cosas que pasan, enojos bobos de adolecente, supongo.

Anni encogió los hombros.

-Ese día que vi el descubrimiento del cuerpo en el telediario…- Anni se removió en su asiento, pereciendo estar incomoda ante la imagen de aquello en su mente- recordé algo que mi mamá me dijo una noche que se paso de copas hace dos años la noche de navidad: recordó con tristeza como no había podido hacer nada por una chica con la que compartía casa cuando estaba en el sistema, bajo el cuidado del Estado… me conto aterrada, aunque era como si estuviese hablando sola, perdida y asustada en sus recuerdos… creo que no era consciente de que yo estaba en el mimo cuarto.

Anni paró en seco su relato, conteniendo las lagrimas. Su tía le puso una mano en la espalda.

-Bonita, tranquila, todo está bien…

-Anni…- se apresuro a decir la agente Pratt- tranquila, continua.

Anni asintió ante las palabras de la agente. Paso rápidamente su mano por sus ojos, suspiro y continúo.

-Mi madre empezó a hablar, o más bien recordando como esa señora era mala con ella y con… Dina, si así se llamaba la chica.

-Anni… ¿La chica que se encontró en el pantano?- le pregunto Kate, mientras Booth tomaba nota de todo y quedaba asombrado ante la actuación de Carly. Era increíble cómo se expresa, como en algunas partes de su relato se estremecía o quebraba la vos.

-Si… ella- dejo salir débilmente- agente, mi mamá tiene una memoria increíble y yo también: recuerdo que me dijo que las maltrataba en un pantano cerca de esa casa. Por eso entre en pánico cuando reconocí la dirección que mi madre menciono y más aun cuando descubrieron el cuerpo… mi mamá me dijo que una noche, esta Dina se iba a escapar, pero se enfrento con esa señora. Mi madre se dio cuenta en todo el altercado que el ex esposo de esa señora… abusaba de Dina y eso pareció enojar a esa señora más. Agente, mi madre contaba con pánico en los ojos, como escuchaba todo desde el otro cuarto con miedo y sin saber qué hacer, hasta que de pronto solo escucho golpes y luego silencio.

Anni volvió a secar las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Me toco abrazar a mi mamá cuando se altero por el recuerdo y solo empezó hablar: dijo que esa señora entro donde ella estaba llena de sangre. Mi mamá me dijo que la amenazo con matarla si decía algo y la obligo a ayudarle a deshacerse del cuerpo en ese pantano. Por eso enloquecí: porque reconocí en la tele la manta que describió mi madre, cuando me conto todo asustada. Y ya después no pensé… estaba enojada con mi mamá, así que no me importo venir hasta Washington sin permiso y solo quería….

-Querías hacer lo correcto, ¿verdad?- la interrumpió Booth, aprovechando uno de los sollozos de Carly- no querías que el crimen de esa chica quedara en la impunidad, sabiendo lo que sufrió.

Carly lo miro profundamente a los ojos, lo cual le genero a Booth el deseo de ver los ojos verdes que se escondían tras los lentes de contacto azules.

-Solo quería hacer lo correcto agente.

Tanto Booth como Kate asintieron, ambos ante la atenta mirada de Rosse y claro, la teatral observación de Carly.

-Anni, necesito el nombre de tu madre- le pidió Booth, sabiendo que era algo inevitable.

-Temperance Brennan- contesto Rosse- mi sobrina está al tanto de todo agente Booth, y como su representante, viene mañana a dar su declaración.

Rosse Kennan se puso en pie, animando a hacer lo mismo a Anni.

-Anni ya ah dejado claro como sabia del crimen, ahora, sino hay más preguntas…

Agrego, dejando sus palabras en aire.

-No, no tenemos más preguntas- contesto Booth y tanto él como Pratt se pusieron de pie- sobra decir que espero a su sobrina mañana a primera hora. Estamos hablando de resolver un asesinato.

-Sobra la aclaración agente Booth- respondió la rubia, tomando la mano de Carly- buen día.

Tanto Kate como Booth las vieron salir por la puerta.

-Vaya familia…- comento Kate.

-Ya lo creo,- le respondió Booth, guardando sus notas- al menos ya sabemos cómo sabia eso la chica.

-Y ahora, vamos tras la madre por que tiene mucho que explicar, ¿Cómo no dijo nada del asesinato?

Booth trago en seco.

-Bueno, eso lo sabremos mañana- dejo salir, con la vos flaca.

Todo para Brennan a penas iba a comenzar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Bueno, aquí les dejo el capitulo, perdón por la tardanza. **

**EBBY**

"nada en este universo solo pasa una sola vez, nada. el infinito se mueve en ambas direcciones; no hay un evento ni un momento que sean únicos: lo cual significa que siempre tendrás otra oportunidad"


	38. Chapter 38

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Es inaudito!

Cam acelero el paso, tratando de calmar a una encolerizada Ángela, que caminaba a paso firme por el laboratorio, rumbo a su oficina.

-Ange, tienes que calmarte…

-¡No me pidas que me calme!- le espeto, parando en seco y dándose la vuelta- ¿Cómo cree que la traerá a trabajar aquí?

Pero Cam no le pudo responder, pues ambas mujeres se vieron interrumpidas por un hombre de ojos azules, que perdido e inocente a la situación, se les acerco.

-Disculpen, podrían decirme….

-¿Y tu quien eres?- le pregunto Ángela, con las manos sobre sus caderas.

Jack función el seño, ofendido por la grosería de Ángela.

-Jack Hodgins… solo pretendía pedir indicaciones, no quería molestas- exclamo, con un tono irreverente que dejaba bien claro su molestia.

Al darse la vuelta, ambas mujeres se miraron, y Cam reprendió a Ángela con la mirada. La artista rodo los ojos y se dirigió al entomólogo.

-Hey! Qué pena… pero has preguntado en un mal momento. Venga, ambas trabajamos aquí, ¿Qué necesitas?

Jack les miro, pensando en sus adentro si tendría que trabajar con ellas.

-He venido con mi amiga, empezaremos a trabajar aquí a partir de la próxima semana y quería dar una vuelta para conocer el lugar, pero no sé cómo llegar a donde ella esta. ¿Podrían indicarme donde queda el departamento de antropología?

Ángela entre cerro sus ojos, haciendo que él se sintiera incomodo, con la extraña sensación de que había dicho algo que no debía, en especial cuando vio como la morena abria los ojos.

-Tu amiga…- empezó a hablar Ángela, con lo que Jack, involuntariamente, retrocedió un paso- ¿Se llama Temperance… Temperance Brennan?

-Si… ¿De que la conoces?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, pues la mujer dio media vuelta, y a paso firme y acelerado, empezó a caminar en dirección hacia una escalera.

-Mierda...- exclamo Cam, yendo detrás de ella, con un desconcertado Jack detrás de sus pasos.

.

.

.

Lia se removía las manos inquietas en la sala de espera del Jeffersonian. La pelirroja saco de su chaqueta unas cuantas notas, repasando. Brennan la miro de reojo. A pesar de su preocupación y de que no tenía nada más en la mente que no fuera Carly y su tía en el FBI, por un momento se aventuro a recordar cuando ella a penas era una joven interna. Como Lia, había estado en esa misma situación, esperando a demostrar que valía la pena como antropóloga.

-Lia…- empezó a hablar Brennan, dejando de lado su revista- todo saldrá bien, o eso espero….

Lia le miro preocupada por un breve instante.

-¿Eso espera?

-Bueno… lo que quiero decir es que tienes muchas probabilidades de que te acepten seguir tu internado aquí… bienes conmigo.

Lia le dio una media sonrisa.

-Gracias Dra. Brennan… por cierto, le pagare el pasaje cuando tenga los medios, lo prometo.

Brennan le sonrio, pero cuando estuvo a punto de decir algo, se vio interrumpida por Jack, que llego corriendo a su lado.

-¿Qué te pasa Jack?- le pregunto, mientras el trataba de recuperar el aliento, con sus manos en sus rodillas.

-Corre…

-¿Qué?

-No sé quien mierda es, pero hay una chica aquí que quiere matarte, te lo juro.

-¿Pero de quien hablas?

_-¡Ángela, no te lo digo dos veces… clámate!- _decían unas voces en las escaleras. 

_-¡Déjame pasar Cam!_

Involuntariamente, Brennan se puso de pie, mirando hacia las escaleras. Empezó escuchar unos pasos fuertes subir, junto con otros más acelerados.

-Dra. Brennan… ¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto Lia, quien se había puesto de pie a su lado derecho, pues Jack estaba en el izquierdo.

Pero cuando Ángela al fin alcanzo el piso, Brennan le miro. Ambas mujeres se querando mirando fijamente, a diez metros de distancia.

-¿Ángela?- dejo salir Brennan, solo para ella.

Sin saber porque, la mirada en los ojos oscuros le asusto un poco, mientras venia hacia ella, y sin pensarlo, cuando la puerta a su espalda se abrió, dejándole entrar para su entrevista, tomo a Lia de la muñeca y se interno con ella en la oficina muy rápido, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y dejando a un aterrorizado Jack afuera.

-¿Pasa algo?- les pregunto el director del programa.

-No, en absoluto…- hablo Brennan, aclarándose la vos y extendiéndole su mano- mucho gusto, Temperance Brennan.

.

.

-Preciosa, no sé quien seas, pero será mejor que te calmes…- le dijo Jack, con sus manos enfrente, cuidando la puerta.

Cam se puso al lado de su amiga.

-Ange, este no es lugar para armar escándalos…. Por favor.

Ángela tomo una bocanada de aire, mirando la puerta que estaba detrás del hombrecito.

-Dile a tu amiga una cosa- le dijo, apuntándole con el dedo- no es bienvenida para trabajar aquí, mucho menos en mi laboratorio.

Sin mediar más palabras, se dio media vuelta y se fue. Cam, suspiro, agradecida con todos los dioses porque Ángela no le puso las manos encima a Brennan.

-¿Se puede saber que le pasa?- le pregunto Jack.

Pero la patóloga solo le dio una sonrisa escueta, saliendo del lugar.

.

.

Jack estuvo sentado por 45 minutos en la pequeña sala, esperando a Brennan y Lia, pero sobre todo, asegurándose de que la loca de ojos lindos y cabello azabache no estuviera en la zona. Al esperar por diez munitos más, la puerta del director al fin se abrió.

Lia salió de primera, y con un sutil gesto, Brennan entendió que era seguro salir.

-¿Y bien?- le pregunto él a la interna con una sonrisa en la cara.

Lia agacho la mirada y él quito su sonrisa.

-Hey, no pasa nada….- le dijo Jack, abrazándola- ellos se lo pierden.

-Lo sé… estoy triste porque tendré que aguantarte en mi trabajo soñado.

Jack la soltó del abrazo para mirarla a los ojos, y de nuevo, su sonría se plasmo en su rostro.

-¡Te aceptaron!- exclamo él, volviéndola a abrazar.

Brennan les miro y sonríe ella también. Por casi una hora estuvo convenciendo al director, había sido más difícil de lo que ella había pensado, pero al final, el directo cedió, dejando que Lia continuara su internado en el Jeffersonian.

Cuando se separararon, los tres se quedaron mirando.

-Tempe… ¿Quién es la que te anda buscando?- le pregunto Jack.

-Es Ángela, la conocí en el instituto… pero ahora no sé porque quiere matarme, de verdad que no lo sé.

El sonido de su celular, indicándole que le había llegado un mensaje, le hizo desviarse de la conversación. Era Rosse, habían salido ya del FBI y le pedía reunirse con ellos en el hotel.

-Jacky, dime que encontraste una forma de salir de aquí sin que ella me ponga las manos encima.

Su mejor amigo le sonrio, sacando del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta una mapa.

-Daremos unas cuantas vueltas por los jardines y la zona egipcia, pero de seguro saldrás viva.

.

.

.

Brennan entro a la habitación que Rose y su abuelo compartía. El anciano estaba sentado al final de su cama, con Carly a su lado. Por su parte, Rose estaba saliendo del baño, con una flamante bata blanca y su rubio cabello le caía en cascada por los hombros.

-¿Cómo les fue?- pregunto Brennan, dejando su bolso en la mesita de centro.

-Antes de eso… - le respondió Rose, mientras secaba su pelo con otra toalla- es lindo el agente Booth, no lo recordaba. Buena esa sobrina.

Pocas veces su joven tía bromeaba, por eso, Carly dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que su abuelo rodaba los ojos y ella se sonrojaba.

-A parte de eso…- empezó a hablar de nuevo Rose- a estado todo bien. Creo que logramos hacer que quitaran los ojos de Anni.

De nuevo, la estancia volvió a ser seria.

-Tienes que recordar esto Tempe, no se te puede olvidar decir que estabas en otro cuarto, asustada… es por eso que no ayudaste a Dina.

Brennan asintió, yendo hacia la cama de su tía y sentando a los pies. Con lo que había dicho Rose, Brennan no pudo recordar la culpa que le embargaba. Había visto como Nadia mataba a golpes a su compañera de cuarto, pero por miedo a que si la ayudaba lastimara a Carly y sumándole el miedo que tenia, la había dejado.

-Ok… no lo olvidare- respondió, moviendo su cabeza en sendas cabezadas.

-La pregunta más difícil será porque no dijiste nada, después de ocho años, pues ya no eras una adolecente asustadiza.

Brennan suspiro, se llevo las manos a su cabello y se masajeo las sienes.

-Dire que no lo sé… que después de eso solo quería olvidarlo, tratar de seguir con mi vida. Que si estuve pensando muchas veces acusarla, pero no lo hice porque sencillamente quería tratar de tener una vida normal…. Esto va a ser una mierda Rose- se interrumpió.

-Mi niña…- su abuelo se puso de pie, sentando a su lado, tomo su mano.

-Temperance, sé que muchas veces quisiste acusar a Nadia, pero ellos no pueden saber la verdadera razón…- Carly se removió, sabiendo que era ella- así que recuerda concentrarte y recordar todo… ya verás que las cosas saldrán bien.

Brennan le sonrió a su abuelo, apretando su mano también.

Rose le miro, parada enfrente de los tres. Lo que habían construido como familia tal vez era reprochable en el margen de lo legal… pero valía tanto la pena que ni por un segundo dudaría en hacer las cosas diferente si tuviera la oportunidad de devolver el tiempo.

Cundo los cuatro se quedaron en silencio, confortándose unos a otros, Brennan fue consciente del sonido de su móvil. Se puso de pie, fue hasta el y se quedo mirando el numero sin identificación.

-Brennan…- contesto, cautelosa.

_-No sabes lo linda que es tu vos… _

Su corazón dio un vuelco al reconocer a Booth al otro lado de la línea.

-Booth…- dejo salir, a lo que Carly, detrás de ella, estampo una sonrisa enorme en su rostro- me alegra tanto escucharte… ¿de dónde me llamas?

_-No puedo llamarte de mi móvil, es lo mejor._

-Entiendo…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un instante.

_-Todo saldrá bien mañana… ya lo veras Bren, lo sé… tiene que ser así. _

Los ojos de Brennan se llenaron de lágrimas, haciendo que saliera de la habitación y recostara su espalda sobre la pared del pasillo, al lado de la puerta.

-Estas arriesgando mucho por mi Booth, por mí y mi familia… si esto te llega a afectar de alguna forma… no sé si pueda sopor ser de nuevo a razón por la cual las cosas se vuelvan mierda en tu vida… ya lo hice una vez y no quiero una repetición.

_-Hey preciosa, escúchame…_- le dijo, mientras ella cerraba los ojos y dejaba salir unas cuantas lagrimas- _esto vale la pena, lo sé… por eso lo hago, porque muero por tenerte a mi lado y no volverte a dejar ir… quiero que estemos tranquilos y si para eso tengo que poner todo en riesgo, apostar hasta la última carta, lo hare, no lo dudes. _

Brennan asintió, secando sus lágrimas

-Si por mi culpa tu trabajo se ve afectado, no me lo perdonare…

Booth guardo silencio, hasta que ella logro escuchar una pequeña risa.

-¿De qué te ríes?

_-Me rio porque no sabes lo aburrido que es el FBI, de verdad que no es la gran cosa, no sé que le ven… _

Brennan rodo los ojos y dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa.

-No podre entender el sarcasmo, pero eso si lo entiendo bien: estas tratando de no hacerme sentir culpable.

_-No, estoy tratando de hacerte saber que pase lo que pase, estoy firme contigo, que no hay nada que me detenga… ya nos separamos una vez, pero dos… no estoy dispuesto a dejar que pase, ¿y tú? _

Brennan se llevo una mano al pecho, sintiendo como su corazón latía a mil.

-No… tampoco estoy dispuesta a dejar que eso pase.

_-No sabes lo hermoso que suena eso… _

Brennan rio levemente.

_-Siendo así, la espero mañana a primera hora en el edificio del FBI para que comparezca Dra. Brennan._

-Hay estaré agente, delo por hecho… porque me muero por verlo.

_-Lo mismo digo sexy antropóloga… ¡Ah! Por cierto, dale mis saludos a Carly, dile que no busque más, lo suyo es la actuación… _

Brennan rio por lo bajo.

-Lo haré…

_-Dulces sueños princesa… ten fe, ya verás que todo saldrá bien._

-Jamás e creído en presunciones como la fe, Booth…

_-Entonces ten fe en mi y en nosotros… tenle fe a la loca idea de que todo saldrá bien y celebraremos en una playa, con un coco loco en mano. _

-Me pides que le tenga fe a una idea… es algo que no puedo ver, que está solo en mi mente.

_-En ese caso… coge un papel y escríbela, y hay sabrás que existe porque la tienes entre tus dedos… señorita sabelotodo. _

Brennan asintió, sonriendo.

-Descansa…

_-Descansa… y sueña con algo lindo. _

-Booth…

_-¿Si?_

-Te amo…

_-Y yo a ti… tenlo presente. _

-Siempre lo hago…

Y sin más, la llama se corto. Brennan guardo su móvil en su bolsillo. Suspiro y sonrió. Las cosas tenias que salir bien… debía ser así… pues se moría por un coco loco.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuara…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Yo sé que a pasado tiempo pero la verdad es que ando súper ocupada! No se imaginan! Mi nuevo trabajo me tiene mal… a duras penas como y duermo bien. Así que espero les haya gustado, seguiré tratando de tener estos huecos para escribir más a menudo. **

**Un beso…**

**EBBY **


	39. Chapter 39

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 39**

**.**

**.**

Temperance Brennan camina junto a su tía por los pasillos del FBI. La rubia caminaba a paso firme, algo que Brennan empezó a imitar de inmediato. Sus pasos las llevaron hasta el cuarto piso del edificio.

-Keanno…- ambas mujeres se volvieron ante el llamado de una mujer- por aquie, por favor.

-Es la agente Pratt…- le respondió en un susurro la rubia a Brennan- la compañera del agente Booth.- término sus palabras con un levantamiento sugestivo de su ceja. Brennan rodo los ojos, total… ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser?

-Mi compañero no tarda…- les dijo la mujer, con lo cual el corazón de Brennan dio un respingo- está trayendo los papeles que necesitamos.

-Perfecto…- respondió escuetamente Rose, sentándose con Brennan en un sofá de la sala de espera donde les habían hecho entrar.

-En un momento regreso…- les anuncio Pratt.

Cuando se vieron solas, Brennan suspiro tan solo un poco. Sin entender porque, su tia le aferro la rodilla cuando estuvo a punto de decirle algo.

-Sabes, el estúpido labrador de Anni esta causando problemas en la casa, no sé como no lo vamos a traer.

Brennan le miro desconcertada. ¿Desde cuándo su tía le importaba Peter?

-¿De verdad?- pregunto, siguiéndole la corriente.

-Si… me gustaría mandarlo bien lejos, ¡A la Guyana Francesa!

En ese momento, Brennan lo entendió todo. Esas últimas palabras habían sido la clave acordada para "Nos escuchas" o "ni una palabra más".

Entonces, con el rabillo del ojo, Brennan localizo el muy conveniente espejo en la sala: de seguro, Booth y la agente Pratt se encontraban del otro lado.

.

.

Booth estaba de brazos cruzados, esperando a que Brennan y su tía hicieran su entrada. Frente a él, detrás de lo que parecía ser un espejo para los que estuviesen del otro lado, se encontraba todo un equipo de sala de interrogación disfrazada. Tenía un conveniente mueble, con una mesa de centro con flores y todo. Booth pedía a todos los dioses habidos y por haber que ellas no dijeran nada que pudiera incriminarlas. Todo había sido idea de Pratt y él no pudo más que aceptarla y apoyarla para no levantar sospechas.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Booth se acomodo mejor, sabiendo que ella entraría. No pudo evitar una sonrisa al verla. Llevaba el cabello suelto, una blusa blanca ceñida al cuerpo que acentuaba muy bien sus curvas, a juego con unos jeans formales. Al notar su sonrisa y el escalofrió cuando recordó que era besar cada centímetro de aquella piel perfecta, agradeció haber estado solo. Observo como Kate las dejaba solas y venia a su encuentro. El juego acababa de empezar. Se acomodo bien, adopto su mejor postura de agente.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Kate Pratt se encontró con un concentrado Booth, estudiando y leyendo cada movimiento de las mujeres. Se acerco a él hasta quedar a su lado.

-¿Y bien?

-Nada… hablan del perro de la niña.

-Que interesante…- exclamo ella, suspirando y adoptando una postura similar a la de su compañero- venga, delátate…

Booth no pudo evitar una sensación extraña dentro del él: Pratt estaba determinada a buscarle el quiebre a Brennan.

_-Mierda…_ - pensó.

-¿Por qué crees que no habrá dicho nada?- le pregunto su compañera, en un intento de que ella no tuviera todos sus sentidos en lo que veían.

-No lo sé… cuando estaba en el sistema, vale, te lo admito, muy comprensible. Pero ahora… dejo pasar los años Booth… la tenemos.

Él asintió, descruzando sus brazos y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

Frente a ellos, las dos mujeres empezaron a hablar de las notas de Anni y de cómo no merecía tener el perro de vuelta.

_-Muy bien…-_ pensó Booth.

Al rato, luego de unos largos minutos:

-Ya me harte de esto…- comento Pratt.

-Lo mismo… - respondió Booth, animado por el poco éxito de la situación.

-Venga, ve y llévalas a la sala, yo me adelanto. Estoy harta de tener que saber una cosa más de esa mocosa malcriada.

Cuando Kate se dio la vuelta, Booth no pudo evitar sonreír. Ahora llegaba su turno de aparentar normalidad. Cuando tuvo el pomo de la puerta entre su mano, se armo de valor en una milésima de segundo.

Al abrirse la puerta, ambas mujeres se dieron la vuelta. Sin poder evitarlo, los ojos de ambos se encontraron. Sabiendo que aun les grababan, Rose se puso de pie en un brinco, interponiéndose entre ellos.

-Gusto en verlo de nuevo agente Booth- le dijo, extendiéndole la mano.

Con eso, él reacciono, recordando donde estaban. Habían vacilado y fallado por un segundo.

-Abogada Kennon…- le saludo él, estrechando su mano.

-Dejeme presentarle a mi sobrina…- Rose se quito de en medio, dejando ver a Brennan- Temperance Brennan, la mamá de Anni.

Cuando su tía se había interpuesto entre ambos, ella había tenido todo el tiempo del mundo para recuperarse. Estrecho la mano de Booth, sin mucho contacto visual más que el suficiente. A su lado, Rose suspiro hacia sus adentro, no había estado mal.

-Si me siguen por favor…- les dijo Booth, girándose y saliendo de la habitación, con ellas detrás.

.

.

-Bueno, como se acordó, aquí está mi representada…- tomo la palabra Rose cuando los cuatro estuvieron sentados en la mesa de interrogación- Tempe, cuenta porque no dijiste nada.

-No…- interrumpió Kate, para sorpresa de los otros- queremos saber que paso ese día.

Temperance miro a Rose, y la rubia asintió. La antropóloga tomo una bocanada de aire, recordando lo que su muy buena y teatral hija le había dicho: aparenta tristeza.

-Ese día, recuerdo que Dinna se iba a escapar con su novio. Ambas compartíamos cuarto, así que yo estaba en ese momento. Ella empacaba sus cosas… y fue ahí cuando Nadia llego;- Brennan se estremeció, recordando lo sucedido- empezaron a gritarse y a decirse un monto de cosas. La situación se estaba poniendo muy fea, así que me salí del cuarto… era desesperante tener que oír a esa horrible mujer gritarnos… era cosa de todos los días. Jamás se me ocurrió que Nadia pudiera hacerle algo a Dinna, más allá de insultarla, cosa común… nos insultaba todo el tiempo, o cuando estaba ebria la cosa era mucho peor pues no hacia ir a un horrible pantano y se divertía tirando cosas para que fuéramos por ellas…. Y ni modo de no hacerlo porque a veces, si no eran cosas preciadas para nosotras, eran las llaves de la casa o las de la alacena.

Aquellos recuerdos de su vida no necesitan emociones fingidas. Los ojos de Brennan se llenaron de lagrimas al recordar el frio de las aguas del pantano tocar su pies, todo en busca de una llave que le daría de comer, o una llave que por más que quisiera dejar hundida en la mugrienta agua, eran las únicas que le proporcionaban una cama caliente…

-Luego escuche una bofetada. En ese momento supe que las cosas estaban mal. Pero ella… esa mujer era fuerte y malvada. La odiaba pero le temía hasta los huesos… me quede congelada en la sala, no supe que hacer. Dinna le gritaba cosas de su ex esposo… de como él había abusado de ella, y en vez de importarle algo, le gritaba que ella era una zorra y no recuerdo cuanta cosa más. Luego… escuche un golpe tras otro y otro. Y luego ya nada… ya no escuchaba la vos de Dinna.

Brennan se congelo en el recuerdo, en el escalofrió de haber estado en la misma habitación, sosteniendo a Carly para no provocarla más. No tenía ni idea de cómo había sido capaz de cambiar los hechos.

-Nadia salió del cuarto con las manos ensangrentadas. Me asuste tanto que corrí, pero ella me atrapo primero en la puerta. Le temía tanto que le obedecía. Me dijo: "Cállate mocosa o te juro que te pasa lo mismo". La deje que me arrastrara hasta el cuarto. Cuando vi a Dinna sin vida, tirada en el suelo… pensé que me aria lo mismo. Intente huir pero me agarro muy fuerte y… me pego. Me grito que me callara o sino también me mataría.

La respiración de Brennan se hizo más acelerada al recordar el cuerpo sin vida de la joven. Durante años lo había evitado.

-Me obligo a ir por su manta… la misma con la que la encontraron, era la que tenia sobre el sofá de su cuarto. Sin importarle nada la envolvió en ella. Yo solo la miraba… no sabía qué hacer, de verdad que no sabía qué hacer.

Brennan se cubrió los ojos y lloro. Ahora más que nunca, a pesar de que había distorsionado los hechos, la cosa seguía siendo la misma: no había hecho nada para impedirlo, si hubiera hecho algo, tal vez las tres hubieran salido con vida, si tan solo hubieran denunciado a Nadia, Dinna estaría viva y ella igual se hubiera llevado a Carly.

De pronto, sintió la mano de su tía en su hombro y justo hay recordó donde estaba. Sollozo solo un poco más sobre sus manos para luego tomar aire y enfrentarlos. Lo primero que enfoco fue el rostro dolido de Booth… seguía teniendo ese mismo brillo de compresión en sus ojos cuando ella años atrás, le había contado en la biblioteca algo de su pasado. Pero él desvió la mirada, y ambos volvieron a sus papales de nuevo.

-¿Qué paso después Dra. Brennan?

Brennan se concentro en la agente Pratt, respondiendo a su pregunta:

-Me quede donde ella me dijo, no hice nada… tenía mucho miedo y lo único que conocía era el sistema de mierda. Por más que me odie ahora por no haber hecho nada, en ese momento era la única opción de vida que tenia. Mi mente solo era capaz de registrar que Nadia era capaz de matar;- Brennan bajo la mirada y suspiro- luego la vi llegar con los zapatos en una bola y toda sudorosa. Se me acerco y me agarro muy fuerte de los hombros para ponerme en pie. Me grito a la cara que hay no había pasado nada, que diríamos que Dinna se había fugado… y entonces, recobre algo de la lógica que poseía… y me atreví a decir que eso era mentira, que ella la había matado. No recuerdo que paso después, pues Nadia me golpeo hasta dejarme inconsciente.

Brennan respiro, recordando cada una de las piezas de su mentira.

-Me desperté a las horas, adolorida. Con eso me quedo claro que no podía decir nada… sino ella me mataría. Al despertarme ella estaba ahí y jure que me mataría. Pero no… en su lugar me inculco miedo, me dijo que me mataría si llegaba a decir algo… y si lo dudaba, que por favor recordara muy bien la paliza que me había dado… que recordara que ella era capazas de matarme y solo estaba viva porque ella así lo quería.

Todos en la habitación entendieron que ese era el fin. Booth tomo unas ligeras notas, pero aquellos solo era para aparentar. En su mente no sabía cuánto de todo aquello seria verdad, pero fuera cual fuera la verdad, tenía muy claro que Brennan la debió pasar muy mal todos esos años en el sistema.

-Dra. Brennan… es claro que en aquel entonces, como decirlo,- hablaba la agnete Pratt- era entendible que guardara silencio. Pero ya han pasado ocho años… ¿Por qué ha encubierto el homcidio?

-Mala escogencia de palabras agente Pratt- interrumpió Rose- en otras palabras, le esta imputando colaboración a mi sobrina.

-Pratt…- interrumpió Booth, para luego dirigirse a Brennan- ¿Por qué no ha dicho nada Dra. Brennan?

Brennan le miro solo por un instante, para luego dirigirse a la agente Pratt.

-No lo sé. Puede llamarlo como quiera… pero simplemente te bloqueas. Cuando mi abuelo me saco del sistema, fue como volver a nacer. Me dio la oportunidad de estudiar… lo que más amo en esta vida después de mi hija. Supongo que parte de mi no quería volver a mi pasado… supongo que Nadia gano después de todo.

-Si lo pone en esos términos, si…- todos volvieron a ver a la agente Partt, quien deslizo un hoja de papel sobre el escritorio hacia Booth- al fin la encontré.

Aquel era el momento de la verdad.

-Después de que usted dejo el sistema, Nadia Jones desapareció. Nadie sabía dónde estaba y cerca del mismo tiempo, una niña que ella también cuido en su casa desapareció en otro hogar… una tal Carly,- algo dentro de Rose y Brennan se oprimió- la niña desapareció, se cree que ella la rapto, pues muy coinsidencialmente, de Nadia Jones no se tienen rastros antes y después del rapto. Sin embargo, logre encontrarla en un pueblo a cinco horas de Filadelfia, una semana después de que muriera en un asilo como Mathilda Woolf a causa de cáncer cerebral.

Ahora, Rose y Brennan entendieron la razón de su suerte: las autoridades fueron detrás del rastro de Nadia, quien de seguro desapareció por miedo a que Temperance dijera algo del asesinato y aquello, había sido interpretado por la policía como un método para raptar a la niña.

-Que asquerosa mujer…- comento Rose- ¿Qué paso con esa niña?

-Nadie sabe, pudo haberla vendido a una mafia de trata de blancas… son muchas las variables.- respondió la agente.

Tanto Booth como las otras dos mujeres sintieron al fin el regocijo de una victoria que ya tenían ganada sin saber: había sido muy remota la posibilidad de que vincularan a Anni con Carly desde un principio.

-Y bien… ¿Qué pasa ahora que ella está muerta?

-Pasa Dra. Brennan, que tendrá que esperar a que el instituto Jeffersonian corrobore su versión de los hechos, de que efectivamente Dinna murió como usted dijo. Ya luego, la fiscal decide o no si presentara cargos en su contra- le respondió la agente.

-¿Jeffersonian?- pregunto Brennan- empiezo a trabajar hay como antropóloga forense a partir de la próxima semana.

-No puede estar hablando en serio…- exclamo Kate.

-En ese caso…- tomo la palabra Booth, apuntando en su libreta- se expedirá contra usted una orden de restricción con todo lo relativo al examen del cuerpo de Dinna, este comunicado se le hará saber a las directivas. Y claro, le aconsejo permanecer cerca.

-Mi sobrina no irá a ningún lado…- exclamo Rose, poniéndose en pie- aquí dejo claro que si de ser necesario se presentan viajes de Temperance a Los Ángeles, serán únicamente por cosas a tenientes a su mudanza a D.C, que no se tomen por sospechosas… por favor- agrego, cuando vio en el rostro de la agente que no estaba nada feliz con su tono de superioridad.

Brennan también se puso de pie, sin poder creer todo lo que había pasado, se sentí ligera.

-Buen día. Pratt…- se despidió Booth, llamando a su compañera, quien solo se despidió con una senda cabezada.

.

.

Cuando ambas estuvieron a salvo en el interior del coche, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron de oreja a oreja.

-¿A estado bien, no?- pregunto Brennan.

-Si… yo creo que podremos alegar miedo insuperable de haber juicio.

-¿Podría haberlo?- la sonrisa de Brennan se desvaneció.

-No lo creo… tal vez te llamen a testificar frente al fiscal ya con las pruebas… y después deciden si te imputan cargos.

-¿Y tu experiencia que te dice?

-Bueno… creo que no lo harán… solo nos queda esperar.

Rose puso en marcha el auto.

.

.

Cuando Anni abrió la puerta del cuarto donde ella y Abraham les esperaban, se encontró rodeada por los brazos de Brennan.

-¿Esto significa que todo está bien?

Brennan tan solo rio, dejando lugar para que Rose entrara. Ya se les había unido su abuelo.

-Por el momento si pequeña… por el momento sí.

Anni la abrazo con más fuerza.

-De verdad lamento todo esto… si no me hubiera ido de bocona a lo mejor y estábamos mejor.

-Chiquita… creo que todo pasa por una razón,- le respondía Brennan en un susurro a su oído- creo que la razón era porque teníamos que encontrarnos con Booth de nuevo.

Anni la abrazo con mayor fuerza.

-Ya quiero verlo sin tener que fingir…- aquello le pareció muy dulce a Brennan.

-Lo mismo digo mi niña… lo mismo digo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuara…**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y de verdad lamento mucho la MEGA tardanza, pero es que tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Ya estoy en vacaciones, así que creo que subiere capítulos muyyyyyy de seguido. **

**Un abrazo… **

**EBBY **


End file.
